My Amore
by Heartsyou54
Summary: Hayden Callaway was everything a guy could want in a girl, perfect body, great smile and a wonderful personality. But there was one problem. She was being stalked by a crazy fan of hers. What heppens her dad Mark Callaway sends in John Cena to protect her
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I own no one other then Hayden. Sadly :'(.

This is my new story called My Amore. This story for awhile is going to be basically all flashbacks. Rate please!

Story Start-

I remember that day like it was yesterday, the day I met him. He was everything a girl could want in a guy. The fact that he was a professional wrestler was just a added in bonus. Some say we had the perfect life. But in reality it was FAR from perfect. Let me bring you back to very beginning, including the day we met.

Flash Back- The day we met.

Y-Dad, you have to be joking, I am 22 years old! I do not need some baby sitter even if I have some creep stalking me!

D-You're traveling with one of the guy's and that's final!

Y-I hate you!

You ran upstairs and slammed the door shut. I guess you're wondering about me well here I'll tell you. My name is Hayden Callaway. That's right I said it. I'm related to the undertaker he just happens to be my dad. People don't ever believe me when I say he is from the fact I look NOTHING like him for about one reason only. I have blonde hair and he has black. I guess I get it from my mom.

When ever I'm really mad I always run into my old room and blast my music till it can be heard threw out the house. That's exactly what I did. I decided to take a shower since it was 8 a.m. and the mystery guy was picking me up later so I can travel with him. I swear to god my dad will be dead if he puts me with Edge or even worse my "Uncle Glen". It's not that I don't like "Uncle Glen" it's just that he kinda freaks me out. I grabbed a towel from the closet in the bathroom and stripped out of my clothes. After about 20 minutes I was done. I shut off the water and grabbed my towel. Since basically no body was here except my little brother and mom I wrapped it securely around my body and walked downstairs.

I my stomach growled as soon as I hit the last step. I walked to the kitchen and started talking with my mom. I noticed the cereal boxes blocking the opening of island and heard the tv going. I thought it was just my little brother.

M-You really shouldn't come down the stairs like that sweetie.

Y-Why? All that's down here is Danny and you. Dad's probably picking up that ass hole from the airport.

M-I'm not even going to tell you.

Y-What ever.

Y-Danny pass me the cereal.

No response.

Y-Daniel!

You removed the cereal boxes to reveal the hottest guy you have seen. He was starring right at me to. I finally realized that I was only wearing a towel and ran towards the bathroom. I did my hair, make-up, and got dressed. When I came back down stairs an hour had passed already. The mystery guy was playing the Wii with my little brother.

M-Listen you leave tomorrow with him alright?

Y-Alright.

Just then the man walked into the room. I studied his features. The man was gorgeous! Those dreamy blue eye's and the sexy dimples. He was truly the hottest person to walk this planet.

M-Hayden! Hayden!!

Y-What?

M-Are you paying attention to me?

Y-No, I guess I just spaced out.

M-This is John. John this is Hayden.

J-Nice to meet you Hayden.

He stuck out his hand and you gently placed your hand in his. They were so soft!

Y-Nice to meet you to.

I took my hand out of his and put my arms down by my sides. I love my dad for this.

M-Why don't you take John to his room that he'll be staying in tonight.

Y-Alright. Follow me.

J-Alright.

He grabbed his bag off the floor and followed you to the guest room.

Y-This is where you're going to be staying. TV remote is on the dresser. You can turn on the fan at night if you want.

J-Thanks Hayden.

Y-No problem. If you need anything else I'll be straight across the hall from you.

J-Ok.

You turned around and went straight to your room. This was defiantly going to be the best time of my life.

I went on the computer and decided to check my email. You have 25 new messages.

Y-Holy shit! I just checked this, this morning!

I clicked the most recent one that was sent 30 seconds ago. The sender was un-known.

I Screamed as soon as I read it and soon everyone including my dad and John were in the room. I started crying looking at the rest of the emails that was sent from him.

D-Princess what's wrong?

Y-Da- daddy he sent me these creepy pictures and sent me these weird messages.

My mom helped me out of the chair and she took Daniel and I downstairs to eat cookies and milk.

M-What did they say sweetie.

Y-It was so weird! There messages telling me how pretty I looked today and he said he couldn't wait to have me. Things like that. Then he sent me pictures that no one could have seen unless they were inside the house!! Or were right by the window then in anther one he told me to stay away from John or else. How does that guy even know about him!

Danny-Are you ok HD?

Y-Yeah, Danny a little bit.

He gave you a kiss on the cheek and got chocolate and milk on your cheek.

Y-Aww Daniel you got chocolate on my cheek!

Danny-Sorry HD.

Y-It's ok D.

M-Can't you 2 act like this all the time?

Y-No because he is 5 and I am 22. I can't believe you had anther baby after you Sahara's death.

M-It's not like we planned to have anther baby. We just got really wasted an

You cut her off mid sentence-Y-Don't even say it.

M-Ok.

John's POV.

Hayden was nothing like I pictured her to be. She was everything you could want in a girl plus more. The fact that she was a professional singer was just an add in bonus. I didn't believe she was Mark's daughter at first. For multiple reasons the first one she was only 5'2, had blonde hair and well lets just say her curves make you want her so bad. She has a big chest and a big ass. She was defiantly the whole package. I wonder if she has a boyfriend.

My thoughts were soon interrupted when I heard a loud ear piercing scream. I did as my instinct told me to. I ran straight to her room to find Mark, Sarah, and Daniel already there. After Sarah brought them downstairs Mark and looked and read through the messages.

Y-This guy is fucked up man.

Mark-I know he keeps sending me emails to.

Y-When did this start.

Mark-Ever since she got a record deal this guy has been stalking her.

Y-Wait, so he's been stalking her for a year?

Mark-Yeah, it started when her and a group of friends went to this party that we were throwing for her getting her record deal when this guy down the street followed them. He'd leave stuff like flowers and cards by the door every morning. Now it's just gotten worse.

Y-That's freaky.

Mark-That's why I asked you to watch her. This guy will do anything to get with her.

Y-You can count on me Mark.

We stood up and went downstairs. Hayden was helping Sarah cook, and her little brother Daniel was helping them get things they would need to add to it.

Sarah-HD could you go with John and get more pasta from the store?

H-Fine, lets go John.

Normal POV-

I grabbed John's hand and lead him to the garage I tossed him the keys and pointed my 2009 Lamborghini.

J-Yeah, right.

Y-What?

J-You think a big guy like me is going to sit in that tiny little space?

Y-Fine we'll take the Range Rover.

You stepped inside by the counter and switched the car keys. You closed the door and you got in the drivers side for the Range Rover, John sat in the passengers side. You started up the car and opened the garage door. Only to see some creepy guy trying to open the window to your room, you stopped the car really fast.

J-What the hell are you doing?

Y-Look at my window!

He looked there only to find the opening it and climbing in.

J-Holy Shit!

J-Wait right here!

He opened the car door and sprinted towards the front door. He ran inside and the next thing you heard was John.

J-Damn!

You got out of the car, after you turned it off and locked the doors and ran inside to see what they were talking about. They were waiting for you at the table.

M-Sit down sweetie.

You did as your mom said.

Mark-He's some where in here hiding. So were sending John and you out in tonight at mid-night.

Y-Ok, let me go pack.

You stood up from the table and walked up stairs only to hear steps behind you, you looked behind you and saw John following you.

You slightly smiled to yourself and stopped at your now closed door.

John stopped behind you and starred at the door.

J-That was open when we went down stairs.

Y-Great! He's probably in there raiding my panty drawer or admiring my bra's!

J-(laughing)

Y-That's not funny!

J-I'm sorry, it's just you get so mad about those things.

Y-Uh, Fuck it! I'm just getting a whole new wardrobe and luggage!

After hours of shopping and making John bored (he won't admit but we all no he had fun looking at my bra's and panty's that I got) I had finished getting my whole new wardrobe and new luggage. The clothes were about the same as my other set of clothes. My luggage was Louis Vuiton.

Y-What time is it?

You open the door to your house and entered the kitchen to find people eating pasta.

Y-Yummy.

Y-Here John take these. (You handed him the 2 bags you carried inside)

M-John, you can set those on the floor and get a plate.

J-Ok.

He carefully placed them on the floor and walked over next to you and began making his plate.

Y-What time is it?

John looked down at his watch and said 7:30.

Y-Damn we know how to kill a lot of hours shopping!

J-Yeah and know how to kill a 2 hundred thousand dollars

Y-Shhs!! Don't scream it!

J-(whispering)Sorry.

Y-It's ok.

I grabbed forks and napkins for us and we sat down at the table. Daniel was in the middle of John and my dad while I was sitting down at the head of the table.

D-I'm done, can I go play now?

M-No, D you have to stay here until I go upstairs with you to pack your things.

Y-Where are you 2 going?

Mark-With Me on the road.

Y-What about Danny?

M-We got him a teacher that travels with us. Besides he's in 1st grade!

Y-Sometimes I fell like I'm the least favorite child.

Mark-That's a lie and you know it!

Y-Right, then look me in the eye and tell me that it's a lie.

He looked you in the eye for about 25 seconds before looking away again.

Y-That's what I thought.

You got up from the table and washed your plate off, before putting in the dishwasher.

Y-I'm going to the studio.

Yep, this is how I would get my mind off of things singing and writing. I walked down the steps and turned the light on.

I walked to the piano and sat down on the bench facing the keys and began to sing My Immortal by Evanescence's. After I was done playing and singing I heard clapping coming from in front of me. I looked across to see John. He came over and sat next to you.

J-That's a beautiful song. When did you write that?

Y-After Sahara died.

J-I heard about her.

Y-Yeah, she would have been 8 I wonder what she would have looked like.

J-We should have blonde hair like you?

Y-No, Sarah isn't my mother. She's my step mom, but she's the only mother I knew.

J-If you don't me asking what happened to your mom?

Y-Not to be rude or anything but I really don't want to talk about it.

J-Ok, I'm sorry for asking.

Y-It's ok.

J-Well, we should get going.

Y-Ok.

He helped you off the bench and then threw you over his shoulder and started running up stairs. He dropped you off in the kitchen and then started bringing you're luggage out to the car.

Y-Bye, everyone.

Daniel came running over to you and started crying you picked him up and hugged him.

D-I don't want you to leave!

Y-Daniel I have to! Besides you barley saw me before!

D-But the last week with you has been fun and I had some one to play with!

Y-I know bud, but I'll see you again!

D-Ok.

He kissed your cheek and then hopped down. Sarah came over to you next along with Mark.

M-Have a safe flight Sweetie. I'll miss you.

Y-(Thinking –Yeah right.)

Next it was your dad.

Mark-Bye, princess. I love you.

Y-I love you 2 dad.

He hugged you and whispered in my ear.

Mark-You're my favorite.

He then let me go and looked into my eye's.

Mark-I mean it.

I smiled and hugged him again.

J-Hate to kill the love fest shorty but we gotta go.

Y-Shorty?

J-Yep, you're new nickname.

Y-Bye again guy's!

They all said bye back. Then you walked outside with John. He got in the drivers side of your Range Rover and you sat in the passengers side.

When you got down to the airport it was 10:00 p.m. so you had some time to kill before the plane.

You finally got to your gate and found 2 chairs that were kinda hidden so people wouldn't bug you guy's.

J-So shorty, did you make up with your dad?

Y-Yes, I did.

J-Good.

Y-Let's get to know each other better.

J-Alright. We each get to ask 20 ?'s about anything we want and you HAVE to answer it.

Y-Alright. Let's play you go first.

J-Alright I never did get your age, so how old are you?

Y-I am 22.

J-Cool, so you're legal for everything.

You punched him in the arm and he started rubbing where you punched him.

J-Damn, girl that hurt.

Y-Good! Anyways how old are you?

J-25 (remember this is 3 years ago.)

Y-Alright 3 years older then me that's cool.

J-Yep, so next question. Are you a virgin?

Y-Nope. Are you a virgin?

J-Nope.

J-My turn again. How about favorite color?

Y-Pink.

J-(laughing) You're such a girly girl.

Y-So…

J-Ok, you're turn.

Y-Where you from?

J-What do you mean by that?

Y-Like are you Polish, Greek. Things like that.

J-Oh, I am 100 Italian. What about you?

Y-Me 2!

He gave you a high five and you let a small giggle.

Y-So Johnny Boy what's your favorite thing to do?

J-Johnny Boy?

Y-That's you're new nickname.

J-Ok, Shorty, any ways, just hang out.

Y-You're really laid back. You know that?

J-That's what I've been told.

Y-I should take you out partying with me!

J-Why?

Y-Trust me I am a hardcore partier.

J-Well, then I think I might just have to take you up on that offer when we go to Tampa.

Y-I thought RAW was In Jersey this week?

J-It is but I have 3 weeks off.

Y-That's cool so I can get a tan in by you're pool.

J-Yes, you can.

Y-Alright then.

J-So you dating?

Y-Nope I broke up with my boyfriend last week in LA.

J-Why?

Y-It just wasn't working out.

J-Ok.

Y-What about you?

J-I was engaged and then we ended up braking up a few weeks ago.

Y-That's terrible.

J-Yeah, but my family hated her so in a way it was kinda good.

Y(laughing) Right Johnny Boy!

When you bordered the plane you were in the middle of John and this other really hot guy.

Y-(talking to the guy on the right)So whats your name?

G-Anthony but you can call me baby, baby.

You started laughing and the guy just smiled. You looked over to your left and saw John with his hood up and listening to his Ipod.

An-What's the deal with him?

Y-I don't know.

An-So you got a name other then baby?

Y-My name's Hayden.

An-What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

He took your hand and kissed it.

An-So how do you know John Cena?

Y-It's along story.

An-I got time.

2 hours later.

You looked to your left and saw John looking out the window with his ear buds still in.

An-Wait a minute or you thee Hayden Calaway?

Y-That would be me.

An-I love your new album. I went to your concert when you came to Tampa.

Y-Really! What row were you in?

An-The very front.

Y-Oh My God! You were the cute guy that kept winking at me!

An-And you're the cute girl who was singing and smiling at me!

You laughed and so did he.

An-This is the best airplane ride I've been on.

Y-Me 2!

John's POV-

This has to be the worse plane ride ever. Why did we she get the middle seat. Now all she's doing is talking with that guy while pretend to listen to music. Maybe I should just listen to music now. I was just about to press play when I looked over at Hayden and Anthony, they were making out. Great just Great! Why won't this plane just land already! God you must really, really hate me right now!

Normal POV

This boy was a GREAT kisser way better then I expected!

10 minutes later-

Flight Attendant-Excuse me hate to brake up you 2 but were going to have to ask you to stop, theirs children and parents complaining.

Y-Alright.

She turned away. I looked over at Anthony and smiled at him he smiled back.

Y-(laughing) You have lip gloss all over your face.

An-I do?

Y-Yes.

He reached over to John and tapped him on the shoulder. John looked over at Anthony glaring at him.

J-Can I help you?

An-You got any napkins I can borrow?

John handed him some and returned back to looking out the window.

An-He's cranky!

You laughed at that comment again.

An-So You want my phone #?

Y-Of coarse!

He wrote it down on a napkin and you wrote yours down and exchanged #'s.

2 hours later we were off the plane. You were walking with Anthony to luggage while John was behind talking on his cell phone.

Y-So what are you doing in Tampa?

An-I live here and work here.

Y-What do you do?

An-I work at a record company.

Y-Sweet.

Just then John came up behind you.

J-Shorty we have to go now.

Y-Ugh, fine.

An-Call me some time maybe we could hang out some time.

Y-That can certainly be arranged.

He winked at you and smiled at him in return before catching up with John.

Y-That was like the BEST flight in the WORLD!

J-(pist off tone) Glad you had fun.

Y-What's your problem?

You both got in your car that you shipped out here and started driving to his house.

J-Nothing, it's just I can't believe you would do something so sluttish, I thought you were different then that.

Y-(yelling)First of all you haven't even known me for one day!! So don't try acting like you've known me my whole life because news flash you haven't!!

He then turned into a huge house with ton's of garage doors. He shut the car off after parking in the garage door and locked the car. You got of his car and waited for him by the door, he opened it and you walked inside. He showed you around and then showed you to your room. It was a decent size room with a plasma screen TV hanging on the wall, and bathroom attached to the room, along with a walk-in closet.

You put your bags on the floor and open the smallest one with you're night clothes in them. You pulled out a pair of matching panty's and bra, and then booty shorts and tank top and walked into the bathroom.

John's POV

I felt terrible for saying that to her. She was right I barely even know her and I was already judging her. I walked upstairs to her room and knocked on her door. I heard a come in so I opened the door. She was laying on her stomach on the bed in a pair of panty's and a bra. God why did she have to be so hot, I'm seriously not going to be able to go long with out having her with me.

H-Can I help you or you just going to stare all day.

Y-Um, uh, wow

Yeah I'm an idiot.

H-Seriously are you going to talk or just stammer all day.

I walked closer to her bed and looked her in the eyes. They were beautiful, they were a lightish bright green color. She stared in mine to. I finally spoke.

Y-Could I sit down?

H-What ever.

She was now lying on one of her arms, which was propping her body up.

I sat down on the bed and found it hard not to stare.

Y-Ok, I just wanted to apologize, I was acting really stupid and I'm SO sorry.

H-It's ok most people think that I am slut anyways, so one more person couldn't hurt.

Y-No, I don't think you're a slut, not at all, it's just I guess shocked you would do that.

H-I understand, and thanks, I'm not always like that it's just when there's a hot guy I'm a big flirt, and they take it the wrong way.

Great she doesn't think I'm hot. This day sucks!

H-Now if you don't mind I'm changing.

Y-Not at all.

I watched her as she bent down and put on some shorts and a tank top on.

Y-Well, I'm going to bed now seeing as it is now (looking at my watch) 3:30 in the morning.

H-Alright

I walked over to her and gave her a hug, then her lips gently touched my ear and she whispered in it.

H-(soft voice) Sweet dreams Johnny Boy.

That sent chills up and down my spine. She pulled away from me and smiled. She winked at me and gave me a flirty smile.

H-Good night Mr.Cena.

She then pushed me out of her room and closed the door. I smiled to myself and walked to my room and closed the door. I've known this girl for not even 24 hours and she's already making me want her more and more by the hour. I stripped down to my boxers and flopped on my bed, turning off the lights and going to sleep.

This is my new story! Please tell me what you think of it! I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I own no one buy Hayden. The rest own their selves. Or the WWE does.

Back then you're probably thinking I was a total whore, but really I wasn't, at least I don't think I was. Anyways , Let me get back to the story, since were not even 1/12 of the way finished.

Flash Back-Driving Him Crazy

John's POV the next morning.

I woke up and looked at my knight stand. 10 a.m. I closed my eyes for one more minute before rolling at of bed and stretching. I grabbed a white undershirt and went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I then threw my shirt on and went down stairs to see Hayden sitting on the counter top waiting for the coffee pot to stop brewing the fresh batch she started. She smiled at me when she saw me and waved at me. I waved back and jumped on the counter myself.

H-Morning Johnny Boy!

Y-Morning Shorty.

Just then a beep went off and Hayden jumped down and got out 2 cups and poured her self and me a cup of coffee. She put vanilla creamer in it, before stirring it and then handed it to me.

Y-Thanks.

H-No problem. So how did you sleep last night?

Y-Good and yourself?

H-Great so what's on the agenda for today?

Y-Whatever you want Shorty.

H-Sweet, oh and bye the way some dude named Randy called you and said it was an emergency.

Y-Great more girl problems.

Normal POV

I tossed him the phone and he soon called his friend or at least I think they were friends.

About 10 minutes later he hung up the phone and started rubbing his temples.

Y-What did he want?

J-He's coming over so he can talk to me about this girl he met in the club a few weeks ago.

Y-Oh, I see.

I took a sip of my coffee and John copied me. I took anther sip and so did he.

Y-Are you copying me Johnny Boy?

J-You bet Shorty

Y-Huh! I beat you ! Works every time!

After about 30 seconds it finally went through that big head he has.

J-FUCK!!

Y-(laughing) HAHA I WIN!

I jumped off the counter top again and put my cup in the sink and ran up stairs to get changed.

I got into a my bathing suit and grabbed a towel from the cabinet in there and put my flip flops on and walked down stairs to see some dude who looked to be about 6'5 talking with John. Must be Randy I thought and walked over to the chair that was next to them. They hadn't noticed me yet so I stood up and went into the kitchen and grabbed 2 ice cubes. John's back was facing me so I opened the back of his shirt carefully and dropped the ice in. He screamed and took his shirt off the next thing we heard was the ice cubes falling on the laminated floor.

J-Ok who the hell did that?

Guy-Don't look at me I'm in front of you.

He turned around to see you in a 2 piece bikini that showed off your body very well. His mouth dropped open and he noticed him starring at my chest.

I raised my hand to his face and gently closed his mouth I then walked in front of him and grabbed my sunglasses.

Guy-(whispering)Holy shit.

John turned around and stared at you again this time it was at your face.

J-I'm guessing you're going swimming?

Y-You'd be guessing right then.

You put your sunglasses on and walked outside and sat down on one of the chairs out there and lie down on your stomach. You kicked off your flip flops and put in your ear buds and turned your Ipod on to track 678 Saying good bye- by Sugercult.

Johns POV

I was talking with Randy when all of sudden something cold wet slid down my back and started melting there. I Screamed and Randy looked at me like I was insane.

I threw my shirt off and asked who did that.

R-Don't look at me dude.

I looked behind to find Hayden in the sexiest bikini I've seen. It showed off her perfect body along with something I didn't notice last night. Her belly button ring, I dropped my mouth open, she looked amazing her hand then went to my mouth and closed it that again sent chills threw my body. I looked behind me to Find her grabbing her sunglasses and putting them on.

Y-I'm guessing you're going swimming?

H-You'd be guessing right then.

I heard Randy whisper a Holy Shit. I smirked at him and he smirked back. Hayden then turned around and walked towards the door that lead you to the pool. I watched her the whole way including her relaxing on the chair, I continued doing that until Randy yelled my name.

Y-What?

R-Who the hell is that and why didn't you tell me about her?

Y-That my friend is Mark Callaway's oldest daughter Hayden.

R-Wouldn't mind getting in her pants.

Y-Would shut up for once about having sex with people for once in your life??

R-Sorry dude but she is the hottest girl I have ever seen, other then chick at the bar of coarse.

Y-It's not only her body that drives me crazy but it's her personality to.

R-She looks nothing like Mark, she's not even tall like him.

Y-I know seriously.

We looked at her again she was flipping over onto to her back. She pushed a button on her Ipod and then took out her cell phone she put it to her ear, I then realized she was calling me. I slid my phone open and put it on speaker phone so Randy could hear as well.

Y-Hello?

H-I thought my dad said you were taking me so I wouldn't be watched.

Y-Were not watching you, Randy and I were looking at pool water.

H-Sure you were, any ways why don't you and your friend use the brain in your head right now and make me some lemonade?

Y-Alright, Bye

H-Bye

We both ended the call at the same time. I looked at her again, she waved and smiled that million dollar smile. I slid my phone in my pocket and looked at Randy he was starring at her.

Y-Alright let's make lemonade.

R-How the hell do you do that?

Y-Simple get her a water bottle and add lemon juice and sugar to it.

R-Perfect.

We found lemons in the fridge and started cutting them and squeezing them.

R-Ow, that really hurts if you get it in your eye.

Y-No, duh dip shit!

After we were done doing that we added sugar then closed it and shook it and added it to a cup with ice.

Randy walked out with the glass in his hand and stopped at the door before opening it.

R-Dude perfect timing.

Y-Just open the god damn door.

He did and stepped outside with me behind.

R-Here you go sexy I made it just for you.

He handed her the lemonade she took a sip and then spit out at Randy on accident, at least I think it was an accident.

H-That is the worst fucking lemonade I have EVER tasted.

R-Yeah, John made it that's why.

H-Don't blame it on him you told me that YOU made it.

R-Yeah, bu-bu-but

H-Don't even complain just dump it out, I'm not thirsty anymore.

R-Alright.

We walked inside and I let out laughter that I was holding in outside.

Y-Smooth Jack Ass.

R-She obviously doesn't like good lemonade.

Y-I dare you to try it.

R-Ok, your on.

He took a sip and spit it out on me.

R-She's right that is the worst lemonade.

Y-You ass you got it on me!

R-Here you take a sip

He shoved the cup at my chest and it spilled more on my shirt.

Y-Fine!

I took a sip and spit out, that was the worst shit I have ever tasted. I dumped it out in the sink and walked up stairs to my room and got changed into swimming trunks. I walked downstairs and looked out the window Randy was out there in the pool talking to her. I looked at Hayden she had her Ipod on and was singing along to the lyrics.

I walked outside and she looked up at me and then turned her attention back to a magazine she was reading. I looked at Randy he was across the pool and was currently on his back waiting for me to go over near him.

Normal POV-

I am so bored, there is nothing to do right now. Just then John walked out and walked over to Randy and sat down. I put my magazine down and decided to get in the pool again.

I walked over to the steps and stepped in the pool, the water sent shivers threw my body. When I was fully in the water I looked at Randy and John. They were talking about some girl named Sam. I decided to splash them. So I swam over to the other end of the pool and splashed the best I could. Randy did get that wet but John got his hair wet. They both looked at you and you gave them a flirty smirk. They then both Jumped into the pool and got your hair all wet.

Y-It's war.

J-That's easy then Randy and Me verses you.

Y-I don't think so Johnny Boy everyone is against each other!

R-Yeah, John trying to make a girl go against 2 professional wrestlers.

Y-On second thought that'll be just fine.

You started splashing John and Randy and they did it back then John tried picking you up but you went under the water and went behind Randy.

You jumped on his back and tried dunking him but he just jolted his body forward and tried to get you off.

R-John, a little help!

You looked at John he was starring at you again.

I jumped off Randy and swam by John I jumped on his back and wrapped my legs around his muscular body and wrapped my arms around his neck and put my lips to his ear the one thing that drove him crazy already.

Y-(whispering)Don't you know it's not polite to stare.

I jumped off his back and looked at him he had that same goofy grin on his face that he had from last night.

I smirked at him and then exited the pool. I wrapped a towel around my body and grabbed the rest of my things and went inside. I walked into my room and put my stuff down on the bed in there and then got an outfit for today, along with panty's and a bra. I walked into the bathroom and showered.

5 hours later.

I came back downstairs for about the 8th time in the last 20 minutes and looked at them. Randy and John were still passed out on the couch. They really were laid back. You make them try one thing and they pass out for 3 in a half hour's. I decided on an idea. John had a pool table so I thought I should wake them up and we can play strip Pool.

I jumped on the couch they were both on and they both fell on the floor with a loud thud.

J-Randy you dick why'd you kick me off the couch.

R-I didn't kick you off, you kicked me off.

J-I did not.

R-You did 2!

You were still standing on the couch you jumped down and they looked at you.

J-What do you want?

Y-Were going downstairs to play strip pool.

R-Sounds good to me.

J-Fine!

The three of us walked into the finished basement he had and got your sticks so you could play pool. Randy racked the balls up, you decided you were going to make think they were going to get lucky.

Y-You guy's I'm warning you right now that I am THEE WORST pool player on the planet!

R-So am I so your not alone.

Y-Good!

You smiled at him and then at John they both smiled back.

This is going to be way to easy.

John was the only good one other then me, when Randy said he sucked he meant it. He's the worst at pool and at making lemonade.

It was my turn up next.

John had put me and Randy on a team we were solids John was stripes.

I hit the solid # 3, which banked and ended up getting in 4 of the solids for us.

Y-Alright Johnny Boy your turn!

J-I thought you said you sucked?

Y-I do, it was a lucky move.

J-I guess your right now which clothing?

Y-Shirt.

He removed his shirt to reveal and undershirt. Damn! And I thought I got to see hot ,sexy abs!

John went and got three in that were lined up in a row.

R-Who do you want to remove clothing.

J-Hayden.

H-Fine!

J-Shirt.

I removed my shirt to reveal a lacy pink bra that pushed up my cleavage nicely. John and Randy Just starred at me.

I smiled at them and went across the table from John and Randy and bent down. I could feel them looking at chest once again. Perverted men! I brought the stick backwards then forwards and hit the #12 ball it went into a pocket.

Y-Alright John remove that undershirt.

He did and flung it at you, it landed on your head. You could smell is cologne on it. Damn he smelled good! I smiled before removing it from my head and flinging it back at him.

At about half way threw the game John was in his boxers, Randy was in his boxers and you still had your mini skirt on. If they really wanted to see something they could just watch me when I bend over. I smiled at over at John and Randy. Instead those 2 had to be on a team. There was one ball left, the 8 ball. I waved at John as he went to go hit the 8 ball. To my surprise he hit it in a pocket.

Y-Damn!

R-Alright Hayden the skirt.

Y-Uh, let me think about that, how about NO!!

I took off running after picking up my shirt and throwing it on while I ran up the last stair. Soon John and Randy ran threw the door. Randy picked me up and had me over his shoulders.

Y-Put me down Randy!

He put you down and you looked at him. He was still in his boxers.

Y-Put some clothes on you pervert!

He smirked pointed to his abs then looked back at you.

R-We all know you want me.

Y-Yeah in a dumpster!

He frowned at you and went upstairs.

You looked out the window and saw John sitting by the edge of the pool with his phone to his ear. You could tell he was laughing.

You went out the door and sat down next him just as he hung up.

Y-Whose that?

J-My dad.

Y-Oh that's cool.

J-Yeah I guess.

Y-I heard about this cool dance club we could go to tonight.

J-I don't feel like partying tonight.

Y-Ok, well how about we go take out tonight and watch a order a scary movie on PPV?

J-That sounds perfect.

Y-Alright well it's about 6 right now so we'll wait till like 7:30 to order.

J-Alright Shorty.

I jumped up and started walking back in the house. I went into my room and got out my laptop. I updated my MySpace and answered some message's on there. By the time I looked down at the clock it was already 7 p.m. I got my phone off it's charger and turned it on. I had 3 new voicemails and 32 txt messages. I read my txts and replied back to the people. I dialed my voicemail number and listen to my messages. One caught my attention. It was from Anthony.

Message-Hey, Hayden it's Anthony just wanted to know what you were up to. Maybe we could go to lunch tomorrow or something, call me back when you get this.

You dialed his # and he picked up on the second ring.

An-Hey

Y-Hey I got your message and I just wanted to tell you that tomorrow at noon I'm free.

An-Alright then I'll be over at 12 exactly to pick you up. We'll go to lunch at my favorite café.

Y-Alright, then I'll look forward to it.

An-So will I.

Y-I'll let you go now.

An-Alright bye

Y-Bye.

You hung up the phone and looked at the time. 7:15. I went on my email and saw that I had gotten more email's from that guy. I read the first one.

Message- You cant Hide from me Hayden. I'll always know where you are. It'll only be a matter of time before I get what's mine.

You put your laptop on your bed. You had tears threatening to spill out at any minute.

John knocked on your door and asked if he could come in. You wiped your eyes and let him in.

J-What's wrong Hayden?

Y-Nothing it's just that guy again. Nothing new.

John went over to your lap top and looked at it. He turned off your laptop and looked at you.

J-You sure your ok?

You gave him a fake smile and looked away from him.

Y-(whispering) I'm fine.

John walked over to you and lifted up your chin to look him in the eyes.

J-(whispering)You positive?

This time it was you that got chills up and down your spine. Your eyes darted to the floor until he spoke to you again.

J-Shorty talk to me.

Y-I'm fine I just needed to let out some tears that's all.

J-Ok.

You walked down stairs with John behind you.

30 minutes later-

You were sitting down on the couch with Chinese food on your plate. Right now John and Randy were arguing about which move to get.

Y-Ok you know what I'm going to pick if you guy's are going to bicker like 2 year olds!

They both gave you glares.

Y-How about the Strangers?

They both nodded.

Y-Alright then The Strangers it is.

Half way threw the movie and you could barely even watch it anymore. Randy and John were starring deeply at the screen. You had your face hidden behind a pillow. At mid-night the movie was finally finished, but there was a thunderstorm coming. Great! I hate thunderstorms and now I don't even have a boyfriend to protect me!

I got up from the couch and stretched along with the rest of the guy's.

Y-Night guys!

J and R-Night.

Randy walked up the stairs first after giving you a hug and tried to offer you that I could join him in bed that night. It's a good thing his name's Randy because it certainly describes him.

Y-Night Johnny Boy.

J-Night Shorty.

I walked upstairs with John behind me. He gave me a hug at the top of the stairs he was about to turn to go to his room but you stopped him.

Y-I know this gunna sound childish, but will you stay in my room with me until I fall asleep?

J-Of coarse.

You opened the door to your room and closed it after John walked in. You changed into booty shorts and a tank top. John was watching you from across the room, you walked into the bathroom and brushed your teeth. You climbed into bed and got under the covers. John just stood there watching you as you drifted off into a deep sleep.

John's POV.

I watched her for a few more minutes, she looked beautiful when she slept.

I turned around and went into my room. I took off my shirt and shorts and threw them into the hamper and I walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth before jumping into bed myself and falling asleep.

Ch. 3 Will be out tomorrow! Knocked Up will be out next week. Most likely Monday or Tuesday! Tell me what you think Please!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I own Hayden and No Body else!

I remember that day like it was Yesterday. To bad it was really 3 years ago. I looked out the window and watched as the scenery past. I let out a sigh. I'm guessing you want the next part of the story right? Well here it is.

Flashback-

3 months later-

John's POV

It was late at night. The moon was shinning brightly and so were the stars. I looked at the bathroom door and smiled as I saw Hayden in her lingerie. She came near me and crawled on the bed, she straddled my waist and bent down and started kissing my neck, I let out a groan as she found my weak spot and started sucking on it. I flipped her over and started kissing her.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

I shot my eyes open as looked at the knight stand. It was just a dream. Hayden was sleeping on the other bed peacefully with her "boyfriend" Anthony. That I was not happy about my thoughts were soon interrupted when I heard Hayden.

H-Turn that Damn thing off Cena!

Y-Wake up!!

H-I am up you dumb ass now turn that off.

I turned it off and went into the bathroom, I took a quick shower and got dressed. When I came out Hayden was waking up Anthony.

An-5 more minutes baby.

H-Ok, but if you aren't up in 5 minutes I'm gunna get John to wake you up with a slap to the chest.

An-OK I'm UP!!

He shot out of bed and chased Hayden into the bathroom. They closed the door behind them and I soon heard Hayden.

H-Anthony Get out! I have to take a shower!

An-Alright baby.

2 minutes later he came out of the bathroom with a smile on his face.

An-Sup man?

Y-Not much I'm going down to breakfast with Randy See ya down there.

An-Alright man.

I grabbed my bags and met Randy in the hall way.

R-How'd you sleep?

We stepped into the Elevator and pressed the L button.

Y-Like shit, you?

R-Same couldn't stop thinking about Sam.

Y-How's she doing?

R-Good but it's hard doing the long distance thing you know?

Y-I know what you mean.

The elevator doors opened and we went to the breakfast thing they set up for us. Randy grabbed us some waters while I found a table to sit at.

He came back with waters and a plate full of food. He set down and you 2 started eating and talking again.

R-How's Hayden doing?

Y-Good I guess.

R-I haven't seen her since the day I left your house.

Y-Yeah, she has a boyfriend now.

R-Whose that?

Y-His name's Anthony he's 21 and works for a record company.

R-That sucks.

Y-Yeah it does.

R-She still flirty?

Y-Yeah, more then ever.

R-So you mean to tell me that she has a boyfriend and she's still flirting with other guys.

Y-Yep.

I opened my water and chugged half of it down. Just then I heard that voice she had the voice of an angel.

H-Hey guy's.

Anthony was holding her hand and smiling.

She let go of his hand and started talking to Randy.

H-OH my god Randy I haven't seen you in months!

R-I know come give me a hug.

He stood up and they hugged. She let go of him and asked if Anthony could get them something to eat and something to drink.

He nodded his head and walked off to the part the divas were getting food at. Now that I think about they had a strange relationship. They both flirted with other people all the time and neither of them minded too much.

Hayden sat down in a chair between Randy and I. I stared at her outfit she was wearing. A long sleeve shirt with the perfect amount of cleavage exposed. Skin tight flared jeans with diamonds on the back pockets. She had on high heels that completed the look. She whispered in my ear again with that sexy seductive voice.

H-What have I told you about staring?

She pulled her head away when Anthony came back with food.

H-Thanks babe!

An-Anytime but uh, Hayden when your done we need to talk.

Normal POV-

I took a bite out of my toast that he got for me and smiled at Randy and John they were kicking each other under the table and who ever screamed first had to get the car packed. I took my right high heel shoe off and gave it to Randy. He winked at you and you nodded in return. Then Anthony said it, the line that ever girl knows.

An-Hayden when your done we need to talk.

Just then there a was a ear piercing scream that came from John.

R-Huh! I win now get your lazy ass up and go pack the car!

John looked underneath the table to see Randy wearing my heel.

J-You cheater you go pack the car!

R-You never said anything about wearing high heels so you lose still you go pack the car!

John got up and started swearing at Randy in Italian you laughed at John because you understood what he was saying.

You looked around and Anthony was gone. There was a note on the side of the table.

Dearest Hayden

It's been great these last few months but, I just don't feel anything anymore, I hope you understand. So if your reading this it means that I'm gone. I'm breaking up with you in other words.

Love-Anthony

You threw away your plate along with the note. For some reason you weren't even all that sad. You sat back down by Randy.

R-What was John saying?

Y-He told you to go Fuck off you lazy ass hole, he also said if he wasn't illegal he'd strap you to the roof of the car and drive into a lake.

R-That Dick!

You started laughing as you saw John come in with Randy's stuff in his hands.

J-You can put these in the car!

R-So you put everyone else's except mine in.

J-That's what you get for cutting open my leg with those damn shoes you were wearing.

Randy stood up and started walking off and tried copying what John was saying but he failed miserably at speaking in Italian.

J-Dio Che il ragazzo e' stato caduto salla sua testa a molte volte( Translation- God that boy has been dropped on his head to many time.)

You burst out in laughter as all the other people looked at you like you had 2 heads.

J-Che cosa siete la gente che esamina?( What are you people looking at it?)

R-What did you just say?

Y-Let's just go get in the car already!

R-Fine but your telling me what he said about me.

Y-Ok.

You pushed the two boys out of the lobby and to the parking lot. John tossed you the keys to your Range Rover. You all got in the car and soon were off on your 8 hour trip to Florida. Vince gave them some time off, so John offered Randy and Sam to stay there with us. You had a Garmen Street Squad thing that told you the directions on how to get there other wise known as the GPS

GSS-Turn Left On East Broadway continue 5.8 miles.

R-This is my first time in a car with Hayden driving.

J-Hold on tight then, you took her 8 tries to get her drivers licence.

R-Great I'm going to die.

Y-Shut up you jerks it's only because I couldn't parallel park!

J-Yeah the last 4 the 4 before is because you ran a stop sign, drove to fast, somebody cut you off so you shouted at them and the last time because you hit anther car trying to enter the free way!

R-Oh God!

He started hyperventilating as a semi was trying to get in front of you but you kept going faster, you got into the other lane and the semi went into the other one.

R-(stops hyperventilating) Thank the lord.

J-I'm turning on the radio.

He went to turn it on but you slapped his hand and swerved a little.

R-Could you please focus on the road! I'm begging you!

Y-Then Tell John to leave my radio ALONE!

R-John leave it alone.

J-Baci il mio fucker di madre dell'asino!

You turned on your Ipod that connected to the car and played your music and put on Just Dance by Lady Gaga. You turned the music up a little louder and the woofers in the back played the beats perfectly.

You started singing along with the song.

You turned it down when John and randy started talking.

R-What did he tell me in Italian.

Y-He said Kiss my ass mother fucker.

R-Why are you so mean to me?

J-Can you please change the song?

Y-Nope!

You turned it up louder at the last few minutes of the song and started again.

Y-Just Dance !

The song was over and you kept playing music that John and Randy hated.

4 hours later-

John and Randy were passed out Randy was snoring loudly with his mouth open and John Pulled his sweatshirt on and had his hood up with his hat pulled down over his eyes. He looked so sexy like that. He had his ear buds in his ear and his head was resting against the window of the passengers seat.

You pulled into a gas station and turned the car off when you pulled up to an empty pump.

You got out and started pumping the gas. When it was full you pulled into the front and got some snacks and drinks for the three of you and then paid the cashier and got into the car again.

John was still asleep but he had layed his chair back and Randy was in the same spot. You laughed as you turned the car on again and started back on the high way.

2 hours later-

We were 2 hours away from John's house. They were both up right now and were drinking energy drinks. (A/N-When I do Italics it means Hayden is talking in the present time) (_Shame on me for giving them more energy then they already have.) _

J-Are we there yet?

Y-No

5 minutes later

R-Are we there yet now?

Y-No

5 minutes later

J-Are we there yet?

Y-No, now stop asking that question every 5 minutes!

10 minute s later-

R-Are we there yet?

Y-NO! What did I say?

J-You said not to ask you every 5 minutes so we waited 10!

Damn me and my retardidness !

Y-For now on Don't ask that ? for the rest of the ride got it?

J-Got it!

R-Yeah got it!

1 hour later they had their energy crash and were now both sleeping peacefully. It was pretty funny you had to admit just watching them all full of energy and trying to see how many people they could flip off and see if they did it back. That's what they did until they fell asleep.

Randy had gotten 56 people to flip him off and John got 45. You had 55 minutes left of the drive and you were extremely bored. John woke up when he heard you turn on rap music.

I put on Remix was playing.

J-Lets play a game.

Y-Ok what game?

J-20 questions again.

Y-Ok.

J-Wait a minute where's Anthony?

Y-We broke up.

J-That's terrible, oh and I lied to you, we have a house show in Tampa then we have time to rest.

Y-Ok.

Truth is I hated going to those thing's I just stayed in his locker room the whole time. I never really talked to any of the Diva's but at the house show tonight I will, it's worth a shot at least.

I smiled at John and he smiled back.

J-You ask the first ?

Y-Ok. Have you ever had a 3 some?

J-Yep, you?

Y-Yep.

J-Alright what's the funniest thing you did when you were drunk?

Y-Oh, jeez. Uh my friends told me we were at this one pub/grill place and they got me doing shots of tequila with worm and then I started dancing on a pole to help support the building and at first I didn't believe them but then I did when I had found out that I had a couple of hundred dollars in my clothes.

John was laughing his ass off, and that woke Randy up.

R-What's so funny?

J-Hayden go

I put my hand over his mouth and told him to be quiet and not say a word, instead he licked my hand and told Randy when I took my hand away. Randy instantly started laughing especially at the money part.

Y-Ok. What's the Funniest thing you did when you were drunk?

J-That will never leave my mouth only the people who there that day will know and not any one else.

Y-Come on just tell me!

J-No!

R-Fine then I will!

R-He got so drunk he thought I was a chick and started hitting on me, and asked me if we could dance and I was like yeah lets go so I brought him out to the dance floor and I stopped him in front of this really ugly over weight girl and he danced with her all night, and even made out with her in are booth!

You were laughing so hard your sides started hurting you had tears running down your face and so did Randy. I looked at John, his fist's were bulled up and his knuckles were white he glared at you both with rage in his eyes, to be truthful it really scared part you and the other part of you was turned on by that.

You thought he was gunna lash out at any minute but instead he just started laughing with you guy's.

J-I guess that is funny.

Y-Finally were here!

You pulled into the drive way, parked your car and was just about to turn it off when

J-We have to go the arena not the house yet.

Y-Shit!

We had 15 minutes to be there before John and Randy would be late.

I put the car in reverse and sped out the drive way. When I got to the end of it I put in Drive and stepped on the gas. I had 14 minutes to get there and the arena was 30 minutes away. John looked threw your I-pod while Randy leaned forward and started looking with John. That 3 more minutes before they were late a 10 before you got there. You stepped on the gas on the high way and finally made it to the arena with 1 left.

J-Thank the lord I really didn't want to owe Vince 500 for being late.

Y-That Much! That's insane!

R-You're tell us.

We walked down a corridor and stopped at it Randy knocked on it.

R-Is everyone dressed?

Anther wrestler said just a minute and soon they opened the door.

When the three of us stepped in they all said hi to Randy and John. This was your first House show that John didn't have his own locker room so you were now looking at all of the other wrestlers or certain parts of them, you see I couldn't really see well since John and Randy were blocking my way.

CR-Whose behind you guy's?

They stepped out of the way to reveal you, all the guys in there just stared. That was really starting to get old. These 2 guy's came up over to you and started talking with you.

Guy 1- Whose this pretty thing?

Guy 2- She is fine.

They were looking you up and down.

Y-My name's Hayden, what's your names.

You pointed to both of them and they smiled at you.

Guy 1-My names Cody

Guy 2- And my name's Ted.

They each took one of your hands and kissed it.

J-Would you guy's cut it out!

C-Chill Cena, it's not like she's your property besides how did you find her?

J-Her dad Is Mark Callaway and I was sent to look after her.

T-So I'm guessing she's like what 17,18?

Y-How about 22 dumb ass!

C-Attitude to, Cody like's

T-So your 2 years older then me and Cody?

Y-Oh, you guy's are only 20? To bad for you guy's. You have to be legal to be with me.

C-Why's that?

Y-You guy's can't even Drink yet!

R-Like that stops them! Every time we go out they drink.

Y-Law Breakers, nice!

You gave them high 5's and turned towards to John.

Y-Johnny Boy can you show me around?

J-Sure come on.

Y-Thanks Johnny!

He opened the door for the both of you and then closed it when we walked out.

10 minutes later you were back inside the locker room. You were sprawled out on the couch while the guy's right now were watching a football game on the TV in there.

You tried talking to the diva's but most of them wouldn't talk to you. Your guessing it's because they think your stealing all the guy's from them.

John was on the side of the locker room right now stretching for his match.

J-Whose winning?

R-Rams-7 Chargers-7

J-How many minutes left?

C-It's half time now shut up and go get ready for your match.

You were tired of hearing the guy's bickering about the game, you heard John had a minute before going out on the stage so you decided to go and "talk" to him. By the time you go to him he left along with Cody, Ted and Dave.

You sat back down on the couch with rest of the guy's. Shad and JTG were flirting with you. You smiled at them and continued watching the football game.

2 hours later you were sitting down at John's house with a bunch of wrestlers there. There was a knock on the door you got up to go answer, but when you got there was no one there. You looked down and saw a package. It was addressed to you so you brought it in the kitchen and got a knife to open it.

All the guy's were in there eating Pizza while the diva's were out by the pool. You brought the knife and box p to your room. You opened it and found a stuffed animal you picked it up and dropped it in a heart beat. You rushed into the bathroom and threw up, you washed your hands before screaming at the top of your lungs.

All of the wrestler's were now up stairs and in your room.

Johns POV-

I watched as Hayden ran upstairs with a package in her hand.

A few of the Divas and wrestlers were over, we were eating pizza in the kitchen.

C-I bet you 50 bucks that Randy can't chug a whole 2 litter of Coke with out throwing up or having to stop.

Every started placing bets in, until we heard Hayden screaming, we all rushed to her room even the diva's who don't like her.

Y-Hayden what's wrong?

All she did was point towards the floor. We looked down and saw a stuffed animal with worms crawling out of it.

R-Oh my god, who the hell did that.

J-Can you guy's clean this up I'm gunna take Hayden downstairs for ice cream or something.

Hayden was lying on her bed in tears she stood up and threw the rest of the box on the floor. She walked towards me and grabbed my arm.

Her touch sent waves threw my body. God I wanted her so bad. I took her downstairs and got her ice cream she started talking to me about the guy. She knew who it was a boy she went to school with, he was obsessed with her then to. His name was Austin. That night seemed to drag on forever. Soon everyone was asleep. I took one last glance at her before shutting off the lights. She didn't realize it but she's all that's on my mind anymore. She's driving me crazy all the time. Every time she touch's me or whispers in my ear those little thing's that drive me insane. I brushed my teeth and threw my shorts on the floor. I jumped on my nice King Size bed and buried my head underneath the millions of pillows that 

resided there. I let out a deep sigh, I knew how this night would end me falling asleep and having dreams about Hayden.

Normal POV 3 a.m.

I heard a crash and shot right up, I was still very sleepy and couldn't but think I was dreaming. I looked to my right and saw him, Austin. I screaming once but that was a but that was a bad move because the next thing I remember was me being lifted out of bed before blacking out.

Randy's POV

I heard a loud crash that woke Sam and me up we looked at one anther before I got out of bed to investigate. I could hear people whispering things from Hayden's room. I thought it was her and John talking so I went back in the room and told Sam. Just then there was a loud scream. I heard John run to Hayden's room when he got there he yelled for me.

J-Randy He got her!

We both did what are instinct was run after that bastard. That's what we did, John was about a mile a head of me. The rest of the guys were behind me. John was just about catch up when they made a sharp turn and sped off. You watched as your best friend sat down underneath a palm tree and put his head in his hands. I couldn't help but feel like this was my fault. If I would just went up there to check, none of this would be happening.

You noticed John was in front of you with tears in his eye's.

J-(whisper)She's gone!

Please Review guy's thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-I own Hayden only and no one else, sadly. Wouldn't mine owning John Cena for a day, But anyways on with the story.

Thanks to reviewers, Favorite authors, Favorite Story, and Author Alert. Keep it up guy's!

I can't believe Randy didn't check on me! When he told me that I kinda wanted to slap him, but I didn't because if I did I think his girlfriend Sam wouldn't like me, and trust me it's bad enough when all the diva's dislike you, one of the these day's I think there going to jump in an ally. Ok, anyways on with the story!

Flash Back- Hayden Fights back.

Y-Holy Shit does my head hurt.

I rubbed my hand over my aching head and sat up.

Y-I really need to stop partying so hard.

I looked around to a completely dark room, wow that's new, I'm usually not up until after the sun's shining threw the window. I'm thinking I wasn't parting, yeah maybe I'm just at John's house in a different room. By this time my heart was racing,

Y-Ok just run to the door, and John and Randy will be downstairs waiting for me.

I ran to the door the same time it was being opened and got slammed on my forehead.

Y-Holy Shit that hurts!

A tall man then walked into the room, damn Austin kidnapped me! Well this should be easy all I have to do is seduce him and then kick his ass! It's a good thing my dad made me take Karate all these years.

He then approached me after turning the lights on and tried touching me, I quickly slapped his hand away.

A-Your going to pay for that.

He tried kissing me but instead I head butted him in the face.

A-You bitch!

He slapped you hard across the face before turning away and walking out of the room. You grabbed your stinging right cheek and held it there. Ok maybe this plan won't work, ok what am I saying seducing part a yes kicking his ass a maybe or a definite no.

I reached inside my bra and grabbed my cellphone.

Y-Ah hah!

I saw that I had no bars though.

Y-Damn!

I saw there was a desk and a bed. I jumped onto the desk and got 3 bars. Yes Score! I instantly knew where I was a hotel room. I looked around for some evidence of which hotel it could be and found the note pad with the name written on the top Red Roof Inn. Yuck! No wonder why, this is the filthiest hotel in all of Tampa. I sent a text to John telling him where I was, now all I had to do was wait. I looked at the calendar September 23, I've been out for 2 day's. My god what if he raped me? I'll ask him. Oh shit there he is again! I tired hiding my cell phone but he saw it and threw it against the wall, you watched as your cell phone broke, he so owes me 500. I sat down on the desk and crossed my legs and stretched them outwards. He looked over at me and smiled I licked my lips and with my index finger told him to come over by me. He did and I grabbed his head.(_How about we talk with John right now before we get to the good part.)_

John's POV

It's been 2 day's since she was kidnapped. I let out a deep depressing sigh for the second time in a minute. Mark, Sarah and Daniel were over talking with the police. It was all over T.V. that she had gone missing. I'd do anything just to find her and see her smile. I decided to go get my phone off the charger, Randy and Sam were out looking for her for the 4th time that day. They told me I needed to stay home and rest. I haven't slept in 2 day's, and won't until I find her. That's really depressing I'm not even dating here and she has me wrapped me around her finger. I turned my phone on and got a txt from Hayden!

Message- I'm at the Red Roof Inn, room # 256, come quick! – 3Hottie13

I grabbed my keys and ran over to the police.

Y-She's at the Red Roof Inn room # 256!

They all sprung from the table and we each ran to your cars. The police lead us there as fast as they could.

Normal POV

Yuck he actually think's I'm going to kiss him! That's absurd! I brought his head a little bit closer, he had his eyes closed, instead I slammed his head on the desk, and kicked him with the heel of my shoe. He rolled down on the floor and held his side I kicked him again. I remember John demonstrating on Randy of how to do the STFU. I locked it in and he started screaming like a little girl.

Y-That's what you get for kidnapping me!!

John's POV

The police officers and I darted to that room, Mark was in the front incase he tried to run and Sarah and Daniel had to stay home. We heard Hayden screaming and my heart instantly started beating faster. We got to the door and the police officers used a keycard and got it what we saw us got us laughing. Hayden had Austin in the STFU screaming at him she noticed we were there and stood up. She grabbed something off the floor and stepped on Austin's back and then head as she made her way over to us. The police officers picked up a bloody Austin and put him in handcuffs. They brought him over by us and she looked at him before slapping him hard across the face.

H-By the way bitch you owe 500 dollars for the broken cell!

With that she turned on her heel and walked out the door. I followed behind her along with the police and Austin. I looked back at him and he glared daggers at me. We walked out to the front of the hotel where Hayden was hugging her dad tightly. They broke apart and watched as Austin was thrown into the back of the police car. While driving away Hayden waved at him and Austin just looked at her as they turned the corner on there way to the prison.

Normal POV

Dad-Who the hell beat him up?

We were currently at a Wendy's that I made them stop at since I was BEYOND hungry. John was by my dad and I was across from both of them.

Y-I did!

I took a bite of my French fry as we continued our conversation.

Dad-Good Job HD!

He gave me a high five, I looked at John who had been staring at me for the past 10 minutes. I popped anther fry in my mouth as my dad was talking about him leaving tomorrow.

Dad-I'm going to go pull the car up front and throw my stuff away ok princess?

Y-Ok.

He got up from the table and threw his stuff away. I got up and sat down by John, he looked down at you and smiled. You smirked at him and then brought him down close to you by his neck. You put your lips to his ear and whispered into it.

Y-What did I tell you about staring?

I put my hand on his leg and rubbed it and after a couple of seconds pulled my hand away and threw out my trash. Works every time. John followed behind me and threw his stuff away. I got in the car that my dad pulled forward. I sat in back as John sat in front with my dad. Sometime's I think it's way to easy to get him excited. I put in my ear phones and started to listening to my I-Pod and singing along to it.

10 minutes later I was sitting up stairs on my laptop, I opened an E-mail from the Tampa Florida Police Department. They asked me to be in court in 3 days to prosecute Austin. I replied back with my answering being yes just give me tell me the time. I shut my computer off and went downstairs. It was close to mid-night. I sat down on the couch and heard some one opened the door I looked up and saw Randy and Sam they didn't go into the living room yet so they couldn't see me.

R-John we couldn't find her.

Perfect. They walked into the room and you spoke up.

Y-Who didn't you find Randy?

He nearly jumped a mile into the air.

R-Holy Shit where'd you come from?

Y-Well Randall when 2 people

R-Not that you smart ass!

He ran over to you and hugged you. He let you go and then Sam hugged you.

Sam-I'm so glad your ok, I don't know what I would have done if something bad happened and I had to face the diva's by myself.

Y-I know I'm so glad to be back even though I was only gone for 2 days.

Sam let out a small laugh and then John came downstairs in boxers and went into the kitchen. He grabbed a water bottle and then headed towards you guy's.

J-Sup.

He and Randy did there hand shake.

R-Why didn't you tell me you found her?

J-Oh, damn I forget to tell you, I was just so excited that I found her that it slipped my mind.

Sam-So, what happened to the guy?

Y-Oh, lets just say he'll be the only one feeling it in the morning.

You turned you're head a little bit and picked up the remote for the TV.

You were about to turn it back around but then John stopped you.

J-Holy Shit what happened to your head?

I put my hand to the side of my face and felt a large lump that hurt when you touched it.

Y-Oh, funny story actually.

R-Tell us!

Y-Ok, well first everyone sit down and then I'm going to get water.

R-Grab me 1

Sam-Me 2!

Y-Yeah, Yeah

You walked into the kitchen and grabbed three waters and tossed them to them as you sat down next to John.

J-Ok now tell us.

You told all of the events that lead up to you getting hit in the head with the door while running by it. They laughed and then you told Randy and Sam the story of you kicking Austin's ass.

R-(laughing)I'm bored now.

Y-Hey you got surround sound?

J-Yeah, why?

Y-Watch this.

You found Lord of The rings 3 and put it in and then put surround sound on and put it on 75. The movie started and you skipped it to chapter.17, the fight.

It instantly started shaking things when the wall was being broken down pretty soon your parents and Daniel woke up and came down stairs to see what wrong instead they found the 4 of you on the couch laughing your asses off as it started vibrating the back of your chairs.

Dad-Would you turn that god damn noise off were trying to sleep!

J-Hold on the best part is coming up.

He walked over to the TV and turned it off, shutting down the surround sound and DVD player.

R-Oh, come on Mark! It was the best Part!!

Dad-I cant believe you 4 are adults!

With that they walked back upstairs and went to bed.

Y-Somebody's cranky!

Sam-Whose that?

Y-Sadly my dad.

Sam-That's cool, the undertaker is your dad.

Y-Yep, the Undertaker is my dad.

R-Lets watch anther movie!

J-Ok like what?

1 hour later.

We were in the living room watching When a stranger calls. As soon as the phone rang in the movie the house phone rang. John and Randy screamed like little girls and threw the popcorn all over the floor.

Y-This movie isn't even scary!

You got up and answered the phone.

Y-Cena residence.

Y-Huh, your son is currently on the floor with Randy picking up popcorn they spilled.

Y-I'll get him for ya.

Y-John your Dad's on the phone!

He came to you and got the phone and put it to his ear.

J-Yes Fabo that was Hayden.

J-Yes.

J-Do I have to you?

J-Ugh, Fine!

J-When?

J-Ok, Fabo see ya soon.

J-yeah, Love you to bye.

Sam-Somebody's a daddy's boy!

John picked up a pillow and threw it at her. She ducked and it ended up hitting Randy in the back of the head, he fell forward and spilled the popcorn on the floor that they just picked up.

J-See now look at what you made me do!

R-Your picking that up by yourself!

J-Why you spilled it!

R-Because you hit me in the head with a fucking pillow!

J-I tried hitting Sam with it not you!

R-That's even worse!

J-Well, maybe if she didn't have such a big mouth!! We wouldn't be having to re picking up popcorn.

R-We? Who ever said I was picking it up?!

You grabbed a pillow and whacked John on the back of the head.

J-What the hell was that for?

Y-You 2 need to stop! John you pick up the pop corn and Randy you go up to bed or something!

J-So now you like Randy?

Y-Get over yourself John!

J-Then why are you agreeing with Randy?

Y-Because he made a point John! You threw the pillow that spilled the popcorn!

J-Ugh, Fine!

Randy and Sam already went up to bed. You were waiting for John. He was putting the vacuum away. The big cheater. He walked past you and went up stairs you ran behind him and stopped him in the hall way.

Y-Good Night Johnny Boy.

J-Good night Shorty.

You kissed him on the cheek and waved at him before walking into your room and going to bed yourself.

More out Next Week Along With Knocked Up chapters! Please Review Guys and tell me what you think!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-I own no one but Hayden!

Ah, good time's getting to kick Austin's ass, it's a good thing he didn't rape me or I would have done worse to him! Hmm, I wonder what there is to eat around here, I'm getting kinda hungry. Would you stop thinking about your stomach and continue with the story already a familiar voice shouted. Fine, but afterwards were getting food!

Flash Back-The House Party

It was a beautiful sunny day in Tampa the time was 10:00 a.m. I was outside running with Sam, we just passed a group of college guy's or I was guessing they were in college. One of the guy's started running beside you and started talking.

G-Aren't you Hayden Callaway?

I paused my music and slowed down a bit, I told Sam she could keep going but she stayed instead.

Y-The one and only.

You gave him a wink and he smiled back.

G-My names Ben.

He held out his hand, I gently took it and shook it.

Y-So, there must have been a reason you stopped me.

Ben-Yeah, I wanted to know if you could give me directions to the grocery store, you see I'm new here.

Y-I can see. Well first you go down East ST, then you take a left on to Cherry and the next right that you see, you'll take that and follow it down to the store.

Ben-Thank's, now one more question.

Y-And what would that be?

Ben-What time do I meet you up for lunch?

Y-I'll meet you at Oak Wood at noon. No earlier or later.

Ben-Alright noon it is.

He flashed you a smile before walking backwards. You smiled back at him and started back up running with Sam.

Sam-You get all the guy's.

We entered the kitchen the same time after showering and getting ready for the day.

Y-Sorry?

Sam-That's a good thing!

Y-I guess.

I grabbed some water and sat down on a stool on the island.

Sam-Shouldn't you be going soon?

Y-Nah, I've got time.

I looked at the clock, 11:45.

Sam-Are you sure.

Y-Yep.

Just then we heard a loud bang coming from the stairs, along with laughter and yelling.

J-Ow, you mother fucker get off me!

R-Why the hell'd you do that for?

J-Do what! I said get off me!

You heard anther loud bang.

R-Uh, jackass!

We stood over them with amusement in your eyes. John was sitting up rubbing his neck while Randy was rubbing his back. They were bickering back and fourth.

Sam-What are you guy's doing?

J-Ok, so I was walking down the stairs and then all of sudden out of no-where this jack ass tried RKO'ing me down the fucking steps, so I threw him off of a me and then he fell on his back and then I tripped and fell backwards on my neck and then he elbow dropped my chest so I threw him off of me again.

R-You pussy you should have just let me RKO you on the steps, chicken!

John whacked him on the head and they started wrestling again.

Y-Ok, sorry as much as I would want to see you guy's fight I have a date.

I grabbed my car key's and left for Oak Wood.

John POV-

When I heard se had a date I felt a ping of jealousy rush threw me.

I released Randy from the head lock I had him in and sat up.

R-What's wrong with you?

Y-She has a date?

S-Yep, we were running and some guy's saw us and he started flirting with her and then he said What time do you meet you for lunch and she said noon and blahblah blah.

R-Are you jealous?

Y-Who me? No, of coarse I'm not jealous!

S-Just admit it! You are we can all tell!

Y-I have to go uh, shower and then get more food for the house.

R-What ever dude just admit, it!

I ran up the steps and into my room, why was acting all jealous? Hmm, I got an idea, I picked up my phone and dialed a number. It rang twice before being answered.

??-Hello?

J-Hey Mick's it's John.

M-Oh, hey what's up?

J-I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight?

M-No, why?

J-Well since we all don't leave until tomorrow I was wondering if you would like to go out tonight.

M-Be at my hotel room at 6:30 room 546, Holiday Inn.

J-Alright it's a date.

We both hung up the phone at the same time. I wonder what Hayden's doing.

Normal POV-

I laughed for the 12th time in 30 seconds it seems. This guy is way to funny! Not to mention hot and sexy. He has hair that goes down pass the top of his ear. It was a dirty blonde color. He had bright green eyes and the most adorable smile! I laughed again. He is way to funny! I looked at the clock I didn't realize it's been 2 hours already.

Ben-So did you have a good time?

After we exchanged numbers and paid the bill he walked me to my car.

Y-I had a great time.

He leaned in and laid a gentle kiss on my lips. I deepened it and after anther minute I pulled away.

Y-Good bye Ben I'll see ya soon.

Ben-That can be arranged next week Friday 6:00 p.m. My dorm room, I'll make you dinner.

Y-Alright sounds good.

I flashed him a smile and gave him a wink before getting in my car and driving off. When I got home no one was there other then Sam. I sat down next to her, she was outside reading a magazine.

S-So how was the date?

Y-Great he is so funny and way cute.

S-He was, did you here?

Y-Here what?

S-John's taking Mickie James out tonight.

Y-No way!

S-Way!

Y-Maybe they'll get off our backs now and on her's!

We both put our feet in the pool and let them dangle in the cool water.

S-Are you jealous?

Y-No, why should I be it's not like I'm in love with John or anything like that.

S-He was jealous today when he heard you were going on a date.

Y-What time is John leaving for his date?

S-5:30 ish why?

Just then you heard John and Randy coming inside. You looked threw the window they were putting away the food they just bought.

3 in half hours later-

Y-I am so bored!

R-Me 2!

S-Me 3!

Y-The only fun I had in like 5 months was being kidnapped!

Randy and Sam laughed at that.

R-We should go out tonight.

Y-I have an even better idea, why don't we have a huge house party!

S-That sounds awesome!!

R-Ok, um, Hayden you call everyone that you know and tell them to be here at 7, knowing John he won't be home until around midnight, Sam and I will go buy beer and shit like that and snacks!

Y-Sounds good. Now get going!

They left in a rush as you grabbed you cell and dialed 2 of your best friend's numbers for 3 way.

They answered after 5 rings

??-Hello

Y-Sup bitches!

P and N-Oh my god I haven't talked to you in forever!

P and N-Hey you stole my sentence!

P and N-Did not!

P-Oh, shut up Nicole!

N-You shut up Paris!

You let out a laugh.

Y-Dude I'm having a HUGE house party, call the party people's it's at 7 p.m. in Tampa!

P-Ok well be there!

Y-Luv ya bitches!

P and N-Luv ya to whore!

With that you hung up and called more people, you knew just about every celebrity. You called people from the WWE and they said they'd come.

At 7 p.m. everybody was here and all ready having a great time you were sitting outside with Paris, Nicole, Sam, Randy, Shad, JTG, Cody, Ted, Jeff, Matt, Dave and a bunch of more people. The diva's how ever weren't here. For many reasons.

Y-So bitches how was you flight?

P-Whore you should have been there! The lady's were wearing the stupidest out fits ever!

N-Yeah, totally should have been arrested for it.

Y-Dude Wayne's coming soon!

P-No way!

Y-Way!

We all did a girly scream and everyone just stared.

Y, N, P-What?

They all laughed.

Y-Weird people!

N-I'll say.

P-Hey whore go get me a drink.

Y-Why slut you have 2 legs and 2 arms go use them!

You pointed to the coolers around the backyard and inside.

P-Fine bitch!

She got up and started laughing.

Y-Grab me one!

She came back over with 3 Corona's in her hand's. She gave one to me and Nicole. I opened mine and looked at Nicole and Paris.

Y-On 3 1.2.3 Go!

We started chugging down the beer, Nicole was first then me, and last was Paris.

P-You bitches cheated!

Y-Did not!

N-Yeah, did not!

P-Best 3 out of 4!

8 beers, 6 shots and 25 dances later

I was sitting on the couch with Nicole, Paris and Sam we were all drunk and tried sitting up and fell down. I got up and tried pulling Sam up and instead fell on my ass we all started laughing. Randy and Dave were watching us with amusement. They finally got up and then we turned up the already blaring music to full blast. There wasn't a person who wasn't drunk insight. It was already mid-night and John wasn't home yet. You've had plenty of neighbors come over and tell us to kick everyone one out. We just smiled and laughed and slammed the door in their face's. Are group walked over to the beer and shots.

Y-Let's play beer pong!

S-Ok!

We had Dave and Randy set it up, they weren't that drunk but if anything they were feeling a buzz.

We made are teams. They made you play by yourself. While they had teams. By the end of the game you were surprised you don't need to get your stomach pumped.

The party got really out of hand, about now everyone was being wild and crazy. You were outside in the front yard Stripping with Nicole and Paris and running around the house. Just then a car pulled up into the driveway. You were in your bra and panty's. You ran back inside and jumped on the table and started dancing and singing. Nicole was next to you while Paris was on the other side of you. We ended up tipping backwards and fell on to the couch. You heard yelling and heard John's voice, I ran to wear he was and jumped on him, you could tell he liked it cuz he started to get hard.

Y-Johnny you came back for me!

Your speech was really slurred. John put you down and you ran off to find Nicole and Paris and ended up running into a wall.

Y-Oww, dude you got a hard chest!

You found them making out with Cody and Ted.

Y-Hey what about me!

P-Get away Bitch he's mine!

N-Yeah, back off whore!

You 3 started laughing and then Cody brought you onto his lap, you started kissing him while Nicole started kissing his neck. The door bell rang, you shot up from Cody's lap and ran to the door in your undies and bra. You opened it to reveal 4 men in a blue and black outfit.

Y-Randy the male strippers are here!!

You started laughing at what you just said and then John came from behind you and put a big shirt over you.

John's POV

I heard Hayden screaming and laughing her head off by the front door I threw a shirt over her, she frowned at me, took it off and ran out back screaming something about the "male strippers".

I looked to see who it really was, great 4 police officers.

Y-How can I help you?

PO-You need stop this party kick everyone out, and get rid of all of this booze!

Y-Could ya help me there every where.

PO-Think about that the next time you throw some party, you're lucky we don't throw you in jail!

Y-I didn't even throw the party, Hayden Callaway did.

PO-Did you say Hayden Callaway?

Y-Yeah, why?

PO-You're really lucky we don't throw her and jail, I should be taking her and her party bitches to jail right now!!

Y-Ok I'll make sure it doesn't happen again!

By the time everyone was kicked out it was 3 a.m. I had Hayden, Sam, Randy, Paris and Nicole cleaning the huge mess they made. When Hayden was sober I asking why the police said they could arrest her for throwing this party. She really does party hard. By 5 a.m. Nicole and Paris were passed out on the floor, Sam and Randy were in bed and Hayden, well I don't know where she is. I went upstairs in her room and heard her in the bathroom, I opened the door and found her puking her gut's out. She saw me and then threw up again. I sat down behind her and held her blonde hair back and started rubbing her back. She threw up again and started talking.

H-I'm never drinking again!

Y-I'm guessing your sober?

H-You'd be guessing right and wrong!

She threw up again, and then blew her nose.

Y-Why did the police tell me that they could arrest you for throwing this party with Nicole and Paris.

H-When we were younger we used to throw some really crazy party's. These aren't wild for us, but I'm gunna stop drinking. I'm surprised I didn't die tonight. But you have to help me

That's all she could get out before throwing up again. I massaged her back again and she tensed up when I touched her.

H-As I was saying You need to help me stay out of trouble and when did the police come?

Y-Never mind that you need to go to bed now unless you want to sleep in here.

H-I'll sleep in here.

Y-Ok, hold on.

I grabbed her 2 pillows off of my bed and a few blankets for padding at the bottom and then anther one to put on top of her. When I was done she brushed her teeth and got in bed in her bra and panty's still. I smiled as I heard her breathing settle which meant she was asleep. I kissed her forehead and went to sleep myself on the floor in the bathroom next to her. It's only been a few months but I'm falling for her, and I'm falling hard and fast. When I was on my date with Mickie, Hayden was all I thought about.

The Next morning-

I woke up from hearing the shower running and singing we all know who that is Hayden. She stopped the water and started talking.

H-Hand me a towel will ya Johnny Boy?

I handed her towel, she came out with it wrapped her body, she looked sexy. Good thing that's a short towel. She smiled at me before pushing me out of her room and into the hall way. For being 5'2 she sure is strong. I smiled to myself and went to my own room to shower and change. When I was finished I walked downstairs to see Hayden picking up the remains we didn't get from last night. She took out the vacuum and started cleaning the living room which was the messiest. Outback wasn't to bad and neither was the front yard. I heard the vacuum go off and before I could stop her she took a fork and started eating the salad I made.

H-Mmhm, this is really good salad Johnny Boy! You should be a chef!

Y-Yeah thanks!

Normal POV-

Wow he's a good cook, I should thank him for last night to though.

Y-Thank You for staying with me last night Johnny Boy.

J-No problem Shorty. But you have to be in court in the next 30 minutes so go get something bussinessy on!

Y-Ok!

I darted to my room and decided on black pin striped pants with a white button up shirt I left the first 3 buttons undone to finish off the look I put on a black pin striped vest that matched my pants. I curled my hair and did my make-up. When I got down stairs John's mouth dropped. I smiled and walked out to the car with my black High Heels in my hand.

He soon got in the car and started off for the court house. I slipped my shoes on and looked out the window, it was a cloudy day and the temp, was low. I was scared out of my mind when we pulled into the court house, I saw him and no I'm not talking about Austin, the only person I never told anyone about, he smiled a devilish smile at me as we got out of the car. I was shaking in fear, Austin must have been his son.

Please Review guy's and tell me what you think! For all the reviewers and people who added me on their Favorite Story/Author Thank you! More will be out tomorrow if I get more then 3 reviews today!


	6. Chapter 6

So your probably wondering who that creepy guy is. To this day only 4 people know. At that time only 1 person knew. I was wondering where Austin got his ugly from. Huh I guess we all can't beautiful like me. Would you stop being cocky and get on with the story yelled a very unhappy voice. Ok chill! Any way's.

Flash Back- Meeting the creep.

J-Hayden what's wrong?

Y-It's, it's nothing I'm fine just nervous.

J-I promise you they'll throw him in jail.

I held my breath as we got closer and closer to him. I jumped when I heard my name being shouted.

R-Hayden! Wait!

Randy and Sam ran to you guy's and continued walking with us to enter the courthouse.

S-I hope this guy get's a few years at least in prison, he could seriously use it.

Just then your dad came out from the courthouse doors and walked over to you and hugged you. You whispered in his ear about Austin's dad Nigel.

Y-Why is here?

Dad-I don't know sweetie I really don't.

Y-I don't want him here at all!

Dad-Princess I know you don't, but they aren't just going to kick him because you want them to.

You pulled apart from him when someone tapped you on the shoulder. You thought it was John so you turned around, only to be face to face with Nigel.

Nigel- My look how beautiful you've gotten Hayden.

He tried touching my face but before I could even speak my dad was in front of me yelling at him.

Dad-You leave her alone Nigel or else!

Nigel-So now you come to protect her. Where were you all those years? Every time she'd call for you. Or when her mother got murdered?

With in a blink of an eye My dad had Nigel on the ground punching the hell out of Nigel sickly perverted face. John and Randy held my dad back. Bad move on there part because Nigel got up from the ground and walked near me again and whispered in my ear.

Nigel-My son Austin will have you just like I did.

With that he gave you his smirk and walked into the courthouse.

Dad-What'd he say? Are you ok?

J-Who was that guy?

R-Are you ok Hayden?

S-What's wrong?

You couldn't answer word's wouldn't come out only flashback's.

My dad walked over to me and hugged me along with everyone else.

I told my dad what he said and he was about ready to slit his throat. We walked into the courthouse and sat down on our side's. Nigel was one of the best defense Attorney's in California. I had one of the best attorney's in Florida. The judge came into the room.

Guard-All rise.

Every one stood.

The judge sat down and soon we all did to.

Judge-Were here today for the case of Hayden Callaway against Austin Matthews. Is this correct?

Phil-Correct your honor.

Phil yep that was my lawyer well in Florida that is.

Judge-It says here the charge's against Austin Matthews is robbery, kidnapping, attempt of rape, and stalking Hayden Callaway. Is this correct?

Phil-Correct your honor.

Judge-How does the defendant plead?

Nigel-Not Guilty your honor.

Judge-Ok will start off with the defendant's side. Mr. Matthews your first speaker at the stand?

Nigel-Mr.Cena.

John made his way to the stand, he pledge'd to tell the truth and sat down for questioning.

Nigel-Mr. Cena how long have you known Hayden Callaway?

J-About 4 months.

He continued being asked the gayest questions possible by Nigel, when he was done he called Randy then Sam for the same one's.

Nigel-I'd like to call Hayden Callaway to the stand.

I took a deep breath before walking up to the bible and placing my left hand on it. I pledged and sat down at the chair waiting for the god awful questions he was about to throw at me.

Nigel-How long have you known Austin?

Y-Since the beginning of High School.

Nigel-What was your first thoughts of Austin?

Y-God this guy's a creep for following me around.

Austin glared at you as some people let out a few chuckle's.

Nigel- How do you know it was Austin that was stalking you around your home in California?

Y-How about the fact that he's wearing one of my socks and the fact that he kidnapped me!

Judge-Calm down Ms. Callaway!

Nigel-How do you know that's your sock? He could have bought the same sock from the store.

Y-Well I'd say I don't think that's possible.

Nigel-Why not?

Y-Because I got those pre-made as a birthday gift from my friends.

Nigel-Could it have been possible that he designed a pair just like those.

Y-(silent)

Judge-Answer the question Ms. Callaway!

Y-Possibly.

Nigel-How do you know he was going to rape you?

Y-(Silent)

Nigel-Let me ask you a question Ms. Callaway have you ever been raped before?

Phil-Objection! This has nothing to do with my clients case!

Judge-Overruled continue on Mr. Matthews.

Y-I'm not answering that question!

Judge-You will answer it or be thrown in prison Ms. Callaway!

Y-(low voice)Yes.

Nigel-I don't think we could hear you say it louder!

Phil-Objection your honor!!

Judge-Overruled continue Nigel.

Y-YES I HAVE!! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW NIGEL!! YOU WANTED TO HEAR THAT!! YOU GOT YOUR WISH YOU RAPED ME FOR 2 YEARS!!

I broke down in tears as the judge called a 15 minute recess in her office with Phil and Nigel.

John and everyone came near me and hugged me as I cried uncontrollably.

Y-Why did he have to ask that question??

My mom and dad were holding me as I cried into My dad's suit. After about 5 minutes my crying had went down and they took me outside to get some air. My dad and mom went inside and now it was only John, Randy, and Sam sitting on a bench with me.

Y-I kinda feel better now but there's still weight on me so tonight I want to tell you guy's what happened.

R-What's going to happen now?

My dad came running outside and to our bench.

Dad-They said there taking Nigel into custody and Austin has gotten 3 years in prison along with a lifetime restraining order that can not be lifted.

J-So what's happening to Nigel?

Dad-There taking him down to the police station for questioning and if they get answers out of him they'll be anther trial about 6 months from today.

S-So… what should we do now?

Dad-Well your mother and I have to go pick up Danny from the babysitters. Do you all want to meet for dinner tonight?

Y-Sounds good.

They said goodbye to everyone else and soon it came down to me. They told me how proud they were. My dad kissed my cheek as my mom kissed my forehead.

They soon left.

Y-What should we do?

J-Any one in the mood for ice cream?

R-I am!

S-Sure why not.

Y-I'm in.

We got in your cars and drove to Cold Stone creamery and sat inside in a table near the back so no one would bug us.

You were finally laughing again and got to your normal self. I had to give credit to John for it, he keeps telling us stupid jokes. Randy and John were playing the kicking game under the table again. This time I gave my shoe to John, you laughed as John screamed instead of Randy.

S-Where'd you kick him Randy?

By now everyone was looking at us.

R-I thought I kicked him in the shin.

John had his head down on the table and was holding himself.

You started laughing even more as John stuck up his middle finger at Randy.

After a few more minutes of you laughing and making Sam laugh, John had his head up again.

R-Where'd I kick you dude?

J-Let's just say I'll never be able to have kids.

R-Good the world doesn't need anymore people like you running around.

You heard Randy scream this time and John was laughing along with you.

Y-Let me try your ice cream John.

J-Ok, fine!

I took his cup and tried his ice cream.

Y-Yours is better then mine lets switch!

J-No let's not switch! I like my ice cream.

I grabbed his head and whispered to him. His eyes got bigger and bigger as you said things to him.

J-Nope! Still a no!

Y-What if I gave you a kiss?

J-Ok! Now were talking!

I gave him a kiss on the cheek and continued eating his ice cream, I looked over at John who was now pouting in the chair.

R-Oh, Johnny Boy got rejected!

J-Don't call me Johnny Boy or I'll punch you in the face!

S-Hayden calls you Johnny Boy.

J-Yeah, but that's different.

R-How? Johnny Boy.

J-It just is and I'm serious Randy I'll punch you in the face.

I laughed along with Sam as we watched them bicker back and fourth.

J-Shit we need to get going.

Y-Why?

J-Because it's already 6:30 and I'm sure we have to go out to eat soon.

Just then my phone rang.

Y-Yes daddy.

D-We have dinner reservations at The Melting Pot at 8:30 for formal dinner.

Y-Ok daddy, I'll see you at 8:30.

D-Luv ya princess

Y-Luv ya 2 daddy.

I hung up my phone and put it back in my Gucci purse.

Y-Formal wear, The Melting Pot, 8:30.

J-Alright let's get back to the house.

I drove with Sam this time, and let her pick out the songs she like's. We were racing with John and Randy. They were right next to us, John was driving Randy's car and kept reving it up. The light turned 

green and John hit the gas and started speeding. We turned onto the high way and he was way ahead. Going over the speed limit by at least 50. We heard Police sirens going and you started laughing.

Y-That's what the jack ass get's.

You went upwards a little bit and saw John handing him his liscence and paperwork.

You waved and smiled and continued to John's house. When you got there both Sam and you took showers and got ready.

When you came downstairs you had on a black strapless dress with diamonds and glitter on it. It was short and tight and showed off your curves. You threw on some high heels and went back up stairs to do you hair. John was in your room standing there in nothing but a towel, I seriously had to fight the urge to jump his bones right then and there. Water was dripping from his abs and chest. He caught me staring and whispered in my ear this time.

J-What have I told you about staring?

With that he left the room while I shook off the feeling that was sent threw my body and finished my hair and make-up.

I looked at the time. Shit! It was already 8:00. I flew down the stairs to only have my breath taken away yet again by John. His usual shorts and jerseys was replaced with black slacks and a navy blue dress shirt with 3 buttons undone. When he saw me he had on the same look I had. I smiled at him and hugged him.

Y-You should dress like that more often!

J-This is only for you, since you have to be my date for tonight.

Y-And why is that?

J-Because Randy and Sam are already left and there each other dates and well your mom and dad are married so there dates and then your brother Daniel brought Maria's little sister as a date.

Y-Ok then Johnny Boy, let's get going.

He opened the door for you.

J-After you Shorty.

Y-Why thank you Johnny.

He let out a laugh as he closed the door for you and got in the drivers side of the car. He started it and we were off to The Melting Pot (A/N-Best food EVER there, the only problem Is that it's like over a hundred dollars for like 2 or 3 people)

When we got there it was 8:45 and they already had drinks for you guy's.

They got out of the booth and let you 2 get in. They got you green tea and John got beer.

Waitress- Hi guy's are you ready to order?

Y-Were gunna need a few more minutes what about you guy's?

Everyone ordered and then you ordered.

Y-Ok, were gunna get the Big Night Out Lobster Indulgince

Waitress-Ok will be out with the salads in just a minute.

She walked away and you started talking with Daniel and his friend.

Y-How's school going D?

D-It's great!! We got to spell with shaving cream!

Y-Really that's cool. What about you Jessica?

Jess-I like school I'm in the same class Danny!

Y-Really, that's nice.

The waitress came back with the salads and you started talking with Sam while your parents and the boys were talking.

Y-So how'd you meet Randy?

S-At a club actually.

Y-Really what made you attracted to someone like him?

S-What doesn't make me attracted to him? I mean look at him!

Y-Yeah, not like that he's like an older brother I've never had!

S-So are you still going to travel with John and Randy?

Y-Yeah, I can guarantee you that Austin will get parole with in a few months, and as of Nigel, he'll be back on the streets in a few days.

S-That's creepy!

Y-Yeah it is.

1 hour later you were eating dessert with John you 2 were the only one's left. Everyone else left to get ready for tomorrow.

Y-So you ready to leave?

J-Yeah, are you?

Y-Sure.

We paid are share of the bill and left back for the house. When we got there Sam and Randy were laying down on the couch watching TV. They looked at us and smiled I shook my head before turning around and heading up stairs to change into my PJ's. I got into booty shorts and a half shirt that shows off of my belly button ring and sat down stairs with everyone else again. I sat in the middle of Sam and John and watched the show with them.

J-Do you wanna talk about Nigel?

Y-Ok, but be prepared this is a disturbing story.

R-Ok.

Y-It started out when I was a baby, my real mom didn't agree with my dad's career choice and they said it was over. My dad would visit me on his day's off of work. One day when I was 6 years old my mom got a new boyfriend his name was Nigel, at first I thought he was the best guy in the world but then one day I saw hitting my mom. I told him to stop but he wouldn't so I started punching him, but he wasn't affected by a six year old's hits. My mom was knocked out on her bed. Nigel picked me up and told me not to be scared that she was ok and that he was helping her. I believed him, I didn't know at that time what he was doing. Then he brought me into my room and started touching me, I screamed but my mom was passed out on the couch, I screamed for my dad, but he was traveling with the WWE.

By this time I started crying softly again.

Y-That night he raped me. He raped until I was 8 years old and the nights he did I'd beg him to stop him but he wouldn't. One day after he was done my mom came home from work and heard her screaming at Nigel I got out of Bed to see what was going on, Nigel had a gun pointed to her, the last thing I heard her say was that she loved me before I heard multiple gun shots. He saw me and told me to be quiet and that If I ever told anyone he would kill me so I kept my shut until my dad took me to live with him and Sarah, I told him in the car and he took me to the hospital to see if I was lying or not. I remember my dad's face when I told him the rest of the story about my mom then the doctor came into the room and confirmed that'd I had been raped before. He raped me at least 6 times.

My crying got louder and worse then before by now. Sam was crying and to my surprise John and Randy both had tears in there eyes. They all jumped on you for a group hug.

Y-(laughing)You guy's get off me I can't breathe!

They got off and wiped there eye's away.

R-That sick bastard needs to get death row.

J-If he even looks at you he'll get death row from me.

S-I can't believe someone would be that twisted to do that to a little girl!

Y-What can I say Nigel is a dirty perverted fuck who needs to be locked up in the big house.

R-Yeah, he does.

Y-Anyways l'm going up stairs to sleep.

J-Alright Good Night Shorty.

Y-Night!

You hugged everyone and went to sleep.

3 a.m.John's POV.

I heard screaming coming from Hayden's room, I ran to her room to find her tossing and turning in her bed while screaming stop it. I picked her up and she clung to my neck. I brought her to my room and kicked the door closed with my foot. I lied her down on the bed and she woke up panicked. I lied down next to her and when she saw it was me she settled down and wrapped her hands around my waist and her head on my chest. I kissed her forehead and looked down at her she was asleep already. I smiled to myself as I 2 drifted off into sleep.

Thank you for the reviews!! Keep them coming and I'll update quicker!! I thought this would be a cute way to end this chapter. Tell me what you think of it!! Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Damn that perverted Nigel! You know I'm surprised I didn't shoot him! I wish I could go visit him and kill him myself, bare hands, ok well maybe I would want to hit him with something, maybe like- Hayden just Shut Up and get on with the story yelled a voice. Ok Damn bitches I'll get on with the story.

Flash Back- Our first kiss.

Y-John Stop calling me! I'm right behind you for the 50th time!!

J-I'm sorry Shorty but it looked like you were going out of the lines on the road.

Y-If you keep calling me and telling me that I swear to god, it will be your head!

J-Ok jeez we have about anther 3 hours before we get there.

Y-Ok so stop calling me, unless you have a problem!!

J-Ok, chill out, bye.

Y-Yeah, what ever bye.

I ended the call and threw my phone on Lamborghini's leather seat. I spent a week in LA by myself for some me time and got my Lamborghini back. John was driving my Range Rover. Where are we going you ask? Well, we are on are way to his parents house. Were staying there because Sunday one of the PPV's will be there, and his father asked for him to come on Friday so they could have a family BBQ, and his dad wanted to meet me, so I said I would go. Just then my phone rang again. I picked it up and looked it was txt from John.

Txt- Stopping nxt ext.

I didn't bother to reply. Instead a sped up the car which made John have to go faster, and just to get on his nerves I switched into the other lane and pulled in front of him and turned on the next exit at a gas station. I pulled up to an empty pump and started filling my tank up. John pulled in shortly and did the same while glaring at every now and again.

J-I'm going inside to get something to drink, want anything?

Y-Yeah, get me and energy drink.

J-Ok.

I hung up the nosel and got in my car waiting for John. He finally came back and gave me my energy drink. He got in his car and drove to get back on the highway. I opened the can and looked at what kind he got me. Rock Star. I took a sip and followed John, we both turned onto the highway I looked at a 

sign speed limit 65. We had already been in MA for about 2 hours now. He turned on a ramp and we were now in the outskirts of Boston. He called me again and I answered the phone.

Y-What do you want now?

J-I just wanted to tell you that will be there in 2 hours.

Y-Ok, stop bugging me now so I can listen to my music!

J-Ok Shorty bye.

Y-Bye Johnny Boy!

I turned up my radio's volume and looked behind me, there really wasn't anybody on the high way since it was 1:30 a.m. I took anther sip of my drink and put it back in the cup holder. This was the boringest drive I have ever been on. I saw a cop and slowed down a little, I laughed remembering John getting pulled over in Randy's car he was fined 500 for going 70 when the speed limit was 35.

2 hours later, we pulled into a driveway of decent sized house, I turned my car off and stepped out of my car John was getting our bags out of the Range Rover. I walked over to him and we started whispering.

J-Don't talk when we enter, this is a surprise, we weren't supposed to come for anther day, so don't talk, and by the way we have to share a room and bed.

Y-I've been sleeping with you in the same bed for 2 weeks, why would I care now?

J-I don't know, but anyways come on.

He grabbed my hand and we headed towards the door, he dropped my hand and bent down and grabbed a key from underneath the map. He then opened the door, he helped me inside, grabbed our bags and carefully closed and locked the door.

J-Go to your right you'll see some step's, take those and then quietly open the 3rd door on the left, that's my old room.

Y-Ok, where are you going?

J-I'm just telling you now so you wont have to ask me at the top of the stairs.

Y-Ok.

I walked up the stairs and opened the 3rd on the left and stepped into a fairly big room with a queen sized bed, I looked over to my left and saw a bathroom and a closet. I looked at John, he now only had his boxers on. He ran past me and got in the bed. I striped down to my bra and panty's and got on the left side next to the wall. John pulled the covers over us, I layed my head on his chest and started 

cuddling with him. I pulled the covers over my head and listened to his heart beat. Before I knew it I fell into a deep sleep.

The Next Morning-

I heard yelling coming from outside of the door.

??-Chill out Fabo I'm going to clean his room right now.

Some body opened the door and they saw John and laughed John woke up and started yelling at him.

J-Boog get out of my fucking room before I beat the shit out of you!

B-Somebody's bitchy this morning. Come down stairs I'm making pancakes!

He took the pillow that was underneath your head and threw it at him, you made a loud noise and yelled at John.

Y-You took my fucking pillow you dick!

J-Sorry Shorty and as for you Boog I don't care about your shitty pancakes!

B-Who's the chick? Wait let me guess a one night stand?

John stuck up his middle finger before climbing out of bed. I stretched out my arms and let out a yawn.

J-Well, you got me up so, I guess your giving me some pancakes.

B-Yeah yeah as soon as I see this chick.

I rolled my eyes and got out of bed I looked down and saw that I was in my panty's and bra. Shit that's not good. I heard his brother whistle then an OW escaped his lips.

J-Would go down stairs Boog!

B-Yeah in a minute, anyways so this your girlfriend?

I started laughing and Boog looked at me.

B-What's so funny sweet thang?

Y-I'm not dating your brother.

B-I don't know you 2 looked pretty cozy in there.

Y-Yeah the wall and me.

B-So maybe you and I could hook up, how about that sweet thang.

J-I think its time for you to get out now.

He pushed his brother out that along with himself and closed it leaving you alone. I picked out and outfit to wear for today and jumped in the shower. I did my hair and make up, got dressed in my outfit and looked at the clock 1 p.m. It only took 30 minutes for me to do that, nice. I walked downstairs and got cat calls and whistles from his brothers. I laughed and sat down on a chair next to Boog.

B-So sweet thang, have you met the rest of my family?

Y-No I haven't.

B-Ok, sweet thang my name is Sean but you can call me Boog.

D-My name is Dan.

S-My name is Steve

M-And my name is Matt.

Y-Ok so Boog, Danny, Stevie, and Matty, and I already know Johnny Boy.

B-Stevie! Ha Ha Steve, I'm gunna call you Stevie now!

S-So it's better then Johnny Boy!

J-Oh shut up Stevie!

They all started laughing, then an older looking man stepped down the stairs and looked at John.

Fabo-John! I didn't know you were coming today!

J-I was here last night.

Fabo-Now where's the lovely young lady you keep telling me about?

J-Right behind you.

He turned around and smiled at you and pulled you into a hug, he let go and looked at you again, you smiled at him.

Fabo-She's beautiful John, now whose her dad again?

J-Mark Callaway.

Dan was drinking something and spit out on Boog.

B-Hey, watch where you're spiting that shit Dan!

D-Sorry Boog,

He turned to me.

D-Your dad is the undertaker?

Y-Yeah, why?

D-You look nothing like Mark, your short, have blonde hair and a nice tan, Mark is tall, has black hair and is pale.

Y-Yeah, My mom had Blonde hair, tan skin, and was short like me.

D-Oh, I see.

Fabo-What did you say your name was and by the way you can call me Fabo.

Y-Oh, my name's Hayden.

S-Good name for a good looking girl.

Y-Thanks Stevie!

He winked at you and you winked back.

M-So you hungry Hayden?

Y-Yeah, a little bit.

B-Johnny Boy go get this girl some food.

J-You call me Johnny Boy again, and your dead.

D-Alright Jonny Boy.

John got up and whacked Dan on the back of his head.

D-Bastard that hurt!

John mumbled something under his breath and walked into the kitchen.

Fabo-Sit down sweetie.

Y-Ok

I sat down in the seat that John vacated and started talking with his brother's until he came back with your food.

Y-Thanks Johnny Boy!

J-No problem Shorty.

I started eating when I was done Fabo asked us if we could start cleaning for the BBQ tomorrow. We all agreed, Boog and I had to clean the downstairs, John got upstairs with Matt and Steve and Dan had to clean the bathroom's.

I was vacuuming while Boog was dusting.

B-Turn that off for a minute.

I turned it off and looked at him.

Y-Yes Boog

B-Come here and look at this spider

I walked over and looked at it.

Y-Eww, that's an ugly spider.

B-Wanna see something funny?

Y-Yeah, sure.

B-John come here for a sec I've got something to give you.

J-Hold on!

A few seconds later he was down here with the rest of his brothers and Fabo.

J-What did you want Boog?

B-Look at this!

John walked over and saw the spider and started screaming, he ran and jumped on Dan.

We all started laughing, Dan dropped John and we soon heard a loud thud.

J-Somebody kill it!

Y-What's your problem it's just a spider.

J-Yeah an ugly, huge, disgusting, furry spider!

Boog picked it up and put it outside. Everyone else got back to cleaning. Boog and me switched jobs, soon we were done cleaning the living room. We went to the kitchen and cleaned that, and cleaned everything else that was down there.

5 p.m.

We were done cleaning the entire house now all we had to do was clean the outside. When we stepped out onto the driveway the guys were looking at your Lamborghini.

D-Damn whose is that?

Y-Mine.

M-And the Range Rover?

Y-Mine

S-Wait, a minute you look like that singer Hayden Callaway.

Y-That's me you idiot!

B-Oh, this is so cool, I love your music!

Y-Thanks, anyways let's get cleaning boy's.

We cleaned the outside and came back inside around 7 and ate dinner.

D-So what do you all want to do now?

J-We should all get naked in jump in the pool.

M-No, we did that last time. Let's do what Hayden want's to do.

B-Suck up. Matty is a suck up!!

Y-You guy's every seen the Hot Chick?

J-The what?

Y-Were watching it!

I ran up stairs to John's room and grabbed the DVD from it's case and ran back downstairs.

Y-Ok now you guy's set up, while John and I get popcorn and drinks.

S-All right Sweet Thang

That's the nick name all of them decided on for me. I ran to the kitchen with John and we made popcorn and got drinks for people just before the movie started.

Y-Move over Danny I want to sit in the middle of Boog and you.

D-Alright.

He moved over and I sat in the middle of them, the movie started and they all started laughing when Hilden Burg got hit with a toilet seat.

When the movie was over it was about 10:30.

Y-Ok, we have to clean up this mess that we made.

D-Then we have to go to bed since we have to set up tables and get food, and beer early tomorrow.

J-Alright let's get cleaning then.

We picked up any pieces of pop corn we found off the couches, picked up our glasses from the table and put them in the dishwasher and started it.

B-Alright Boog is going to bed now, so come say good night.

J-Night Boog.

D-Night Boog.

M-Night

S-Night Boog.

They all hugged him.

Y-Night Boog!

I gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. He made a dreamy smile and went to bed.

J-Alright I'm heading up to bed.

Y-So am I.

I gave the rest of his brothers a hug and a kiss and went upstairs with John.

I climbed into bed after changing into booty shorts and a tank top and I rested next to John and layed my head on his chest. I soon fell asleep.

The Next Morning-

I woke up and saw that John wasn't there. I rolled out of bed, brushed my teeth and went down stairs still in my shorts and tank top. When I got down there Mat and Dan were cooking breakfast and there was anther guy talking to them that I have never met.

M-So anyways Boog was like John come look at this, and-

I cut him off to speak.

Y-Good morning guy's!

The guy looked at you a whistled.

Marc-You must be Hayden right?

Y-That's right, who are you?

Marc-My name's Marc I'm there cousin.

Y-Oh, nice to meet you Marc.

I shook hands with him and then looked at the clock. 8:00 a.m. Damn that's early.

I walked over to the stove and kissed Dan and Matt on the cheek and stole of piece of bacon off the plate and sat down next to Marc.

Y-So I heard John and you made an album.

Marc-Yeah, it came out the day yours did, but of coarse yours was number 1 on the top 100.

Y-Yeah, it was wasn't it.

He glared at me and I just smiled. (A/N-Remember it's 2005 right now, 3 years ago)

Y-Chill out Marc it was a joke!

Marc-It was so funny I forgot to laugh!

Y-Ha Ha, your to funny Marc!

Marc-I know thank you, thank you!

I laughed and so did he.

Y-Where is everyone?

D-John and Boog went to go get the food and beer. Matt and me are cooking breakfast, Fabo is out back with Steve setting up chairs and Marc and you are sitting on your lazy asses.

Y-Yeah, my ass needs a rest from climbing down the steps. What a work out, I'll tell ya.

I pretended to wipe sweat from my forehead as the rest of the guys were laughing.

Y-Now down to business, where's the god damn coffee?

M-In the coffee pot!

Y-Someone gunna get me a cup?

D-Self Serve service sorry.

Y-Oh kiss my ass!

I got up from my chair and got a cup of coffe and sat back down. They made Marc and me a plate of food and gave it to us.

Marc-Did ya hear, John's ex is coming again.

D-Really, you mean to tell me Liz is coming just after they broke up a few months ago?

M-Yeah, and she's bringing her new boyfriend whose a manager for the newspaper in West New bury.

Y-Ok why is it bad that Liz is coming?

Marc-From the fact that we all hate her! She is a total bitch and no one messes with her because were afraid she's going to murder us in our sleep.

Y-Not with me around, I'll kick that chick's ass if she messes around with anyone.

Marc-Ha Ha yeah right, Liz is like 5'8 your like what 5'1 5'2.

Y-I kicked a guy's ass who was 6'3 I think I can take her.

D-I don't know Hayden. Just I wouldn't mess around with her.

M-Yeah just leave her alone and everything should be fine.

Y-What ever you say Matty.

Later that night-

The BBQ has been going great so far Liz hasn't come yet and it's been awesome hanging out with his family. His brothers and Marc keep flirting with you, and John keeps getting jealous. I laughed as I watched the boy's in the pool. They were playing Marco Polo in the pool.

Fabo-Dan can you run to the store and get more ice?

D-Yeah Fabo.

He got out and dried himself off.

D-Hey Hayden want to go with me?

Y-Sure.

I put my tank top on, threw on my shirts and slipped my feet into my flip flops.

D-Hey we should take your Lamborghini.

Y-Why?

We walked inside where some people were getting food, they said hi to both of you.

D-Because I wanna drive it.

Y-Alright.

I grabbed the keys to it and walked out the front door with Dan following behind me. I threw him the keys and he got in. We drove to the store and got a few bags of ice. On your way back Boog called. Dan put it on speaker so I could hear to.

B-Dude Liz just came and she's all like I see you don't have a girlfriend John, and even if you did I'm sure she wouldn't be as good as my boyfriend Ron. Then she's talking to him about how he is probably still getting over her because she was the best thing you've ever had.

D-She's gotta stop one of these day's.

B-I know well I gotta go she's still bitchin about herself to John.

D-Alright.

He hung up the phone and looked at you.

Y-I've got an idea.

D-What's that.

Y-I'll pretend to be John's girlfriend and then Liz will shut her mouth because John did a million times better the her!

D-Ok tell him.

Y-Alright.

I txted John telling him the plan and he agreed. I called him and he put it on speaker for Liz to hear.

Y-Baby Dan just picked me up from the airport I can't wait to see you!!

J-Good I can't wait to see you 2! But I gotta go babe Liz is yelling at me.

Y-Alright Boo, I'll I love you.

J-I love you 2 baby.

I hung the phone and started laughing with Dan. We parked along the road behind tons of cars and walked into the back yard. John was standing up trying to tell Liz to shut up. I ran to him and jumped in his arms. He lifted me off the ground and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he spun me around before putting me on the ground, and kissing my cheek.

J-I missed you Shorty.

Y-I missed you 2 boo!

I looked over and glared at Liz, she stared at me in shock, that Hayden Callaway was John Cena's "girl friend"

Y-Is this the bitch Matt?

M-Yeah that's her alright.

Liz-How dare you talk to me like that!

Y-Why can't I talk to you like that, you talk to my boyfriend like that.

Liz-That's different!

Y-How so?

Liz-I don't need to explain to a whore like you!

Everyone who was out back was now watching the 2 of you. You could tell John's brothers and Marc wanted to see a cat fight. I glared at her and the next thing I knew I slapped her so hard my own hand hurt. She fell backwards and held her face all the guy's were cheering you on. Liz stood up and slapped you.

Y-That's it bitch!

We started grabbing each other's hair and then I tackled her on the ground as soon as I was about to punch her I felt 2 big arms wrap around my waist and lift me off of her.

Y-Let me go John!

J-No babe you gotta settle down she's not worth it.

M-Come on John that was the best cat fight I've seen!

Marc-Let her go Let her go Let her go!

They started chanting along with Marc I tried getting out of John's grip but that worked like shit because instead I made him hold tighter and ended up getting tired. I looked at Liz who was in the pool now with her boyfriend.

Y-Let me go John!

J-Are you cooled down?

Y-Yes.

He let me go and I went into the hot tub with his brothers. By now most people had gone home since it was close to 11. You could see the steam coming up from the water. John got in and I sat down on his lap and looked at Liz she looked jealous and kept staring at us.

So I brought John's head down to mine and put my lips onto his. At first he was in shock to do much, but then he started kissing back. I straddled his lap and licked his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and I gently started massaging my tongue with his. Marc started a cheer with John's brothers. You could see Liz glaring at you from the corner of your eye. I smiled and pulled away sucking on his bottom lip.

Ok you know how I was talking about Anthony and how he was the best kisser, well John was like 50 times better then he was and in that kiss I felt so much passion and other emotions. It was crazy! John had a dreamy smile on his face. That night was going great, and even after Liz left John was begging me to kiss him again. So when we were in bed that night he was just about to turn off the lights when I grabbed his hand, he looked at me and I smiled. I lifted my head to his, and kissed him. I pulled away after a few seconds to make him want more and lied my head down on my pillow. The lights went out, and soon I saw the inside of my eye lids and drifted off to dreamland.

Hope you guys liked this chapter!! I can't update tomorrow because I have to volunteer at my mom's hospital picnic! Tell me what you think! And if anyone has any ?'s about the story put it in the review and I'll try my best to answer it out!

Rachel


	8. Chapter 8

Ok guy's sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been busy! I had to work for 7 ½ hours then I held off this weekend not to write. And yesterday I slept to late to start writing. Lol, anyways Enjoy!

Ok, let's get straight to the point on this one. Finally somebody shouted. Hey you wanted to know about my past and this is it! So listen bitches!

Flash Back- 5 words, one answer.

J-Wake up sleepy head!

I felt something slam on my head.

Y-Johnny stop 5 more minutes!

He hit me again with a pillow, so I buried myself even more underneath the blankets only to have them ripped off me.

Y-Johnny boy! Stop it let me sleep!

J-Nope you have to get ready to go to my mom's house today and then go visit my friends.

Y-You suck! Wasn't yesterday busy enough with the picnic?

J-It was, but come on get up!

Y-Your seriously going to be the death of me Cena!

I got up and went into the bathroom and jumped in the shower, real quick. When I got out I changed and threw my hair up into messy bun, and did my make-up. I walked out only to be hit by a bagel on my forehead.

Y-Oww! What the fuck was that!

J-Come on it's time to go were going to be late!

I looked down my shirt and grabbed the bagel that was rudely thrown at me, and walked out John's bedroom and walked outside and got in the Range Rover. John cam a few seconds later and started the car and sped off down a rode.

10 minutes later-

Y-How come your mom wasn't at the picnic?

J-Her and my dad got a divorce.

Y-Oh that suck's.

J-Yeah, I don't like to talk about it but anyways, were almost there.

Y-That's cool.

I turned up the radio and started singing along with the song that was playing. John turned the car and drove down a long driveway. He parked the car by 3 other one's and got out. I opened my car door and stepped outside and closed my car door. John grabbed my hand and lead me to the door he rang the doorbell.

??-Carol John's here!

J-My mom lives with some of her friends.

Y-That's cool.

Just then the door flew open and John was pulled into the house and brought into a hug by you were guessing his mother. The other 2 lady's let you in and started glaring at you after they saw you better in the light. You gave them a "why are you looking at me like that if you don't me" kinda look. I looked over at John who was now getting hugged by the lady's that were glaring at you. John's mom looked at me funny before turning to her friends and whispering in their ears, they all let out a laugh. I gave John a pleading look to see if we could leave. He gave you a sympathy look and then hugged me.

J-You'll be fine, don't worry there always like this.

Y-Johnny, please!

J-Hayden no!

I pouted out my lip and pulled away from the hug and showed him my face. He gave me anther look, before turning around and going into the kitchen with his mother and her 2 friends. I let out a sigh and walked into the kitchen. They were eating breakfast. There weren't enough chairs so I sat down on John's lap. His mother shot you a dirty look. While her friends scoffed. John grabbed my waist and started whispering in my ear.

J-To your left is my mom her name is Carol. The lady across from me is Joan, and the one across from you is Kathy.

Y-Ok.

He started eating again while I rested my head on his shoulder.

Carol-So what's your name?

I lifted my head and looked at her.

Y-My name's Hayden.

Joan-What do you do for a living?

Y-I'm a singer.

Kathy-Are you that Hayden Callaway girl, who write's those dirty songs!

Carol-I hope not that girl's a whore!

Y-Well that whore just happens to make 40 million a record, and yes that's me!

I smiled at them as they glared at me.

Joan-You're a disgrace to us woman!

Y-Right, I'm such a disgrace I'm just like any other artist.

Kathy-No you aren't!

Y-Ok let's see you like the black eyed peas? (Remember 2005)

Carol-Yes.

Y-Fergie is in that band wrote songs with me and performed with me. I've recorded with almost any artist you can think of.

Joan-And there all whores!

Carol-And I will not have my son dating a some slut like yourself!

Y-You don't even know me!!

Kathy-We've known you long enough to know that you're a disgrace to us woman!

J-Were not dating!

Carol-Good you don't what diseases you could get from her!

My mouth dropped open, and I was soon seeing red. I got up from John's lap and went outside on the porch. I got out my cell phone and called Sam.

30 minutes later-

I walked into the house again with a smile on my face. Sam made me feel so much better. I walked into the kitchen and saw them still sitting there with John. He had his head down, I walked over there and sat down on John's lap again. He lifted his head and smiled. I did something I knew that would piss off his mom and her friends. So I kissed him and immediately kissed back. I smiled into the kiss and pulled away a few seconds later when I heard something dropping.

Y-What haven't you seen 2 people kiss before?

Joan and Kathy glared at me again. I rested my head on John's shoulder again, and blocked out all of the noises.

2 hours later-

I was being shaken awake. I groaned as I shot my eyes open and saw Joan looking at me.

Joan-Could you move!

I muttered a nice fuck you underneath my breath before getting up and walking into anther room. I saw John looking out the window while his mom was talking to him. I listened to what they were talking about before I made myself noticeable.

Carol-I do not want you to date her John!

J-Mom will you please get out of the room!

I heard a deep sigh and soon came face to face with Carol. She glared at me before walking past me. I smiled and sat down on the bed next to John. He looked up and smiled back. I grabbed his hand and leaned my head against his shoulder.

J-So you heard what we were talking about?

Y-I did and I just wanted to say I hate your mom!

J-It's ok she's like this with every girl. Why don't we leave here, get some lunch and then go to my friend Rob's house and then we'll hang out with all of them over there.

Y-Sounds good!

He said bye to everyone and we were now sitting down on bar stools and eating at the best pizza shop in Boston. I was giggling as John was trying to show me how to fold the pizza to bite it better. I laughed as he brought his mouth back from the pizza and had sauce all over his nose. He made a weird face and you started laughing even more.

Y-Here silly!

I got a napkin and wiped the sauce off of his nose. He smiled at me and kissed my hand. I giggled and took a bite out of my pizza.

J-I love hanging out with you.

I swallowed and took a sip of water before looking him straight in the eye.

Y-Why?

J-Because you let me be myself, and you like me for me, and I never have to not be me. And when ever I'm hanging out with you it feels so right, and I never worry about anything when I'm laying next to you or even if I'm just laughing with you.

Y-Awe, your gunna make me cry.

I wiped away a fake tear and he pouted his lip out and made an "angry" face.

Y-Johnny I was just kidding. Besides I feel the same way.

J-You do?

Y-Yeah, most guy's just wanna be with me for sex or so they can show off me to their friends.

J-I promise you if I was your boyfriend I wouldn't do that.

Y-Good.

J-We should probably get going, its already 1.

Y-Alright.

I finished the rest of my pizza and stood up only to be thrown over John's shoulder. He threw a few bills on the table and took off running towards the door. I started giggling as he kicked the door open and threw me on the hood of the car.

Y-Thanks for the ride!

He winked at me and unlocked the car. I got in and buckled up. John did the same thing and we were soon off to Rob's house.

1 hour later-

Y-Are we almost there?

J-Yes, oh and by the way there coming to the arena with us for tonight.

Y-Oh, yeah, you have that match with JBL!

J-(girly voice)Yeah!

I laughed as he pulled into a driveway.

J-Don't worry they'll love you!

Y-Yeah, anybody is better then your mother and her bitches from hell.

J-Hey, now that's my mother and her friends your talking about!

Y-Sorry Johnny Boy, but it's the truth!

J-Ye-

You looked at him and saw him get tackled to the ground by all of his friends. They started wrestling on the ground and you laughed as you watched them. Soon John's jersey was on top of my head. I laughed and helped John up from the ground. All of his friends and John were laughing.

Rob-You must be the famous Hayden that John's told us so much about.

Y-And you must be Rob.

I shook his hand and met everyone else. They were all really friendly and super nice.

Mike-Ok so when are we going to the show?

J-In a little while.

Rob-Ok well what should we do? Well we can't really do much of anything since it's the beginning of May. But we could play football or we could have a paintball fight or we can sit around drink beer and talk.

J-Can't drink I have a match tonight. Not in the mood for paintball, so lets play foot ball. 5 on 6.

Mike-Alright. John is captain of the blue team and I'm captain of red team.

J-Alright your on!

They did a man handshake and soon they all took there shirts off.

J-Alright let's pick teams.

I was the last person to be picked and I ended up on John's team. We had 6 and the other team had 5.

J-Huddle!

We all got into a little circle and started going over play's.

J-Ok, Hayden you distract the other team while we play.

Y-But

J-No buts just come on and do this for me!

Y-Ok fine.

He smiled and we soon broke our huddle. Mike threw the football to Rob and Rob threw it to John. We started the game and I distracted the other team by shaking my ass when they should have been tackling Rob who currently just made a touchdown.

Rob-Oh in your face's!

He ran around the other team and they glared at you. I smiled and waved my hand before joining Rob in a touch down dance.

The other team kept getting distracted by me threw out the game but soon they learned to ignore me. I was the only one open right now for our team. The score was tied, and we were almost done playing. Who ever got to 21 first one. I looked at my French manicured nails and looked at the design on them. I felt something hard hit my head. I threw my hand's in the air only to have the ball land in them . By the time I realized what was going on I was tackled by somebody and let me tell ya, It hurt like hell! I heard John and everyone else on are team cheering. I was then lifted off the ground by John and brought into a hug.

J-That was one hell of a play!

Y-Yeah my head, hands and boobs hurt to!

J-Why do your boobs hurt?

Y-Because Mike tackled me really hard!

J-Shame on you Mike!

Everybody started laughing including you. John had the power to make me laugh even if I was in the worse situation possible. He gave me a smile showing off his dimples. I smiled back and jumped on his back.

J-Alright what time is it?

I pulled my cell phone out from my pocket and checked.

Y-It is 5:30 P.M.

J-Ok I have to be there by 6:30. So why don't we leave now and then we'll get some food at the arena.

Rob-Sounds good.

Everybody fit in 2 cars and soon we were off to the arena.

2 hours later-

I was lying down on ring mat with John. He was holding my waist, and was resting his head on my chest.

J-Your comfortable you know that?

Y-Well I'm glad your comfortable!

J-I don't want to have an I quit match tonight.

Y-It's your job deal with it!

J-I finished filming my movie last week.

Y-That's cool. When is it coming out?

J-October next year.

Y-I'm happy for you!

J-I'm happy for me 2!

I smacked his chest. Then the lights turned off and we heard my fathers music playing. I started laughing and so did John. When the lights turned back on My father was standing in front of us with Glen (aka Kane)

They looked down at us and shook their heads.

Glen-What are guys doing?

J-Hanging out waiting for the show to start.

Dad-Well Vince told us to tell you guy's to get out from the ring there letting fans in about 2 minutes.

Y-Alright let's go.

John got up and then pulled me up. He threw me over his shoulder again and then took off running and ran behind the curtain and accidently ran into Maria and Candice.

Maria-Ow!

Candice-Oh My God! I think you broke my nose!

John put you down and rushed over to them and picked them up off the ground.

J-I am so sorry I didn't know where I was going.

Candice-It's ok just next time watch where your going!

Maria-Yea John seriously!

J-Alright sorry again girls! Come on Hayden let's get going.

Y-Wait a minute.

I walked over to them and smiled.

They smiled back.

Y-I just wanted to sorry for not watching where we were going.

Maria-It's ok.

Candice-Yeah, it wasn't your fault, but are you ok?

Y-Yeah, I'm fine thanks for asking.

Candice-No problem.

Maria-So are you like a new diva here?

Y-No, I'm just here with John. I have a stalker situation and he's looking out for me.

Candice-That's sweet.

Y-Yeah, but anyways I love your shirt Candice, and Maria love the heels!

Maria and Candice-Thanks!

Y-No problem!

J-Hayden we really have to get going now.

Y-Ok, So maybe I'll se you guys around?

Maria-If John ever come's to RAW you will!

Y-Well then I hope he does!

Candice-Wanna exchange numbers real quick?

Y-Yeah!

I put my number in both of their phones and they put there number's in mine.

Maria-See ya!

I smiled and jumped on John's back. He started walking to his locker room that he and Randy were sharing. We opened the door and saw Sam and him making out on the couch. John cleared his throat and Randy picked up something by him and threw it at John laughed when he found out it was one of your bra's. We looked at them and they were playing tonsil hockey. I jumped off John's back and took my bra from his hands.

Y-Perverted Randy!

I put my bra back in my bag and glared at a laughing John.

Randy and Sam broke apart and started laughing.

R-Sorry Hd.

Y-What Ever Randy!

S-So did you happen to run across Maria and Candice?

Y-Yeah, why?

S-They are so nice!

Y-I know! They gave me there number!

S-Same here!

Y-So when is your match John?

J-In about and hour and half.

Y-So what are you going to do?

J-Drink some water, stretch, and stare at you.

Y-You already do the last one all day!

R-Conceited much?

Y-Oh, right that's coming from the guy whose won the award for biggest Ego!

R-There is no award for that!

Y-Your right there isn't but if there was you'd win it!

R-No I wouldn't you would win it!

Y-Would not!

R-Would 2!

Y-Would not!

R-Would 2!

Y-Would not!

J-SHUT UP!

We both looked at John.

J-Both of you are acting like 2 year olds, so stop it!

Y-Fine! Sorry Randy!

R-Sorry Hayden!

We gave each other hug and then he sat down with Sam again as I walked over by John and watched him change his shirt for the match.

J-Randy I'm going catering.

R-Alright Man, Good Luck Kick his ass!

J-I plan on it! Come on Hayden let's go.

Y-Alright.

I grabbed his hat and put it on his head. He smiled and we walked out the door hand in hand. He grabbed a water bottle for me at catering and walked over to the gorilla position and got ready to go out. JBL's music played and he did his entrance.

Y-John good luck!

I pulled him into a kiss and pulled away when we heard the beginning to his music playing.

John smiled at me before heading out to ring and getting the crowd pumped up. I watched from the monitors by the ramp and soon Candice and Maria joined me.

20 minutes later-

I watched as John got slammed into the steal steps and then JBL started punching him.

Y-Come on ref get him off of him!!

By now everyone was over by Maria, Candice and me. We were all getting into this match

R-Come on John Throw him threw the window!!

Ric-Wooo!!

John got thrown into JBL's limo and started bleeding from his forehead.

End of the match-

It's been forty minutes since the match started and both men have been giving it there all. John now had blood all over him and I was getting very worried for him. He ripped the tail pipe off of JBL's limo and was about to hit him with it when JBL said the 2 words.

JBL-I quit! I quit!

John smiled before slamming him threw the glass with the tailpipe. He celebrated with the fans for a few minutes before walking threw the curtain. As soon as he did I jumped on him, not caring that I was now covered in his blood, or that everyone there was watching. I wiped the blood from his lips and kissed him. When I pulled away everyone was in shock. John smiled and gently put me down on the floor before grabbing my hand and leading me to the locker room. People told good job or great match on our way to the locker room. I smiled and opened the door. He took a picture of all the blood before wiping it away with a towel and keeping pressure on his forehead to stop the bleeding.

Y-You had me so worried!

J-I'm sorry now if you'll excuse me I have to take a shower and then I'm taking you somewhere.

Y-Ok John.

He took a shower and 5 minutes later he came out with a towel around his waist. I smiled at the sight.

J-Shorty can you throw me a shirt, shorts, socks, boxers, and a white undershirt?

I threw him on at a time, and soon he went off into the bathroom. When he came out he was dressed in cargo shorts and a light blue t-shirt with some design on it. He grabbed my hand and threw me my bag.

J-Your probably going to want to change out of that shirt.

I looked down and saw a lot of splotches of blood on it.

Y-Yeah just give me 10 minutes. Ok?

J-Alright.

I went into the bathroom and changed. When I came out Sam and Randy were walking out of the room with there bags. John saw me and grabbed my hand and blindfolded me.

Y-What are you doing?

J-It's a surprise!

Y-Oh my god your gunna rape me!

J-No.

Y-Your right it wouldn't be rape because I wouldn't resist.

J-Ok now give me your hand.

I gently put my hand in his and he walked me out outside and put me in his car. I buckled myself in and soon felt the car moving.

10 minutes later-

John was holding my hand and finally told me to take the blindfold off. I took it off only to have my breath taken away. There was a blanket set on the ground with candle's around it, I looked straight in saw a man made lake. I smiled at John and sat down on the blanket with him. We started talking about anything we could think of.

1 hour later-

J-Can I ask you some thing Hayden?

Y-Of coarse.

He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back put my head on his chest.

J-Willyoubemygirl?

Y-Will I what? I didn't catch the last part.

J-Will you be my girl?

I squealed and kissed him.

Y-Yes, I'll be your girl.

His smiled got even bigger as we shared a passion and lustful kiss.

Please Review guy's and tell me what you think! Also I found a really good video on youtube. John was drunk and singing country! If you want the link I have it! Anyways Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Wait, a minute! You were friends with Maria and Candice?! Yes, Lisa I was. I'm sitting around with everyone telling my story of me and John. Ok well continue on, it's getting good!! Ok Lisa.

Flash Back-Our first time.

It's now July 4 exactly 2 months ago on this day John and I became boyfriend and girlfriend. I smiled remembering that day.

J-Babe where are you? We still have to go to the store and buy stuff to throw on the grill.

Y-Coming sweetie

I threw on some flip flops and walked down stairs.

J-There you are beautiful!

He picked me up off the ground and spun me around. I started giggling and he soon put me down and kissed my lips.

Y-Can you believe we've been together for 2 months already?

J-No I can not, now my lady we have to get going so we can get back here and get ready for the 4th of July picnic!

Y-Ok now come one.

We drove to the store and got things we would need and soon we were back at the house. I was making an Italian salad, 2 types of potato salads, and a macaroni salad.

Y-John can you hand me the pepper and salt?

J-Yeah.

He tossed them to me and continued watching the Red Sox game. I smiled to myself and continued cooking. When I was done I put everything in dishes to hold it. John was watching me as I put the last of the macaroni salad in a bowl. I soon felt his arms wrap around me, and he started kissing my neck.

Y-Mmm, Johnny stop it!

J-Why you seem to like it

He started nibbling on my. I let out anther soft moan, and then he stopped when he heard the door bell ringing.

J-I'll get it!

He ran to the door and opened it. Vince, Stephanie, Paul (triple H),Shawn, Maria, Candice, Sam, Randy, Dave, Ric, Cody, Ted (I know they wouldn't be there then but I there going to be in it.) and some other people I haven't met yet.

Paul-Hey John!

He said hello to everyone and then brought them outback. I looked at the clock. 7:30 P.M. we still had a few hours before John and Randy were going to light off fireworks. I grabbed a water and went outside by John and his group of friends. They were sitting around on chairs drinking beer and making bets on teams for baseball.

I sat down on John's lap and started talking with them about baseball.

Y-Oh, yeah Randy I bet you 500 dollars, that the White Sox will win the world series!

R-Your on, but I double your 500!

Y-Alright then I want my money in cash!

R-Alright same with me!

Ted-Alright Hayden's going big for money, so let's start bets on the 2005- 2006 Super Bowl.

Y-2,000 dollars say's that Pittsburg Steelers will win the Super Bowl!

J-3,000 dollars that New England will win again!

R-250 on the Saint Louis Rams!

We all looked at Randy and he was wearing this big ass smirk on his face.

Y-Randy wipe that smirk off your face or I'll wipe it off for you!

Cody-All right settle down feisty, I think the humidity is getting to your head!

Y-That was me yelling at Randy this is the humidity getting to my head!

I stood up and dumped my water on his head. He shot up from his chair and took off his shirt. Next thing I knew he picked me up and threw me in the pool. When I surfaced the water I shot daggers at Cody who was laughing his ass off. I flipped him off and climbed out of the pool. I looked to my right and saw Paul and Shawn cooking on the grill, and Ric and Dave were talking to them. Some of the diva's were there, and they were laughing at you. But you didn't care maybe you'd throw them in later. I walked back over to John and jumped on him.

J-Baby get off your getting me all wet!

Y-Perverted thoughts Mr.Cena, maybe you should learn to keep them to yourself, most guy's don't want to hear there best friend say shit like that.

R-Couldn't agree more.

Y-Who wants to go swimming with me?

All the guy's raised there hands, I laughed and grabbed John's and Ted's hand and jumped into the pool with them.

When I resurfaced to the top I smiled as I saw John coming up to the top with no shirt on. I snuck behind him and jumped onto his shoulders when he got to the top. He leaned forward and stumbled a bit.

J-You should really tell me when your going to do that!

Y-Well if I told you it wouldn't be fun to see your shocked facial expression!

He smiled and flipped me off of his shoulders and caught me before I hit the water. I let out a sigh of relief and tried to get out of John's grip but he wouldn't budge.

Y-You gunna let me down anytime soon?

J-No not until I have to light the fireworks.

He smiled again and carried me out of the pool and made a plate of food with you on his back. When he sat down he put me on his lap and we started talking with some new people that John would be working with on RAW, I still can't believe he got drafted. I thought he wouldn't but things should get interesting. Just then I felt a plastic spoon being shoved into my mouth. I took the macaroni off it and took the spoon out of my mouth.

Y-What was that for?

J-Shhs, swallow!

I swallowed and looked at him again.

Y-Now what was that for?

J-I thought I would do the honor of giving you food!

Y-You are too much John.

J-Hey your dating me.

Y-That I am.

He was about to take the cheeseburger but I took it and bit into it.

J-You stole my burger!

Y-You big baby we can share it!

J-No we can't I'm a big guy! I need to eat all that I can.

Y-Oh, well then get some more food!!

I smirked at him and watched the last of the sun set. I heard John whispering in my ear.

J-It's beautiful isn't it?

Y-Yes it is.

J-Just like you.

He kissed my cheek and I smiled at him. He got up from the chair and threw me on his back again.

Y-Tomorrow we go back on the road.

J-I know exciting isn't it.

Y-Not really, it's getting boring. I've been to like every state in 4 months!

J-I don't mind it.

Y-Of coarse you don't!

He smirked and dropped me on a chair next to Sam.

R-Fire works everybody!!

Y-YAY!!

S-I love fireworks!

Y-So do I!

Maria and Candice sat down next to the two of you and you all started talking until you heard Randy and John bitching about lighting them.

J-Randy when you have fireworks you can light them how ever you want, but the guy said we have to light them like this.

R-Fine but if it leaves marks on my face your dead!

J-Shut up you pussy and just wait for the other house's to light there's.

Y-Why do we have to wait?

Vince-Because every year we go to John's place and him and the other houses have a contest to see who does the best fireworks that year.

Sam-That's cool.

Y-Who won last year?

Vince-We did

We soon saw sparks fly threw the air and then heard a loud popping noise. That continued for 5 minutes until it was John's turn to set off his fireworks.

I got nervous as I watched John and Randy light the fireworks. They ran over towards me when the first one shot into the air making a whistling sound, soon we saw bright colorful lights fill the sky. John pulled me up from the chair and hugged me. I stood on my tippy toes and pecked his lips. He smiled as we pulled away and looked at the other people's fireworks right now.

R-Hey, John remember last year?

J-Oh, yeah when those teenagers were setting them off and they were drunk, and the girl got her belly button ring melted to her stomach.

R-Yeah and then the police came with the ambulance and they yelled at us for setting off illegal fireworks, and told us never to do it again.

J-Yeah and when they left we set them off again, until more cops showed up!

(A/N-Really happened 2 years ago at a fourth of July.)

R-Good time's.

John nodded his head in agreement.

Vince-John, I think it' our turn again.

J-Alright.

He let me go and I watched as Randy and him put on masks and lit a row of fireworks. They quickly ran towards Sam and you again and watched as the fireworks lit up the sky.

10:30 p.m.

Some people had gone back to the hotel and we were the last one's still doing fireworks. Randy and John were currently lighting the fireworks for the finale. They did one set and then lit the other and then lit the rest of them.

For about 10 minutes all you heard was loud popping noises and whistles from the fireworks. After they were done we all started cheering and clapping. When we stopped we heard the other people clapping and whistling.

John smirked and walked over to the rest of the people who were leaving. We said our good byes to everyone and soon it was just John and I alone in the big back yard.

John tackled me on the ground and started tickling me.

Y-J-Johnny S-St-Stop it!

I started laughing even more as he started making weird noises.

Y-John stop making that noise your freaking me out!

J-That's not me that's the gators ready to come out and eat.

I screamed and John picked me up as he was laughing and walked towards the house. When we got inside he dropped me on the couch, before locking all the doors. I closed my eyes and was just about to fall asleep before I felt John lay on top of me.

Y-Johnny Boy get off I cant breathe!

J-You smell good.

I laughed at his random comment, and let out a soft moan as he started kissing my neck.

Y-John stop it.

J-Come on I'm just kissing your neck.

Y-Fine.

He brought his lips to mine and gave me a lustful kiss. I soon felt his tongue brush against my bottom lip begging for an entrance. I opened my mouth and felt his tongue brush up with mine. He deepened the kiss as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He stood up with out braking the kiss and walked up the stairs. I started unbuttoning his shirt as he kissed my neck. He stopped walking and held me up against the wall and continued kissing my neck. I finished the last 2 buttons and threw his shirt onto the floor. I captured my mouth with John's and moaned when he started rubbing my upper thigh. I closed my eyes and when I opened them I realized that we were now lying on John's bed. John took my shirt off and threw it across the room.

He was about to take my bra off, but I stopped him by pushing him on the bed and straddled his waist. I started kissing his neck and new I found his soft spot when I heard a moan escape his mouth. I started sucking on the same spot and heard a anther moan. I smiled into his neck and sat up. I looked down at him. He grabbed my lower back and flipped me over.

_Hayden I think I speak for everyone here when I say that we don't want to hear about you fucking lover boy! Damn Mel calm down and I'll skip to the next morning._

The next morning I smiled as I looked at John. He was tangled in the sheets and had 1 arm around my waist as his other arm was rested on his head. I kissed his lips before sliding out of the bed and grabbing a bra and panty's. I picked out an outfit and walked into the bathroom. I slid underneath the hot water and smiled as flashbacks of last night ran threw my head. He's even better in bed then he is a kisser. I 

finished washing my hair and was just about to turn off the water when I felt John's arm's wrap around me. I leaned my head against his chest and kissed it before stepping out of the shower and wrapping my body in a towel.

30 minutes later-

I was sitting down stairs waiting for John. We now had exactly an hour before our plane took off for L.A.

Y-John Hurry Up!!

J-I'm coming chill out!

He soon walked downstairs with car key's in his hand.

Y-Will be lucky if we make the flight.

J-Just chill out babe we'll make it.

True to his word we made it. I sat down by the window and opened the screen that was closing it only to have the sun blaring right in my face. I closed it again and frowned at John who was talking to Paul. I sighed again and waited for the plane to take off. 10 minutes later we were next in line for take off. This was my favorite part of going on planes. I looked at John who was looking at me. I kissed him and stopped when I felt us lifting off the ground and gaining altitude. I opened the screen on the window again and smiled as the tops of the palm tree's got smaller and the people driving there cars looked like little specs. I closed it after a little while and leaned my head on John's shoulder and soon felt my eye lids getting heavy.

I know this chapter was short, but I wanted to get this one out before the next chapter tomorrow! Please review and tell me what you think!!


	10. Chapter 10

Oh My God, does it get to the good part now?? Please say it's the good part! Good part, this is sad what happens! I shout back at the 2 girls across from me. Sorry HD but for now it's a good part! Right well I better continue on with as all of you say Good Part of the story.

Flash Back- She's WHAT?

I leaned back up against the wall and stretched out my arms. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes while getting up and walking to the closet. I got a tank top and sweats out and threw them on. I smelt bacon and egg's and darted for the door. When I got closer to the smell it immediately made me sick to my stomach. I walked over by John.

J-Morn-

I ran for the bathroom and started puking my guts out.

John's POV

J-Morn-

I saw her run to the bathroom and close the door quickly. I wonder what's wrong. Then again, that girl get's sick every 2 months. I was finished cooking so I walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

Y-Baby are you alright?

No answer. I opened the door and she was brushing her teeth. She smiled and waved, I smiled back and turned around to go eat.

Normal POV

This is the worse morning ever. I walked out of the bathroom when I was finished brushing my teeth and found John sprawled out on the bed eating his food.

Y-When can we leave I hate hotels.

J-Actually, were going to go to the beach today with a few people.

Y-Ok

I went down to my suitcase and got out a bikini.

J-Are you okay baby?

Y-Yeah I'm fine.

J-Are you positive?

Y-I'm positive.

J-Ok, I was just saying because if you didn't feel good, we could always stay here.

Y-I'm fine babe.

I walked into the bathroom and changed into my bikini. I walked out and saw John had already changed into his suit and was now waiting by the door so we could leave.

Y-Wait one minute

I grabbed a water bottle out of the mini fridge, threw on a pair of shorts and a tank top, slipped my flip flops on and walked over to John.

J-Ok, now can we go.

Y-Yes

We walked out the door and met Maria and Candice down there.

Maria-The other's left already.

J-Alright then ladies let's get going.

We got in the car and drove to the nearest, cleanest beach.

Candice-Don't you just love Mexico?

Y-It's alright. If it were cleaner, then it would be nicer.

Maria-I have to agree with Hayden on that one.

J-I agree with Candice it's not like every part of Mexico is dirty.

Y-Fine then take her side!!

J-What's wrong? What did I say?

Y-I don't know I'm sorry.

J-It's ok baby.

I kissed my forehead and continued driving to the beach. When we got there, a few of the guy's were there with some more divas. Most were playing volleyball but some were in the water swimming. I found Sam laying down on a beach chair and found an empty one next to her, so I sat down by her and we started talking.

Y-I threw up like 5 times today.

S-Really?

Y-Yeah, not fun by the way.

S-That's a shock I thought throwing up was fun!

Y-Sam I'm being serious, and then I just snapped at him in the car for agreeing with Candice that all of Mexico isn't dirty.

S-Well when was the last time you had your period?

Y-Let me see

I slid my phone open and looked at the calendar.

Y-I didn't get it this month.

S-Yep, that put the icing on the cake. Your pregnant.

Y-What, no, th-that's im-impossible.

S-No it's not, you screwed lover boy exactly 1 month ago today.

Y-Well, when were done at the beach your going with me to get a test.

S-Fine by me, so what made you throw up?

Y-Smelling bacon and eggs

S-Morning sickness I bet.

Y-Sam please don't talk about it.

S-Ok, I'm sorry I'll try not to.

Y-Thank you.

S-But just think right now there's anther human life probably growing in there

She pointed to my stomach as I let out a deep depressing sigh. I put a hand on my stomach and smiled a little.

S-Your already getting warmed up to the idea.

Y-No I'm not I'm to worried that if I am I'm pregnant, John won't want to be apart of it. I mean we we've only been dating for 3 months.

S-Yeah but you have known each other longer then you've been dating.

Y-You know what I mean Sam.

S-Ok well, what do you want to do.

Y-I don't know I'm working on my tan.

S-You already have a nice tan.

Y-No, I don't

S-Yes you do

R-Sam let's go swimming.

S-Ok, see ya HD

Y-Fine just leave me like that.

S-Sorry doll, but he's cuter!

I flipped her off and she laughed and walked towards the water with Randy.

J-Baby you wanna go swimming?

Y-Ye

My phone started ringing.

Y-Hold on babe

Phone Convo-

Y-Hey bitch what's up?

P-Not much slut just wanted to know what your up to.

Y-Sitting on a beach in Cancun, u?

P-Nicole, and I are sitting by the pool.

Y-That's cool, here talk to John real quick, I need to put tanning lotion on my front side.

P-Alright let me talk to the sexy bitch.

Y-(laughing) Alright here he is.

I gave him my phone as I put on my lotion.

J-Hello?

P-Hey bitch what's up?

J-Who are you?

P-It's Paris Hilton duh! Remember we threw that huge party at your house!

J-Oh, so that's the Paris she was talking about.

P-Yeah, anyways tell the slut I said bye I just broke a nail and I have to go get it fixed.

J-Alright.

J-Baby Paris say's bye slut

Y-Tell her I said see ya later Bitch.

J-She said she'll see you later bitch.

P-Alright sexy bye

End Phone Convo

John hung up my phone and tossed it to me.

J-Are you sure you girls are friends?

Y-Yes, baby we always do that.

J-She called me sexy before hanging up.

Y-She always does that now come on let's go swimming.

I ran towards the water and got tackled into a wave by John. I got up laughing along with John and we started having a water fight. He started tickling me and I started laughing really loud and soon every one was looking at us. I started laughing even more as people gave us weird looks now.

Y-Johnny put me down!

J-No, I want to hold you in my arms forever.

Y-Ok that was very corny now please put me down?

J-Ok, fine

He put me down on the ground and I ran over to Sam. We stayed in the water for a few more hours.

Y-Oh My god! Some thing bit me!

I ran out of the water with Sam and we sat down on the chairs.

S-Nothing bit.

Y-Yeah, right I bet a crab bit me.

S-He probably wanted to screw your toe.

Y-That's disturbing.

S-Yeah, really, won't get any pleasure from doing that.

Y-Exactly, its like having sex with a dead person.

S-Ok, let's change the subject before people start looking.

Y-Right cuz there not looking now

Sam started laughing and so did I.

S-I want to leave now.

Y-Me 2 let's go get John and Randy. Besides it's already 3 P.M. and we need to go to the store. Go back to the hotel, shower, get food, and catch a flight tonight.

S-Sounds like fun.

Y-Yeah, not!

John and Randy ran up to us.

J-You girls ready to leave?

Y and S-Yes!

R-Alright, come on let's go.

We walked to my car and got in.

J-Ok, how about we stop at a near by store so we can get some things, will go back to the hotel , shower pack the car, get food and leave for the air port.

R-Sounds good

J-Alright cool, where's the closest store?

S-There's a Walgreens coming up.

J-Alright.

John turned into Walgreens and parked the car. Sam and I got out and dashed inside.

Y-Ok look for the aisle.

S-Aisle 8

Y-Alright lets go.

We got to aisle 8 and looked at the section of pregnancy tests.

S-Isn't that terrible.

Y-What?

S-They have condoms right above the pregnancy tests. That's like saying hey, dumb ass maybe if you used these condoms you wouldn't be buying a stick to pee on.

I burst out laughing, John and Randy came down that aisle and we quickly turned around and started looking at the Pads and tampons.

Y-So many to chose from Sam

S-I know.

R-Alright you ladies have fun, John and I will be in the car.

J-Yeah see ya.

They gave us a weird look before turning around and walking away.

Y-Shit! That was close.

S-Yeah it was now just get a fucking test.

Y-Ok, hold one.

I grabbed an EPT box and we ran to the counter and ran right into John and Randy. I shoved the box behind my back and smiled along with Sam.

J-We thought we wait here for you girls.

Y-How nice, did you see that cool thing over there?

R-What cool thing?

I pointed to something random.

J-Hey those do look like cool.

Sam and I ran to the check out and threw a bunch stuff on top of the box. We just had to pick a line with the slowest cashier possible. I looked over at John and Randy, they were hitting each other with these things that made quacking noises when hit with a hard force.

J-OW!

Worker-Hey you 2 put those down!

They put them down and started walking over by us. The cashier still wasn't done ringing up everything. She got down to the pregnancy test and held it up with a smile on her face. I tried my best to be polite so I smiled and she soon threw everything in a few bags. I took out my master card and payed for every thing. She handed me a receipt and Sam and I smiled as we met John and randy by the door's.

J-Randy almost got us kicked out!

R-Yeah right you almost got us kicked out!

J-Did not! You were the one who was throwing that thing at me!

R-You threw it at me to!

John and Randy glared each other. When we got back to the hotel I went into Sam's and Randy's hotel room, and Randy went into yours with John. We told them we had girl problems to talk about and they respected that.

Y-Ok let's get this over with.

S-These things are like 15 bucks and there's only 1! What a rip off.

Y-Just give me the god damn stick so I can pee!

S-Alright here

She tossed me the stick and I went into the bathroom.

2 minutes later I came out.

S-Ok it's says we have to wait 15 minutes.

Y-Alright well I am going to go back to my hotel room.

S-Alright sweets good luck.

Y-I'll need it.

She kissed my cheek and I soon exited the room and slid my key card in the slot. It went green so I opened the door to find John and Randy out on the balcony talking. I decided not to bother them so I went to the bathroom and took a shower. When I came out my stomach was doing flips. I dried my hair and put it in a messy bun and got dressed before going over to the other side of the counter and looking at the stick. A red plus sign, I was pregnant.

Y-Holy Shit, no fucking way! This isn't happening!

I heard knocking on the door. I opened it and ran into John's arm's and cried into his chest.

J-Baby what's wrong?

I let go of him and put the test in my back pocket.

Y-I a cut my self while shaving

J-Oh, are you ok?

Y-Yeah, now I am.

J-Ok, well it's 5:30, I packed the car already, and we decided to meet at 7:30 at a little café. Stay there for a few hours and then go to the airport.

Y-Alright so what do you want to do?

J-Well actually Randy and I are going to go to the gym, so I decided to book you and Sam 2 hours at the spa.

Y-Thanks babe

J-Your welcome, now get going!

Y-Alright

I walked out of the room and grabbed the test out of my pocket, I knocked on the door, and Sam came out right away.

S-What's the diagnosis?

Y-I'm preggo!

S-Sshs!! Randy could have heard you!

Just then Randy opened the door with his eye's bulging out of his head. I couldn't help but laugh.

R-Your pregnant!!

Y-(laughing) Yeah.

R-This is serious shit!

S-You do not say a word to John got it!

R-Ok I won't say a word to anyone including John.

Y-Good or else!

I grabbed Sam's hand and we walked towards the elevator.

One massage, one mud bath, one pedicure, and one manicure later-

Sam and I drove to the Café we were meeting the guy's at. We sat down at a table and the waitress came over.

Waitress-Hi, my name's Sarah and I'll you be your waitress for today. Can I start you ladies off with something to drink?

S-Can I get the Raspberry Lemonade.

Sarah-Sure can and how about you?

Y-Can I get a Raspberry with Lime green tea please.

Sarah-Sure can, and is there anyone else coming tonight?

Y-Yeah our boyfriends, but I know he'll want a water.

S-Same with mine.

Sarah-Ok your drinks will be right out.

Y-Thanks

She nodded her head and walked back into the restaurant. We were sitting outside on the patio seating.

J-Were here!

R-What did you get me to drink?

They sat down and smiled, Randy kept looking me and rolling his head to John.

I mouthed No, to him and he just shook his head. Sam gave him pleading eyes and he stopped. John was playing a game on my cell phone.

J-SHIT!

Everyone out back turned and looked at him.

J-Hey mind your own fucking business everyone!

People shook their heads and soon turned there attention to what they were doing.

J-People are real fuckers sometime's.

Y-Mouth John

J-Ok, sorry

R-Now what's there to eat at this place.

Y-Soup, Salad, Penne's things like that

S-What are you getting Hayden?

Y-I think I'm getting soup and a penne.

S-Me 2!

We laughed and the guy's gave us a look before John went back to playing the video game and Randy kept trying to tell me to tell him.

Y-No Randy!

R-Just tell him or I will!

J-Tell who what?

Y-What EPT stands for, I told him you wouldn't want to know but he keeps bugging me to tell you.

R-I thought you'd like to know.

J-Ok then tell me.

R-Emergency Pre-

Y-Emergency Precaution Test, right Randy?

Sam elbowed him and he let out a loud OW before turning back towards John.

R-Yeah,

J-You guy's are acting strange! Now tell me what's going on!

Y-After we eat I'll tell you the truth!

J-Ok

Sarah came back and took our orders, 15 minutes later they were brought to the table. We started eating and John was eating fast so he could find out.

Y-You have to wait for us to finish eating before we tell you.

J-Fine!

He stopped eating fast and soon everyone was finished, and I felt like I was going to throw up. This wasn't going to be easy.

Y-What would you think about having a baby?

J-Not something I would plan on, at this point in my life. Why?

Y-Well, ah, your gunna be a daddy.

His face drained in color as I handed him the positive test. He got up from his chair and handed the test back to me.

J-I gotta think about this I'll meet you guy's at the airport.

I watched as he walked away and went out the door.

R-Don't worry Hayden he's just going for a walk to clear his mind. He'll get used to the idea.

Y-I hope so.

S-Come on sweetie, we need to go to the airport now.

Y-Ok

All the way to the airport I didn't say one word. And while waiting to bored the plane I didn't say one word. We found our seats, and soon we met up with John again he sat next to me and leaned his on my shoulder. I looked down and kissed his temple. He smiled and that's when I knew everything was going to be ok.

J-I don't you think you should travel with us anymore.

Y-I agree.

J-And I talked to Sam and she agreed to live with us until you feel comfortable staying there by your self.

He lifted his head off of my shoulder and took my head In his hands and kissed my lips.

J-So I'm really going to be a daddy?

Y-Yes you are

J-I have an idea.

Y-And what's that?

J-Let's call the doctors right now make an appointment and then the first sonogram we can paste to a card and send it to your parents!

Y-Brilliant idea baby!

He called a doctor he knew before the plane took off and booked an appointment at 8:00 a.m.

Soon we were up in the sky and still talking about the baby.

J-So where's the baby at?

Y-The baby moves a little bit each month, but right now the baby is right here.

I grabbed his hand and put it where the baby would be. He felt around for a little bit before taking his hand away and asking more questions.

J-I wonder what he or she looks like.

Y-(laughing) Like a peanut right now!

John started laughing to.

4 hours later-

It was 3:30 a.m. and I was tired as tired could be. I didn't get any sleep on the plane at all. The thought of baby inside of me just kept me up. John didn't sleep either, he was to busy talking about the baby. He's now more excited then me. Didn't think that would happen when I saw his reaction. But I guees he really did warm up to the idea. I smiled and found Sam and Randy at baggage claim. John was getting the car.

S-You seem a lot happier.

We were walking outside waiting for John to pull the car up.

Y-He's so excited now. I'm so happy!

R-Good I'm happy for you, Hayden.

He kissed the top of my head, we heard a honk and John waved like he had all the energy in the world. We all let out a small chuckle as we thought are own thought's of him being idiotic.

When we got back to the house it was 4 a.m. and even John was tired now. After brushing my teeth and getting into a pair of John's boxer's and a t-shirt I was peacefully asleep.

The Next Morning-

John woke me up at 7:30 and gave me a water bottle.

J-Doctor said you have to drink 2 of these.

I let out a sigh and mumbled some things before getting up and throwing some clothes on. I drank that water bottle down, and at the doctors office I drank anther one.

Y-I really have to pee!

J-Just wait babe you'll be called any minute now!

Nurse-Hayden Callaway

I grabbed John's hand and we walked back into the room.

Nurse-Can you please lay down on the table and wait for the doctor.

Y-Ok.

I hoped up on the chair thingy and wait for the doctor.

Y-Is it a girl or boy?

J-He's a friend I went to school with his name's Jack.

Y-He is a baby doctor right?

J-Yes

There was knock on the door, and in stepped a tall brown hair hazel eyed man. He was cute, but not my type. He smiled at John and shook his hand.

Jack-This must be Hayden

He walked over to me and shook my hand.

Jack-Nice to finally meet you, John told me a lot about you.

Y-I hope nothing bad.

He laughed and then sat down on the chair next to the table.

Jack-Alright let's take a look at this baby.

He squirted gel on my stomach and turned on a machine.

Jack-Could ya get the lights John.

J-Sure

He turned the lights off and soon an image of our baby was on the screen. Jack pointed everything out, and made a lot of copy's, for the cards that John told him about.

Jack-It was nice meeting you Hayden and John it was nice to you again, sorry I missed hanging out with you and the guy's , I was at work.

J-No problem, take it easy Jack.

Jack-I will.

He smiled before turning around. John grabbed my hand and we walked out of the building together.

Y-Alright let me drive!

J-Why?

Y-Because I want to go to the store! And I need to drive before I can't.

J-Ok fine

He tossed me the keys and I drove off to an all organic food store.

That's it for this chapter!! Please Review guy's and tell me what you think of the story!!

**Heartsyou54 aka Rachel **


	11. Chapter 11

Awwe, that was my favorite part of the story so far! I know it was Mel you said that about 6 times now! I smiled after I said that. She just started laughing and the other girls had smiles on there faces. So what happens after that? Asked a certain blonde haired diva. Well..

Flash Back- Court House

Y-Where is my other god damn shoe!

I started throwing the other shoe's and finally found the match. I slipped it on and walked over to the mirror. I turned and looked at my now 4 month bump. I smiled as I felt the baby kick. I placed a hand on my stomach and rubbed a little.

Y-Your probably hungry that's why your cooking me huh?

I felt the baby kick again and smiled as I walked downstairs. Sam was sitting on the sofa with Randy, they were watching a show about babies. I shook my head as I went into the kitchen. I made something real fast and ate it.

R-You almost ready to go to the trial?

Y-Not really, I wish John could be here.

R-I know you do.

Where was he you ask? He had a bunch of promoting to do for his movie, and said thousands and thousands of time's how sorry he was that he couldn't come. I didn't blame him though I would rather promote then go to court. I let out a deep sigh before grabbing a water and then leaning on the counter. Sam smiled at me, as did Randy. I did the best I could to make a real smile but instead it turned into a frown. I made a face and got Sam to laugh. Randy let out a chuckle. I sighed again before grabbing a jacket and walking towards the door with Randy and Sam following behind.

We got in the car and made are way to the Court House. I looked out the window, and soon felt my phone vibrating on the seat. I picked it up and instantly smiled.

J-Good Morning Baby!

Y-Good morning babe

J-How's my baby's doing?

Y-I'm doing good and your little one won't stop kicking me.

J-That's good for you and for the baby put the phone to your belly.

Y-Ok.

I did as he asked and you could hear him talking. The baby kicked when he started talking. I removed the phone and started talking to him again.

Y-Sorry, but uh he's kicking up a storm.

J-What if the baby's a girl? Huh, where gunna have to her that mommy thought she was a boy, that will devastate her!

Y-I'm almost positive it's a boy.

J-What ever you say babe. What's Randy doing?

Y-Driving and talking to Sam about how much of a dork you are.

J-Let me talk to him.

Y-Alright

I gave Randy my phone and soon heard him talking. When he was done talking to him he threw me my phone and I started talking again.

Y-When are you coming home Johnny Boy?

J-About that, I can't come home for anther week.

Y-But baby you promised you'd be here last week and you weren't, I haven't seen you in 3 weeks!

J-I know Shorty, but hey I'm sure your almost at the court house so calm down, and get ready to send Nigel to jail!

Y-Ok, I miss you.

J-I miss you 2 boo.

We hung up and sure enough we just turned into the courthouse. Randy parked the car and when we got out, we saw Nigel being taken inside in a suit with handcuffs and shackles on his feet. There was about 10 sheriffs there making sure he wouldn't try to run. I smirked and walked into the court house. There was a few judges here for the case. I took my seat next to Phil (I think that was the lawyers name, haha I'm smart.)

Phil-Congrats on the baby Hayden

Y-Thanks Phil

He kissed my cheek, and soon the case was ready to start.

Officer-All Rise!

We all stood when four judges came in threw the doors. The judges sat down and so did we.

Judge 1- Were for the case of Nigel Matthews is this correct?

NL Nigel's lawyer

NL-Correct your honor

Judge 2- It say's here that your client Mr. Matthews is being charged with rape of a minor, and the murdering of the unsolvable case of Ms. Ellen Roberts, is this correct?

NL-That's correct your honor.

Judge 3-How does the defendant plead?

Nigel-Not Guilty your honor.

The Judges gave each other look's before turning towards me.

Judge 4- Ms. Callaway if we are correct you claim you were raped by Mr. Matthews while you were a minor, and that you saw him kill your mother Ellen Roberts. Is this correct?

Y-Correct your honor

Judge 2- Alright Ms. Callaway please step onto the stand.

I got up from chair and Nigel looked at my stomach and glared at me. I kept looking forward and when I got to the stand I pledged and sat down on the chair. Nigel's Lawyer got up and walked over to me and began questioning me.

NL-You claim you were 6 year's old when Nigel raped you is that correct?

Y-That is correct.

NL-If you were 6 year's old how could you possibly remember that?

Y-If you've been raped and saw an innocent woman let alone your mother get murdered, I think you would remember something like that.

Nigel raised and eye brow at me, and I just gave him a disgusted look. He snarled and turned his attention to my dad and smiled as I was talking about the incidents that night.

NL-That's all the questions I have your honor.

Judge1- Mr. Brooks do you have any questions for your client?

Phil- I do your honor.

Phil-Ms. Callaway do you remember how Mr. Matthews killed your mother?

Y-He pointed a gun to her head and shot her, he made her write out a "suicide letter" and shot her when she was finished. The last thing she told me was that she loved me.

Phil-Where did he shot her?

Y-In her temple

Phil- Did your mom every own a gun Ms. Callaway?

Y-No she didn't

Phil-Do you remember Mr. Matthews having a gun.

Y-Yes, I do, in fact he used his own gun to shoot my mother!

Phil-How many times were you raped Ms. Callaway?

NL-Objection!

Phil- That's were you wrong Mr. Baits Your honor's I have a document filed by Dr. James that Hayden Callaway had indeed been raped and found Nigel's

A plugged my ears with my finger's, I didn't want to hear them talking about shit like that. I was with a great guy, and didn't want to relive my past about Nigel. I unplugged my ears when Phil nodded his head.

Phil-I also have the gun documentation that the murder weapon was filed in Nigel Matthews name.

He handed them the papers and they thanked him.

I got off the stand and a few hours later the case was finally coming to an ending.

Judge 3- What is the verdict of the rape?

Jury guy-When It comes to the rape of Hayden Callaway we found the defendant guilty.

Judge 4-What's the verdict of the murder of Ellen Roberts?

Jury guy- We find the defendant guilty.

Judge 1- We here by sentence Nigel Matthews Life in prison.

Nigel shot out of the chair and started screaming. Police officers came running towards him and slammed him down against a table before taking him threw 2 double doors. I smile was plastered on my face. I turned to Phil and hugged him.

Y-Thank you so much Phil, I couldn't have done it with out you.

Phil-Your welcome now go home and get some rest!

Y-Ok.

Randy and Stacy hugged me when I got to them .They let me go and my dad and my mom hugged me.

Dad-I wanted to let you know how proud of you I am.

He kissed my forehead and soon my mom hugged me.

Mom-Good Job sweetie

Dad-Now we have to get going, we'll see you later

My dad felt my stomach and so did my mom.

Mom-I can't wait till he or she is born!

Y-Neither can I.

With that said they left. When they opened the door for me, tons of press was there for the case. Phil was already talking to them and soon you joined him on the podium.

2 hours later-

Y-Sam why are we still here?

S-Because were waiting for Randy

Y-He bought his own car down to restaurant did he not?

Just then the doors opened and in came Randy. He smiled and stepped out of the way to reveal John.

I screamed with excitement and ran to him. I hugged him tightly and put my head In his chest.

Y-I missed you so much!

J-I know baby, that's why I surprised you.

Y-You missed this months appointment!

J-I know I did baby I'm sorry. Now let's go home.

Y-Alright

It was 5 P.M. when we got home, I realized we had 6 new messages so I played them while John talking to the baby.

Five of them were from family and friends and then the last one was John's Mom and if your wondering we still hate each other's guts more then before.

Message-John Felix Anthony Cena! Stop sending my sonograms of that baby this instant! And why haven't you called me in 2 months! I bet that slut has made you stop talking to all of your family members. Call me back when you get this.

When the message was over John got up from the couch and erased the messages and grabbed the house phone. He started to dial her number and soon she and him were talking.

25 minutes later-

Y-Johnny your slut needs some help!

He was still on the phone with her.

J-Mom I gotta go, Hayden needs me to help her off the couch.

J-Yeah, yeah, bye.

He clicked a button and threw the phone on the couch.

Y-Your mom's being an attention whore.

J-Why do you say that?

I got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen.

Y-Every time your own the road, she'll call for no reason!

J-Do you answer?

Y-Hell No

I grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge and walked up the stairs with John behind me. I lye down on the bed and snuggled against John's bicep.

J-Why do you guys hate each other so much?

Y-Since she called me a whore and told me I was a disgrace to woman.

J-Don't listen to her she was just mad.

Y-Well then she's always mad.

J-I never got to ask you, how was the court?

Y-Nigel got life in prison!

J-That's great baby.

He pecked my lips and then turned on the plasma screen. He put it on Monday night RAW which was just starting.

Y-I missed you babe

J-I missed you 2 Shorty.

I got up from the bed and got changed in pajama's , I made my way to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. When I was done I turned off the lights in the room and crawled in the bed next to John.

J-Where's this month's sonogram?

I opened the top drawer of my dresser and pulled out a sonogram. I handed it to him and got comfortable again.

J-The baby is getting big.

Y-Yes he is.

J-I'm serious what if it's a girl?

Y-I don't know, what do you like for names?

J-I think if it's a girl you name her, and if it's a boy I name him.

Y-Ok

I shook his hand and then kissed his lips

Y-It's official it's sealed with a kiss!

He laughed and started cheering for Randy in his match. Sam and him got a flight out to RAW, before John leave's Sam's going to come back to keep me company.

Just then the baby kicked.

Y-Ow, you really know how to kick and your only 4 months, just think when I'm 8 months!

J-The baby's kicking?

Y-Yes

J-I never got to feel it before!

I pulled up my tank top, grabbed his hand and placed it where the baby was kicking. He smiled widely before taking his hand away.

J-That feels so cool.

I laughed at him and got underneath the covers to try to get amount of sleep in before I get waken up by the baby's kicking.

_Ok girl's you made need some Kleenex's. Why? Asked a very perky Eve. It's time for a sad part! _

Flash Back-I'm sorry

Date- Jan. 4 2006. Time- 4:45 p.m.

I woke up from my nice long nap I took with John. But something didn't feel right. I looked at the couch John was still asleep. I put my hand's on my stomach but didn't feel anything. Maybe the baby's just sleeping. Ok I'll just check the book and see if this happens. I got out one of the pregnancy books. I looked at 7 months and looked threw it. My heart nearly stopped when I read the words. I should be able to feel all movement. I got the phone and called Jack. He said to go in right away.

Y-John wake up!

He let out a groan before turning over towards me.

J-What's wrong baby?

Y-Were going to the hospital.

J-Why?

Y-Because I can't feel the baby move

He shot up from the couch, threw some shoes and grabbed my hand before running me out to the car.

When we got there Jack took us in a room and took a sonogram.

Jack-Becky come here for a second!

A nurse came in, Jack whispered in her ear and she nodded her head in agreement.

Jack-Ok call the OR get a room ready immediately, Kayla you take John get him some scrubs and Samuel you take Hayden and get her ready!

All of them scattered around, I started getting pushed by Samuel as I saw John being dragged by a few nurses to a room.

I let out a shaky breath before we got stopped at the door. Jack opened the door and told me to get lay on the operating table. I did as told as they prepped me for a C-section. Just then John ran into the room and grabbed my hand.

J-Everything's going to be alright baby.

I just nodded my head. I felt them numb my stomach and felt a slight tickle.

Jack-Were cutting open your stomach now.

I nodded and soon felt tears rolling down my cheeks.

Jack-We got the baby out.

They cut the cord and stitched me up and soon I was being brought back to my room.

Y-John stay here and find out information

He nodded his head and walked over to Jack.

When I was brought back to my room Kayla gave me an IV and added some pain killers and something to make sleepy. Or at least I think it was because next thing I knew I was asleep. I woke up when I heard the door close. I looked to my left and saw my parents, John's dad and John.

They were all crying and sitting in a circle on chairs.

I tried lifting my head and felt like a semi had hit me. I let out a groan and soon everyone looked at me. I tried moving again and got pain shot threw my body. A few tears fell from my eyes and soon John was bye me holding my hand.

I turned my head and looked at him. He had tears running down his face. That sight made me start crying and I didn't even know what was wrong.

J-Baby w-we need to talk.

Y-Where's the baby?

My voice was barley even a whisper.

More tears started falling down John's cheek.

J-She was beautiful Hayden. She looked exactly like you.

I finally understood what he meant and started crying even more. John carefully hugged me and rocked me back fourth.

Y-Where is she?

J-There waiting for you to see her before they take her to the Funeral Home

I nodded my head and soon everyone in the room hugged me.

When they wheeled me down to see her I was crying badly. Jack opened the door for us to go inside. I looked at the baby and lost it. I was crying the worst I ever have. There was a chair near by and the next thing I knew John was holding me as I cried into his chest.

J-Jack says she should have a name and I agree. So you get to name her.

I had stopped crying and John was holding me still as I looked at the baby.

Y-Alessandra Estelle Cena

John gave me a slight smile before Jack wrote her name on the birth certificate and the certificate of death.

Jack-Cute name

Y-Thanks

Jack-I'm sorry for your loss.

After he said that he left the room. I looked at the baby one more time before I asked John to bring me back to my room.

_Awe! That was such an adorable name! said Kelly Thanks Kell. I smiled weakly before going back to the story. _

Flash Back- The funeral.

I frowned when I looked at myself in the mirror. There was a slight bump there. Reminding me of Alessandra. My stomach still hurt sometimes since that was only 3 days ago. And somehow in just 2 day's John and I have stayed apart. We both had different ways of dealing with this. I spent mine at the hospital with my parents crying my eyes out until it hurt to cry. John stayed at the house with his dad and brothers and tried to keep him self busy. Fabo called me this morning telling me when he woke up he found John had ran out of things to clean so he re-arranged the living room and dining room.

That made me giggle slightly just the thought of staying up all night re-arrange furniture. Then again it was better then me, I would rather re-arrange furniture then cry my eyes out. I sighed as I stepped into the limo with my parents. I looked out the window and soon felt my eye's getting watery. I looked at my dad he smiled lightly at me. Danny turned on the TV and put on Sponge Bob. He was to young to understand everything. After about 20 minutes the limo stopped and the door swung open. I got and found John sitting underneath a tree with Randy. Randy had an arm around John's shoulder's. John was crying and Randy was trying to make him laugh.

I got closer to them and Randy stood up and hugged me when I got close.

R-I'm sorry sweetie.

Y-It's ok.

He smiled before going over by the other group of superstars.

I sat down by John and threw my head into his chest as he wrapped his arms around my body. I began crying with John and felt his Black dress hurt getting wet with my tears. I soon felt tears dripping onto my back. I sniffled before taking my head away and getting out a tissue. I handed one to John and he wiped his eyes and then blew his nose. He tried handing it back to me.

I let out a little laugh before quickly frowning again.

Y-You can throw that away.

I heard him let out a laugh before he stood up and walked over to a trash can was provided here.

End of the funeral-

If I were to get a quarter for every time some one said I'm sorry, I can guarantee I would have well over one million dollars.

I sighed remembering the end of the funeral, they were lowing her coffin into the ground when John started crying uncontrollably. He almost threw himself in the ground with the coffin until Randy, Dave, Ric, and Paul held him back. We were in a limo going to the party. I think it's terrible right after someone dies you have an after party. It's like celebrating because there dead, I don't find it right.

I stepped out of the limo and walked inside to building, my mom booked this café for the party. There was a food buffet lined up and right now most people were sitting down at tables all talking to one anther. I sighed for about the 50ith time that day. I found a seat by Randy and Sam. I put my head down on the table and soon felt someone rubbing my back. It was Randy could tell from the size of the hands. I leaned back up after a few minutes to see John walk in with his cousin In front of him and Dan in back of him. John had on sunglasses and had a baseball hat pulled down by his eyebrows. I shook my head.

John saw all of the people again and tried turning around to leave and instead ran into Dan. I now understood why Mark and Dan were in the back and front of him. They didn't want him running away from the after party. That was smart on there part. Maybe I could run away from the party. Nah, wouldn't work. I stood up from the chair and decided to talk to everyone. Mopping around and feeling sorry for my self wasn't going to do me nay good and the baby wouldn't have wanted this. I talked to my grandparents on my real mothers side and talked to my grandparents on my dad's side.

After I talked to them a lot of the diva's came up and hugged me, telling me how sorry they were and saying how beautiful Alessandra was. I smiled and thanked them and then started talking to some people I haven't met before. I sat down by Randy after I was done eating and talking to people.

R-I'm proud of you. Your handling this more maturely then John, to tell you the truth I thought John was going to be how you are, but it's the other way around.

I just smiled and then Sam sat down and started talking to me.

After about 20 minutes I looked over my shoulder and saw John sitting on a chair in the back of the room his was off and so was his sunglasses. He was talking to his family and my parents. There was one person missing though and that person was his mom.

John and I stayed away from each other all day. Every time we tried talking to each other, other people would stop us and talk. And at the end of the day John went our separate way's. I got in the limo and got dropped off at the airport and flew back to L.A. John got on a plane and headed for the next city to RAW with the rest of the roster.


	12. Chapter 12

I went to the orthopedic doctors yesterday for my shoulder, and found out I have anterior instability. I have physical therapy 3 times a week for 6 week's.

Story Starts-

Ok so now that you girl's no how John and me split up, well really didn't, but you know what I mean. Let's talk about how we met again.

Flash Back- 1 year later.

January 4th 2007.

I walked out to my mail box and opened it to find about 25 envelopes shoved in there. I grabbed them and walked back inside to my house that was way bigger then it should be for 1 person. The house sat on 32 acres and was 16,000 square feet. I have been gone for a week watching my little brother while my parents went on vacation. Let's just say when they get home there not going to be to happy when they find out he was out of school for 5 days and threw a house party with a bunch of 2nd graders running around. I said it was his birthday party from me, since I couldn't go to his real birthday party.

I looked at the framed picture John sent me. It was a picture of the baby with her eye's open when she took her first and last breath of air. If your wondering she had her fathers blue eyes with a little green mixed in. I looked threw the letters and paid the bills that were in there, one was from Fabo and John's brother's. I read the letter in laughed, they always knew how to make someone laugh. I put the letter down and looked at the last one. It was from John. I quickly opened it to reveal an invitation. I read the outside of it and smiled he got the cards pre-made with a little rap he wrote about Alessandra on the front. I opened it and looked over the information.

**Please Join us as we celebrate the life and death **

**Of Alessandra Estelle Callaway-Cena**

**When-Thursday January 5****th**** 2007**

I looked at the time on the card 2 p.m. I ran over to the phone and called my agent. She picked up and I explained the situation to her. She booked me a flight at 6:00 p.m. to West Newbury so I could make it to the party at Fabo's house.

I ran upstairs and packed a bag with some clothes and grabbed a little bag and filled it with bathroom stuff and then grabbed my phone off the caller. It started ringing as soon as I grabbed it, so I answered it knowing it was probably my mom.

Y-Hello

Mom-Hey, sweetie did you get an invitation from John for tomorrow?

Y-Yeah, I just got it today.

Mom-Oh, so let me guess your probably on your way to the airport?

Y-No, I'm packing the rest of my stuff I need then I'm leaving for the airport.

Mom-What times your flight?

Y-6 why?

Mom-You better hurry up it's 4 there already.

Y-SHIT! I have to go then mom I'll see you there tomorrow right?

Mom-Yes, were already at John Sr's house.

Y-Ok luv you guys bye

I hung the phone and shoved it in my back pocket. I grabbed my bags threw them in my Lamborghini and darted off towards the LAX airport.

At 5 a.m. I finally got to West Newbury and had major jetlag. Instead of being sleepy I was wide awake. I got in my Lamborghini and drove to Fabo's house. When I got there I parked my car behind my parent's car and walked to the front door. I pulled out the key from underneath the mat and carefully opened the door. I slid the key back under the mat, and walked inside. I closed the door behind me and walked into the living room. Matt, Dan and Boog were passed out on the couches in there. I smiled to myself and got blankets out and put them over top of them. I kissed each of there cheeks and watched as they smiled in there sleep. I laughed a little and walked into the kitchen. I looked at the clock. 6 a.m.

I saw there was a pot of coffee brewing, meaning one thing Fabo was up. I smiled and walked into the dinning room where I found him reading the newspaper.

Y-Fabo!

I whispered it a little louder and he looked up and smiled. I walked over to him and hugged him.

Y-I missed you Fabo.

F-I missed you 2 sweetie.

He kissed my forehead and pulled out a chair for me. I sat down and pulled out the sports section and looked at the basketball scores.

Y-Yes! Lakers beat Memphis!

F-Boston beat Dallas.

I gave Fabo a high five and looked at the football scores.

Y-New England wins again! 14-0

Fabo smiled at me and gave me anther high five.

Y-Steelers are doing good to. That's cool.

F-Steelers suck!

Y-Hey they do not!

Fabo laughed.

Y-I think the coffee's ready.

I got up and fixed 2 cups of coffee for Fabo and I. I handed him his cup and he smiled.

F-Thank you sweets

Y-No problem Fabo

F-So John told me he gave you the picture of the baby.

Y-He did, he framed it and sent it with a letter. He said I deserved to look at it to.

I laughed along with Fabo.

F-Did I tell you how prettier you got over the year.

Y-Awe thank you Fabo.

I gave him a kiss on the cheek and went into the kitchen. I found sausage in the freezer and eggs in the fridge so I decided to make breakfast. Fabo came in and talked to me while I was cooking. He tried helping but I insisted that he just relaxed.

At 7:30 a.m. breakfast was finished.

F-I'd hate to be a bother Hayden but could you wake up Dan, Matt, Steve, and Boog.

Y-Of coarse Fabo and it's no problem.

I walked into the kitchen and woke up the 3 men in the living room.

I shook each of them before talking.

Y-Boog, Matt, and Dan wake up I made breakfast!

They all sat up and at the same time they tackled me on the floor and started hugging me.

Boog-Sweet thang is it just me or did you get sweeter?

Y-I did.

Matt-Ok let's get you up now.

They helped me off the ground and then ran to the kitchen. I laughed and walked up the stairs. I woke Steve up and he hugged me.

Steve-Sweet thang I haven't seen you in forever!

Y-I know now get down stairs I made breakfast!

He ran out of his room and I smiled. I went downstairs and found my parents and Danny sitting down with Matt and Dan. Everyone was eating the food I made. I walked past them and soon got grabbed and pulled over to Matt and Dan. Dan pulled me onto his lap, I laughed as I looked at Danny he still had the same smile on his face from the party.

Dad-Hayden, you wouldn't to know who broke the urn in the house would you?

Mom-Or who broke the table in the dinning room and re-placed it with a new one?

Y-Ok, so I threw Danny a party what's the big deal?

Dad-The fact that he's 8 years old not 21! He doesn't need to have a house party!

Y-Ok, I'm sorry beside I bought you a new table and chairs and I bought you the same exact urn it just hasn't arrived yet!

Mom-Were not mad about that were mad that you let him stay home for 5 days straight!

Danny-That was fun! I want to baby sit me more often!

Y-Come on lighten up the kid had the time of his life!

Dad-Next time he goes to school, and next time he doesn't have a party! You know how many parents we had call us and complain?

Y-Hey, I wrote on the invitation that it was an all nighter! They shouldn't be mad I warned them on the card. It specifically said All Night party, with farm animals, carnival games, elephant rides, cotton candy, soda, slushies and more!

Danny-Yeah it did I'm the one who told her what to write. She just got the stuff.

Dan, Matt, Steve and Boog were now on the floor laughing.

Matt-What didn't you get the kid?

Just then the door opened and loud noises could be heard from the other room. I smiled when I heard the voice.

??-Oh, yeah right! At least I didn't fall asleep in the cab and then drool on my best friends shoulder!!

R-Come on I said sorry like a million times!

??-Yeah that still isn't going to cut it! You drooled on my fucking shirt and it's still wet with your slobber!!

R-Your taking it out of proportion!

Just then they walked into the kitchen.

R-Sweet! Pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage!! This is great!

??-Ok, if you make me a plate of food I swear I'll forgive you!

R-Ok fine!

??-I wonder who's having a laughing fit in there.

R-Most likely Boog, you said he tends to be retarded half the time.

??-Your probably right.

They walked into the room and saw Dan, Matt, Boog lying on the floor laughing.

Boog-You drooled on my shoulder! Oh My god it's the end of the world!

They started laughing even more. I saw John glare at them and then he turned to see Fabo and my family sitting down looking at Randy and him.

John must have finally seen me because he dropped his stuff on the floor and had a shocked look on his face. I smiled and ran to him. He had his arms opened and picked me up from the ground I wrapped my legs around his waist and found myself crying into his shoulder as he spun me around.

John's POV-

After I gave Boog a death glare, I turned and looked over at the table. I saw Mark, Sarah and Danny talking to my dad and then I saw her. I looked on in shock as she ran towards me. I opened my arms and soon lifted her off the ground, she wrapped her legs around my waist and soon I felt my Shirt getting wet. I smiled the biggest smile I had ever smiled, it's been a whole year since I saw her. And to my shock she got even more gorgeous. I always told myself that it was impossible, but I guess not. I kissed the top of her head and soon she lifted her head up and looked me dead in the eye and smiled brightly.

Y-I missed you baby.

H-I missed you to.

She leaned her forehead on mine and kissed my lips. Oh, how I longed for those lips for a whole year. We pulled away when we heard Danny say Eww. She got down from my grip and hugged Randy.

Y-Big brother I heard from Sam you guy's are tying the knot!

Randy smiled and nodded his head.

R-She's coming here today. When she calls I have to pick her up from the airport.

Y-That's good, I haven't seen her in forever!

R-It's only been 3 months she told me!

Y-That's a long time!

I walked up to John and whacked his chest hard with my hand.

Y-And you John Felix Anthony Cena never scare me like that again!

He rubbed his chest before speaking

J-What are you talking about?

Y-The TLC match in October!

John punched me lightly in the arm

J-And that's for letting Danny have a house party, and skip school for 5 days!

Y-How'd you know?

I rubbed a hand on arm

J-Mark told me a few days ago!

I turned and glared at my dad. He just smiled.

Y-Did you hear?

J-Hear what?

Y-Austin got 2 more years in prison for escaping. I came home and found in my bathroom spraying my perfume.

J-He didn't touch you did he?

Y-No, I gave him anther ass whooping, he broke his noise and jaw, and got a gash across his forehead that need 40 stitches!

He gave me a high five and hugged me again.

J-Good Job Hayden!

I pretended to bow.

Y-Thank you

J-Ok I'm going to eat now!

He sat down on a chair and I sat on his lap. When he was done eating his food, Randy walked back into the room.

R-Hey John give me the car keys Sam's plane is going to land soon.

J-Alright here ya go.

John tossed him the key's and soon everybody left for different reasons. Most of them were they needed to get stuff for the party.

J-Let's talk.

Y-Alright talk

J-You didn't you know hook up with any one did you?

Y-No, why did you?

J-No, I've been to busy.

Y-Did we ever break up?

J-No, I don't think we did.

Y-Wow we've been dating for awhile now!

John laughed and so did you.

J-Lets go to the lake tonight.

Y-Why, it's frozen I drove past it this morning

J-But it's till pretty to see in the winter time.

Y-Ok, will go.

J-I've missed you so much.

Y-I missed you SO much to!

J-Did you bring your bags in?

Y-No I didn't.

J-Alright lets go get them.

We walked out to my car and got my bags and when we came back inside I was freezing. I went outside in shorts and a tank top, and it was snowing pretty good to.

Y-I am fucking cold!

J-I know how to fix that.

He picked me up and ran upstairs to his room. He locked the door to his bedroom and then went inside the bathroom and put me on the floor he locked the door in the bathroom and started taking off his shirt.

Y-Good thinking

I took off my tank top to reveal a pink lacey bra. I threw my Capri's on to the floor. Next to John's shorts.

45 minutes later we emerged from the bathroom. I had a towel wrapped around my body while John had his wrapped around his waist.

Y-I feel dirty!

J-Why?

Y-Hmm, let's see because we just had sex in your dad's house!

J-Come on you know it what was worth it!

Y-That's beside's the point though John

J-I was only joking chill out, it's not like none of my brothers never brought a chick, home and had sex with her here.

Y-Still not helping, in fact you just made it worse because now I'll have to be thinking about that when ever I sit down on the couches!

J-Chill out babe and get dressed.

I sighed before turning around and picked out flared skin tight jeans and a white cashmere sweater that had a low cut so it showed off some off my cleavage. I did my hair while John changed and then did my make-up. I stepped out of the bathroom and saw John lying down on his bed with his eyes shut. I laughed when I saw two red hickeys on his neck.

I looked at the clock 1:45 p.m.

And I could already hear people downstairs so I woke John up by kissing his lips. His eyes fluttered open and a smile grew on his face when he saw me.

Y-I hear people downstairs, and well you kinda need to put some cover-up on your neck.

J-Why?

Y-See for your self

We walked into the bathroom and he laughed when he saw the hickeys.

Y-Sit down on the counter I'll cover them up.

J-Aight

He sat down as I grabbed my make up bag. I pulled out some cover up and walked back in the bathroom.

Y-Ok

I squirted a little on my finger and rubbed it on the first hickey and did the same with the second one.

Y-Ok, it looks a little red but it isn't noticeable

J-Alright

He grabbed my hand and at exactly 2:00 p.m. we walked downstairs to be greeted by a lot of people. I smiled along with John as people came up to his and hugged us, I went over to my grandparents with John and we started talking.

Y-John this my grandma, her name is Adrianna but you can call her Adrian. And This is my grandfather his name's Alberto but you can call him Albert. And Grandma and grandpa this is my boyfriend John.

They shook hands.

Gpa Grandpa, Gma Grandma

I whispered in his ear.

Y-There very hard to understand, they have a thick Italian Accent.

J-I'll be fine you go say hi to the rest of your family.

Y-Ok

Y-Nonna and Grandpa I'll be write back, talk to John ok?

Gma-Okay

(A/N- I'm not going to add the accent's at the end but just remember the talking with an accent)

I kissed there cheeks before I walked off and said hi to more people. I found Sam talking to Steve and laughed. I walked to her and started talking

Y-Do you mind of I steal her for a minute Stevie?

Steve-Not at all Sweet Thang

I laughed and grabbed her arm and dragged her into the kitchen. There really wasn't that many people in the kitchen they were all around the downstairs or in the basement watching the Patriots game's. Sam pulled me into a hug and when we let go we smiled at each other.

Y-Let me see the rock!

She held out her hand and I smiled at the 3 carat diamond ring.

Y-It beautiful!

She dropped her hand and smiled.

S-How have you been?

Y-Good

S-I saw you come downstairs with John and saw the red underneath that cover up, so spill girl! What happened?

Y-Well, we kind of had sex in the shower in his room and don't worry I'm on the pill.

S-Ok good

John came into the room and smiled at Sam.

S-Nice hickey's shower boy

John stuck his middle finger up at her before looking at me. I gave him an innocent look and smiled.

J-Seriously don't tell anyone else!

Y-Ok I won't I promise.

J-Seal it with a kiss

I laughed before leaning in and kissing his lips.

A Few hours later-

Everyone was sitting down eating. I was on John's lap and people kept coming over and asking how we were doing if we hadn't talked to them yet. I leaned my head back against his shoulder. I felt him kiss my shoulder and then my forehead. I smiled and felt my eye lids getting heavy. Stupid jetlag!

A few hours later-

I woke up in John's bed. I smiled and rolled out of bed. I looked at the clock 7:04 p.m. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I went downstairs when I was finished and found the John picking up around the house. I went behind John and covered his eyes with my hands.

Y-Guess who

J-My boo

I uncovered his eyes and smiled.

J-How was your nap?

Y-It was a nice 2 hour nap.

J-That's good.

Y-So where is everyone?

J-They left to go back home. And Fabo and your parents went sight seeing and my brothers took your brother to a football game.

Y-That's cool, but I didn't get to say bye to everyone.

J-They said bye to you, and you would mumble stuff.

Y-Don't remember doing that at all!!

I laughed with John.

J-So, I was thinking we could leave for the lake soon.

Y-Ok, well when ever we go I just need to grab my jacket.

J-Alright, let's go now.

Y-Ok you couldn't have just said baby were leaving now.

J-Baby were leaving now.

He gave me a cheesy grin. I flipped him off as I grabbed his and my jacket. I closed the closet door and tossed it to him.

J-You name the time and place and I'll come warm your bed any time you want me to.

I laughed as I finished zipped up my coat and got on my boots.

J-Damn Bambino (baby in italian) you look sexy in anything!

I kissed him and turned around to walk away only to feel John slap my ass. I jumped up and squealed.

Y-You are so not getting away with that boo.

John just laughed.

When we got to the lake I smiled as John grabbed my waist. I exhaled and saw my breath in the cold winter air. The sun had already set and no one was in sight for miles.

J-Ti amo bambino

My heart skipped a beat. Did he just he love's me? Oh my god he love's me! Not to mention he said it the cutest way possible!

Y-I love you to boo.

John smiled and kissed my lips. I looked out on the lake admiring the moons reflection on the ice. I felt both of Johns hands go on my hip, I looked down and saw him on one knee. He let go of my waist and started talking.

J-Ok now I'm not the best Italian speaker so bare with me ok?

Y-Ok

J-Ti amo Hayden ed anche se noi haven't veduta per un anno, ancora ho pensato voi giornaliere. Quando avete andato ritenuto come la parte di me ha andato. Farebbe prego l'onore di diventare la mia mogile? (Translation- I love you Hayden and even though we haven't seen each other for a year, I still thought about you every day. When you left it felt like a part of me left. Would you please do the honor of becoming my wife?)

Tears were now rolling down my cheeks. The wet trails almost turned to ice as a gust of cold win blew past us. I looked down at the ring and gasped, it was a 5 carat Tiffany engagement ring. John was about to the close the box but just then I suddenly found my voice.

Y-Yes John Felix Anthony Cena I will marry you!

He smiled brightly before slipping the ring on my I looked at closely and smiled. There was a big diamond in the middle and all around the silver bad was a diamond.

Y-Boo, this probably cost a fortune! You shouldn't have!

J-Nothing is to expensive for you bambino.

I tackled him on the ground and kissed his lip's. I brushed my tongue against his bottom lip, he opened his mouth and soon my tongue was inside his mouth. He rolled over so he was on top of me and deepened the kiss. I broke the kiss and he sucked on my bottom lip.

Y-Boo my ass is frozen!

He laughed before getting off of me and helping me up. I laughed as I looked down and saw our in prints in the snow.

We drove back to his dad's house and sat by the fire John had just made. I sipped my warm hot chocolate while staring at the ring. I set down my mug and took the ring off to look at it more. John smiled as he watched me. I looked at the inside of the ring I read the inscribed sentence and cried when I finished reading it. It said I love you with all my heart bambino. The next thing I knew John was in front of me wiping away my tears.

Y-I love you with all my heart to boo.

He smiled and gently kissed my lips.

End of the chapter tell me what you think please !! Reviews would be lovely!! Thanks to all of the reviewers who reviewed in chapter's 10,11, and 9! I forgot to thank you guy's!


	13. Chapter 13

Yay it's time fore anther good part! Ok Kelly, chill out. So what happens now? Hmm, lets see….

Flash Back – Planning

Y-Sam I'm serious there's only 2 weeks left before the wedding!

S-Chill out Hayden!

Y-I'm sorry it's just I want everything to be perfect.

S-It's ok sweetie, now see don't worry were pulling in right now.

She parked in a near by spot. We got out and ran into the store. I saw my bride's maid already there.

Y-Sorry were late girls

Nicole-Its ok now show us the dresses!

Y-A worker is bringing the dresses out don't worry

Paris-They better!

Just then a few workers started pushing racks that their dresses on them.

Mom-There beautiful! Good choice honey!

Y-Thanks mom

Becky-Wow these are nice good choice sexy

I looked over to my right and saw my best friend. I started screaming and then jumped on her

Y-I missed you bitch!

Becky-I missed you 2 but not enough for me to carry your fat ass around here

She dropped me on the floor, luckily I landed on my feet.

Y-Ok, now girls go try your dresses on!

They all went into the dressing rooms to try their dresses on. If your wondering my wedding is in two weeks and my heart is beating so fast. We decided to get married as fast as we could so were getting married February 14th.

Mom-So where is your dress?

Y-In the back

Mom-Are you gunna let us see it?

Y-Of coarse it's just it's in the back, didn't I tell you?

Mom-Tell me what other then your dress is in the back

Y-I got these made from Saison Blanche Couture

Mom-Oh my god are you kidding me?

Y-No, why?

Mom-That must cost a fortune!

Y-Mom it doesn't matter to me, we have more than enough money trust me.

My mom hugged me and soon they all stepped out of the dressing rooms at the same time.

I held my bottle of water upside and tapped it on my chin, the dresses looked amazing on everyone. We decided on Pink and Red for the wedding. The dresses were a nice shade of red and went down to there knees, they had a light pink bow that wrapped around the middle, and had spaghetti straps.

Y-Ok how do they all fit and do you like them?

They all said they fit

Y-Ok now do you like them or no?

Becky-Honey, your gunna kill the brain cells you already don't have if you keep worrying to much.

I flipped Becky off and then looked at the dresses again

Y-Ok I really like them

Maria-Good!

Candice-Seriously girl!

We all gave a little laugh and then the workers brought out my dress. I squealed when I saw the finished product and then took it into to the dressing room. Becky came in and helped me with getting into the dress.

Becky-You look gorgeous!

Y-Thanks Becks

I stared at myself again before stepping out of the room with Becky. All the girls gasped and my mom started crying

Y-Do you like it?

Sam-You look like Barbie only prettier!

I laughed and slowly twirled around

Mom-The only thing I'm worried about is your chest, don't you think the girls are to much in your face?

We all laughed at how funny she sounded

Y-(Laughing) Its fine!

I laughed again before looking in the full length mirror. The gown was strapless and an ivory color. It had a dropped waist that extended and then fitted at the waist. There was beaded French lace accents and to finish the look it had a chapel train finish. I smiled and turned around to see some workers.

WWorker

W-Ok, so Saison said she'll be here on the wedding day to make sure everything is good with the dresses. She also said she would bring the veil, gloves and the high heels.

Y-Ok sounds good

W-Alright so you can just pay here and then the day of the wedding will bring everything.

Y-Alright

We all changed out of your dresses and then I walked up to the front with the girl and went to a cash register.

She rung everything up and started talking again

W-Alright your total comes to 450,000 thousand.

I handed her my master card and she rung threw the machine.

W-Alright please sign there and your ready to go.

I signed the receipt and met everyone out front.

Y-Alright girls I expect see everyone at the hotel for the bachelorette party and at the rehearsal dinner!

Paris-Ok bye!

Everyone to there cars and soon I was off with Sam to go to the wine place to taste wine for the party. I let out a sigh and pulled out of the parking lot.

S-I loved the dresses you picked out.

Y-Thanks, now only if I can make sure John will actually wear there Pink and white ties.

S-(laughing) I don't know Hayden he might not.

Y-He better or else he aint getting laid for a month for ruining the color patterns.

Sam started laughing even more. I turned into a parking space and got out of the car with Sam. I locked it and stepped inside where I found John and Randy sitting down spitting wine in the bucket and laughing. I walked over by them and sat down across from John. They looked up and gave us their "I'm in deep shit" look.

R-Hey the guy said for us to spit out in there when we were done trying it, so that's what we were doing.

A guy came back and had about 20 more glasses of wine or champagne on it. He set it down and explained which ones were which. He left and John and I picked up the same kind of wine.

Y-You go first

J-No you go first this shit smells

I took a sip and then spit it out

Y-That one is a no!

John dumped his glass out in the bucket and then put it back down on the platter.

Y-(laughing) Your going to get in trouble if you keep doing that

J-If you say it tastes like shit then it's obviously shitty, because you like anything so what's point in me getting a disgusting flavor in my mouth if I already know its shitty!

We all started laughing and then I picked up anther cup and tried it. I swished it around before spitting it out.

Y-Babe try this wine

He picked up the cup and smelled it before putting it in his mouth. He nodded his head before he squirted it into the bucket.

J-That's a winner

Randy laughed and they did there handshake.

J-Ok they gave us this paper for us to order which ones we want. So I guess I'll put a check on the one we just tried and a few other random ones and then a few ones for the champagne and then we can get out of here.

Y-Not that easy sweetie.

J-Sure it is, watch and learn

We watched on as he checked different things on the list of drinks and then put the pencil down. He stood up from his seat and walked over to the guy and handed it to him. Then walked back over to our table.

J-Ok we can leave now, I put the drink orders in and the guy said they'll have there when we get there.

Y-Alright

I stood up and grabbed my car keys from my back pocket.

Y-I check on the cake today and they said they'll have it there the day of the wedding, we got our dresses today and Saison said she'll deliver them and be there the day of the wedding just incase something happens to them.

J-We got our tux's today and I nearly got my head chopped off by the guys thank you very much for those pink and white ties!

Y-Hey you agreed to the colors.

J-Because you seduced me!

Y-Oh, please you're the one who gave in 30 seconds later!

J-What can I say I'm easy

Y-I'll say

John shot me a look before turning around and placing a hat on his head. He grabbed my hand and we walked out of the building holding hands. I looked behind me and Sam was on Randy's back.

Y-Ti amo John

J-Ti amo a bambino

He kissed my forehead and stopped me in front of my car.

J-Ok, Randy and I are stopping by the store and ordering the Crystal and then I'll meet you at the house.

Y-Ok I'm going to look at the hotel you booked.

J-Alright, it should be perfect, I got the ball room, terrace and the pool booked for that night, and the honeymoon suite.

Y-Alright what hotel is it again?

J-Westin Tampa Harbour Hotel

Y-Alright I'll see you at home.

J-Ok

I pecked him on the lips and then got in my car with Sam.

I drove off towards the hotel.

S-Damn Hayden put down that hand your blinding me with that rock

Y-(laughing)Ok, so Becky and you are my made's of honors, and Candice, Maria, Paris, and Nicole are the bridesmaid's

S-Ok, whose John's best man and crap

Y-Randy is his best man Marc, Dan, Boog, Matt, and his friend Rob

S-Oh, Steves been rejected!

Y-(laughing)John asked him and he said no

S-(laughing) Right

Day of the wedding-

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep

Y-Turn that fucking noise off!

I felt some one climb on my bed and then they started jumping.

Y-Becky and Sam get the fuck out!

I put my head underneath my pillow and soon felt the covers being stripped from my body

Y-Its freezing in here!

Becky-Then get up and get some clothes on! We have to be down to the hair salon in 30 minutes.

Y-Fine!

I grabbed my tank top I got from the night before that said Bride and the dot of the I had a picture of my wedding ring. I ran into the bathroom after picking out some grey booty shorts. I jumped in the shower and when I came out I dried off, changed, and threw my hair into a pony tail since they were doing it at the salon.

I slipped on some flip flops and grabbed my car keys.

Y-Alright lets go!

Everyone followed me and we drove to the salon.

2 hrs 30 minutes later

I was getting my hair done I looked in the mirror and couldn't wait to see what it would look like when they were finished. I was getting my bangs put behind my head and clipped to the back of my hair. Then they were going to do curl the rest of my hair.

Mom-Smile Hayden

I smiled and my mom snapped a photo.

Mom-How was your party last night?

Y-It was great, I just can't help but wonder what the guy's did

Mom-Don't worry your dad told me they took John to the bar down at there hotel, got him drunk and took him back upstairs and played poker and he kept making a bunch of bets and told Marc if he were to die for him to marry you today.

Y-(laughing)Not gunna happen.

My mom laughed and then handed me my phone

Mom-Txt message

I nodded my head and read it.

From Becky-Can't wait to see your hair! Our hair looks gorgeous! Xoxo- Becky

I smiled and replied back

I closed my phone and then got anther txt I opened it up

From John- I can't wait to see you 2day, I missed you bambino Love- Johnny Boy

My smile got bigger and I replied back.

Hairdresser- Ok were done you can go over and get your nails done with the rest.

She spun the chair around a my mouth dropped it looked amazing

I hugged her and walked over to the nail place. Sam and Becky were laughing and talking together along with Candice and Paris and Nicole and Maria.

I sat down by my mom and we talked while getting our nails done. All the girls turned to us and screamed when they saw my hair

Becky-OH MY GOD!!

Sam-Now you look like Cinderella!!

I laughed and everyone complimented my hair. I thanked them and complimented there hair. There hair was up in buns with curls.

When our nails were done we stopped and got something to eat and then went to the chapel. I stepped out of the stretch limo and felt the warm Tampa air brushed against my skin. I smiled and saw Saison's limo here, she was getting the dresses out along with 6 other people. I walked in the chapel with my mom holding my right hand and Becky holding my left one. I walked into the room and Saison pulled me over by her and hugged me.

Saison-Your Gorgeous this dress will look amazing on you!

She grabbed the dress and helped get it on me.

45 minutes later-

Saison-Alright now lets see Kat go get me the heels and veil.

Kat-Ok

Saison-Alright Hayden were going to tie the corset now so you can get used to it.

Y-Alright

Anther one of her workers started lacing up the corset. When he was done I could breathe I was used to these things from photo shoots and music videos.

Saison-Alright I'll put the heels on and the veil on the rest of you go help the others please.

Guy-Yes Saison

She helped me get my heels on and then she got my veil on. I walked to the other part of the room and Candice did my make up. We were not sitting down we had 10 minutes before the ceremony started. I sighed and tried calming my nerves.

Becky-I heard you and the lover boy are going on a 2 week honeymoon.

Y-Yep we are I can't wait!

Mom-Where are you guys going again?

Y-Were going to the Fiji Islands and then were staying a week in Italy.

Marias mouth dropped

Maria-your going to the Fiji Islands??

Y-Yeah, why?

Maria-That's so cool!!

I laughed and looked up at the clock on the wall, the wedding planner Catlin stepped inside.

Catlin-Look at you girls your all gorgeous! Anyways Bridesmaid's find your man who your with and walk down the aisle!

They all walked out the room and my mom kissed my head before walking out and getting in her seat. I let out a deep sigh and soon heard the door being knocked on.

Y-Come in!

Dad-My little girl is getting married!

He pretended to cry and hugged him.

Dad-You look wonderful sweetheart. Johns a lucky guy to have a girl like you.

Y-And I'm lucky to have him.

He flashed a smile before we linked arms and headed out the door. My heart was racing when we stopped in front of the church doors. I heard the piano song switch to the Bride's March and then the doors opened and I smiled as I griped my fathers arm tighter and my flowers I was holding. I smiled when I saw John, he looked so amazing in his tux even with that pink and white tie.

Johns POV

I heard the music switch and then the doors opened and I saw my soon to be wife. My smile got bigger when I saw her in her dress she was so beautiful and all I wanted to do was kiss her and hold her in my arms.

Normal POV

My dad walked me to the front and kissed my cheek.

Priest- Everyone may be seated

Everyone sat down

Priest- Now who gives this young lady away?

Dad-Her mother and I do

My father let go of my arm and I walked up to John and he took my hands in his. I smiled brightly and so did he.

Priest-Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Hayden Callaway and John Cena in Holy Matrimony. If there is any one who thinks these to should not be married speak now or forever hold you peace.

Silence

Priest-Now John do you take Hayden Brianna Callaway to be your awfully wedded wife, to love, to hold, to cherish through sickness and health as long as you both shall live?

J-I do

Priest-Do you Hayden Callaway take John Felix Anthony Cena to be your awfully wedded husband, to love, to hold, to cherish through sickness and health as long as you both shall live?

Y-I do

Priest-Now have you all taken the liberty to write your own vowels, Hayden lets start with you.

I handed my Flowers to Sam and Becky handed me my vowels.

Y-John Felix Anthony Cena, you are the love of my life. We've been through so much together like experiencing the death of our daughter. But there is happier times. I can't wait to wake up in then morning just so I can your face. People always tell me John is so lucky to have a girl like you. Really Im so lucky to have a guy like him. You mean the world to me, and everyday I'm not with you is a day where I'm not living.

I paused for a minute when tears started rolling down my cheeks, I felt Johns remove his hand from mine and he wiped away my tears with his thumb. Everyone awed and then laughed when I fanned my eyes.

Y-And I can't wait to become your wife. Ti am oil mio amore (I love you my love)

There wasn't a dry eye in sight and that was only my vowels.

Priest-John your vowels

Randy handed John his vowels

J- Hayden Callaway ever since I saw you walking down the stairs in the short white towel

Everybody started laughing

J-I knew you were going to be my future wife. When you helped me tell off Liz and kissed me in front of her. I knew I had to ask you out. You are the perfect girl in so many ways and any guy would die to have a day with you. But they can't anymore because in a few short minutes your going to be my wife.

Everyone laughed again.

J-You're my bambino and always are in my heart, my mind and my soul. Ti amo a bamibino.( I love you to baby)

Priest-May I have the rings please.

Sam Handed me John's ring and I gave it to the priest and John did the same thing.

Priest-Now John take this ring, place it on her hand and repeat after me.

I held out my left hand and everyone smiled or was in shock at the size of my engagement ring.

Priest-With this ring I thee wed.

John slid the ring on my finger while saying

J-With this ring I thee wed.

I smiled and the priest gave me John's ring

Priest-Now repeat after me with this ring I thee wed.

I slid the ring on his finger while saying

Y-With this ring I thee wed.

Priest- Now by the power invested in me by the state of Florida, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

Every one laughed when John grabbed me and dipped me down for the most breath taking kiss I have ever gotten. He brought me back up and everyone started clapping and cheering.

We turned towards everyone and people started taking pictures. We walked down the aisle and then John picked me up bridal style and walked over to the photographers were so they could take pictures.

After taking some of John and I they called the grooms men and the bridesmaid's inside for pictures.

After we were done with that we took single pictures and then I took one with Saison and thanked her for making the dress in such short notice.

Photographer-Ok lets get the grooms men and bridesmaid's together with the bride and groom and take group photos.

John was lying on one side with the men behind him and I was lying down on the other with the girls behind me. We got up from the ground and then John grabbed my hand and we made your way outside hand in hand.

When we stepped outside People were blowing bubbles and throwing stuff. John and I laughed and stepped into the limo with paint on all of the windows saying Just Married.

J-Can you believe it?

Y-I know I can't believe I'm now Mrs.Cena!

John laughed and kissed my lips. We pulled apart smiling.

Y-I cant wait for the honeymoon!

J-I know having sex with you for the next 2 weeks, and then your traveling with me again.

I playfully slapped his arm for the first comment and he laughed.

Y-Where in Italy are we going?

J-Venice for 4 days and then Rome for 3

Y- I can't wait.

J-Your gunna have to Fiji Islands is first.

Y-That sounds like fun.

John smiled and kissed me.

J-Are you ready to shock everybody with our first dance?

Y-Yes, are you?

J-Hell yeah,

I smiled and kissed him again.

The limo came to a stop and soon the door opened and John helped me out. We walked inside and found our friends admiring the cake. There was 10 layers to it. The bottom was the biggest and kept getting smaller until it go to the tenth cake. The design looked better then I expected it to be. It actually looked like real flowers were on it. We had Duff from Ace of cakes make us it.

Y-Stephanie's daughter is here right?

J-Yeah, why?

Y-We can give her daughter the tenth cake since it's the smallest.

J-Sounds good

Just then I got pulled away from him by a group of family members. I looked at John and he looked disappointed since my mom was with the group of people. If your wondering we sent his mom an invitation to the wedding and she sent it back claiming she wanted nothing to do with it. My cousin Rose pulled me into a hug and started chatting my ear off.

Rose-Oh my god I haven't seen you in forever. You look so pretty today! John is a hunk luck you! Tell where your going for honeymoon!

Y-Rose take a breath and I'll talk

She breathed in and out.

Y-Thank you, you look pretty also. I know John's a hunk and great in bed.

My aunt Carry came over.

Carry-Are you telling my daughter about how good your husband is in bed?

Y-Sorry

Carry-I'm just kidding she's old enough now.

Rose-Mom I'm 19 I've been old enough to know since I was like 13

Carry hugged me before leaving me and Rose.

Rose-Anyways continue

Y-And where going to the Fiji Islands for a week and then the next week were going to Italy to visit Gram's and Gramp's in Venice and then Rome.

Rose-Tell nonna I said his and tell pops to take it easy.

Y-I will.

I hugged Rose before walking over to anther group of people.

An hour later we were all eating and it was time for the speech's.

Randy stood up first and the DJ handed him a microphone.

R-I've known John since our day's in OVW. Back then never did I think Cena could have gotten a girl like Hayden.

Every one erupted into laughter. While John glared at Randy.

R-No I'm just kidding, John is the best friend a guy could ask for and Hayden's lucky to find a man like him. Very few people you meet are true, and this guy is as true as you can get. So now I'm wondering why a guy like him hangs out with cocky guys like me.

Everyone laughed again.

R-John I wish you all the happiness in the world. To John and Hayden!

He took a sip of his drink before sitting down next to John. Becky and Sam then sat up. Becky handed Sam the microphone.

S-Ok I've known Hayden here for 2 in a half years. And in those 2 ½ years we have shared a lot of moments together. Like when I had to distract John and Randy and get them interested in those Boppers while you bought a pregnancy test.

Everyone laughed again.

S-Or the time I was with Randy at Raw and you called me crying because you saw an ice cream commercial with chocolate ice cream and not vanilla.

Everyone laughed again, I just smiled and John laughed and squeezed my hand.

S-I'm so grateful to have you in my life as my best friend. And I wish you all the happiness in the world. To John and Hayden!

She took a sip of her champagne and sat down next to Randy. Then Becky started talking.

Becky-What can I say I've known you since 6th grade. Even that long ago you had boys bowing down at your feet.

People laughed.

Becky-When I first saw you with that group of guys around you. I thought you were going to be the biggest bitch I ever met. But in fact you weren't, you were the nicest friend I ever met. And realest girl I still know today. I love you Hayden and I wish you the best of luck with that Husband of your's!

I stood up and Becky handed me the microphone.

Y-Ok I need to get up here and say something.

Matt-What are you pregnant?

Y-Haha funny , Mattie but no I'm not!

Matt-Damn it! Couldn't you have just lied now I owe Boog 50 bucks!

Y-Sit down Matt!

He sat down and I smiled at him.

Y-There's a saying I found and I thought it was the best one for a girl to know. It says Girls are like an apple tree, there's apples at the bottom and the best apples are at the top. Most guy's go for the closest apple they see the bottom one's. They didn't want to work hard to get to know the girl they just wanted a taste of what she had. But in every girl's life there is a one guy whose willing to climb the tree to get the very best apple, or her heart. And I just wanted to thank John for being the guy who climbed the tree to my heart. I love you Johnny.

He stood up and brushed his lips onto mine. I smiled into the kiss and then broke it off when I heard the DJ.

DJ-It's now time for the bride and groom to have their first dance as a married couple.

John grabbed my hand and everyone gathered around to watch. I wrapped my hands around his neck and he had his hands on my waist. He whispered in my.

J-Are you ready for the dance?

Y-As ready as I'll ever be

The DJ winked at us and dimmed the light and put a spotlight on us before starting the song. It started out soft and slow for a few seconds and then you heard what sounded like glass breaking and then it went to Party Like a Rockstar (Remember 2007) We did our dance routine that we've been practicing for so long and everybody had a look of shock on their face. We did the finishing and everyone clapped and shouted.

After hours of partying John and I made our way to our hotel room. I smiled once we reached it. John opened the door and then Picked me up bridal style before walking in and closing the door.

Randy's POV

I got Sam and I a room here the elevator dinged and we stepped out of it. We walked past John and Hayden's room, I saw John open the door and put the please do not disturb sign in the key slot, he winked at me and shut the door. Sam and I laughed before going to our room which just happened to be right next to theirs.

That's it for this chapter! Please Review and tell me what you think!!

Rachel


	14. Chapter 14

On with the next part of the story Hayden!! Beth took a sip of her drink and looked at Eve weirdly. Ok guys I'll get on with the next part so we can get going soon. After I said that they all nodded there heads in agreement. We've been at this place for over 2 hours now. But now lets get back to the story.

Flash Back- The injury

It was a cool crisp Monday morning on October 2nd. I looked over at John and smiled. We've been married for 9 months now and it's been wonderful. Our honeymoon was great! We had a blast in the Fiji Islands and a great time in Rome and Venice. John was still sleeping with his hands wrapped around my hips. People say were attached and I can't help but agree. The only time were not together is when were going to the bathroom. I looked at the clock. It was even 9:30 and I was up. I should be sleeping yesterday was a great time. We went out and partied with Sam and Randy for there 3 month wedding anniversary.

John started moving around and then brought me closer to him and held my waist tighter as he relaxed his head on my shoulder. I kissed his head and started to fall asleep against his chest.

2 hours later

It was now 11:30 and John and I were sitting down at the hotel's restaurant eating breakfast.

Y-Who do you have a match against again?

J-Ken

Y-Oh I see

J-You don't know he is do you?

Y-Nope

John and I started laughing and then John kissed my forehead.

J-What do you want to do today?

Y-I don't know

J-Ok well I'm working out with Randy at noon, so why don't you hang out with Sam

Y-Ok sounds good

Just then Paul, Stephanie and Aurora came up to our table.

Paul- Hey love birds what are you guys up to?

Y-Nothing really just eating and talking

Paul-Sounds like fun

J-Oh yeah a blast!

Paul and Stephanie laughed and Aurora smiled at us.

Stephanie-You guys having a baby anytime soon?

Y-Nope not yet

J-Well we could change that

I gently pushed him and he had shocked expression on his face as Paul and Stephanie laughed again.

Stephanie-All right guy's we gotta get the little one some food.

J-Alright see ya at the arena.

They nodded and walked off.

Y-Ok It's noon now I'm going to get Sam.

J-Alright I'll see you later bambino.

I kissed his lips and walked upstairs to Randy and Sam's room. I knocked on her door and pretty soon she answered it.

S-Wanna go to the mall

Y-Sure I got a nothing better to do.

Sam smiled and opened the door wider and I walked inside. Randy suitcase was opened and his clothes were thrown everywhere.

Y-Looks like my hotel room only I make John clean it up.

Sam laughed and stepped into the bathroom to do her hair.

S-Yeah he was getting anther temper tantrum today. When ever he doesn't get his way he acts like a 2 year old.

Y-So he threw his clothes around the room

S-No that was when he was finding his gym shorts. He cussed out the bell boy because he didn't give him syrup this morning.

Y-That's Randall for you.

Sam laughed and stepped out of the bathroom.

S-Alright lets go.

We walked down to the elevators and pressed the bottom level. This hotel had an underground mall underneath it, that a bunch of hotels connected to. We heard a ding and stepped out and walked down a hall that lead to the mall.

S-So you and John planning on kids anytime soon?

Y-You know you're the second person to ask that today. And no were not. Were letting everything plan out it's self.

S-I see.

She pushed open the doors and we started talking while trying to find a store to go to. We found one and were looking threw the clothes.

S-Do you wanna have anther baby?

Y-I don't know. I mean I guess we both would just be scared of what happened with Alessandra.

S-That was something freaky that just happened.

Y-Lets just drop that subject ok?

S-Ok

Sam and I continued shopping for a few hours and decided at 4 p.m. after a few thousand dollars we were done. I was walking back to the hotel room when suddenly I was pushed against the wall and started kissing me. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my legs around his waist. He pulled away and smiled.

J-So if some random guy were to come out here and start making out with you, you'd kiss back?

Y-I knew it was you silly

J-Oh ye-

I kissed him again and he started kissing my neck.

Y-Come on before some one comes out and see's us

He walked us into our room and dropped me on the couch I set my bags on the floor and let out a sigh.

J-What's wrong bambino?

Y-Sam kept talking to me about having anther baby.

J-I know Randy asked me that to but dropped it after a few seconds. But you know what we talked about it and we agreed to let everything to play it's self out.

Y-Your right, but who says we can't practice?

I pushed him on the bed and straddled his hips. I started kissing his neck while running my hands up his shirt and started rubbing his abs. He let out a groan as I kissed his soft spot.

J-Mm, baby stop it we have to go the arena soon

I kissed his lips and was just about to take his shirt off when his phone started ringing.

J-Just ignore it.

I nodded and took off his shirt and threw it across the room. John was about to take my shirt off when his phone started ringing again.

Y-Baby, just answer it.

J-But we were just getting to the good part.

Y-Babe

J-Alright fine

He reached over on the knight stand and grabbed his phone.

J-Hello

J-God damn it Randy you bugged me just for that!

J-Haha you jack ass and yes I was!

J-Yeah, yeah I'll see you at the arena.

John hung up the phone and threw it back on the knight stand

J-Now where were we

He flipped me over and kissed my neck and then we were rudely interrupted by a knock at the door.

J-God Damn it!! I'll I trying to do is get fucking laid!

I laughed as he went and opened the door.

J-What the fuck do you want Randy!

I walked over behind him and saw Randy and Sam

R-So your trying to get fucking laid. Eh?

I started laughing at Randy and soon Sam was laughing.

J-Shut the fuck up Randy! And yes I was!

I stepped out of the door way and out in the hall way with Randy and Sam and heard are door close. A few seconds later John came out with a shirt on and car keys in his hand.

J-Lets go

We followed him and soon we were at the arena in the locker room.

Y-I love you

J-I love you to.

He pecked my lips and we watched the show together and ate until he got called by a stage crew to go out to the gorilla position.

Stage C-John your on in 5

J-Ok

The guy left and John brought me into a hug.

J-I love you baby now be good.

Y-Yes because I am SO bad.

John smiled and kissed me.

J-I'll see you soon, I promise.

I laughed as he ran out of the room. I was watching the match on the monitor in there and it looked like John hurt his arm after doing a hip toss. He did the STFU but didn't put any pressure on his right arm, Ken tapped out and John stood up and the ref raised his good arm. Then Randy came out and attacked him. I started getting really worried when the doctors went out to him and were walking with him up the ramp.

I ran to the gorilla position and saw John fighting with the doctors.

Doctor-John you need to get to the room so we can examine you.

J-I'm fine!

Y-Baby. Go to the room right now!

John looked at me pouting and I gave him the look.

J-Fine!

They brought him to the room and examined him.

Doctor-Call James in Alabama, Tell him John Cena needs to get MRI done there.

The guy darted towards the phone and started talking.

Doctor-You might have torn your pec

J-God damn it! Today is not my day! First Randy interrupts us and now I'm injured!

Y-Chill out babe, you'll be ok.

Oh, how I wish I was right. I looked at the past out John on our bed sleeping in 2 slings. One that supports his shoulder and pec, and anther one that holds up his forearm. James said he'll be out anywhere from 6 months to one year. He had completely torn the right Pec muscle off the bone. I looked back at John and he let out a groan and soon a deep sigh.

J-Baby!

Y-I'm right here

It's been 3 days since he had surgery and now he's back at the house moping around.

J-Can you get me some water so I can take my meds?

Y-Yes John

I went down stairs and got some water for him, I opened it and watched him as he popped the pills in his mouth and then downed half of the water bottle.

Y-How are you feeling today?

J-I'm still upset but I guess it's ok because now I get to be with you sexy.

I smiled and straddled his lap.

J-What time is it?

Y-2:30 why?

J-Just wondering, now why were you gone for 2 hours?

Y-I got anther tattoo!

Johns Jaw dropped

Y-What?

J-Isn't the one on your lower back enough?

Yep, I had a tattoo of a heart with wings on my lower back with my mother's name in it.

Y-What you'll like it!

J-Let me see it.

I pulled up my shirt and took off the white patch that was on my left hip and John smiled when he saw it.

I got his initials with two hearts by it, and the hearts were colored in the Italian flag.

Y-Do you like it?

J-I feel honored! And yes, I do!

He kissed me and I put the patch back on. We started walking out of the room to go downstairs.

Y-So I was thinking that I should get a tattoo on my wrist

J-I think 2 is enough

Y-Yeah, but this one is small!

J-No it's not you just can't see it because your jeans cover most of it up.

Y-I was just kidding I'm fine with 2 tattoos.

John laughed and stepped in to the kitchen and called Randy.

January 31st 2008

A lot has happened since October and I know what your thinking and no! I'm not pregnant. But Sam is! She's due July 15th and Randy is thrilled. John was returning today at the Royal Rumble and not even Randy and Sam knew he was. We got here an hour before anyone else got here.

J-I can't believe it in a few minutes I'm returning to ring and beating Paul!

Y-I know I'm so happy for you!

He smiled and kissed me, the next thing I know I had him on the couch with me straddling him. Just then a Tech came in.

Tech-Woah! Sorry to interrupt but John your on in 3 minutes.

I leaned down and kissed John again and leaned my forehead on his.

Y-I love you be careful and I'll see you soon!

John smiled and I got off of him and the next thing I knew I was watching him walk down the ramp as people cheered or booed him. I watched as Paul fell out of the ring. John celebrated for a little bit and then came back threw the curtain where everyone started talking to him and praised him for beating Paul. I laughed at that and then I soon felt his arms go around my waist and lift me off the ground.

Y-I love you baby good job

J-I love you to bambino and thank you. I won it just for you.

I laughed and then ran up to Randy and gave him a hug.

Y-What's up father to be?

R-Hey Hayden and nothing much.

Y-How's the wife doing?

R-She's doing great and next month we find out the sex.

Y-I bet you 50 bucks it's a boy

R-50 it's a girl

Y-Your on

I shook his hand

Y-Just to let you know I never lost a bet that we made remember?

R-Yeah I do

Oh, yeah he should remember I was right with the world series and I was right when I said that Steelers would win the superbowl. Randy was not happy when we watched the game together.

R-Ok and the Superbowl, I bet you 1,000 thousand dollars that the Patriots win!

Y-I place 2,000 thousand on the Giants!

R-Your on!

We shook hands and said our goodbyes and soon I was back at the hotel room with John ready to fall asleep.

Present day-

Y-And that's the rest of the story

Melina-It was such a good one to!

Y-Oh, but it's not even half way over!

Kelly-Right next year we'll do this again except you should have a baby!

Y-What did I tell you guy's were letting everything play out by it's self.

Maria-I'll right girls why don't we get going so we can stop giving Hayden a hard time.

I smiled and stood up.

Y-Thank you Maria!

She laughed and we all said good bye to each other. I got in my car and headed for the super market so I could get groceries. The weird thing is Kelly might be right. I might be pregnant, I haven't gotten my period this month and plus I've been getting sick every morning, afternoon and night. But morning was the worse. I filled the car with things I would need for dinner that night since I was cooking for Sam, Randy, John, Cody, Ted, Dave, Paul, Phil (CM Punk) and a few others. I walked down an aisle and grabbed a pregnancy test and walked down to an open check out station. I purchased everything and then loaded the stuff in the trunk of my car. I started feeling sick as I pulled up into the garage. I got out and went inside to be greeted by a bunch of people.

Y-John, I'm gunna go lay down up stairs, can you get the stuff out of the car?

J-Yeah, I'll be up to check on you in a little bit.

Y-Ok

I kissed his lips and went upstairs to sleep, totally forgetting about the pregnancy test in one of the bags.

Johns POV

It was now October 13th and Hayden and I were doing great. Hanging out with Alanna makes me want Alessandra to be here. But then again she would've been 3. I walked out with Randy and Cody and we started getting the bags out.

R-What's Hayden making tonight?

Y-I think she's making some kind of linguine.

Cody-I wish my girlfriend cooked like that

Y-No Cody you wish you HAD a girlfriend.

Randy started laughing and then I did when I saw the look on his face.

Cody-You guys are rude!

He set the bags on the counter in the kitchen. Randy walked over to Sam and Alanna and watched as Alanna was taking a nap.

Ted-So Randy how much did you owe for crashing that motorcycle?

R-A couple thousand

Cody-Hey that's more

Y-Then you make in a year I know!!

Everyone erupted into laughter and Cody flipped me off

Y-Stick your tongue out again, you'll wake up with no tongue tomorrow.

Cody put his hand in his mouth and grabbed his tongue and tried talking and ended up gagging himself.

Cody-That hurt! Don't laugh!

Everybody laughed again and soon I got to the last bag and started putting things into there right spots. I grabbed a box and read it. Clearblue pregnancy test, hmmh, where the hell would this go. Wait a minute does thing say pregnancy test?!

Y-Holy Shit!

Cody-What you found out your IQ?

Everybody started laughing at Cody's joke and I flipped him off and darted towards stairs as everyone was asking me what was going on. I got to my bedroom door and flung it open. Hayden was in bed with the fan on and her head was underneath the millions of pillows that Hayden insisted on being there. I smiled and shook her a little bit. I could hear everyone that was downstairs crowding by the door. Hayden soon woke up and looked at the box that was in my hand and she sighed.

H-Fuck! You weren't supposed to see that.

Y-Go take it!

H-Fine!

She grabbed the box from my hand and I followed her into the bathroom.

H-What the fuck are you doing? Your not going in here with me!

Y-Why not? I'll your doing is peeing on a stick

H-Johnny Boy I'm serious I will kick your ass if you don't get out of here!

Normal POV

I threatened to kick his ass and he just sat on the ledge of the jet tub.

Y-John!! I'm serious! GET OUT!

John turned around and plugged his ears and started shouting lalalalala. I kicked his back and he didn't even flinch. I let out a sigh and got the test out of the box.

5 minutes later

We emerged from the bathroom and I opened the bedroom door to step outside only to have everyone who was staying the night at the house fall on to our floor.

Y-What are you guys doing??

Paul-You see we were expecting your door to see if it could hold a thousand pounds on it.

Ted-And it passed so a

Phil-Bye!

They all ran down the stairs and John looked at me and shrugged. I got on his back and he carried me down stairs. I had the test in my back pocket. We had to wait for 15 minutes, and it's already been 8. I started chopping things I would need for the linguine and John said he would help.

Y-Can you cut up a pepper please

J-Sure

John started cutting up the pepper and then the house phone rang and Cody answered it after I told him to when I saw it was John's mom. We were still fighting with each other, but now it was worse.

Cody-Cena residence

Cody-Who the hell are you?

Cody-I'm Cody

Cody-No I'm not screwing Hayden! I have morals!!

Cody-John's mom, well Carol you can go shove a

John tackled Cody on the floor and grabbed the phone

J-Hi, mom

J-That was Cody he's a friend of ours, no Hayden is not sleeping around.

I shook my head and continued making dinner. It had been after dinner time when I finally remembered the test in the back of my pants. I grabbed it and tossed it to John was rinsing off dishes with Ted and Paul.

J-Oh, yeah, you open it!

He tossed it to me and I tossed it back to him.

Y-You open it!

He nodded his head and took the cap off and looked at it. His eyes showed sadness, he turned towards me and frowned. I nodded and then all of a sudden he picked me up and hugged me.

J-I was just kidding it's positive baby!

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

Y-Baby number two.

John smiled and kissed my lips and then stuck his hand up my shirt and rubbed my stomach.

J-I can't wait!

Y-Neither can I

I kissed him again and leaned my forehead against his.

J-Should we tell them?

Y-I don't know, we need to call Jack though and set up an appointment.

J-This sucks your going to be gone from me even longer now!

I frowned and kissed him again

Y-We'll live baby

John smiled and put me on the floor. He walked over to Randy and tossed him the test.

R-Dude your pregnant!! Your gunna be famous even more!!

John pushed him and shook his head. I picked up the phone and dialed Jacks office number. I talked to the nurse and she got me and appointment for the next day at 8 a.m.

Y-Tomorrow at 8:00 a.m.

J-Ok

Ted-Hey congrats on the baby!

They all congratulated me and some of them left for their hotel except Randy and Sam who were spending a few weeks here.

The Next morning

I woke up at 7:00 and now had to wake John up. That would be a challenge, I shook his and he didn't wake up. I slapped his chest and he didn't even stir. I shouted his name and still nothing. I grabbed a pillow and hit him with it. He didn't wake up, maybe he's dead, oh god that would be terrible! I straddled his waist and played with the brim of his boxers. He pushed my hands away and turned on his stomach.

Y-JOHN WAKE UP!!

I said that while pulling up his boxers and then letting them snap on his body. He stirred a little and then sat up.

J-What the fuck do you think your doing??

Y-Waking you up for the doctors!

J-Oh my god! You mean that wasn't a dream that I had? Your pregnant!

I laughed and looked at him funny. He smiled sheepishly and then got out of bed and grabbed a polo out and jeans.

Y-Your wearing the outfit I got you for Christmas!!

John started laughing and pulled me into a hug.

J-Yeah why?

Y-I feel special!!

I jumped out of bed and grabbed an outfit to wear and then went into the bathroom and leaned over the toilet. Uh god I'm an idiot. I shouldn't have done that. I gagged but nothing came up and then John came in and rubbed my back.

J-You ok sweetheart?

Y-Yeah, just morning sickness

J-At least your not throwing up.

Y-Thankfully

I stood up and brushed my teeth and got dressed into shorts and a tube top. I did my make-up and my hair and went downstairs where John had breakfast waiting for me.

Y-Thanks babe

J-No problem but be quite Alanna is still sleeping

I nodded my head and ate

30 minutes later I was sitting down on the chair with John holding my hand. Jack was doing the ultra sound.

Jack-Your 2 months along, so the due date is in April.

Y-Awe just like daddy's.

John smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

Jack-Do you wanna know the sex?

J-You can do that now?

Jack-Yeah with this new system we got

J-I don't want to, what about you Hayden?

Y-Nope, I want to be surprised.

Jack-Ok, so next month same day at noon sound good?

Y-Sounds great!

Jack-Ok

He gave me a card with the date and time on it and we walked out hand in hand.

Y-I'm hungry lets stop for food.

John put his hand on his face and rubbed it down to his chin.

J-This is going to be a long pregnancy.

This Is it for now Guys!! Review and tell me what you think!! Thank you to all the reviewers that did review!! You guys rock!!


	15. Chapter 15

Ok so I know what all of you are thinking right now. And yes I am a dumb ass that gets months confused! I meant to put September in the last Chapter but instead I put October. I know I'm sorry for the inconvenience and me being a dumb ass. Anyways on with the story.

2 months later

It's been 2 months since we found out were expecting baby # 2. I think were having a anther girl but John says it's a boy. I tell everyone I know it probably a girl and when John say's it's a boy everyone always tells him it's a mother intuition to feel things like that. John says if I have a mothers intuition then he has a fathers intuition. I always laugh thinking about that. It's December 13th and I'm waiting for the nurse to call me back. I put my hand on my small bump, I felt the baby kick and smiled and remembered last night.

Night Before-

John had just come home from being on the road for 2 weeks, He layed down next to me and started rubbing my stomach, I turned towards him and buried my head in his strong muscular chest. He kissed my forehead and I snuggled closer to him.

J-Good Night baby boy I love you

He kissed my stomach and then the baby kicked. I shot my eyes open and looked at John

Y-She just kicked!

J-It's a he!

Y-She!

Then the baby kicked again.

Y-Ha! SHE'S agreeing with mommy!

J-Yeah right more like HE'S agreeing with daddy and is kicking you for calling him a girl! And you wonder why the girl kicked so much, because you said she was a he!

Tears weld up in my eyes and I started crying.

J-Baby, no don't cry please. I didn't mean it

Y-I'm gunna be a terrible mother! I can't even get my kids gender right!

I buried my head in his chest again and he ran his finger threw my hair

J-Your going to be a great mom. I mean for all I know the babys a girl, and you know what I'm sure the baby doesn't care, all it care's about right now is food, getting talked to threw out the day and is happy that's it's living.

I stopped crying and hugged him tight.

Y-I love you! You are so good to me!

He laughed and kissed my forehead

J-No your so good to me!

Present time

Nurse- Mrs. Cena!

I smiled and took Johns hand he squeezed it a little and then we were showed a room.

Nurse-The doctor should be in soon.

She closed the door and left.

J-I love you, you know that

Y-I know and I love you to

J-Your cute

Y-Your cuter

J-No your cuter

I smiled and kissed his lips.

Y-I can't believe in 5 months were going to be parents

John smiled and kissed me a again

J-Are you ready to leave after the appointment to go to West Newbury to see My mom and dad?

Y-Your dad yes, your mom NO!

John laughed and kissed my forehead.

Somebody knocked on the door and then Jack stepped in.

Jack-How are you guys today?

Y-Good

Jack-That's great. Now lets take a look at this baby.

He lifted my shirt and put some gel on my stomach, he put the machine on the gel.

Jack-John could you get the lights?

J-Sure

He switched them off and then sat down again next to me.

Jack-Alright the baby's doing great! The baby has a great heartbeat.

He showed us the head, hands, feet and stomach.

Jack-Ok if you could turn the lights on John that would be great

John turned them on Jack handed me a few pictures of the baby.

Y-Thanks Jack we'll see you next month

Jack-Ok bye guys have a good day.

He gave us a card for the next appointment and John and I walked out of the building and got in the car and started off for West Newbury.

2 hours later

I woke up from the nap I was taking and looked at John he was talking on the phone with his mom.

J-Yeah, we still have awhile until we get there. Yes we have big news. No were not getting divorced mom. Ok I'll talk to you later. Love you 2 bye.

He tossed his phone in the cup holder and looked at me

J-She told us she want's us to stay there tonight.

Y-Fine I don't care anymore but stop at the next exit your daughter is hungry.

J-You mean son

Y-Ok I'm dropping this conversation.

J-Fine with me.

I shook my head and looked out the window as John turned on the next exit.

106 songs, 68 times changing the radio station, and 22 rest stops we were finally pulling into his mom's driveway. He parked In the snowy driveway and got out of the car and opened the door for me. I grabbed his hand and got out and felt the chilly November breeze whiz past my face.

I shivered and John hugged me from behind and we walked up his mothers steps. John's muscular arm left my waist and knocked on the door. I looked down and smiled, you couldn't even tell I was pregnant. I'll the more to shock her. She opened the door and smiled at John and frowned at me. I rolled my eyes and stepped inside with John.

John helped me out of the coat I was wearing and Carol's jaw dropped.

Carol-So this is the big news, the slut is pregnant.

I stuck my middle finger up at her and she just glared.

J-Mom chill out it's not that bad besides don't you want me to be happy?

Carol-I do honey but I didn't think you would get married to some whore you found on the street!

Y-For your information Carol he was at my parents house when he saw me walking down the stairs! Not a street corner. Not everyone meets there future husbands like you when you found Fabo!

Carol frowned and looked about ready to slap me.

Y-Bring it on bitch pregnant or not I will kick your ass!

Carol turned around and walked into the kitchen. John pulled me into his body and kissed my forehead.

Y-I hate your fucking mom

John laughed and dragged me into the kitchen. I sat down by Kathy and smiled warmly at her and she returned the smile. Over the time Kathy and Joan warmed up to me

Joan-When did this happen?

She pointed at my stomach and I smiled.

Y-4 months ago when John won his match and we celebrated.

They laughed and I winked at John who was now blushing. His mom asked him to come upstairs with he for a minute and he followed.

Kathy-So is it a boy or a girl?

Y-We want it to be a surprise but I can tell you right now it's probably a girl.

We heard John yell from upstairs

J-Stop talking about my SON like that!

I rolled my eyes again and Joan and Kathy laughed.

Y-Mothers intuition.

J-Fathers Intuition!!

Joan-Looks like you guys have been talking about this for a while.

Y-Yeah we have, he says the baby's a boy but I know that were having a little girl.

Kathy-Have you decided on names?

Y-Not together we haven't. We have this deal going on that if the baby's a girl I name her and if it's a boy John names him.

The baby kicked and I smiled down at the bump and place my left hand on it.

Joan-Baby kicking?

Y-Uh, you have no idea!

They laughed again and soon John came downstairs with a pissed off look on his face.

Y-Babe settle down she's not worth it.

J-I am so mad at her!!

Y-Come on lets go upstairs to our room.

John nodded and soon we were upstairs he was laying face down on the bed as I straddled his lower back and started massaging his back with the lotion in my hands. He let out a muffled moan and I couldn't but laugh at the sound of it. He lifted his head up and started talking.

J-What's so funny?

Y-You silly!

He smiled and leaned back down as I finished his lower back and massaged his tense shoulders.

Y-You know I'm not going to be able to do this after today, I'm sure you don't want a fat ass on your back.

J-Please Umaga was a fat ass, you are a feather pregnant or not.

I smiled and kissed the back of his neck and rubbed it.

J-That feels so good.

I moved my hands down lower and gently rubbed it.

J-Right there but harder

Y-Ok

I rubbed harder and heard John muffle something out again.

J-mm, Harder put your elbow on it

Y-(laughing)Your mom probably thinks I'm fucking you.

John started laughing and I put my elbow on the spot and rubbed it.

J-mmm

Y-I love you boo

J-I love you to baby

I got off his back and layed down next to him he flipped over to his back and looked at me.

J-Lets go to bed I'm tired.

Y-Ok baby

I turned off the lamp that was on the knight stand and crawled under the covers next to John. I layed my head on his chest and listened to his breathing even. I sighed and soon felt sleep take over my body.

The Next Morning-

I woke up and found John putting jeans on.

J-Wake up baby we have to go down to Fabo's today.

Y-I am up!

J-Well, come on then get ready

Y-Ok

I got up from the bed and grabbed an outfit for the day and walked into the bathroom. When I came out I was dressed my hair was done and so was my make-up. John was sitting on the bed texting while drinking coffee. The bastard was just mocking me since the doctor said I shouldn't drink it. I walked over by him and kicked him in his shin. He dropped his phone and rubbed his shin and then picked up his phone and started texting again. I laughed and walked out of the room and heard him let out a loud shit. I laughed even louder and Carol glared at me when I got to the bottom step. I got off the step and stared at her back.

Y-Morning mom

Carol-Don't call me that

J-Mom stop starting fights with Hayden!

I smirked and John grabbed my arm with his free arm that wasn't carrying our bags and walked out of the house with me behind him. We got into the car and were about half way there when he finally started talking again.

J-She has some nerve

Y-Baby stop it's my fault I said morning mom and she freaked out

J-See you were being nice and she flips out. I swear if she wasn't my mother

Y-Ok John stop getting worked up about it. It'll be fine. Besides one of these days the she'll start being nice I know she will. She has to have some good in her somewhere.

John laughed and pulled into Fabo's driveway.

Y-Good it's 10 a.m. that means Boog and Dan just got done making chocolate chip pancakes.

John laughed again and I got out with him and John grabbed our bags and then we went inside where we were greeted by Matt and Steve. They were about to tackle me with a hug when John jumped in the way and got speared on the floor by them.

J-You dicks don't do that.

Matt-Why it's not like ( He stopped and looked at my stomach now that my coat was off.) Wow, your pregnant!

F-Whose pregnant?

Fabo came in and his jaw dropped when he saw me.

J-Surprise!

Fabo blinked a few times and then rubbed his eyes.

F-She's really pregnant?

Y-Yes I am 4 months Yesterday

F-And you've waited this long to tell us?

Y-Hey, my parents don't even know yet, besides we wanted to make sure nothing happened before we told you all that we were having a baby and then I lost the baby or something like that.

John nodded his head and soon I smelt pancakes.

Y-Loved to sit and chat but me and the little one are going to go eat!

Fabo laughed and soon I was sitting down eating pancakes with Boog and Dan.

Y-Nice pancakes guys!

I gave them a high five and they smirked.

Dan-Its about time John and you had anther baby

I laughed and looked at John was reading the news paper while drinking water.

Boog-You guy's coming up for Thanksgiving?

J-Wouldn't miss it for the world.

Dan-Sweet, we still on football Black Friday.

J-Yes Dan, the same answer every year.

Dan smacked his head and John grabbed his wrist and slammed it on the table and flipped the page in sports section.

J-Ha! Brady's done it again!

I laughed and looked at Dan who was nursing his wrist with an ice pack on it.

Boog-Your such a baby Dan!

I laughed again and Dan went upstairs flipping us off.

J-That boy has issues.

I laughed again and got up from the table and sat on John's lap. As soon as I did the baby kicked me.

Y-You know what I'm not gunna sit by your dad anymore if you kick me whenever he's around.

The baby kicked again but this time a little harder

J-The boy kick you again

Y-You mean the girl

J-Were having a boy I know we are.

Boog-Alright let's start a bet, tell all of your friends about it to. I place 30 bucks on boy.

John smirked at me. I glared at him and rubbed my stomach and then John put his hand on the bump and smiled as he felt the baby inside kick.

Thanks Giving day-

We were sitting down in the basement, the guys were watching football as I sorted threw everything for the bet. O far we had 2 votes for boy and 103 for girl. I added up all the money and smiled. There was over a hundred thousand here.

Y-I'm done!

They all looked up from the couch.

Y-So far for boy there's 2 votes Boog and Randy and for Girl there's a hundred and three!

Matt-John face it your having a little girl.

J-I know it's a boy.

Matt shook his head and they continued watching the game. I went upstairs and sat on the couch next to Sam and Alanna. Alanna was sleeping on Sam. I smiled thinking of how that's going to be me in a few months. The baby kicked and I soon heard Sam talking to me.

S-Hayden!

Y-What?

S-I said how are you feeling?

Y-Oh, sorry, but I'm feeling great.

S-That's good, how's John doing?

Y-Coping with the fact that were having a girl and not a boy

J-That's what you think!!

S-I see, looks like that is going well.

I let out a laugh and leaned my head against the couch and closed my eyes. When I woke up I was in bed, I stretched my arms outward and slipped out of bed. I went into the bathroom and fixed my hair and went downstairs where Marc was writing his bet on the paper, John and his friends were sitting and drinking and his brothers were watching football. I walked over by John and sat in his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck.

J-Hey baby how are you feeling?

Y-Ok, I'm still tired though

J-Why?

Y-You weren't there to cuddle with me

He laughed and kissed my head as his friends awe'd. John flipped them off and I stayed on John until we had to eat. Half way through dinner we got talking about the bet. I got the paper and sat down by John again.

Y-3 for boy, 115 for girl

I stuck my tongue out at him and he glared.

J-I don't care because when the baby is born I won't stop rubbing it in your face that we had a boy not a girl.

Y-Just get over it John were having a girl

J-Say it again I bet that the baby will kick

Y-Were having a girl

The baby kicked

J-Huh! I win

Y-Maybe the baby just needed to stretch when you said that.

J-Or maybe he's agreeing with me that his mom needs to stop calling him a boy

I rolled my eyes and everyone around us was smiling.

Marc-Your having a boy I'm surprised you even had a girl first though, so John what are you going to name the baby?

J-I don't know

Matt-There having a girl, a mother can always tell.

Y-Thank you Matt!

J-Matt you're an ass kisser! We all know Hayden's having a boy.

Y-Really? Then how come 113 more people agree with me, then they do with you!

J-Because there out of there fucking minds.

I glared at John again, and got up from the table and cleared the rest of my dish off and put it in the sink and let hot water pour on it, I shut the water off and looked at John, who was talking to Rob.

Y-I'm sorry baby

John looked at me and nodded his head and held out his arms. I walked over to him and sat down on his lap.

J-I love you and I'm sorry to

Y-I love you to.

He kissed my forehead as I looked at the clock. 8:00 p.m.

Y-What do you want for Christmas?

J-I already got what I wanted.

Y-And what was that?

J-You and the baby

I smiled and pecked his lips, I didn't want to embarrass him to bad.

Rob-Alright John were gunna get going now. We'll see you tomorrow for the game?

J-Yep

I got off of John and he hugged his friends and then they were out the door.

Y-What do you want to do?

J-I don't know. What do you want to do?

Y-I don't know. I'm really bored.

J-So am I

Y-Lets go look at baby names

J-Ok

We walked up stairs and layed on his. I had my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I found some pretty good names, plus I think there better then John's, even though he never told me any of the names he likes. I swear IF we do have a boy he'll name him John Felix Anthony Cena Jr.

I looked over at John he had a serious look on his face as he read the names in the book. He made a weird face and then smiled. I laughed and he looked up at me

J-What I found a cute name

Y-Right

I smiled and John just shook his head.

J-I'm serious its perfect for the little guy.

I felt the baby kick.

Y-She kicked

J-You mean he

Y-Ok lets just drop it

J-Fine by me.

John let go of me and kissed my stomach, the spot he kissed the baby kicked.

Y-Awe, how sweet she's already disliking her daddy for calling her a boy

John gave me a pleading look and I dropped it not wanting to get him mad. We continued looking at baby names for about an hour, until I looked down and found John asleep with his head on my stomach, I smiled and ran my hands threw his short hair. I saw him smile in his sleep, I continued playing with his hair until I fell asleep reading the baby names.


	16. Chapter 16

Ok Guy's here's chapter 16 Enjoy!

Story Start-

I smiled and rubbed my hand on my now 7 month bump. So far everything was going great. Except for the hormones. Those were changing by the hour, one minute I'm happy and then BOOM all of a sudden I'm crying over something dumb. John right now was painting the nursery, I tried to tell him to paint it pink and as he said "I refuse to paint our SONS room pink, pink is a color that will never associate with him." I walked up stairs and knocked on the door John came stepped out with paint on his white t-shirt.

J-Yes Hayden

Y-Can I see it yet babe?

J-Nope it's not done.

Y-Fine, then don't let me be apart of this!

I started crying and John let out a sigh and hugged me.

J-Sweetie, I do it's just Jack said you shouldn't be around paint fumes so I decided this should be a surprise.

I cheered up after he said that and I let go of him.

Y-A surprise!!

J-Yes, now why don't you go check the email to see if there dropping off the furniture today, ok?

Y-Ok baby

I kissed his lips and went downstairs and went on my laptop. That furniture was coming in 15 minutes. I walked upstairs and knocked on the door.

J-Yeah?

Y-15 minutes

J-Alright hold on.

He walked downstairs and I was laying on the couch watching tv. John sat next to me and wrapped his arms the best he could around my round belly. The baby kicked and then I had a mood change when I saw a commercial for Charmin toilet paper. I started crying and John wrapped his arms around me.

Y-Why do the toilet paper company's have to try to beat each other out? Why can't they make the paper together?

J-I don't know baby that's a good question.

He wiped my tears away and then my stomach growled and my mood changed.

Y-Mmm, cookies sound good right about now.

I jumped from the couch and grabbed the cookie container that contained the cookies I spent hours baking. I sat down on the couch again and John smiled.

Y-You wanna cookie?

J-Sure

He grabbed a cookie and started watching the show that was on.

5 minutes later-

Ding Dong

J-I've got it.

He jumped up from the couch and answered the door. He signed something and brought the boxes into the living room.

J-Ok, I've got to finish now. I'll be back down later ok babe?

Y-Alright.

He went back upstairs and I kept feeling the baby move I smiled at the feeling. A few minutes later I was on the couch angry about flowers. Who do those daisy's think they are anyway? I let out a sigh and decided to go sit outside and work on my fading tan. The warm air hit my skin as I layed on my back in my bikini that showed my tattoo's and of coarse my huge stomach. I heard the house phone ring and picked it up and heard Carol's voice.

Y-Hello?

Carol-Is John around Hayden?

Y-You know he's actually painting the baby's room right now. Could have him call you back Carol?

Carol-Sure, how are you a-you know feeling?

Y-I'm doing great, thanks for asking.

Carol-Of coarse we'll I'll let you go now Hayden. Have a-a g-good day

Y-You 2 Carol.

I hung up the phone.

Ok, so I know what your probably thinking, wow your not fighting, well that's because John begged us to try to get along so for the sake of my husband I decided to try and it's actually working. She really is a nice lady, its just she's judge mental of people but aren't we all at some point in our lives. I was interrupted by the house phone again. I picked it up and pressed the green talk button.

Y-Hello?

Mom-Hey sweetie how are you doing?

Y-I'm doing great, a little hormonal but that tends to happen.

My mom let out a laugh and I just smiled.

Mom-So how's she doing?

Y-She's doing good, but she keeps kicking up a storm.

J-STOP CALLING OUR SON A GIRL!!

I heard him scream from upstairs. I laughed and so did my mom.

Mom-He still in denial

Y-Yeah, I tried telling him to paint the nursery pink and he refused to saying his son will never be associated with that color.

Mom-So what color are you painting it?

Y-It's called light custard, it's like a light yellow with a creamish look to it.

Mom-Sounds good what's the theme?

Y-I think he's doing a duck theme.

My mom started laughing and so did I.

Mom-Are you sure he artistic?

Y-He better be if he's painting the nursery.

Mom-So what are you doing for your two year anniversary tomorrow?

Y-Oh my god I totally forgot about that! We've been so busy with the baby stuff.

Mom-Just make him a nice dinner he'll like that.

Y-Ok, well I have to go to the store to buy the ingredients, so I'll call you later or tomorrow ok.

Mom-Alright sounds good, oh and Danny says hi.

Y-Tell him I said hi and that I miss him and love him.

Mom-Ok bye sweetie

Y-Bye

I hung up the phone and went back inside and changed my clothes. I drove to the supermarket and back and put everything away for dinner tomorrow.

I looked at the time 4 p.m. I started dinner for that night and called John down when it was ready.

Y-Baby dinner's ready!

J-Hold on I'll be down in a minute

Y-Alright

I sat down and waited and waited and waited but he still wasn't down here yet so I ate with out him. But I wasn't all that mad, I mean it's not like he's out and he was suppose to be home 3 hours ago. He was upstairs painting the baby's room. After I was done eating it was about 7:30, so I took a shower and came out at 8:00. I knocked on the door to the nursery and John was now only wearing his shorts.

J-Yes?

Y-Your dinners in the microwave

J-I ate when you were in the shower, but I'm almost done so go downstairs or something.

Y-Ugh, fine!

I went downstairs and put on a movie. I soon fell asleep.

Johns POV

I looked at the clock it was 2 a.m. and I was finally finished! I smiled this looked awesome. I even made a pond with grass around it and ducks in a line waddling over to it. My best painting job I have EVER done. I even assembled the crib and dressers. I smoothed out the bedding one last time in the crib before I opened the closet and looked at all the little boy outfits I bought. I know were having a boy, I can tell. But then again maybe she is right. Nah! What am I saying! I shut the lights off and went downstairs and found a sleeping Hayden. I picked her up and brought her upstairs to our room. I layed her in the bed and placed the blankets on top of her. She smiled a little and I jumped in the shower real quick and got out. I put on my boxers and layed down next to her and placed my arms around her and felt the baby kick. I kissed her stomach

Y-Good night baby boy I love you.

I felt the baby kick again and I smiled as I held Hayden in my arms again. I can't even believe tomorrow is our 2 year anniversary.

Normal POV- Next morning

I woke up early and made John breakfast. I brought it upstairs on the bed and sat down next to him. Hmm, I wonder what he would do if I put toast under his nose. I picked up a slice of toast and put it underneath his nose. He moved his and took a bite of it and did that till it was gone.

J-Mm, I should pretend to sleep more often.

Y-Good morning baby

J-Good morning

Y and J-Happy anniversary!

We both laughed and John sat up.

J-Sorry, I didn't eat with you yesterday, and that I took longer then I thought I would.

Y-Its ok I didn't really mind.

J-Well what do you want to do.

Y-Well, I thought I'd make your favorite for dinner tonight.

J-And you can see the baby's room.

Y-Ok, well that only takes like 15 minutes and dinner takes like 3 so, what else do you want to do?

J-I don't know maybe we could shopping and get more stuff for the baby.

Y-Sounds good now lets go take a shower

J-Ok.

I grabbed his hand and we took a shower together. When we were done I stepped out first and covered my self with a towel and threw John one. He wrapped It around his waist. I put on my bra and panties and then a pink sweater and threw on some shorts. I turned around and John smiled, the pervert he was just happy that my cleavage is bigger. I frowned at him and walked out of the room while throwing my hair into a messy bun. I walked out of room and down the hall and brushed my teeth and did my morning routine.

J-Ok so are you ready to see the nursery?

Y-Yes.

His removed his hands from my eyes and my mouth dropped open. Tears slid down my cheeks as I looked at the "pond".

Y-Its beautiful

He smiled and kissed me before wiping my tears away with his thumbs.

J-Don't cry bambino.

Y-You even got ducky bed sheets! How cute!

He smiled at me again and showed me a few pictures on the dresser that he framed and put up. I laughed at the first one. It was a picture of both of us making funny face's as Randy took a photo. The other one was on our wedding day when we were feeding each other cake. The last one was a picture of John and I laying in the grass at Fabo's house taking a nap as the sun beat down on us. I remember that day

Flash Back-

_J-Come on baby lets go outside._

_Y-Fine_

_He grabbed my hand and we took a nice walk passing the trees and the lake. We stopped and I remembered the day he proposed to me. _

_J-Come on let's get going baby._

_Y-Alright_

_We walked into the backyard and John tackled me on the ground and started kissing my neck._

_Y-Johnny stop it!_

_I felt him smile against my neck and some how I ended up falling asleep. A few hours later I heard a click and saw a flash and knew some one had taken a picture. I opened my eyes and saw John's forehead on mine, are noses were touching and his were wrapped around my waist while mine were around his neck. _

_J-Matt your gunna get it!_

_He got up from the ground and started chasing Matt_

_Matt-DAN TAKE THE CAMERA!!_

_Matt threw the camera just in time before we heard a splash and a scream._

End flashback-

J-Do you remember that day

Y-Yeah, and how wouldn't stop bitching at you for breaking his cell phone.

John laughed and I looked at the clock. 1 P.M.

Y-What time do you want to get going?

J-How about now so we can get back here by 6

Y-Alright

We walked downstairs and John and I were just about to walk out the door when we heard the answering machine beep.

Y-Come on lets check these

J-Alright

We walked over to it and John pressed the play button.

Machine-You have 4 new messages to review these messages press 1

John pressed the 1 button

Machine-1st message.

Message 1- _Hey you've reached the Cena's either were not home right now, we don't feel like talking or were getting busy. (gasp) Johnny! Ow damn woman!- _Wow that's a new one, then again Hayden always answers the phone, anyways it's Randy, I just wanted to call and say Happy Anniversary! 

Machine-End of 1st message 2nd message

Message 2-_Hey you've reached the Cena's either were not home right now, we don't feel like talking or were getting busy. (gasp) Johnny! Ow Damn woman!__-_(laughing) Nice answering machine Bro. Anyways Fabo told all of us to call so Happy Anniversary guy's. Yeah Happy Anniversary! Later love birds

Machine-End of 2nd message 3rd message-

Message 3- _Hey you've reached the Cena's either were not home right now, we don't feel like talking or were getting busy. (gasp) Johnny! Ow damn woman!-_Hey guy's it's Fabo, nice answering machine, but next time hit him harder Hayden! Happy Anniversary, call me back later.

Machine-End of 3rd message 4th message

Message 4- _Hey you've reached the Cena's either were not home right now, we don't feel like talking or were getting busy. (gasp) Johnny! Ow damn woman!-___Hey guys It's Mark, Sarah and Danny we just wanted to wish you guys a Happy Anniversary. Call us back later.

John pushed a button and deleted all of the messages.

J-Alright now lets go.

We walked towards the car and got in. I buckled my seat belt as did John, and soon we were on are way to a baby store.

When we got there we John went down one aisle and went down anther. Somehow we ended up at the same aisle.

J-Lets get this one.

He pointed to one that was a light blue with plaid on it.

Y-No, because we have a girl I don't think she would agree to it!

J-Ok then how about this one

He pointed to a light tan color (I would say the right word but I don't know how to spell it. XP) with plaid.

Y-What is it with you and plaid?

J-Hey it matches the leather seats in the car and tan is fine for a girl and boy, plus this got 5 stars out of safety and the thing looks like a first class airplane seat!

Y-Ok, we'll get that one.

J-Ok what else should we get?

Y-Binkies, and a few bottles. And we really don't need anything else. I mean we'll get half of the stuff we need at the baby shower.

J-Alright let's buy this and then we can look at rocking chairs for the nursery.

Y-Papi made one and is sending it.

J-Ok then well I already got a few outfits for the baby

Y-A few, don't think I didn't open the closet door. I saw a bunch of outfits for boys. What are you going to do when she's born and she has only a few girl outfits.

Just then the baby got the hiccups. I suddenly stopped and grabbed my stomach. John got freaked out and grabbed me.

J-Whats wrong??

Y-Nothing the baby has the hiccups.

John breathed out loudly and then put a hand on my stomach.

J-I don't feel anything.

J-Because they stopped when I stopped.

J-You suck woman.

I stuck out my tongue and we continued getting things and then purchased everything and John put the stroller box in the back of the Escalade and drove off.

J-Ok, its 3:00 what should we do?

Y-Why don't we go out for ice cream.

J-Dessert before dinner that sounds cool.

John drove to the nearest ice cream place and we ordered and then sat down outside.

J-Let me try our ice cream

Y-Ok

I put some on my spoon and put it in his mouth, I took the spoon away and John looked at me weird.

Y-What?

J-Mines better that's what!

Y-Let me try yours.

He did the same thing for me and I nodded my head in agreement and then took his ice cream cup and started eating it.

J-Hayden not again!

I laughed and ate the rest of it and found John eating mine.

Y-Your right it was good!

He glared at me and pushed out his lower lip. I brought his head to mine and gently brushed my lips on to his. He smiled into the kiss and brushed his tongue against my bottom lip. As soon as I opened my mouth the baby kicked me and I pulled away.

J-What?

Y-The baby kicked and now I have to pee.

John laughed and I walked into the building and used the restroom. When I was done I washed my hands and dried them. I stepped out of the bathroom and walked back out to John who had a smile plastered on his face. I smiled and grabbed his hand.

Y-Lets go we've been here for a while now

J-Ok

He got up and we went in the car and drove back to the house. John turned into the driveway and parked the car on the one side of the driveway. He turned the car off and we both got out.

J-Ok let's get this car seat set up.

Y-Already?

J-Yes already we only have 3 more months.

Y-Ok and I'm sending out the invitations to the baby shower next week, so people will actually call on time.

J-Alright, you know you can go in if you want

Y-Ok babe be careful.

J-It's a car seat how bad do you think I could get hurt?

30 minutes later-

I was sitting down on the table finishing the last card when all of sudden I hear John inside.

J-OW GOD DAMN IT!!

I jumped up and saw him sitting on the counter in the bathroom holding a cloth up to his forehead.

Y-Baby what happened?

J-The god damn car seat didn't click and I realized I had the base set up wrong. And the car seat got jammed and when I pulled on it the thing slammed me on my forehead!

Y-Let me look at it.

He removed the cloth and It was bleeding pretty badly. I looked at it and put the cloth back on and put some pressure on it.

Y-You might need stitches babe

J-I'm not getting stitches!

Y-John then hold on a minute.

I opened up the medicine cabinet and grabbed Durabond and anther little bottle that had an orange substance in it.

Y-Since your not getting stitches were doing it the painful way.

J-What ever.

I opened the bottle with the orange liquid and carefully squirted it on the cut.

J-This isn't so JESUS CHRIST THIS SHIT BURNS!!

He started kicking his legs and then after a minute stopped

J-What the hell was that shit?

Y-It stops the bleeding. The painful way!

J-Ok next part

I grabbed the Durabond (Its like liquid stitching) and shook it before opening it and putting it on his cut. I watched as it pulled the split open parts and connected them and made a seal around it.

J-Is it done

Y-Yes just don't shower until tomorrow.

J-I already showered this morning.

He hoped off the counter and looked at its 3 inch cut on his forehead that was being bonded together.

J-What the hell is that stuff?

Y-It's called Durabond, they use it instead of stitches sometimes.

J-Ok well come on lets make dinner.

Y-Alright

I grabbed John's hand and together we walked into the kitchen.

**That's it for this chapter!! Tell me what you think guy's! Good or Bad! And if your wondering why I'm putting out a few chaps today. It's because I start school tomorrow :'( . And weekends will be when I update or when I have days off. **


	17. Chapter 17

Ok thank you for everyone who reviewed! You guy's keep this story alive, lol. Anyways enjoy this chapter!

Story Start-

I waddled over to the counter and sat down on the stool and watched as Sam put Alanna in the portable crib and walked back into the kitchen and helped my mom stir sauce.

Y-God you ladies had it lucky!

They turned around and looked at me.

Mom-What are you talking about sweetie?

Y-Both of you bitches gave birth a few days early, but me no It's April 21st and I still haven't given birth!

S-Sweetie the baby just isn't ready yet.

Y-Yeah right he's probably just stubborn like his father!

They laughed and soon we heard Randy and John walk through the back door singing.

R-Its Christmas in Hollywood Santa's back up in the hood

J-So meet me under the mistletoe lets fuuck (LMAO funniest Christmas song every. Listen to it its called Christmas in Hollywood)

I started laughing and Sam and my mom had their mouths wide open.

S-What the hell do you think you're singing??

John and Randy looked at each other, and then looked at me glaring.

R-Hayden showed us the song!!

Y-I did not!

J-You did fucking to!

I started laughing again and then Sam slapped him on the back of his head and made his hat fall off.

J-Look what you did!

He glared before dropping down and picking his hat up and placing it on his head.

J-Aight, were leaving now. We'll see you girls later.

Y-Ok baby, I love you

J-I love you 2

I stood up and we did the best we could to hug. He bent down and kissed my huge stomach. I felt the baby and laughed. He picked his head up and pecked my lips.

J-Alright babe I'll see you at the house show tonight.

Y-Ok now you guys be good!

R-Hayden, its us you're talking to, you really think we wouldn't be good?

Y-Yeah, you guys proved my point walking into the house singing Christmas in Hollywood

John rubbed the back of his neck, and put his hat down as low as it would go before walking out of the house with Randy behind him.

Mom-So, I heard Carol was staying for a few day's.

Y-Yeah, she should actually be here in a few minutes.

S-How are you guys getting along these days?

Y-Well, we don't try to suffocate each other at night anymore if that's what you mean.

Sam and my mom let out a laugh, and I soon heard the doorbell ringing. I stepped down from the chair and started walking to the door.

S-Honey, sit back down right now we got it.

Y-I don't think so Sam, I got it. Besides maybe it I'll make me go into a labor.

S-What ever you say Hayden.

I opened the door and came face to face with Carol. She smiled at me warmly, I returned the smile and we hugged the best we could. We pulled away and she picked up her bag and we walked inside. I closed the door behind us, and walked into the kitchen.

Carol-Hello everyone

They smiled at her and hugged her. I told them they had to try to get along with her. And like I said, once you got passed the judge mental side of Carol she was a very friendly and kind woman. My mom and her started talking and it looked like they were getting along great. I looked at the clock 10:00 a.m. In exactly 30 minutes my baby shower would begin.

Carol-So how are you doing Hayden?

Y-I wish the baby would get out, but other then that I'm doing good.

Carol-That's great, so are you guys having a boy or a girl?

Y-We both chose not to find out. But I know were having a little girl and John says his father intuition says were having a boy.

Carol laughed and so did I.

Mom-Either or you girls want something to drink?

Y-Water please

Carol-I'm fine, but thank you.

Mom-No problem, and I'll get you the water Hayden.

Y-Thanks mom

She nodded and I sat down on the couch with Carol.

Carol-So when were you supposed to give birth?

Y-Oh god lets see, 9 days ago.

Carol-Oh, I see. She's a stubborn one huh?

I laughed and nodded my head.

Mom-Here you go sweetie.

I took the water from her hand and took a sip.

Carol-What does the nursery look like?

Y-That's right you haven't seen it yet!

I grabbed her hand and got up from the couch with her help and we walked upstairs. I opened the door and she awed.

Carol-It's beautiful!

Y-Thank you Carol.

Carol-Cute theme and nice colors

Y-Thanks.

She nodded and hugged me.

Carol-I'm sorry for everything if it's ok with you, I was wondering if we could start fresh.

Stupid hormones, the next thing I knew I started crying and she squeezed me a little. I stopped crying and we let go of each other.

Y-Stupid hormones, but Carol, I would like that very much.

Carol-Great, so where should I put my bags?

Y-Oh, what ever guest room you usually stay at, you can put it there.

Carol-Ok sounds good.

Y-So how long are you staying for?

Carol-5 days.

Y-That's great!!

She smiled and I went down stairs as she got settled in her room.

S-Alanna what are you doing baby girl?

I smiled as Alanna squealed in delight as Sam picked her up from the crib.

Mom-Some of the girls are out back, and sweetie I really think you should be sitting down.

Y-Fine! But first I have to go use the bathroom.

When I was done I walked out and all the girls hugged me.

Becky-Oh my god! Look how big you've got!

I laughed and They pulled a chair out for me and I sat down.

Melina-So tell me again why this thing was delayed again?

Y-Because John had to go to the emergency room for cutting his hand open while trying to make dinner.

They all laughed and so did I.

Kelly-Sounds so like John, now I heard from Mickie that John cut his head open a few months ago.

Y-Yep, he was trying to set up the car seat and don't ask me how it happened but he slammed the thing against his head and it split open a nice 3 inches.

Candice-No offence but your husband can be dumb sometimes.

I laughed and we continued our conversations.

3 hours later-

Y-Alright guys it's time for the baby games!!

Kelly-Yes! I'm going to beat all of you!

Layla-Yeah maybe in a ass shaking contest!

Everyone let out a giggle or laugh and Kelly just smiled.

Kelly-Your just jealous!

Becky-Ok girls were passing out a piece of paper, come up to the bucket and look inside of it. Guess how many baby things you think are in there.

Everyone went up to the thing as I stood with Alanna in my arms. She smiled at me and I kissed her cheek. She was a cutie pie. She had her daddy eyes, and dark brown hair.

After a few minutes everyone submitted there answers and I looked threw them while bouncing Alanna in my lap. Everybody had a different answer. I heard Sam explain the rules of the diaper game. That game was one that Carol told me over the phone about. You had to melt different types of candy bars into a diaper and they had to indentify the type of candy bar it was.

I found the winner and smiled at who it was. Alanna started gurgling and Sam picked her up and held her as she squealed. I smiled at the sight and felt the baby kick. I rubbed my stomach and soon heard Sam talking.

S-Ok well Melina won the first game. There was 123 baby items in the toy box.

Melina-SUCK ON THA KELLY!!

Everyone laughed as Kelly fake pouted.

S-And Candice won the diaper game.

Kelly-CHEATER!

I laughed and watched as they started fighting threw out the baby food game. After all the games were done they brought out a cake I laughed as I read it. The frosting was pink and there were flowers all over it. It even said something about that baby being a girl.

Y-John would kill you guys if he saw the cake!

They all laughed and I got up and started cutting the cake and handing it out to everyone who wanted it.

Becky-So any names?

Y-Anna Marie Cena or Bailey Mala Cena.

Melina-Those are both pretty names.

Mom-What names does John have for a boy?

Y-He wont tell anyone, I even told him mine and he said it doesn't matter because were having a boy anyways.

We started laughing and then I opened presents, but most just got things we would need instead of getting clothes just in case we had a boy.

Candice-Ok so are you going to the house show tonight?

Y-Yes, why?

Candice-Just wondering, now Sam I heard Alanna, Randy and you are leaving after the shower, is that true?

S-Yeah, were flying back to St. Louis after the shower, and then flying back in the day after tomorrow.

Y-I told you guys just to stay here!

S-We are but Randy needs to visit Bob and we have to get more clothes for Alanna.

Y-Ok, what ever you say.

Sam smiled at me before she handed me the last present. I took it from her hands and opened it. Inside was a stuffed football, a patriots one piece, and a patriots hat. I started laughing and everyone looked as I held up the stuff that was in the box. I looked down and grabbed the letter and read it out loud.

Letter-

_Dear, Hayden_

_I can't believe you didn't invite us to the baby shower! And to think you call your self our sister in law. But that's besides the point, you see Uncle Boog and Aunt Dan just wanted to give you this. Sorry for the sloppiness of the last few letters Aunt Dan just hit me. Anyways we thought the boy could use some Patriots stuff. I know what your thinking I'm having a girl. But you see Aunt Dan and I came to the conclusion last night. That the first baby being a girl was a fluke, I mean come on, we all know your having a boy. But you girls think what you want, in fact keep saying it's a girl, but we know when Hayden pops will have a nice 300 grand residing in our wallets. With the last statement being said Peace out Lady's_

_Love, _

_Aunt Dan and Uncle Boog, (The best uncles eva!)_

Kelly-Wow, who are they?

Y-John's brothers.

Layla-Seem kind of dumb, no offence Carol!

Carol-None taking

Y-There not weird. There funny as hell if you meet them in person.

Carol smiled brightly and I returned it.

J-So meet me under the mistletoe lets fuuck.

Every stared as John and Randy stopped dead in there tracks and stared at all the girls.

J-What's up girlies?

He sat down in an empty chair and wrapped his arms around the other girls chairs and Randy did the same on the other side.

R-Hey, John look at the cake it's all pink!

John stopped his conversation with Melina and looked at the cake wide-eyed.

J-You did not get a girl cake! How could you! Oh this does it, Randy lets put it somewhere they can never get it again!!

R-Right all get the bag!

J-No you idiot lets eat it!

R-Exactly!

They took 2 forks and started eating the cake while talking to people.

Kelly-So John you ready to become a daddy?

J-If I wasn't do you think I would have fucked Hayden?

I gasped and slapped his arm

J-Damn woman!! Stop hitting me!

Y-Stop swearing then!

He glared at me before eating anther piece of cake while Randy held Alanna in his arms.

J-Sorry baby

He pouted his lip out, and I just smiled and nodded.

Y-Its ok but if you do it again, your going to regret it!

J-Yes baby

He grabbed my hand and kissed it before standing up and walking over to me.

J-I love you boo

Y-I love you 2 baby.

He kissed me and everyone started clapping. We pulled away and I sat down again and Randy and John went inside with Alanna.

Layla-Damn, why don't you train my man to be like yours?

Everyone laughed

Y-Maybe, but it takes a lot of work. I started with him the first day we met.

We all laughed again and soon we started cleaning up and everyone went to the arena except for Randy, Sam, and Alanna who went to the airport. I held John's hand tighter as I looked at Melina and Candice who told me that Mickie was by John's locker room. I mouthed a thanks and they nodded and turned around and started walking to the Gorilla position for there match.

Y-So babe what names do you like for the little girl?

I felt the baby kick again and smiled as John place a hand on my stomach and started rubbing it, receiving more kicks from the growing life inside me.

J-First off were having a girl, second off I'm not telling you.

I saw Mickie smile brighter when she saw John, then it died down a lot when she saw his hands on my round stomach. John and I talked until Mickie came up to us. John removed his hands from my stomach and hugged MIckie, before opening his locker room door and letting the three of us in.

J-So Micks how you doing, I haven't seen ya in awhile

Mickie-I know not since you got stitches on your hand 2 weeks ago, by the way they healed?

J-Yeah, I got them out when was it like 2 days ago babe?

Y-Yeah, I think it was after we went to the doctors.

Micke glared a little at me before turning her attention to my stomach.

Mickie-So how far along are you?

Y-9 Months and 9 days

Mickie-Wow, so you could go into labor in minute now?

Y-Yep, how are you? I heard Kenney and you broke things off, sorry about that.

Mickie-It's ok, besides, he we never saw each other anymore. It wasn't working out.

J-So, I have a match in 5 minutes, why don't both of you stay here while I go kick Cody and Ted's ass with Dave.

Y-Sounds good, be careful sweetie.

J-I will hun. Bye Mick

Mickie-Bye John

J-Bye sweetie I love you.

Y-I love you 2 babe.

He got on his knees and lifted up my shirt and kissed my belly while whispering something, he kissed it again before putting my shirt down and exiting the room.

Mickie-So, how've you been?

Y-I'm doing good, I wish the baby would come but other then that, everything is great.

Mickie-That's great, so boy or a girl?

Y-We decided for a surprise but John thinks it's a boy but I think it's a girl.

Mickie-I see, well have a good day and I guess I'll see you around. I have to go get ready to leave.

Y-Alright see ya later.

Mickie-Yeah, bye

She walked out and soon John walked in.

Y-Wow, only 10 minutes

J-Yep, so you ready to get out of here?

Y-I thought you'd never ask.

He laughed and we soon drove back to the house with Carol.

1:30 A.M. April 22

I felt John move beside me and I got up again and went to the bathroom. Half way on my way back, I felt a pain go threw my stomach. It wasn't that bad, but it was enough to make you uncomfortable. I sat back down in bed and John wrapped his arms around me.

J-Whats wrong baby?

Y-I think I'm having contractions.

J-Alright I'll call Jack

20 minutes later I felt the pain again and John got off the phone.

J-Ok, he said he's had the room ready since last week, so let's get going.

Y-Alright

John grabbed the over night bag and I walked to Carol's room with John. John knocked and we both stepped inside the room.

J-Mom, Hayden's having contractions so were taking her to the hospital

Carol-Alright call me if you need anything

J-We will, love ya

Carol-I love you both I'll hopefully come tomorrow and see my new grandchild

I smiled and soon we were in the car driving to the Hospital. When we got there Jack got us into a big, private room with a nice view of the beach. I sat down on the bed and changed into the ugly hospital gurney and they put a monitor on my stomach, gave me an IV, and put a pulse ox on my finger.

Jack-Alright Hayden you're a centimeter dialed.

I let out a groan and John gave me a sympathetic smile.

Y-Thanks Jack

Jack-No problem I'll be back in a few hours

I nodded and John sat on the chair and squeezed my hand.

Y-This sucks, why can't this delivery go by fast!

J-I don't know

Y-You know Sam is a lucky bitch, same with my mom

J-(laughing)Why do you say that?

Y-Because they gave birth with in 7 hours after going to the hospital

J-Oh, well how bad could it be

7 hours later

I groaned again as Jack told me I was only 2 centimeters dialed.

Jack-With in the next few minutes were gunna give you some medicine to speed up the process.

Y-I'll say I've been in labor for 8 fucking hours and I only moved up a centimeter! I swear this kid's trying to kill me!

John and Jack laughed as I turned my head and looked at John. He looked tired, but not as bad as me. I haven't slept once since the 8 hours I felt my first contraction.

Jack left the room and a nurse walked in with a shot in her hand.

Cindy-Hey guys how ya doing?

Y-Like I wanna get this baby out!

Cindy laughed and John smiled.

Cindy-I'm going to give this threw your IV ok?

Y-Ok

She put it in and left the room.

J-So, I called my mom an she said she'd come by at lunch time and bring food.

Y-Go Carol!

John laughed and turned on the TV in the room.

4 hours later

I've been in Labor for 12 hours now and let me tell you that medicine works like shit! I've been 2 centimeters for the last what 8 hours. We heard a knock on the door and in stepped Carol with Arby bags in her hands.

Y-You rock Carol!!

She laughed and took out the food she got for me.

Carol-How ya doing sweetie?

Y-I just want to have to the god damn baby, I've been in labor for 12 hours now!

Carol-How about you John?

Carol-John!

We looked over at him, he had his head leaning down on a table in the room sleeping. I smiled and so did Carol.

Carol-Have you gotten any sleep?

Y-I can't sleep, for some reason, I just can't.

Carol-I know how you feel, but don't worry, it's all worth it in the end.

I nodded my head and she smiled.

Carol-Ok I'll be back later on tonight. Tell me if anything happens.

Y-I will Carol, thanks for the food!

Carol-No problem

She kissed my cheek before walking out of the room. I leaned my head back on the pillow as I felt a contraction.

6 hours later

I watched as the sun set and squeezed John's hand as I felt a contraction.

Y-Your never fucking touching me again John!!

Jack laughed quietly with Carol as I slapped his arm when the contraction was over.

J-Chill out baby, besides you wanted this.

I glared at him and slapped him again, he rubbed the spot

J-Ow! Babe stop that

Y-No you ass hole I will slap you all I want since the other thing I want to do is illegal!!

They laughed again, and I looked out the window as I watched the sun set. This is not how I wanted to spend a nice night like this. Sitting in a hospital bed waiting to give birth. I was only 4 centimeters. But let me tell you the contractions hurt like a bitch now.

Jack-Why don't you guys take a walk around the floor? Help the blood flow.

Y-Finally!!

I got up from bed and grabbed the IV cart and threw on the slipper socks thing they gave you to walk around in and grabbed John's hand. We walked out of the door and Carol stayed in the room talking to Jack.

We walked past the big bay window and looked out there for a few minutes until I felt anther contraction. John grabbed my hand and we sat down until the contraction passed and we got up and walked around more.

J-You know I love you, right?

Y-I know, I love you to

He kissed my cheek, and we opened the door to the room. I layed back down in the bed and looked at the clock. 8:30.

Jack-Alright were going to give you anther dose of the medicine and break your water, alright?

Y-Will, I have the baby in the next 3 hours?

Jack-Possibly

I nodded my head and they did everything they said they would. I grabbed John's hand when I felt a contraction

4 hours later-

I was out of bed pacing around the room with my hands on my lower back. I was 6 centimeters dialed and all I wanted to do was have the baby.

Y-WHEN ARE THEY GOING TO GIVE ME THE FUCKING EPIDURAL??

J-Baby relax, why don't you relax

Y-NO YOU ASS HOLE!! WHY DON'T YOU BE IN LABOR FOR OVER 23 FUCKING HOURS!!

J-Hayden I'm serious go lay down you haven't slept since we came here.

Y-FINE!!

I layed down in the bed and soon Jack came into the room with anther guy.

Jack-Here's your epidural Hayden.

Y-Finally!!

They laughed and I sat up and grabbed John's hand as I felt the needle go into my back. I bit my bottom lip and felt a tear slide down my face. John wiped it away and hugged me.

J-Hey you're ok baby.

Y-I know.

He pecked my lips and I layed back against the bed and waited.

Y-I'm sorry

J-About what sweetie?

Y-Your going to have to stay here for your birthday!

I started crying and John wrapped an arm around me.

J-Hey, sweetie, it's fine. What your going to give me is better then any birthday party I've ever had.

I nodded my head as he kissed my forehead.

30 minutes later-

Jack-Alright, Hayden Cena in about 30 minutes your going to have a baby!

I smiled brightly and so did John. I looked across the room and Carol was there smiling.

Carol-I'm so happy for you!

She came over and kissed my forehead.

J-Oh, shit!

Y-What?

J-We never called anyone to tell them.

Y-(laughing)Oh, fuck that's right. Hmm, we'll just tell them after it's all over.

J-Alright. I bet Sam and Randy are gunna be like where the hell are they.

I smiled and took John's hand in mine. He rubbed my knuckles with his thumb and I started relaxing.

30 minutes later-

Everything was all set up and my heart was racing. This was probably going to be the worse pain I have ever felt! I breathed out and John grabbed my hand and kissed my forehead.

J-Ready for this?

Y-Not really boo

J-You can do it

I smiled lightly and Carol gave my other hand a squeeze. I looked at her and smiled.

Jack-On the next contraction start pushing

I nodded my head and then I felt a contraction. I started pushing and I squeezed John's hand.

Nurse-..9.10 rest

I leaned back and John wiped my forehead with a towel.

Jack-Alright push

I breathed out and started pushing

Nurse-..9.10 rest

I started screaming at John and everyone laughed as he just rolled his eyes.

Y-Tell me if I'm squeezing your hand to hard.

J-Believe me you are!

Y-I wasn't talking to you!!

John mumbled something and Jack started laughing.

Jack-Ok, push

I squeezed John's hand tighter and I listened to the nurse to stop counting

Nurse-Alright rest.

Jack-We can see the top of the head

I smiled thinking about what our little girl goes going to look like.

Jack-Alright push

I screamed out in pain and John started rubbing my hand with his other one.

Jack-Come on Hayden one last push!

Y-I can't do it!

J-Babe listen to me, you are the only person I know who could be in labor for over 24 hours, I know you can do this. Just think we'll see our son soon!

Y-Oh you bastard!

I knew what he was trying to do. You see now I just want to prove him wrong.

I pushed with everything I had and soon we heard crying and Jack

Jack-It's a boy!

My jaw dropped open as the screaming bloody baby was placed on my stomach I smiled and looked at John who was looking at the baby. I felt a few tears slide down my cheek. I looked at Carol who was crying.

Jack-Alright lets get the little guy cleaned up.

I felt them take him away and John smiled at me.

Y-I can't believe you were right!

He smirked and kissed my sweaty forehead.

J-I love you boo, thanks for the birthday present.

My smile got brighter and bigger and Hugged John.

Y-Happy birthday Babe!

J-Thank you

Carol-Happy birthday honey

I watched as they hugged and Carol hugged me.

Carol-Alright guy's I'm going to head back now. I love both of you, congratulations.

We nodded and she walked out the door.

5 minutes later-

2 nurses came into the room with the baby. Cindy handed me the baby and the left with the babys bassinet in here.

Y-Baby he's so cute

I kissed his forehead and started crying lightly.

Y-Want to hold him?

John nodded his head. As I placed the baby in his arms

Johns POV

Hayden place the baby in my arms and I couldn't help but let a few tears out as I looked down at him. I had the perfect name for him. Jack entered the room and started talking.

Jack-Alright, the baby was 8 pounds 11 oz's and 23 ½ inches long! We made his certificates we need you to sign them. And then we need a name for the little guy.

We signed the papers as I looked down at the baby one last time before looking Hayden in the eyes. After a minute I looked at Jack and smiled.

Y-Aiden Ambrogino Cena

Hayden smiled brightly and nodded her head.

H-It's perfect!

We saw Jack write something down and then smiled.

Jack-So what does it mean?

Y-Aiden is Irish for Firey, Ambrogino is Italian for Little Immortal One.

Jack-Cute, alright Hayden you need to get some rest, Aiden needs to get his blood work done and John Happy Birthday.

Y-Thanks

He nodded before getting the baby in his bassinet and bringing him out of the room.

H-Where did you think of that name?

Y-Well, I read Aiden online and I liked that. Then I found Ambrogino (Am- Bro- g-no- pronounced) In an Italian baby book, and I thought it would go great with Aiden.

Y-Now get some sleep beautiful.

I kissed her forehead and she rested against the bed.

Sarah's POV

Y-Danny have you talked to Hayden today?

D-No I haven't talked to her since yesterday.

Y-Alright I'm sure there's a reason for her not calling. Anyways come on it's time for you to go to bed.

I grabbed his hand and we walked upstairs, just as the phone started ringing.

D-Shouldn't we answer it?

Y-It's no one important besides they'll leave a message.

He nodded.

30 minutes later-

I walked down stairs and pressed the play button on the machine and played the new messages. I was just about to delete them when I heard the 3rd one.

Macine-_You've reached the Callaway's. Were not here to take your call, please leave your name and number and we'll get back to you as soon as we can thank you. _Hey Sarah it's John, I just wanted to let 

you know that Hayden gave birth to a healthy baby boy at 2:00 a.m. in Tampa. He was 8 pounds 11 oz's and 23 ½ inches long. Call me back and I'll give you more details. Bye

I smiled as I deleted the message and went upstairs to Danny's room, I opened the door and gently shook him. He awoke and sat up.

D-What is it?

Y-Your sister had the baby

D-Was it a girl?

Y-Nope, it was a baby boy he was 8 pounds 11 oz's and 23 ½ inches long.

Danny smiled

D-I wanna see the baby!

Y-Don't worry we will.

I kissed his cheek before leaving the room.

Randy's POV

I turned into the driveway and looked at Sam. She was sleeping, and I was positive that Alanna was out. I smiled and heard my phone go off I flipped it open quickly and Sam had woken up. We got out of the car and she grabbed Alanna and her things, as I read the txt from John. I smiled and shook my head and Sam looked at me oddly.

S-Where's the spare key?

I grabbed it from under one of the rocks and opened the door. I put the key back and grabbed the bags and brought them inside quietly.

S-Shss! I'm sure John and Hayden are sleeping still!

R-Only Carol is, John and Hayden are at the hospital with there son.

S-Are you fucking kidding me!!

R-Keep it down!!

S-When did she go into labor?

R-John said she went into labor the 22nd at 1:30 a.m. and gave birth tonight at 2:00 a.m.

S-Oh my god the poor thing!

R-I know I'm surprised John is still alive!

S-I'm talking about Hayden!!

I rolled my eyes and walked up stairs with Alanna in my arms.

End of the chapter!! Tell me what you think!! Review good or bad!!

Rachel


	18. Chapter 18

Johns POV

I smiled as I saw Hayden feeding the baby. It was 8:00 a.m. and Hayden was still tired. I wouldn't blame her she must be in pain to. Plus, she didn't get a lot of sleep last night. I rubbed Aiden's brown hair on the back of his head. I looked up at Hayden who was falling asleep. I felt so bad for her, she gave birth 6 hours ago and got only about 4 hours of sleep. Aiden must have been done because the next thing I saw was Hayden eyes flutter open. She fixed her self and gave me the baby before going back to sleep.

Y-Hey little guy, you put mommy threw hell last night, why don't we let her sleep?

He closed his eyes as I put him on my shoulder and burped him.

15 minutes later-

Randy's POV

I carried Alanna in my right arm as Sam held my left arm. We walked into the hospitals main floor and went up to the information desk. I cleared my throat and the lady looked up at me.

Lady-How can I help you?

Y-Are friend just had a baby-

Lady-Floor 8 ask the nurses at the desk and they'll give you the room number.

Y-Thank you

I smiled at me and we went into the elevator. Sam pressed the 8 button and we heard Alanna gurgle and squeal. We both laughed and Sam started talking to her. I smiled and soon we heard a ding. We walked over to the nurses station and we heard them talking.

Nurse-I know cutest baby!

Nurse 2- I know he's such a cutie!

Nurse 3-Cindy's lucky she's the nurse along with Michelle!

Nurse 4- I know something even cuter then the baby!

Nurse 2- What?

Nurse 4- The daddy!

They all laughed and I rolled my eyes knowing exactly who they were talking about. I cleared my throat for the second time that day and they all looked at me.

Y-What room is Hayden Cena in?

Nurse 3- Room 2918, turn left go down the hall and make a right. It's the only room down that way.

Y-Thank you ladies have a nice day.

I smirked at them and we started walking.

S-Let me guess they were talking about the baby

Y-(Laughing) I wonder what John named him

S-Probably John Felix Anthony Cena Jr.

We cracked a laugh and we stood in front of the door I was about to knock but just then a guy stepped out.

Jack-You here to see them?

Y-Yeah

Jack-Alright, see ya later John

J-Take it easy, thanks again!

The guy nodded before turning around and walking away. We stepped inside the room and closed the door quietly. We looked at Hayden was sleeping and John was looking out the window. Alanna squealed and John turned around and smiling. Alanna stretched out her arms and John took her and held her.

J-When did you guys get here?

Y-When Jack left the room

S-Where's the baby, the nurse kept saying how he was the cutest thing they ever saw.

J-Oh, he's getting circumcised right now.

Y-Great, now he'll be all bitchy and whiney I knew we should have called first.

J-Dude, chill out he's a good baby, he'll be fine.

Y-That's what you say now until he comes back screaming like he's being murdered.

S-So how big was he and what's his name

J-He was 8 pounds 11 oz's and 23 ½ inches long. His full name is Aiden Ambrogino Cena.

Sam and I started laughing when we heard his middle name and John shot us a death glare.

Y-Ambrogino

J-You pronounced it wrong its said Am- Bro-Gino

S-(laughing) What does it mean?

J-It's Italian for Little Immortal One. And Aiden means Firey in Irish.

Y-Ok, it's not that bad. Now how's Hayden doing?

Johns POV

R-How's Hayden doing?

Y-She's really tired, and sore but other then that she's doing good.

S-The poor thing how long was she in labor for?

Y-24 hour and half hours I wanna say. It might be longer.

R-That sucks, I bet she got a few good threats in huh?

Y-Oh yeah, we wont be having anther baby for awhile.

They laughed and I bounced Alanna in my arms a little bit and she laughed.

S-Alright Cena, let me see my baby before you make her throw up the food, it took me so long to get her to eat!

Y-Alright

I gave her Alanna and I sat back down on one of the many chairs in the room. The door opened and Hayden opened her eyes and looked at the door. Mark, Sarah, Danny, Fabo, Matt, Boog, Dan and Carol walked into the room talking.

H-Well, this just one big party!

Everyone laughed and Sarah and Mark went up to her and started talking. Mark came up to me and hugged me.

Mark-Congratulations daddy!

Y-Thanks Mark

He patted my back before we pulled apart, and I got tackled by my brothers.

Matt-Where's my nephew?

Then the door opened again and Cindy stepped in.

Cindy-John Hayden Aiden's in the nursery now

Y-Ok, I'll go get him

I got up from the floor and Randy, Mark and Daniel followed Boog and I.

Boog-So when do I get the money?

Y-When we go to the house Boog.

Boog-Aight, sounds cool, by the way Marc says congrats.

Y-Ok

We got to the double doors and I opened it while they stood behind the glass window. I showed the lady my wrist band that they gave me, and she let me go in. I carefully placed a hand on the back of his head and my other hand on his diaper and grabbed his blanket before walking out of the room. The lady wrote something down and I walked out back out.

Y-Here some one cover the little man with the blanket.

Mark took the blanket off of my shoulder and placed it on Aiden. We started walking again and they started talking about him.

R-Wow, those nurses are right, this is the cutest thing I've ever seen.

Mark-Look he looks exactly like John

Boog-And to think Hayden said you were a girl

Aiden opened his eyes and started crying. I put him on my shoulder and rubbed his back.

Y-See Boog look what you did you offended him!

Boog-I didn't do it, his mother did

Aiden stopped crying as I opened the door. Everyone was sitting down on chairs and everyone walked over to see him. Sarah and Carol took the baby from me and I opened my mouth wide.

Y-They did not just steal my son from me!

R-They did

I put my hand to my mouth and Randy and Daniel laughed.

Danny-John could I hold the baby?

Y-Of coarse! As soon as your mom and my mom are done holding him.

H-Baby can you get me some water please?

Y-Of coarse

I went out the door and got more water for her and walked back inside. I gave it to her and she kissed my cheek.

H-Happy Birthday baby

Y-Thanks babe, but I think you're the only one who remembers.

She smiled and kissed my cheek again.

Y-Don't worry about it.

Fabo-Happy birthday son

He gave me a hug and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

Y-What?

R-Today is your birthday that's right!

They all shouted Happy Birthday and that woke Aiden up. He started screaming at the top of his lungs.

H-Aw bring me the baby

Sarah placed him in her arms and Hayden got him to stop crying, but he didn't go to sleep, he looked at everyone intently.

S-Oh my god, look at those big blue eyes

I smirked, I had made my son a chick magnet at not even a day old, I was proud. Plus, he has all my devastating good looks.

H-I know what your thinking, wipe that smirk away Mr!

I rolled my eyes and leaned back in my chair.

Daniel-John can I hold the baby now?

J-Sure Danny

I picked him up and placed him on the bed next to Hayden.

H-Alright John take Aiden real quick.

Mom-Wait, a minute who named him?

Y-I did his names Aiden Ambrogino Cena

Some laughed at his middle name and I glared at them.

Y-Hey at least my sons name has meaning!

Mark-What does it mean?

Y-Aiden is Irish for Firey, and Ambrogino is Italian for Little Immortal One

Mom-That's cute

Y-Now anyways

I picked up Aiden from Hayden's arms and I placed the baby on the pillow that Hayden put on Danny's lap. Hayden got his hands in the right spot and everyone clapped as Danny smiled brightly at Aiden.

Danny-He looks a lot like you John.

H-Yes he does, and he's just as cute to.

I smiled and soon I heard Randy.

R-Hey Vince sent me a text, he wants a few pic's.

Y-Ok what ever

Randy laughed

R-Just take one with your cell.

Y-Ok, hold on

I got a good picture of him and sent it to him.

Y-What time is it?

H-It's 9 why?

Y-I'm going to stop at the house and take a shower. I'm taking food orders when I call later!

I kissed Hayden and gently kissed Aiden on the forehead before turning and walking out of the room.

Normal POV

Boog-Did John cry last night?

Y-What do you mean by that?

Matt-You know did he cry when he held Aiden for the first time?

Y-(smiling) Yeah, why?

They started laughing and Fabo slapped Matt on the back of the head and they all stopped.

Fabo-You don't know what your missing until you hold your child in your arms for the first time.

Dan and Boog rolled there eyes as Matt nodded his head lightly.

Y-So, who wants to hold the baby?

Boog raised his hand.

Y-Alright come on over

He walked over and I handed him the baby, he held out a little bit and Aiden opened his eyes and looked at him.

Boog-He's to damn adorable for his own good, you know that?

We laughed and then Randy and Sam got up.

R-Alright Hayden we'll stop by tomorrow alright?

Y-Ok thanks for stopping by guys.

S-No problem sweetie, try to get some rest later on.

Y-I'll try

Randy kissed my cheek and hugged me. Sam did the same thing, and then I kissed Alanna's cheek.

R-Bye everyone

They waved and everyone said bye. I watched as they went out the door. I heard my phone in the ring start ringing. I sat up and grabbed it.

Y-Hello?

J-Ok, babe what you guys want to eat?

Y-Pancakes! Eggs and Sausage.

J-Ok, I'll get that see ya later.

Y-Bye babe

I hung the phone up and Carol stood up.

Carol-Alright I'm going to get going now, I'll see you later. Take care everyone.

She waved and walked up to me and hugged me.

Carol-Bye Hayden

She gave her other sons a hug and kissed Aiden who was up looking around at everyone. She walked out of the room, and John entered a few minutes later with food bags in his hands.

J-Here we go

I got my food from John and John turned on the TV and put it on the Sports Channel.

Later that night-

John was burping Aiden, and I closed my eyes resting them. Only for a second until Aiden started crying.

J-Come on bud don't cry.

Y-He probably needs his diaper changed again

J-Ugh, fine all change his diaper again

I laughed and John held Aiden against his chest as he walked over to his bassinet.

J-There ya go little guy

He started changing his diaper while talking to him and that seemed to calm him down. When he was done he changed him into an outfit he brought for him from the house.

J-Look how cute you look! You look like a puppy. A rather blue one though.

I laughed again and John smiled as he wrapped Aiden in his blue fluffy blanket.

Y-Aw look at that cute hat.

John grinned as he sat down on the chair and took the hat off, to reveal his brown hair.

J-Can you believe it?

Y-Believe what babe?

J-Look

He moved closer to me and held out Aiden. Aiden blinked and continued looking at me.

J-We made this, can you believe that?

I smiled at John and pecked him on the lips.

Y-Yes I can.

J-I love you, thank you for giving me the best birthday present I could ask for.

Y-Don't thank me, you helped make him, I just brought him into the world, and carried him around 9 months.

J-I just still can't believe I made something so damn adorable.

I laughed and watched as John eyes darted to the clock.

J-I have to go now.

Y-Why?? Please don't. Stay here with me, please??

I gave him my puppy dog face and he gave me a sympathetic smile.

J-Babe, there going to yell at me for me spending anther night here

Y-So, please baby

I puffed out my lower lip and he shook his head yes.

Y-Thank you babe!!

He smiled and placed the hat back on Aiden's head.

J-Is Aiden staying in the room tonight??

Y-Yes,

J-Good

He kissed the top of his head, and gave him to me.

Y-I love him so much already

J-Me to. And he hasn't even been here for 24 hours.

Y-Would you still have been happy if we had a girl?

J-Of coarse, hun. As long as me and you had a baby I wouldn't have cared if it was a boy or a girl. But I feel special with Aiden because I knew he was going to be a boy and all of you kept calling him a girl.

Y-You are so sweet, you know that?

J-So I've been told.

He smirked and I laughed.

1:30 a.m.

Johns POV

Y-Go back to sleep please baby, I'm begging you

In return I got anther loud ear piercing shriek as he continued to cry. Boy, let me tell you something, he definitely had my mouth.

H-Try rocking him to sleep

Y-Ok

I got up from my chair and as soon as I took my first step, his cry's became softer, but they were still enough to make you want him to stop. I moved him in my arms so his head was resting against my chest, and put a hand on his diaper. I walked around the room and he calmed down a lot more then I thought he was going to. I walked towards the rocking chair and put his binky in his mouth as I gently rocked him. I could hear him, he was about to start all over again. I didn't want that so I started rapping Right Now to him.

Normal POV

I watched as John recited the first verse to Right Now. Aiden stopped making crying noises, and I watched as his blue eyes slowly shut. John stopped what he was doing and kissed his sons sleeping head before he got up and placed him in the bassinet. While he was doing that, I got up and walked over to him and grabbed Aiden's blanket before John could. He smiled at me and watched as I placed the blanket over the baby's body and pulled it down to his chin. Aiden was sucking away on his binky.

Y-I wonder if you would like that if you sucked on pacifier.

J-Some how I think he'd look cuter doing so.

I giggled and sat back down on the hospital bed before John slid in next to me. He turned out the light and we heard Aiden make a low crying moan. I crossed my fingers and after a minute he didn't make anther noise. I uncrossed my fingers and wrapped my arms around John's neck. He kissed my forehead and I soon fell asleep.

Next Morning

Jack-Everything looks good, I don't think you guys should have to stay anther day. So Hayden if you could sign these papers we can discharge you.

Y-Alright

I signed where he asked me to, and Jack hugged me and gave John a hug.

Jack-Congratulations again, and Aiden I'll see you later.

Jack walked out of the room and John handed me an outfit he got while stopping at the house earlier in the day.

J-You go change while I get Aiden Bo Baden in his carrier.

Y-Aiden Bo Baden?

J-Yeah, ok so it isn't the coolest thing in the world, but go change now, so we can leave

Y-Ok

Johns POV

I unwrapped Aiden from his blanket and he started crying as his arms hit the cool air in the room.

Y-Hey little guy. Don't cry, were going to leave and go home! You get see Grandma Carol and Grandma Sarah and Uncle Danny!

He cried even more as his legs got out from the blanket. I brought him over to his carrier and placed his lower body in first and then placed his head and rest of his body in the seat. I buckled him in and moved the rings around on the handle and his crying stopped as I placed his blankets on top of him tightly.

Y-There ya go little guy. See daddy wouldn't want you to be cold. I just had to get you in your car seat, before we go in the car.

Hayden stepped out and slipped on some flats she asked me to bring her.

H-Ready to leave?

Y-Yep

I picked up Aiden's carrier and slung his diaper bag over my shoulder as we walked out the room. We passed the nurses station and they all smiled and said bye to us and some stopped and saw him for a minute. We went into the elevator and pressed the L button.

H-Little man you are famous here. There isn't one doctor or nurse who didn't stop by to see you.

Y-They said you were the cutest baby they have ever seen in all of there years of working there.

Aiden blinked and soon we saw the empty hospital Lobby. The sky was still dark since it was only 6:00 a.m. We walked out to the New Escalade Hayden bought and Hayden got the baby buckled in while I started the car.

5 minutes later-

H-Your son is asleep again. I swear he only sleeps when we don't want him to.

Y-(laughing) True, but most of the times when he wakes up he's hungry.

H-So Carol leaves in 3 days and Daniel and my mom leave in 5.

Y-Yep, Your brother is so good with the baby.

I turned onto the highway and got into the right hand lane.

H-I know, my mom was telling me how excited he was when my told him I was pregnant.

Y-(laughing) When did we tell your mom you were pregnant?

H-God, lets see. I think I called her the day you went back on the road after we went to Carol's , and I was crying and I was like, stupid hormones. Then she was all like what's wrong with your hormones? So I just told her, she nearly had a hear attack. She said she'd been waiting to here that the day we got back from Italy.

Y-That was funny, do you remember we told them we had a big life changing announcement.

H-Yeah, and then we told them we got them all presents. And they were all like oh. Those jerks, we paid a lot of money for all of there "presents".

I laughed and turned down our street. I went into the driveway and opened the garage. I pulled in and closed the garage door. I stepped out of the car and helped Hayden out and then grabbed Aiden's carrier and walked past the cars.

Y-You doing ok babe?

H-I'm fine John, I'm just walking.

Y-Ok

I opened the door and we stepped in the house. The lights were out and it was so quite even a mouse could be heard walking.

H-Everyone's asleep.

I yawned and walked over to living room and sat down on the leather couch. I placed Aiden's carrier on the table and removed his blankets from him while unbuckling him. I followed Hayden upstairs with Aiden in my arms. She opened the door to his nursery, and closed it once we were both in there.

H-Alright I need to go take a shower and change again. Change the baby before you put him in his crib.

Y-Alright

She walked out and I put Aiden on the changing table and changed his diaper before I put him into something comfortable to sleep in.

Y-There ya go little man. All better.

I placed him in his crib and pulled the blankets up to his chin. I kissed his tiny forehead and rubbed it with my thumb and watched as his chest moved up and down with every breath he took. For the first time I really realized how much he looked at me. He had my eye's, hair color, chin, ears, and nose. For some reason I picked him up gently and grabbed his blanket before placing it over top of him. I just wanted to hold him close to me and never let go.

Thanks for reading chapter 18, I hope everyone liked it! Please message me, and tell me what you think of it!

Rachel


	19. Chapter 19

Normal POV

At 7 exactly I stepped out of our room and walked into the nursery. I smiled as I saw John rocking the baby while looking at him. I walked in front of him and he looked up at me smiling. My smile got bigger.

J-Can I help you?

Y-Well, yes you can. We need to give Aiden a bath and then I need to feed him.

J-Alright you take Aiden, I'll get the water started.

Y-Ok babe

He stood up and placed Aiden in my arms. I fixed his blankets and walked out of the room and down the hall way into the bath room. Daniel was in there with John watching him as he filled the tub up to the right spot.

Y-Good morning Daniel

He jumped off the counter and hugged my waist.

Y-Sorry bud, I'd hug you back but Aiden's in my arms

Daniel-Its ok

He sat back down on the counter and John motioned with his hands for me to bring him the baby.

J-Alright he's not going to like this one bit.

Y-Ok, why don't you undress him while I keep him covered with the blanket so he wont be THAT cold.

J-Alright lets try that

He took off Aiden's hat and onesie and then his diaper and as gently and quickly as we could we got him into the baby tub tat sits in the tub. He started crying and Daniel sat down next to John and handed us the baby shampoo and conditioner.

J-Thanks D

Daniel-No problem

I finished rinsing out the conditioner from his hair.

Y-D can you hand me the baby's body wash

Daniel-Sure

He handed it to me and I squeezed some into my hand before washing the baby's body. John handed me a cup filled with the warm water, I poured it over the body wash and Aiden shrieked.

Y-Aiden Ambrogino you're fine!

J-Alright bud your done. See it was that easy.

Daniel handed John a towel and I picked Aiden up and John quickly wrapped him in the towel for me. I walked into the nursery with him, as John and Daniel followed.

Y-Alright John onesie , diaper and baby powder. Daniel baby lotion and the cream where the lotion is.

I placed Aiden on the changing table and put lotion on him before getting his diaper on him. I looked at onesie John got out and smiled as I put it on him.

Y-John could you get him some shorts or something to cover his legs?

J-Sure

He stepped into the closet and pulled out tan cargo shorts. I put them on him and kissed his cheek before picking him up and placing a blanket over him.

Y-Alright Aiden let's go down stairs so mommy can feed you.

John's POV

We just put Aiden down for a nap, and then some one just had to call the house phone. I ran over to it and pressed the talk button while bringing it to my ear.

Y-Hello?

Candice-Oh My god, you guy's are alive!!

Y-What are you talking about?

Candice-We've been trying to call you since you left the arena the other day! Where have you guy's been? Did Hayden pop yet?

Y-Yes, she went into labor 1:30 a.m. on the 22nd and gave birth the 23rd at like 2 or something like that.

Candice-OH MY GOD GIRLS SHE HAD THE BABY!!

My poor ears, too many girly screams, ugh this sucks, just wait till I tell them we had a boy. Haha I won! Yeah oh, yeah I won! Hayden lost again!

Kelly-So what'd you name her?

Y-HIS name is Aiden Ambrogino Cena

Kelly-Holy shit you did not!!

Y-I did to!!

Candice-Kelly give me the phone!

Candice- No fucking way! I'm never listening to Hayden again!

Y-See what did I tell you guy's? Father's intuition!

Maria-Ok, now how much did he way and stuff like that

Y-Why do you guys keeping switching the phone around??

Maria-Because we all want to talk to you silly, now answer the question

Y-Alright Aiden was 8 pounds 11ozs and 23 ½ inches long

Melina-Oh my god the poor thing! She had to be in labor for 24hrs,

Y-Oh, well it was worth it in the end

Beth-Did Hayden get some really good insults in?

Y-Oh, yeah, let's just say I won't be getting any for a long ass time

There laughter came from the phone before I was asked anther question

Kelly-So, like what does he look like?

Y-Oh, I'll send you guys a pic, but first whose phone are really on?

Maria-Shs, don't tell him, but we stole Randy's phone and now he's going crazy trying to look for it

Y-(laughing) Can't he tell your using it, when he goes past you guy's?

Candice-Yeah, right we totally decorated it!

Y-I feel bad for him, but he deserves it from pranking you girls all the time.

Candice-Alright send us the pic now

Y-Ok

Maria-Bye John!!

We hung up at the same time.

Y-Hayden baby where are you?

H-In the living room holding the baby

Y-I thought he was asleep?

H-He is but I just feel like holding him, besides he's comfortable where he's at

Y-Ok Candice and then called I have to send hem a picture of the baby

H-Ok

I looked threw my inbox of pictures and found a good one. I sent it to them.

Candice's POV

Y-God when is he going to send that picture?

R-Have you girls seen my phone, I can't find it anywhere!

Maria-You know, I think I saw some one with it. But they kinda threw it in the trash out back

R-Oh my god, are you fucking serious??

Kelly-Yeah, I saw it to!

R-Shit I have to go look for it, thanks girls!!

Y-What a moron!!

We broke out in laughter

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Mickie-Hey girls whats up?

Y-Shs, John sent a picture!!

I opened it and awed he was so cute!!

Maria-Let us see it!

I tossed her the phone and heard the group of girls awe

Mickie-What are you guy's looking at?

Y-The newest edition to the Cena family!

Mickie-(whispering) Oh

Kelly-You wanna see the pic?

Mickie-You know I ah, have to go now maybe later

Y-Alright Later

She left the room.

Y-I wonder what that was about

Everyone shrugged

Normal POV

Mom-Daniel have you talked to Hayden today?

Y-I'm on the couch

Mom-What are you doing home already??

Y-Jack said I could go home and take Aiden.

Mom-Where is he?

Y-Sleeping on me

Mom-Ok, how are you feeling?

Y-I am so sore it's not even funny

Mom-That's what happens, but at least John's here to help you

Y-Yeah, I don't know what I would do with out him

J-And I don't know what I would do with out you

He sat down next to me and rubbed the baby's back.

Y-You wanna know what I hate?

J-What?

Y-All of the people on this baby show, will be in labor for 6 hours and there crying like little bitches

J-Like you didn't cry

Y-Hey I only cried at the end,

J-And when you were 9 centimeters

Y-Those contractions hurt like hell!

J-They can't hurt that bad

Y-Oh, sweetie you have no idea, so the next time you want to have this conversation, you can go thru 24 hours of labor and give birth to a big baby!

J-He wasn't that big, besides you almost broke my hand!

Y-So, you deserve a little pain, you guys get all the fun, you fuck the girl, she gets pregnant and you guy's just watch as the girl goes thru hell, so don't get me wrong but you guys deserve a little pain

Mom-You tell him girl!!

Mark-Hey you girls agree to it, you no what you could get from it,

J-Thank you Mark!

I laughed along with Sarah and John

Y-Ok I'd hate to break the fun, but I really want to take a bath

J-Alright give the baby to Mark or Sarah and I'll help you upstairs

Y-Alright

My dad took the baby and I stood up with John, he grabbed my waist and we walked up the stairs.

J-Do you want anther baby?

I lifted my head up more from the warm water and looked at him

Y-We just had Aiden, I don't even want to think about having anther kid until he's at least 2 or 3

J-I don't know, I guess I just want him to grow up fast so I can play with him

Y-Before you even blink your eye he'll be running around here and wanting to play with you

J-I guess you're right

Y-I wonder what Alessandra would be like if she was here

J-I'd think she'd be exactly like you

Y-Can you believe it, if she wouldn't have passed away she'd be a big sister.

J-It feels like Aiden's are first child though

Y-That's because we didn't get to do this with Alessandra so in a way it is.

J-I think I hear Aiden waking up

Y-You better go down there and get him from my dad

J-Alright sweetie

The door closed and I stepped out of the water wrapping a towel around me. I got dressed and went down stairs Daniel was holding the baby.

Y-Well look at you, Uncle Daniel.

He smiled and John walked over to me.

J-Randy got mad at the girls, he almost hit Candice

Y-What? Why?

J-They took his cell phone, told them they saw someone throw it in the trash, he ran out there and looked thru the trash, then he saw them with his phone decorated in flowers and butterfly's and pink.

I started laughing

J-I feel bad for Randy, that sucks.

Y-He needs to control his temper, he does It to them ALL the time!

J-Yeah, because they bug us ALL the time

Y-Do not!

J-Do to!

Y-Do not!

J-Do to!

Y-Do to!

J-HA! I WIN!!

Aiden's cry's echoed thru the house,

Y-Nice going ass hole!

I pushed him in the chest and he pushed me back

J-You're the one who got your self in to this.

Y-Still doesn't mean you're an ass!!

I pushed him again

J-You're an ass!

He pushed me

Y-Don't push a lady!

Mark-Will one of you guys take your screaming son? Please! My ears are already hurting!

J-Go take your son!

Y-He's your son to!

J-You get him he's more yours then he is mine

My hand connected with the side of his face, while my other hand covered my open mouth. John's vein's in his forehead popped out and he clenched his fists together. I ran as fast as I could out of the room knowing he would've snapped if I stayed there. My dad handed me the baby and I calmed him down while walking to the nursery.

Y-Baby boy, I think I screwed up things with daddy. You see mommy and daddy got into there first fight today, and mommy kind of hit daddy, hard across the face. Your to little to understand these things though, but I have a feeling daddy will be going out tonight. Daddy seems to do that when there's problems. He get's drunk and forgets about it when he wakes up in the morning. Hah, he got me so mad with his last comment, saying your more of mine then his. That's a lie, you don't even look like me, you look like daddy. And with out daddy there would be no you.

I rocked back and fourth in the rocking chair while Aiden was nursing.

Y-You know, daddy and mommy had a baby before you Aiden. A little girl, but she died after birth. I bet if she was alive she would have been excited to have a little brother, especially one as cute as you. Daddy's proud of how cute you are. Do you think mommy should talk to daddy baby? I think I will as soon as you're done, if he hasn't left already.

When he was done nursing I burped him and put him in his crib before walking downstairs to find an empty house. Where the hell did everyone go?? My eyes darted to the kitchen counter where there 3 notes. I went over there and picked them up, reading John's last.

_Honey were taking Daniel to Disney Land today, John seemed pretty angry when he left. I hope everything's ok between you to. _

_Love- Mom and Dad_

_Hayden,_

_I met up with some friends out here! I saw you with the baby and didn't want to disturb you 2. I don't know where John went but I'm sure he'll be back. See ya later_

_Carol_

_Hayden,_

_I can't believe you slapped me. I got mad to, but you don't see me hitting you. Just to let you know I went out to the bar. I'll see you later on tonight. I hope you have fun with the baby. _

_Love,_

_Johnny Boy _

Ok, so I shouldn't have hit him. But could you blame me? In my opinion he was insulting me! More of my baby then his! What is he trying to do call me a whore? I BET HE IS!! Oh he is so going to get it!

Later That Night-

Johns POV

I walked in through the door, and walked up stairs to see Aiden on Hayden's chest. She was talking to him.

Y-B-baby b.b.booyy

Hayden looked up at me and shook her head while putting Aiden in his crib.

H-Good Night sweetie mommy loves you

She walked passed me and I followed her into our room.

Normal POV-

John followed me as I sat down on the counter he stood in front me and rubbed his hands up and down my thighs.

Y-Why did you say that earlier today?

J-I have no idea what your talking about

I turned his face and saw the big bruise there, but that wasn't the only thing I found.

Y-What the fuck is on the side of your neck?!

He scratched the back of his head, trying to remember

I looked at it again and saw a line of hickeys going down his neck.

J-Ah Hah! Brunette, hot, sexy, big ass Nice ra-

I slapped him across the face on the same spot and watched as he held it.

J-What the hell was that for??

Y-You cheated on me!!

J-Oh come on like you never cheated on me! I wouldn't be surprised if that baby isn't even mine!!

My mom and dad came in the room along with Carol they stood in the door way watching.

Y-RIGHT NOW I WISH HE WASN'T YOURS!!YOU FUCKING DICK!!

He got in my face as we yelled back and fourth at each other.

Y-Get him away from me right now before I do something I'm going to regret!!

My dad stepped in between us as Sarah and Carol brought me out of the room and downstairs.

Y-God I really fucking hate him!! He had some girl all over him!! And accused me of sleeping with anther guy and saying Aiden probably isn't even his.

Carol-Sweetie, he was drunk, he's being an ass right now. When he's not drunk you can beat his ass tomorrow morning

Mom-Carol's right, Hayden if you beat him up now he wont remember it in the morning.

Y-Ok, ok. I'm just going to go to bed now alright?

Mom-Alright

I went back upstairs and saw John passed out in bed. I got beside him and finally fell asleep after a few minutes.

3 a.m.-

J-Hun the baby's up.

Y-Ok

I got up still tired and walked into the room hearing Aiden crying.

Y-Sweetie, what's wrong??

I reached down in his crib and felt nothing, my heart beat picked up I turned around just to have a wet cloth put over my mouth.

Y-JOHN JOHNNY!!

The next thing I know everything went black.

Johns POV-

H-JOHN JOHNNY!!

I ran into the nursery expecting to see Hayden and the baby, but boy was I wrong. The curtains in the room blew as wind passed thru the open window. I went over by it and looked out, seeing a car pull away.

Y-HAYDEN!

I took off down the stairs and ran outside. The car turned the corner as I fell down in the middle of the street. I felt a hand on my shoulder

Mark-Don't worry we'll get them back.

Y-Aiden? Oh my god they took Aiden to.

Y-What I'm going to do, the last time I see both of them I'm wasted and being a jackass.

Mark-Son, were going to find them. That's what were going to do.

Tears slid down my face, as police cars came in front of the house.

Normal POV-

Oh my god my head. Jesus Christ not again! I know this feeling, That bitch kidnapped me again. Oh my god Aiden! My eyes shot open as I heard his crying. The poor thing was probably starving. I looked around the room and found a porter crib set up in a corner. I walked over to it and picked him up.

Y-Sweetie, mommy's got you. Don't worry I've got you.

I sat back down in the corner of the room and started nursing him. The door flew open as soon as I finished burping him.

Austin-Well, if it isn't the whore. Let me guess baby from a one night stand?

Y-Wrong you jackass I've been married for 2 years now!

Austin-I think you better be a little more careful of what you say around me. I've got back up that even you couldn't take out.

Y-I'll say what ever the hell I want to you!

Austin-I told you that was a bad idea!

He tried touching Aiden, and I slapped his hand.

Y-Don't you dare touch my baby! May I remind you my dad can kick your ass! Not to mention my husband will beat you down with to an inch of your life

Austin-You see I've got a little tougher since going to prison now, and I doubt your husband or your father could mess with me! Especially since you locked my father behind bars! Now I wouldn't mind killing you in front of the little one!

I kicked him in the shin

Austin-FRANK, SHEEN!

Austin took the baby out of my hands, I heard him crying before I got hit in the face. I held in the pain, and watched as they left the room.

I reached down my pocket, and grabbed my cell phone and pressed John on my phone as tears slid down my cheeks. He answered after a few rings.

J-Baby, where are you?

Y-John, I don't have much time. I can here him coming down the hall.

J-Stay calm, sweetie I'm going to find you. Now where are you?

Y-I don't know where I am. But he's got Aiden baby

J-It's ok, sweetie he won't do anything to him I promise. I won't let it happen

Y-I just wanted to hear your voice again. I miss you baby

J-I miss you 2 hun.

Austin-Give me that phone!

Y-John he's back I love you!

J-I love you 2

Johns POV-

Y-Is that long enough?

O-We got the location! All squads to 4501 French and Asbury house is on the left

I threw on my jacket and raced to my car. I drove as fast I could down there.

J-Hayden I'm here!!

Austin stepped out of a room carrying a crying Aiden. He looked so different in just one week.

J-Give me my son before I break your neck

Austin- Is that the way you greet people these day's?

J-Don't think I wouldn't do it Austin

I stepped closer to him and watched as 2 bigger guys carried out Hayden. Her mouth was taped and her tears were sliding down her face.

J-Austin you have 3 seconds to give me my son, I'm not going to say It again

J-1.2.3

I was just about to go for Austin when he pulled a gun on Hayden while holding Aiden with one hand.

Austin-You get to chose Save your son or save your wife? Which is it going to be? Watching as your son drops from hand, or watch as Hayden gets shot to death?

My eyes darted to both of them.

Y-I. I can't do it

Austin-I was afraid you were going to say that

His finger curled against the trigger, I did the only thing I could think of….

Ok, If you guys want to see what happens next I think reviews would make me write the next part!!


	20. Chapter 20

I couldn't believe what I saw, John jumped in front of the gun! I saw Austin as he let go of a screaming Aiden. I dove across the room and caught him, making sure to put a hand on his head. He continued crying as I turned around and put a hand to my mouth and covered Aiden's eyes.

PO-He's in here guys! The baby needs checked out 2

EMT's brought me out of the house where I saw a bunch of police car's and my parents. They ran to me and hugged me.

Amelia-We need to bring the baby to the hospital to be looked at.

Y-Where's my husband?? Is he ok?

Amelia-There loading him in the ambulance right now, but we need you to go with your son. Ma'am

I nodded my head and cried as a police officer patted the back of John's ambulance I watched as it took off while Amelia dragged me into the other awaiting ambulance.

At the hospital-

R-Hayden you should see him. You're not doing your self any good by sitting here and staring at the wall.

Y-I can't do it Randy, he's so helpless! I can't see him like that!

R-Hayden it's been 2 days I think you need to see him

Y-Randy please stop it

Tears fell from eyes as I blinked. I wish this wasn't happening, I wish I was back home with Aiden and John. Why did Austin have to escape from prison THAT night. For some reason I couldn't bring myself to see John. My heart wouldn't let me, but my brain screamed at me to go in there and talk to him. He had surgery as soon as he came into the hospital. The bullet punctured his right lung and missed his heart by 1/8 of an inch. Aiden was fine, they said he was lucky he didn't have brain damage. I was worried about him not eating, and apparently Austin made him bottles with formula. So, now he's at the house being watched by my parents. Carol was in the room talking to John.

R-Hayden I don't mean to upset you, but he's in a coma and in critical condition. I think he'd get better if you saw him.

Y-Randy just shut up for once! It's my decision if I don't want to see him right now!

R-Ok, I'm sorry I was just trying to help.

They seriously thought bugging me was going help? If I don't want to see John right now, that's MY choice not there's. Besides he's stable.

A wind flew past me and I looked forward and saw a few doctors running into John's room and sending Carol out. That's it, I had enough I needed to get out of here! I couldn't do this, I cant stay here anymore.

Y-Randy take me home PLEASE!

He nodded before we stepped in the elevator as I cried into his shoulder.

R-He'll be ok Hayden, I promise you

Y-I hope your right

John's POV- John's Dream

I'm walking on sunshine wo-ah. I'm walking on sunshine

J-Randy shut the hell up!

R-Now is that any way to speak to your older brother?

J-Older Brother

R-Who'd you think I was? The Easter bunny? Now get up you lazy bum, mom and dad are calling for us at the thrown!

J-Thrown??

R-What's with you today?? Did you have anther long night with the princess??

J-Princess??

R-Oh, I get it your playing dumb so mom and dad won't find out! You know one of these days there going to find out you slept with Italy's princess!

It all came to me.

J-Oh, you mean Princess Hayden?

R-No you Neanderthal I was talking about the ginger lady!

I slapped his head as we entered thru the big door's.

Dad-SIT THIS INSTANCE JOHN

R-I'm guessing your in big shit!

J-Oh, shut up Randall!

Dad-SIT NOW!!

I ran over to the chair and sat down, he looked in to my eyes and I knew I was in big trouble. I gulped as my mother stepped into the room taking a seat next to my father.

Dad-Randall, go down to the farms across town, and see how there doing with the drought!

R-Yes, your majesty!

As soon as the doors closed my father began to talk

Dad-I got a very unpleasant call from Rome today! There King said his whore of a daughter was caught with you last night!

J-She's not a whore!! You know nothing about Hayden!

Mom-Get over it Jonathan!! You are not seeing her and that's final!!

J-You can't stop me!

I got up from the chair and walked towards the door, while opening it I stopped as my father the king of Venice spoke

Dad-IF YOU WALK OUT OF THIS ROOM, I WILL DISOWN YOU AS MY SON!!

J-THEN DO IT!!

I closed the door and ran straight into Randy

R-Your not leaving are you?

J-I am, they cant keep me from seeing her or my unborn child!

R-Nice going, getting the most powerful King in all of the worlds daughter pregnant!! He'll have your neck!

J-It's a risk I'm willing to take! I love her and that's that!

I made my way down the shortcut to where we always met, her blonde hair was flowing in the wind as she rubbed her stomach while singing a song. Even an angle would be jealous of her voice. She ran to me as I picked her up and hugged her to me, making sure not to crush the growing life inside her.

J-I got kicked out of the castle today

H-My dad found about the baby

J-Let me guess he wants me hung and the baby to be killed?

She rubbed her hands thru my hair as we were lying down on a bed in the cabin

H-Actually, he respects you for what you did. He found out you left the kingdom, as far as the baby goes, he wished we would have thought more of it before sleeping together.

J-I'm glad your dad is fine with the idea, I just wish my parents would be like your father.

H-Don't worry about it my love, everything will be just fine.

She kissed my head and brought my hand to her stomach.

H-Your son is moving around like crazy

J-How do you know were having a son?

H-I can tell, I don't know how but I have a feeling will be welcoming a boy into the world.

J-If you say so love

I kissed her hand as we walked back towards her kingdom.

J-What do you think are son will look like?

Y-He'll have your beautiful blue eyes, your brown hair, and I hope he inherits you wonderful dimples that make me melt.

J-Ti amo (I love you)

Y-Ti amo (I love you)

It was a cold stormy night in the city of Rome, clouds rolled into the sky as more rain poured down aimlessly outside.

M-If it rains any harder will defiantly have flooding damages

H-Daddy there's a lot more important things then flooding right now!

M-Like what my darling?

H-How about me, when he is going to come!

Y-Darling, settle down you'll have him anytime!

And I was correct as soon as a thunderbolt hit we heard a cry of a baby.

Y-He's adorable

H-What shall we name him?

Y-Aiden

H-It's perfect!

Y-Let her go!!

M-Never if she can't be with me she'll be with no one!!

I jumped in front of the arrow (Lmao, can't help but laugh at that, ok, I'm gunna die of laughter now.)

Suddenly everything went white.

Normal POV-

Ok, I've been a complete chicken( still laughing from the arrow thing. Sorry, I'm dumb I know anyways on with the story.) I haven't gone to see John once in the week that he's been there. It would be way too hard, or at least I keep telling myself that. He had 2 more weeks left on life support before he was to be taken off of it.

Y-Aiden do you think it's childish of mommy for not wanting to see daddy?

He took his mouth away from the bottle as his deep blue eyes met mine.

Y-Do you even remember daddy? I feel bad for you, you only got to be with him for a week before, well you know. You don't think that man was daddy do you? That would be awful.

He blinked and put his mouth around the bottle again and happily sucked on it.

Y-You know, we kept telling people that everything was going to work out itself, but really we just weren't ready to have a baby. But a few months later we found out we were having you. For the longest time I thought you were going to be a little girl.

I gently touched his soft brown hair and kissed his forehead.

Y-I love you baby boy.

His eyes shut as I rocked in the chair, but he still kept eating.

Y-You know you're the only thing I have left of daddy right now. I'm so glad I had you Aiden.

I moved his head up and smiled down at him as a tear fell from my eyes.

Y-I heard reading to baby's was good. So why doesn't mommy read you a story about a princess and her prince.

I grabbed the book off the dresser that sat beside the chair and flipped open to the front page.

Sam's POV-

Y-Randy it really isn't healthy for her to be doing this

We both looked back at Hayden as she rocked Aiden while reading him a book, as a few tears slipped down her face.

R-Sam, this is her way of dealing, we can't do anything to help her. So what if the only person she's been talking to is the baby. When she's ready to talk to us she will. Besides, she probably isn't talking to us because she knows were going to tell her to see John.

Y-Randy she needs help. She can't sit with the baby for ever and only talk to him!

R-Sam, drop it! When she's ready to talk she will!

Y-Fine you win! For now at least!

I turned on my heel and went back downstairs with Alanna.

Normal POV-

Y-Come on baby boy it's time for your bath.

I placed his body on the changing table and removed him from his clothing and wrapped him in his towel before placing him in the awaiting warm water.

Y-You know Aiden, I'm sure daddy's doing fine right now. He'll pull thru I know he will, he always does.

I rubbed the shampoo over his brown hair and watched as it bubbled.

Y-Ok, Ambro it's time for your favorite part.

I squeezed a rubber duck while pouring water over his hair.

Y-All done baby boy, now lets find a pair of Pajamas.

He looked at me intently as I opened a drawer and pulled out his ducky pajamas.

Y-Ok Aiden settle down mommy's all done getting you dressed.

Mark's POV-

H-You know Aiden, you look more and more like daddy everyday. I wish he was here, with you and me. He loves you so much Aiden, and you only got to know him for a couple of day's. You never got to see how great he was, or how excited he was when he found out we were having you.

Y-Sarah, she really needs to go see him

S-Honey, talk to her. She's only going to answer you. You're the only whose been threw it.

Y-I'll try, but I'm not making any promise

S-Alright

She pulled the covers over Danny as I stepped into the nursery. Hayden was bent over the crib holding onto Aiden's hand as he slept.

Y-Sweetie why don't we talk?

She turned around and ran into my arms as she cried.

H-I miss him so much daddy

Y-Sweetie he's not dead, he's just in a coma

H-Yeah, where he's not showing any signs of every waking up!

Y-Hayden, right now he needs you and that baby to see him, you two are the only people he know's that haven't seen him. He deserves to be with you and Aiden.

H-I can't do it daddy, it's too hard! How I'm going to live threw this!!

Y-Baby, I'm the only one in this house who won't give you sympathy. You're making a big mistake, you have the choice to say goodbye. When your mother died I wasn't even on speaking terms with her, and I never got to say goodbye to her before it was too late.

H-But you don't understand daddy its not that simple to see the one you love look so helpless when he's usually the guy bouncing on the walls, full of life and love, and now he's like this.

Y-Sweetie, I advise you to talk to other people then the baby. Sure its good to talk to him but he can tell when your stressed and unhappy, and that makes him stressed and unhappy. So talk to everyone, John SR, Carol, your mom, Daniel, Randy, and Samantha. You may not notice it but you used to be like John before he got shot. Now go downstairs and talk to all of them. And I'm not taking no for an answer!

John's POV- The dream continues

Y-Where am I??

??-Daddy is that you?

??-Now, now Alessandra don't startle him

Y-Ale? Grandma? Where am I?

A-Daddy you need to go away

G-Alessandra why don't you let me talk

A-Ok grandma

G-John, your almost in heaven. But were not going to let that happen. You need to go back on Earth

Y-Wait, a minute baby girl is that you? Look how big you've gotten!

She ran in my arms as I hugged her

G-John, you don't have much time, you need to listen carefully, you need to go back to Earth! Your family needs you.

A-Grandma say's I have a little brother. Is that true daddy?

Y-Yes you do

G-JOHN!

I looked at my grandma smiling

G-Pay attention! You have exactly 1 day to figure out how to get to the portable! Now listen!

A-She's right daddy, but first how old is he?

Y-He's about 2 weeks old

A-Then you need to get moving mister! My baby brother needs you! And tell mommy I love her daddy.

Y-I will sweetie

G-Ale why don't you go play

A-Ok grandma

Y-Wait Ale come back!

G-John, don't worry, she'll be fine now take these and leave at once!

Y-Bu-

G-Go before it's to late!

Normal POV-

This was it, the day Johns was being taken off Life Support. Everyone else had already said there goodbye's. I walked over to his door and stared at it, taking in everything possible. I looked out into the waiting room everyone was watching me in shock. Most people thought I'd never come. But after thinking about it for hours last night, I needed to do this. My dad was right, he never got a chance to say goodbye and he regrets that the most. My hand found the knob, I turned it before stepping inside and letting out a shaky breath as I saw John. I placed a hand over my mouth as tears slipped down my face. I put Aiden's carrier on a table and kissed his forehead before I sat down on the foot end of the hospital bed.

Y-Hey baby. It's so weird not having you around at the house.

I placed a hand on his leg and heard his heart beat grow stronger, a laugh escaped my mouth.

Y-Same old you John. You know Aiden's a month old now, people say he looks even cuter then he did before. If that's even possible. But don't worry, you haven't missed anything. He's still in the newborn stage.

I closed my eyes for a minute and took a breath before looking at him again. I layed across the bed and placed my head over his chest as tears fell from eyes.

Y-Please don't go baby. I need you so much, Aiden needs you, we all need you. I blame myself every single day. If I hadn't met you, you would be fine! You wouldn't be laying here in this bed.

I wiped my tears away and listened as his heart beat sped up.

Y-But, now I'm going to listen to your wishes. So, I was looking at MSN today, and you'll never guess what I found, on the most popular searches. Chocolate covered Bacon. I laughed so hard at that today, Randy even went out to the store and got some. Trust me it doesn't taste as good as it looks.

I laughed a little.

Y-Aiden will only fall asleep to your CD now. He looks more like you every single minute of the day. His head is almost bald now, Carol said they lose there hair to grow more. Kind of odd if you really think about it. He still loves baths. But that will most likely change in a few weeks.

Little did she know Randy and Mark had the door open at the time, they smiled as they closed it. John's color in his skin already changed.

Y-Well baby we have 2 minutes left together so I'm going to give you Aiden. So in your last minutes you can enjoy time with your son.

I picked Aiden up and layed him on John's chest, I got in my same spot I had been in and rubbed Aiden's back as he looked at John. He flailed his arms a tiny bit. I closed my eyes listening to his heart. Woah, that was weird. I opened my eyes, Johns hand was firmly around my waist as his other one rested on Aiden's back.

Y-Johnny?

My head shot up as his eyes met mine. He brought his hand to my faced and placed it on my cheek. A few tears slipped my eyes, the door flew open

D-Alright Mrs. Ce- Oh my god! Is he awake?

I nodded as he stepped by me, he turned off a machine and John's heart pulse picked up heavily.

D-Alright lets get that tube out, now take I need you to cough as I pull on this alright?

John nodded and coughed as the doctor pulled it out. John put a hand over his mouth as he coughed a few more times.

J-Holy shit does that taste bad

I laughed as tears fell down my face, I hugged his to my chest

D-I'd hate to break up the love fest here, but you should probably tell the family in the waiting room he's awake, and healthy while I check him over

J-Wait, a minute can my son at least stay in here? Please

D-Fine

I kissed Johns temple before stepping outside with a huge grin on my face. Everyone glared at me as tears fell from there eyes.

Dan-How can you be so happy when they just killed my brother!

Y-Really, because I was just in there and he seemed fine to me, in fact he's in there playing with the baby as we speak.

Boog-Lie! They said he showed no signs of brain activity!

Y-Go look for your self

The door to the room opened as John held the baby with one arm while pushing the IV cart.

D-Mr. Cena sit down!

J-My ass hurts leave me alone!

I laughed and everyone looked in shock.

Later that night-

Y-Baby you know we can't stay!

His lips kissed my neck and stopped as he looked at me

J-They won't care

Y-Johnny get real!

J-Baby it's the least you can do for me since you never came to see me until today

Y-Fine, but if we get caught

J-You wont I promise!

Y-Where's Aiden going to sleep?

J-I think he's comfortable where he's at babe

I smiled as John kissed the top of his head, Aiden was sleeping on John's chest.

Y-Doesn't he look different?

J-Yes he does, I cant believe it.

Y-What do you do when your in a coma?

J-Well I had this crazy ass dream where I was a prince and you were a princess, you had a baby and we named him Aiden. And I stepped in front of an arrow because some prisoner dude wouldn't let you go and I tried killing you.

My laughs filled the room and I could tell John was glaring at me in the dark.

Y-An Arrow?? Dude, that's so weird, because I had Randy make you a story and read it to you. I said he should Read "Dear God, it's me Margret" But he was like no way in hell that is a chick book.

J-Really, he made me his brother. Ugh, what a weirdo, remind why we hang out with him again?

I kicked my legs while laughing and grabbed on to John's arm tighter. We heard foot steps coming towards are door.

Y-Shit! Some one's coming!

J-A, quick go in the bathroom! Aiden can stay here, since he can't talk or laugh!

Y-Shut up!

All you could see was my middle finger while I ran into the bathroom gently closing the door behind me. My ear felt cold against the door as I listened to John talking to his nurse.

J-Oh, yeah that was me impersonating Hayden's laugh.

He tried laughing like me, and I irrupted into a laughing fit on the floor.

N-What's coming from the bathroom?

J-Tah, nothing! Now, if you would be so kind to remove yourself from my hospital room. I'd greatly appreciate it.

N-Ok, have a good night Mr.Cena

J-Yeah, you 2

As soon as the door closed I lied back down on the bed with John and laughed into his shoulder.

Y-As if I really sound like a dying a pony!

J-Sorry, but I can't do your laugh, and at the time that's what came out

Y-A dying pony! You are to cute baby

I kissed the side of his mouth and felt him smile.

J-I missed you two for to long.

Y-We missed you to baby

J-So he didn't do anything to cute when I was gone?

Y-No, nothing at all, other then eating and sleeping all day

J-I missed my boy. And to think you only came for one day. Shame on you!

Y-It's hard baby, you have no idea!

J-I know babe but still.

Y-Ok, sorry I should have been in there the first day

J-It's ok though as long as you came to see me. Besides I probably deserved it, I'm sorry about 3 weeks ago, when I was drunk.

Y-This time I'll let it slide, but next time you do that, there will be hell to pay.

J-Yes Ma'am!

My head nuzzled against his, I placed my hands on top of his which were supporting Aiden.

Y-Ok, I'm tired now baby. I'm going to bed

J-Ok, good night

Y-I love you

J-I love you- Wait a minute!

Y-What?!

J-I had anther dream and Alessandra and my grandma where there. She was beautiful Hayden. She looked exactly like you, and was thrilled when she found out we had anther baby! You should have seen her Hayden.

Y-You think that's funny?

J-What?

Y-Are you lying to me?

J-No! Why would I lie about something like that? Besides, they helped me back here. They gave me a map to find my way here.

Y-That's weird, but if It was true, how was she?

J-Adorable!

Y-Good. Now please I need sleep

J-Alright good night

Y-Good Night again

My eyes shut as my head leaned in towards John's.

2 days later-

J-HAYDEN!

Y-Yes John

J-Can you take Aiden and put him in his swing for me. Pretty please

Y-Alright

John placed the sleeping baby in my arms. Aiden stirred and looked up at me before shutting his eyes again and going back to sucking on his pacifier. When I finished placing him in the swing my eyes darted to John. He was laying across the couch with the remote on his forehead while his other arm rested across his stomach. He was watching ESPN.

J-Little Aiden needs a Red Sox hat.

Y-He has like 10, plus 10 Patriots hats!

J-Yeah, but he should get one that looks like mine!

Y-What ever you want babe

J-I love you

I smiled as his lips crashed against mine.

Y-I love you to Johnny

J-What do you want to do now that the little one is asleep?

Y-I don't know you've only been home for 2 days.

J-It's Monday, and it's 8:57 P.M. Why don't we watch RAW?

Y-Ugh, Fine!

He changed the channel and watched the opening for RAW. 5 minutes in I felt my head hit John's chest as sleep took over my body. Yeah, there's a reason why I don't watch these things. This reason being the first at my list. What is that you ask? I can't seem to stay up longer then the first 10 minutes of the show, say's something about me, huh?

End of chapter 20. I know it's sad, but chapter 21 will be coming to you soon!


	21. Chapter 21

My hands rubbed his bare shoulders as I gently laid kisses upon his neck. It felt so good to just cuddle up with him while he slept. I took a hand away from his right shoulder and softly caressed his cheek before kissing his soft lips. When I pulled away his eyes fluttered open and he kissed my hand that was on his cheek.

J-Good Morning beautiful

Y-Good morning boo

J-Where's Aiden?

Y-Sleeping peacefully in his crib.

J-What time is it?

Y-8

J-And he didn't wake up yet?

He sat up in panic and I put a hand over his chest.

Y-He woke up an hour ago again so I fed up and rocked him to sleep.

J-God, you scared me, I thought you know he was-

I cut him off.

Y-Are we still bringing him to the house show today?

J-Only if you want to.

Y-That's up to you, you're the one who just got home 3 days ago!

Aiden started whimpering and John shot right up and ran out of the room to the nursery. I got up and stretched before going into the nursery with John. He was changing his diaper and talking to Aiden.

J-Now baby boy lets get you dressed. What should you wear today?

Y-Why don't you just put him in a onesie right now. Then when it comes time for the house show we can get him into something else.

J-Alright

He turned around with the baby now in his arms and walked downstairs. He made a bottle for the baby and fed him as I looked at family photos we had taken when John got out of the hospital. My favorite one was the black and gray one. John had a huge smile plastered on his face as my arms were draped around his neck. My smile couldn't be missed from a mile away as I looked down at Aiden as he smiled up at John.

J-That one's my favorite to

My smile got bigger as I hugged him.

Y-I love you snickers

J-I love you to Twix

We let out a laugh as I had a flash back of that day-

_As we walked hand in hand into the arena snickers could be heard all thru out the hallways from the diva's. _

_Y-You know I should call you snickers_

_J-What. Why?_

_Y-Because every where we go you always make us get snickered at._

_J-Well, if you gave me a nickname then I need to give you one._

_Y-And what's that going to be?_

_J-Hmm, Twix!_

_I started laughing so hard my sides hurt_

_Y-Why Twix?_

_J-Because, right about now I could go for a Twix. _

_Everyone looked at us in the hallway as I fell on the floor laughing bringing John down with me. _

J-I still really want one

Y-(laughing)Maybe later

J-Ok, I'm holding you to it

Y-I love you Snickers

J-I love you to Twix

He kissed my lips before turning his attention back to the TV and cheered as the Red Sox hit a home run against the Yankee's!

J-FUCK YES!

Aiden started screaming as John continued yelling

J-Shit, sorry little guy, daddy was just excited, the Red sox hit a homer!

Aiden moved his head slightly and got closer to Johns face.

J-Alright Baby boo daddy has you, stop crying

I rubbed Aiden's back as he settled down while John kissed his cheek and soon kissed his forehead

J-Baby Boo stop trying to lift your head, your too little for that bud

Y-That's not going to stop him for trying

John laughed as we walked past a park

J-When are you going to grow up so we can play ball?

Aiden closed his eyes and smiled a little as his head rested against John's chest.

Y-That boy looks like you more and more each day

John smiled and held the blanket tighter around Aiden and my waist as a guy looked at me while we passed.

??-Nice ass

J-What'd he just say?

Y-Forget it babe, he's just trying to be funny

J-No! He just made a comment about your ass, nobody else is allowed to look at that except for me!

Y-That's impossible.

J-Well then you should wear a sign on it. Beware look at my ass and my husband will kick yours.

I laughed for the one millionth time that day and smiled as John kissed my temple.

Y-I missed you, you have no idea how lonely it is with you gone for 3 weeks.

J-Well I'm here now and that's all that matters.

Y-I love you so much baby

J-I love you more

Y-No I love you more

J-No I love you more

We got back to the house at around 1 and John and I got the baby bathed and dressed for the show.

Y-Alright Baby boo, this is going to be your first time meeting the diva's and most of the guys.

J-So remember, be as cute as you can and try not to drool bud, girl's don't dig that.

Y-Don't listen to him, you can drool all you want!

Aiden stared at us as we pulled into the arena and got his carrier unattached from the car seat.

J-Well at least no one can see us from over here.

Y-Yeah, to damn bad the guard is making us walk like 2 blocks to get inside!

J-Chill out it could be a lot worse, like thunder storming or-

Oh god please be joking. Nope this was real, I was going to kill John for jinxing this.

J-Ok, this sucks

Y-Pull the hood up on the car seat down and cover it with the blanket.

John did as I asked and finally we made it inside. John grabbed my waist as I buried my head in his chest. Damn, he smelled so good.

J-What are you doing?

Y-You smell to damn good baby

J-Thanks

He smirked and I unbuttoned the 3rd button on his long sleeve white button down shirt.

J-Stop it baby

Y-No you look hot!

He showed his dimples off and knocked on the men's locker room door. I pulled off the blanket on Aiden's carrier and smiled as I saw his head leaned on the side of it as he sucked on his pacifier.

C-Who the hell could that be?

The door flew open and Cody smiled seeing us there.

C-Oh my god, didn't expect you 2 to be here

Y-Do you really not no how to count?

C-Oh, so you did bring the baby?

Y-Yea

C-Let me see this little guy before the divas come

J-Well let us in you idiot!

C-Right

We stepped in and Cody cleared his throat making all the guys turn around from what they were doing.

Paul-Cody what could you possibly wan- Hayden John and the baby?! What are you guys doing here?

J-It's nice to see you to Paul

Everyone gathered around us and hugged John as I got Aiden out of his car seat. He woke up as I fixed his polo and jeans. I wiped his mouth with his bib seeing as he had drooled.

Ted-Where's the little one that the divas wont shut up about

J-Right here

He took Aiden from my arms and held him out for everyone to see.

Paul-Oh my god, how cute is he

Ted-Damn John he is cute, I guess you are good at something

J-Thanks Ted

Ted-No problem

R-So Hayden how are you doing?

Y-I'm great

R-Great, Sam say's hi and that she misses you

Y-Tell her I said we need to hang out and I miss her to.

R-I will

C-Can I hold the cutie?

Y-Of coarse, John give him the baby

J-Alright

He handed Cody the baby and Cody grinned down at the little boy.

C-This is the cutest baby I have ever saw,

Paul-What about Aurora?

C-Sorry Paul but look at his wittle face!

R-Hey wait a minute what about Alanna?

C-Wandy wook at his wittle face! You cant blame me, this kid is fucking adorable!

Y-Language

C-Sorry Hayden

Aiden was passed around between the different men before we walked out of the room and towards the Women's Locker Room.

Candice's POV-

Y-Ok so anyways Ken calls me last night and he was all- wait a minute doesn't that look like Johns back?

Melina-Candy get real, there probably never bringing that baby to see us, especially since John just got out of the hospital a few days ago.

Kelly-She's right I think its them!

Y-Run girls!

We all ran towards the trio and Mickie caught up with us to see who we were running to.

Normal POV-

Y-Don't tell me were going to go a scavenger hunt to fi-

My body was soon tackled on the ground by all of the divas at the show. They helped me up before squeezing me to death.

J-I found them!

Y-A little late babe don't ya think?

J-Nah, come on Aiden lets get some warm water for your bottle.

C-Cena you drop that fucking baby right now! Its been over a month and we haven't seen him yet!

Johns eyes got wide as they took the carrier from his hands and walked into the locker room.

Y-Come on ba-

Mick-Johnny your back!

Ok, who the hell does this chick think she is? She did not just call MY husband Johnny, and please tell me she's not all over him like a hunk of meat. Oh god she is, she gave me a once over before glaring at me. She whispered something in his ear and he laughed. Sure I've met Mickie before but she doesn't know my name or anything she most likely forgot it again.

Mick-How have you been? It's been so long so we last spoke.

J-I'm doing good, but Hayden and the baby defiantly make the day worth living.

He kissed my temple and grabbed my waist before we stepped inside the locker room. Aiden was smiling while being passed around by the girls.

Y-Nice to see you Mickie

Mick-Yeah you to

God why did she hate me so much??

Beth-Hayden he should win an award for cutest baby to ever live!

Y-Thanks guys

J-Girls I will be right back, I need to go heat some water for his bottle

Candice-Hurry back we need to talk with you guys!

J-I will, you gunna stay here babe?

Y-Yeah

J-Alright sweetie

I pecked his lips before sitting down on the couch after hearing the door close.

Maria-Sweetie how are you feeling?

Y-I don't know, just a little shookin up about everything

Mickie scoffed before talking

Mickie-You should not everyone can almost kill their baby and husband at the same time.

All of us glared at her and Candice was about to yell at her but John came back in the room and walked over to us.

J-Who wants to feed the baby?

All there hands shot up except Mickie's and John tossed it randomly in the air.

Kelly-Yes! Hand me the baby Mel

Melina handed Kelly Aiden and Kelly awed at him

Kelly-John he looks exactly like you! He's such a cutie!

Mickie-His bib's right he does get his good looks from his daddy.

J-Thanks girls. Anyways when he's done eating I'm going to take his to see Vince, Jerry, and Jim alright?

Y-Ok snickers

15 minutes later-

C-He took the baby!

Y-He said he was going to

We were walking around the hallways while talking.

Mick-So how did you and John meet?

Y-Why should I tell you?

Mick-Just curious don't have to be a bitch

Y-We met at my parents house.

Mick-I mean like how?

Y-I was walking down stairs in my towel and cereal boxes were covering the island. I thought it was my brother so I removed the boxes and saw the sexiest man I have ever seen.

Mick-What happened afterwards

Y-Well I teased him for the longest time. Then one day we kissed to make his ex go crazy. SO afterwards he asked me to be his girlfriend, we dated for a few months and found out we were having a baby. But sadly the baby passed away at birth and John and I went separate ways after the funeral. A year later we met up and got engaged. A few months later we got married and a year later found out we were having Aiden.

Mick-Interesting, so your really just a random ho he met and one day ended up marrying him. I wonder, if I got a boob job and ass implant's and acted like a slut if he'd leave you and come to a woman who really knows how to make a guys fantasy's come true.

Y-First of all my boobs are real, unlike yours, second of all I don't have ass implants. And third of all think what you want about me I don't care. Just because I'm hotter then you, and my husband would never leave me for you doesn't mean you get to bash me. John wouldn't stand for it

Mickie glared at me before walking away in a huff.

Y-God I hate her

C-Nice job telling her off!

Y-Thanks any ways I think Ima go find Snickers and see if he's ready to leave.

Beth-Alright sweetie

Y-You guys are still coming tonight right?

Maria-We wouldn't miss it for the world

Y-Great luv ya babe's

C-Luv ya to suga

We all laughed before I walked down a corridor and saw John holding Aiden while talking to Vince, Mickie was trying to hang onto John and was blabbing her mouth. I got closer and Vince was touching Aiden's cheek.

V-There's the mother. How are you Hayden?

Y-I'm doing good Vince, how about you?

V-I'm doing great. So I guess you lost the bet huh?

Y-Yeah, I gave up on the gender thing.

Vince chuckled and looked over at Aiden who was staring at me.

Y-Hey baby boo

I took him from John and kissed Aiden's cheek.

J-Mickie will you please let go of my arm, your kinda hurting me

Mick-Sorry John! Your ok right? Do you want anything?

J-I'm fine

Mick-Ok, sorry I didn't mean to hurt you

J-It's alright Mick

She let go of him and John grabbed my waist.

J-Alright, well we better get going now. It was nice talking to you Vince

V-Take care you 2. Bye Aiden

He rubbed Aiden's head and hugged John and I before walking away with Mickie.

Y-I'm serious she likes you baby!

J-No she doesn't, were just good friends that's all

John was taking a shower while I was sitting on the toilet talking with him.

Y-I'm telling you babe she like's you. She even said it to me today

J-Hun, I'm sure she didn't mean it. Now will you hand me the towel please?

Y-I don't know babe, your pretty sexy naked.

J-Hayden please

Y-Fine

I held out my hand which held the towel in it. He grabbed it and stepped out of the shower with the towel around his waist.

Ding Dong.

My ears were soon filled with the joyful yeah, not! Sounds of Aiden's screaming.

Y-Get dressed, all get the door and the baby

J-Thanks Twix

Y-No problem

I got up and received a slap on my ass before walking out of the room with a roll of my eyes. I picked up Aiden and gave him his pacifier while walking down the stairs. I opened the door and a few guys stepped inside.

Y-Where's everyone else?

Jeff-Oh, there coming later. Now whose this little guy?

Y-That's right you didn't get to see him. Well, Jeff this is Aiden Ambrogino(Love that name! I mean come on little Immortal one? How awesome!)

Jeff-Aw what a cutie. May I hold him?

Y-Of coarse Jeffers

I gave him Aiden and talked with the other people downstairs.

1 hour later-

Y-Ok so John is like he needs more hat's. So tell me girls does he need more hats?

I opened the closet door and they all laughed.

Melina-Seriously I don't even think John has THAT many hats.

Y-I know! I didn't even know they had these many hats made!

John walked into the room with Randy and Aiden and John glared.

J-Showing them his hat collection?

Y-Yeah they agree he has to many hats already!

J-Know guy can have too many hats!

Y-If your name is Aiden Ambrogino Cena you do!

J-Ha ha very funny! Now if you'll excuse me Aiden needs his diaper changed

Maria-Oh my god! You don't even have to tell him to? Damn! What have you done to this guy?

Candice-Seriously? Is this the same John? Because the John I know wouldn't even be here right now!

Beth-Yeah Cena! You're the one who said NO to having kids and NO to getting married!

J-Shut up and get out of the room all of you except Randy!

R-Yeah!

I stuck my tongue out at John before going down stairs where Cody, Ted, Jeff, Vince, John M, Mike (the Miz) and a few other guys were crowed around the kitchen's island.

Cody-Great the girls are back

Y-Shut up Cody you know you love me

Cody-Riiiigggghhhhttttt

Y-Oh suck it bitch

He glared as the girls gave me high fives.

Y-So whose the tramp coming with?

Ted-I thought she was already here

Y-Screw you Ted

Ted-Name the time and place honey

Ding Dong.

Jeff-Here HD you can have him back

Y-Thanks Jeffers!

He caught my sarcasm and smiled while handing me Aiden. I answered the door only to find Mickie and Lisa (Victoria)

Y-Hey guy's join the party

I flashed them a fake smile before turning around and walking into the kitchen where I found John with the rest of the guys talking.

J-Yeah right, the Pats have been doing fine with out Brady. They'll make it to the SuperBowl.

Y-Steelers are going to win this years Super Bowl!

J-In your dreams honey

Y-I'm right! I talked to Ben about last night while you were taking a nap with Aiden! So HA!

J-You talk to Ben Rothlisberger?

Y-Yeah! I went out with him for like 5 days!

John dropped his mouth open before Cody spoke

Cody-Damn! Who else have you screwed?

Y-Shut up!

I laughed and they started shouting out names

Ted-George Lopez?

Y-No!

Candice-Brad Pitt?

Y-Yes

Melina-Channing Tatum?

Y-Yea

Ted-Leonard-

Y-Yes

Mickie-Damn you really are a whore!

We all turned are heads and saw her on the couch with John

Y-Mickie at least I get laid

J-I can't believe you didn't tell me

R-Seriously you fucked just about every top celebrity there is!

Y-Have not!

J-Why didn't you tell me?

Y-What was I supposed to say we both know you've slept with other girls and I've slept with other guys

J-But still

Y-Get over it John, it's not like I slept with them while we were together!

J-Fine what ever

I shook my head and walked upstairs to put Aiden in his crib since he was sleeping now.

Later that Night-

Johns head was in my lap as we were watching Bizarre Foods with Andrew Zimmern.

Melina-EWW!!

Y-Disgusting!

J-You girls are wimps

Jeff-Yuck

Paul-I wonder what that tastes like

Vince-Disgusting! Even if someone gave me a million dollars I wouldn't eat that

We watched as he ate more of Calf's Brain

R-I agree with John, I bet it tastes like chicken

Y-You think everything tastes like chicken you idiot

R-Do not!

I ran my hands threw Johns hair and heard him let out a long sigh

Y-Baby wh-

Mickie-What's wrong John?

J-Nothing Mick just bored

Y-You can change the cha-

Mickie-Why don't you go to sleep then?

J-I think I might

Y-Go-

Mickie-Night Johnny see you tomorrow

She kissed his cheek and walked towards the stairs

J-Night babe

Y-Night Snickers, remember to check on Aiden before going up ok

J-Alright love you

Y-I love you to

He pecked my lips and walked up the stairs with Mickie laughing together the whole way.

Y-God, I want to strangle her

Vince-Well you can't she makes me good money

Kelly-Have you seen the way she looks at Aiden?

R-Yeah, she like glares at him and then Aiden looks at her wide eyed and every time I swear she looks like she's going to punch him or something

Y-Ha, she touches my baby and I break her neck no matter how much money she makes you Vince

Ted-No, have seen you the one look she gave him the first time she saw him?

Y-No what was it?

Cody-Ok she smiled when she saw his head towards the side and then John moved his head and she saw his face and her sweet innocent look turned to hate and jealousy.

Y-Jealousy?

Jeff-I think she wishes she had John's son, or baby for that matter

Y-Well she never will!

Paul-I think we should stop talking about her now. I mean she's probably upstairs listening in and then she'll tell John, and John will get pissed at Hayden and-

Y-John wouldn't get pissed at me!

J-Why do you do that? Huh? You think its nice to talk behind peoples back when they go upstairs. She has been nothing but nice and friendly to you!! Poor girl came into the room crying last night because you couldn't keep your mouth shut about how much you hate her! I can't believe you Hayden! Your such a hateful person, why?? Why are you so mean to Mickie. The girl has no one who likes her now because you poisoned there minds into thinking she's evil and wants to kill my son!

Y-I cant believe you! Your yelling at me? She's the one who starts everything!! She flirts with you and you flirt right back! She looks at OUR son like she wants to smash his face in. And yet you still find her innocent as can be! You know she called me a whore yesterday right in front of your face!!

J-Well maybe if you stopped acting and dressing like a slut one she wouldn't be calling you a whore!

My hand connected to his face, I took back my hand and turned on my heel. When I opened the door all of the guys and girls backed away and pretended to be walking around.

Y-I know you guys were listening I'm not an idiot

Cody-Oh no we weren't listening, we were just ah, examining these ahhhh

Melina-Cody is she didn't think we were spying she sure would now, so shut your mouth.

Cody-Yes Ma'am

My eyes rolled as I walked down the stairs. I poured a cup of coffee and watched as Mickie sat at the table eating and reading a magazine.

Candice and Kelly walked with me as sat outside with Aiden on my lap.

Candice-That's a shame, he shouldn't be acting like that

Y-I know he's acting like a total jack ass

Kelly-You left a nice mark, and you must of him hit in a nice spot because his eye is turning black underneath

Y-Good he deserves it

Aiden moved his legs a little as the sliding door could be heard sliding open.

J-Can I talk to her alone please.

Candice-Sure, she's all yours

Kelly-Nice mark John

Kelly and Candice laughed before stepping back inside, John gave them the finger before he looked at me. His face showed that he was still beyond pissed. I was scared, I held onto Aiden tighter as John grabbed my wrist.

I flinched as he raised his hand by my cheek and jerked my head away

J-Hayden I'm not going to hit you baby, I would never do that

He let go of my wrist and put his hand on my cheek and ever so gently turned my head towards him.

J-Twix, I'm sorry baby. I was out of line and I'm not angry anymore even if my face shows it. I'm not I swear

Y-John, why do you always agree with her? I'm your wife you should trust me, not her.

J-I know babe I'm sorry. I truly am

Aiden made a whimpering noise so John carefully picked him up and placed him on his chest.

J-I love you shorty

I sighed before looking at John again

Y-I love you to

He gently laid a kiss on my lips and grabbed my hand lacing it with his.

J-I love you Shorty

I took my hand away and nodded while walking back inside leaving my husband and son outside by the pool.

**It seems as if Hayden can't trust John right now and John continues to agree with Mickie. Everything is alright. For now at least. Tune in next week for the next part of My Amore. **


	22. Chapter 22

Y-Stop it! Stop!

My sides hurt from how long I've been laughing and tears are streaming down my face.

Y-Johnny please, stop it!

J-Nope not till you say it

I laughed even harder and watched as people looked at us oddly.

Y-Ok, ok I give up!

J-Not until you say it

He tickled my sides more and tears poured out more as my laughs grew louder. If that was even possible.

Y-You're the hottest, sexiest, yummiest man alive and ever girl wants to be with you because you are the king of women!

He stopped tickling me and picked me up from the ground throwing me over his shoulder.

Y-Johnny put me down! I said it! Let me go!

J-Nah, I don't feel like it

Hmm, this wasn't so bad after all. He does have a nice ass. He stopped in front of the lake. I slapped his ass and he jumped .

J-What was that for

Y-For being you gorgeous

I could tell he was smirking so I slapped his ass again

J-Now what was THAT for

Y-For smirking

J-How'd you-

I slapped his ass again

J-Seriously why are you doing that?

Y-That was for all the times you slapped my ass!

He took me off his shoulder and put me on the ground. We were in Boston for a party at his dad's house, and he insisted one watching Aiden so we could have some time away, so we took the offer.

John slapped my ass before running away quickly.

Y-I don't think so Mr.Cena!

I chased after him and got as far as the tree before giving up. John kept stopped and ran back towards me tackling me on the ground. It's been a month since that day in Tampa and I hate to say it, but this is the best time we've had in awhile. John's been acting different, but I don't know what it is.

J-Ok so then Mickie was like hey you I like your Jordan's and the guy was like oh, these aren't Jordan's.

He nearly fell over laughing. Why did he have to ruin every great moment by bringing HER up.

J-Do you get it?

Y-Ha ha very funny

He gave me a questioning look before we opened the door to his dad's and stepping inside.

Boog-Sweet Thang what's shakin?

Y-Nothing. Nothing at all.

I walked away from John and gave Boog a hug.

Boog-Ok what's wrong Sweet Thang?

Y-Nothing's wrong Boog.

Boog-You sure?

Y-I'm positive Boogie Bear

He let go of me and I gave Fabo a hug

Fabo-Sweet's is there something wrong?

Y-No Fab's nothing is wrong, why is everyone asking that question? I'm perfectly normal!

I let out a huff and walked upstairs into our room to see a sleeping Aiden in his pack-and-play. His hat was off and the poor thing was almost bald. But he looked so cute. John's cell phone rang and woke up Aiden. I grabbed Johns cell and pressed the green talk button while picking up Aiden.

MJ-Oh my god! John you'll never believe it! I saw the same guy again and he's like hey I like ya Jordan's.

Her laughter came from the phone so I pressed the end button and threw his phone back on the bed. God, that's the only person he talks to on the phone. He's really starting to piss me off with all of this. I changed Aiden's diaper and outfit before going downstairs with him. He took a little bit of my shirt in his hand's and tried lifting his head, he failed miserably at it. So instead he kept it in the same spot.

Y-John, Mickie called and said she saw the same guy

J-NO WAY! What'd he say?

Y-Hey I like ya Jordan's

John erupted into laughter as his brothers and I looked at him oddly.

Matt-What the fuck is he on?

Steve-John how in the hell is that funny?

He rolled off the couch and ran upstairs. A few minutes later he returned on his phone laughing like there was no tomorrow.

J-No way! He said that? That is so funny!

Y-That is so funny. At my dad's house. Sure. Yeah, you can stay in my room. Of coarse we won't mind

Wait a minute hold up! Did he just say Mickie could stay here tonight? In the room were staying in. He did. I stopped mocking him and glared at him.

Y-Aiden daddy is a dead man walking.

I kissed Aiden's temple and turned towards Dan

Dan-Who is he talking to?

Y-Mickie James

Matt-Is she the really ugly diva who wears those long jeans that poof out at the bottom?

Y-Yep that's her, and I hate her

Boog-Why?

Y-Because she's trying to steal John from me. Isn't that right Baby Boo?

His deep bright blue eyes darted towards John and he let out a whimper.

Y-John Aiden wants you

J-Ok, Hey Mick I'll see you in like 10 minutes right? Sweet, bye Mick's

He hung up and grabbed Aiden from me

J-Hey bud want to see Mickie?

Aiden started breathing heavily thru his nose, meaning one thing. He was frustrated. He cried as soon as he saw her. I couldn't blame her, that outfit so did not belong together. She was so trying to out do me. But that wasn't going to happen. She had on shorts and a low cut tank top.

J-Mickie, nice outfit

I scoffed before walking up the stairs with Boog, Matt, Steve, and Dan.

Y-Did you see what she was wearing?

Dan-I know, she was like copying you! But we all know you look WAY sexier in that outfit Sweet Thang

Y-Thanks Danny panny

I kissed his cheek and walked over to Aiden's bag and pulled out a Red Sox hat for him to wear. It was the same one John was wearing outside right now. I got it with out him so this would take him by surprise since I said the baby was banned from new hats.

Y-There you go baby boo, let show daddy how cute you look

He smiled with his eyes closed while we walked down the stairs.

F-You must be Mickie. My son has told me many things about you.

MJ- I hope there all good

F-Don't worry all were good, you can call me John

MJ-Alright John

She laughed and then Sam and Randy walked past the stairs and I screamed so loud Aiden and Alanna started screaming and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at me.

Y-SAM!!

S-HAYDEN!!

Y-OH MY GOD!!

I gave Aiden to Marc who was currently talking with his girlfriend. I hugged Sam and we instantly started talking and catching up.

2 hours later-

Y-So they started this inside joke, by saying I like ya Jordan's every time you say it there nearly dying on the floor laughing.

Randy moved his sunglasses off his face and took a sip of his water.

S-That's retarded

Y-Tell me about it!

R-John seems awfully close with Mickie

They were sitting in the pool with Matt and Dan

Marc-Yo! Hayden what's up?

Y-Nothing much Marcy warky

He flashed me a smile

Marc-This is Melissa, Melissa this is John's wife Hayden

Mel-Nice to meet you

Y-Nice to meet you to

We shook hands and I invited them to sit down

Marc-Sup Randy?

R-Not much Marc

Marc-How are you Sam?

S-Good Marc

Marc-Good, now Hayden baby how was the time alone with John?

Y-The first 30 minutes good, the rest of the 2 hours were him talking about the prostituta.

Marc let out a laugh and randy elbowed me

R-What'd you say?

Y-Whore in Italian

R-Oh thanks

Y-No problem Randall

Mel-For a minute Marc I thought you were going to say the girl over there was Hayden

Y-Nope, that's just Mickie James

Mel-Not real pretty if you ask me

Y-I know

Marc-So John's been ignoring you lately?

Y-Oh yeah, he's really getting on my nerves Marc.

Marc-Just fight her like you did with Liz

Y-That was different, I didn't have a baby back then.

Marc-He's too little to understand anything

J-BABY CAN YOU GET MY TOWEL? AND ONE FOR MICKS!

Y-Baci il mio asino voi asino pigro bastardo ed ottengalo voi stessi! (Kiss my ass you lazy ass bastard and get it yourself!)

Marc erupted into laughter when I left the table and Melissa and Sam asked him what I said. I got 2 towels out and threw them at John and Mickie.

J-Come on let's go for a walk I want to show you the lake

MJ-Alright let's go

My mouth dropped open as I sat back in my seat. Marc's eyes went wide and Dan and Boog rushed over to me.

Dan-No fucking way

Boog-He wouldn't!

Marc-Nope, he did

Y-That bastard is sleeping outside tonight!

S-What's wrong Hayden?

Y-He's taking her to OUR spot.

Dan-He only takes the special girls to the lake.

Y-He asked me to be his girlfriend there and he proposed there!

Boog-Chill out Sweet's if he's smart he won't do anything

Y-Your right Sean, he won't pull anything, and if he does the baby and I are gone.

Marc-Are you serious? You'd really do that?

Y-Why not? He hypothetical cheated on me, so why stay?

S-True

45 minutes later-

Y-Are you sure you should be doing that?

Marc-Why not? It's only a little whip cream

Y-If he gets sick your dead Marc

Marc-Yeah, yeah

Y-Where the hell is John? He won't even answer his cell!

Mel-Hayden, I'm sure he's fine. I'm sure John won't pull anything

Y-I wouldn't doubt that, he came home one night smelling like her and had hickey's all over his neck.

R-When was this?

Y-The night I got stolen with Aiden

Marc-What an ass

Y-I know! But I thought he made up for it, when he got shot in the chest. Damn, me and being such a softie.

They laughed and then we heard John and Mickie

MJ-John, it's so beautiful!

J-I know, one day I'll take you in the winter. It's so pretty to see the moon reflect off the ice.

Y-If he wants to be able to call himself a guy, he won't bring her there. That's MY special place with him.

S-How did he propose?

Y-I stared out to the lake and smiled, a cold wind passed and I turned my head to see John on one knee with the ring box open. He popped the question, I said yes, and tackled him in the snow and made out with him. Yeah, those were the good times. But then we got Aiden

Aiden looked up at me and then closed his eyes again. Poor little guy he's tired

Y-Ok Marc I'm going to bring him upstairs so he can sleep

Marc-Alright

R-Alright, we gotta get going

Y-Ok, but you 2 are coming to Tampa in a few weeks.

S-Yeah whatever you say Hayden

I laughed and gave them a hug before I walked upstairs. I knocked on the door and John opened it up

J-Yes?

Y-Here he's asleep put him in his crib

J-Why do I have to? I'm waiting for Mickie

Y-Fine jack ass

I took Aiden's hat off of him and elbowed John in the stomach while walking in to the room.

J-What the fuck was that for?

Y-Because your being a jack ass!

J-How am I being a jack ass?

Y-John, I will not have this conversation with you at your dad's house.

J-I'm serious tell me

Y-John get your hoe and get the fuck out right now!

J-Fuck you

I rolled my eyes and stuck up my middle finger as he and Mickie walked out the door.

I left the room after getting Aiden settled in his Pack-And-Play. Matt and Dan met me on the last step

Matt-What got him so pissed?

Y-We got into a fight and I told him to get his hoe and get the fuck out of the room, he said fuck you and left with Mickie

Dan-Don't worry about it Hayden, it'll pass over. I know it will

Y-I hope your right Danny bo banny

He laughed and all of us stepped outside. John and Mickie were playing chicken with Steve and Boog.

F-Here you go Hayden, Aiden woke up and was crying

Y-Thanks Fabo

F-Don't mention it sweetie

I gave him a smile and was about to say something when John came over to me.

J-Hey let me see the little guy

Y-Why should I?

J-He's MY son

Y-No he's OUR son

J-Oh just give me the damn baby!

He took Aiden from me and went inside the house.

F-What's wrong with you two?

Y-He's always with that whore Fabo. I can't stand it. When ever were together it's always about what him and her do. I hate him right now. Is it ok if we make him sleep outside tonight?

F-(laughing)Sorry, I'd agree to it but it's supposed to thunderstorm

Y-Oh that's perfectly fine, it's all apart of the thrill, maybe if were lucky he'll get struck by lightning!

Matt and Dan laughed and then John stepped outside with Aiden. Aiden has little swim trunks on and was shirtless.

Y-What do you think your doing?

J-I'm gunna take him in the water, why?

Y-What ever

We all watched as John got in the pool with Aiden, as soon as Aiden's feet touched the water he started crying.

J-Alright little guy you won't have to go in here.

He wrapped him in a towel and sat down next to me. Mickie took a seat next to him and they started talking.

Y-Anyways as I was saying, I think the sleeping outside thing would be a great idea

Dan-No I got a better one

Y-What's that?

Dan-Alright we can like make them sleep in the pool

Y-Nah, how about we go put them in the middle of the street and see how heavy of sleepers they are

Matt-But we all know Johns a heavy sleepier

Y-Exactly

They laughed and John didn't even hear us for the whole 2 hours we were talking about them.

Later that night-

Y-Night guy's

Dan-Night Sweet Thang

Y-(laughing)Night Danny bo banny

He laughed and lastly I hugged Fabo

F-Good night sweetie

Y-Night Fabo, have a good sleep

F-You 2

He kissed my cheek before we let go

Y-Alright sleepy boy let's go say night to daddy

I kissed his temple and rubbed his back as I went down the basement stairs. John and Mickie were watching See No Evil

MJ-AH! Holy shit Hayden you scared me!

Y-Oh oops sorry, yeah not

She muttered something and John glared at me

Y-Were going up to bed Johnny

J-Don't call me that I hate that

I flinched at his tone of voice and all he did was kiss the baby's cheek

Y-(whispering)Uh, night I guess

J-Yeah what ever

I couldn't believe it, my husband was changing right before my eyes.

2 weeks later-

Y-Come on Baby boo lets finish getting what daddy wants from the store.

I kissed his baldish head and walked down the rest of the aisle and met up with Marc and Melissa. There staying with us for a few days. Melissa has become my best friend other then Sam who plans to come out next week.

Melissa-John has been acting weird lately

Y-I know he has

Marc played with the baby as I paid for everything. We walked out side and loaded the car with the bags .

Y-It's just been a total mess. I think he's cheating on me. And if he is it's a shame

Melissa-Why?

I started the car and headed towards the house.

Y-Because if he is I have no other choice then to move Aiden and I back to LA

Marc nodded his head with Melissa. I starred back in the review mirror for a quick minute. Is that really him? I looked again and felt my eyes go wide.

Y-Oh my god! John is in the car behind me with Mickie!

Melissa-No way, are you kidding?

Y-No look!

They both turned there heads

Marc-What is wrong with him?

Y-I don't know

I turned up the radio and continued driving to the house. When I pulled into the drive way next to John his face nearly fell to the ground when I stepped out with Aiden in my arms.

Y-Have fun bringing stuff in! Come on Lis and Marc. John and Mickie got it.

I flashed them a smile and waved while walking inside.

Mel-Hey, did you know Mickie is Aiden's room right now?

My eyes had been fixed on the magazine that I had been reading, but as soon as I heard at my head shot up. I ran upstairs and opened the door to find her watching him as he slept as she talked to him.

MJ-You know Aiden, sometime soon it's just going to be me and your daddy. Then we can have our own baby together. I know he'll leave your mommy. It's hard to understand at your age, but you can tell your daddy isn't happy with her, and he needs a real woman in his life. (I've decided, were going to 

make Aiden's POV. Won't that be exciting? Lol, I'm excited guys! And I am SO fucking tired right now. I know a few other people have done this, and I'm going to say I didn't or am trying to steal anybody's work. I've thought this threw for a long while and decided I should.)

Aiden's POV

Uh Oh, is it THAT lady talking to me? I hope not, mommy always says how much she hate's her. But daddy talks to her about me ALL the time. I wonder why daddy does that. Speaking of daddy, he hasn't held me. I really want my daddy. Why can't I talk? Maybe if I cry I'll get daddy. Or better yet mommy will come and then I can vent about my feeling towards the LADY. Did I mention how much I dislike her? Oh, I did? Well all say it again I really dislike her.

Mommy, you're my hero! You got the creepy lady away from me! Mommy, it was terrible! She wants me taken away from daddy! I don't want to leave daddy! Is daddy going to leave us? If he does, boy will he be in trouble! Mommy, I want daddy and make sure he brings the evil one! I want to show her how much he loves me! Mommy, I don't want a bottle! Well, ok maybe just a sip or two wait no! You tricked me didn't you? No! Darn you mommy don't rock me and feed me! I'm going to fall aslee-

Normal POV

Wow, he went to sleep fast. But now, I really need an Asprin. That boy has a mouth the size of his fathers. I got up with him still on me and walked downstairs, John was talking to Marc.

J-I'm not cheating on her!

Aiden woke up and started crying, I let out a loud sigh as John took him from me and Aiden looked up at John. Blue eyes met blue eyes and Aiden was winning the starring battle until he screamed and started throwing a fit.

J-Why are you acting like this?

Aiden's POV-

Why am I acting like this? Your going to leave me and mommy! I don't want you to go daddy, I love you. Mommy loves you, heck we all love you daddy. Daddy the evil lady has to go NOW ASAP, I don't know what that means but she has to go now!! Out the door daddy! Kick her out! Please kick her out? What is with you people, I don't want my bottle! Nor, do I want Mr. Bingy . Daddy stop it I don't want it! Gah! You people are insane! Listen to me! Wait a minute that feels nice, keep doing that daddy. Ok keep talking, you got me, maybe I'll settle down now.

Johns POV-

Y-Hayden, why is he acting like this?

H-I don't know, just shut him up I have a pounding migraine!

Y-Ok come on Baby Boo settle down,

H-Here, maybe he's hungry

I took the bottle from her hand and tried giving it to him but he continued his screaming rampage.

Y-Alright how about his pacifier

H-Good idea!

She put it in his mouth only to have him spit it out

Y-Ok, Aiden please stop crying buddy, daddy's not going any where

I rubbed his back and smiled as he stopped crying and grabbed a handful of my shirt.

Normal POV-

Yes! Peace and quite. I leaned my head back against the metal chair and smiled as I heard the nightlife. This was nice and relaxing. I shut my eyes for a quick minute, until I heard the sliding door open and close. Great, there goes my peace and quiet.

J-Could you turn those lights off Hayden, Mickie says there shinning in her window

Y-Sure

I turned them off and sat back down rolling my eyes as I did so. A single tear slipped down my face as I thought of how much he was changing. He doesn't even say he loves me any more, he calls me Hayden instead of our nicknames. He spends 2 minutes of alone time with me. Oh, and did I tell you I had to sleep on the couch how Fabo's house because I walked in the room and saw Mickie in there sleeping with John.

I exhaled a shaky breath and wiped my eyes before standing up and going upstairs. I checked on Aiden before walking into John's and I room. I layed my head on the pillow and felt weird. My head has always been on John's chest. Now when ever I do that he pushes me off of him. I just wanted the old John back oh and that a truck would fall on Mickie.

Y-I love you baby

No reply, and the sad thing is I knew he was awake.

Y-John I know your up

J-Hayden go to sleep

Y-Don't tell me what to do

J-Hayden please

Y-I miss you Johnny

I could help it, the tears slid down my face as my breathing became jagged. John turned the light's on and hugged me.

Y-I miss you baby, I want the old you back

My crying got heavier and he brought me closer to him, I buried my head in his chest as he stroked my hair

Y-I want you back Johnny

J-I know baby, I know you do

He kissed my head and leaned his head onto mine and whispered in my ear.

Y-I love you

J-I. I uh love you to

I pulled away from him and cried into the pillow, he doesn't love me. I know he doesn't.

The next morning-

Aiden was laying on Johns chest as I watched them. Mickie left this morning for some unknown reason. Melissa and Marc went to Miami for the day, so it was just John and I.

Aiden's POV-

Ok daddy, apologize to mommy. I heard her crying yesterday, and I can tell when she's upset and she's really upset daddy and that makes me upset. Ok, fine I'll have my bottle but you need to talk to mommy while I listen. Hmm, this stuff doesn't taste like that yummy whipped thing cousin Marc gave me. Or that pink and blue stuff daddy let me try at the zoo when we went with Uncle Steve and his kids.

Normal POV-

J-Baby?

Y-Yes John

J-I love you boo

Y-I love you to

J-Lay down with me

Y-Why Aiden's laying down with you

J-But I want you too.

A smile crept on my face as I layed my head on his shoulder. I missed this a lot.

J-I love you and I know I've been distant for a while and I'm sorry for that Twix. I love you more then anything. And Mickie's out of the picture, I told her to leave when I heard her talking about you to Aiden. I hope you can forgive me baby

Y-I love you 2 babe

He smiled and kissed my cheek

J-Nice Red Sox hat you got him

I laughed and John sat up bringing me with him.

Y-Ok, the little one is asleep now.

J-Yep, so I'm going to bring him upstairs

Y-Ok

A few minutes later we were sitting down on the couch talking

Y-I missed you Johnny Boy

J-I missed you to Twix

He kissed my nose and I smiled

Y-You missed

J-What?

I brought his head towards me and gently pressed my lips on to his. It felt so good to just kiss him again, and some how in that kiss, I knew everything was going to be ok.

**End of chapter 22! Ok, how about this. The first person to review this gets a sneak peek of what's to come in the next chapter, and can give me any ideas they would like for the story! SO what are waiting for review! I hope everyone liked this chapter! **


	23. Chapter 23

I stared at the four tickets in his hand. Was he serious? He nodded his head like he had won the award for best wrestler of all time.

Y-John are you serious?

J-Why wouldn't I be?

Y-Don't you think he's too young?

J-No, besides come on! Just me, you, Aiden and uh Cody I guess since we have no choice.

I laughed stupid Cody, got in trouble with Randy, now they both have to have some one watching them at all times. Dumb asses, but hey that's what you get for playing jokes on the divas. But somehow we got stuck with Cody. Perfect huh?

J-Come on please??

Y-I don't think so John

J-Please! Just think about how fun it will be! Away from everything and everybody, please

Y-John

J-Please, please, please? PLEASE!?

He made a puppy dog face and my heart nearly melted. I had to say yes

Y-Fine!

He picked me up and started kissing every inch of my head as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

J-THANK YOU BABY!!

I laughed as he spun me around.

Y-Baby put me down

J-No! I cant I love you to much! This is fucking great!

Y-When do we leave

J-Ugh, Tomorrow

Y-Well, I guess we got some packing to do.

J-Yes! Ok, I'll go pack for Aiden and me you go pack your stuff and tell the numb nut to go pack his stuff.

Y-Aye Aye Captain

He laughed as I walked backwards and to the living room where Cody was watching Sponge Bob

Y-Yo Cody go pack your shit, were going to Aruba tomorrow.

Cody-Ugh why?

Y-I don't know John wanted to go

Cody-The dumb ass. Fine I'll go

Y-Good

Johns POV-

Y-Were going to Aruba , were going to the Aruba!

I danced around Aiden's nursery as he stared at me from the changing table like I had 4 heads.

Y-Buddy were going to the Aruba!

The now 3 month old baby moved his arms a little bit before kicking his legs.

Y-I'm so excited! Were going to Aruba

Aiden's POV-

Daddy why are you dancing around like that? And what in the world is Aruba? Is that a place you go to for fun? Why is Cody going? You know I get mad when Cody goes place's with us! All he does say how cute I am. You know this Aruba place sounds fun, do I get to go to daddy? Wait, where are you taking me daddy, oh to go see mommy. I like the way you think daddy, hmm, maybe if I lift my head I- hey I'm doing it a little- uh never mind guy's.

Normal POV-

Y-John did you see it?

J-He lifted his head a little

Y-Oh, our boy is getting so big so fast!

J-Ok, well Aiden is all packed all have to do is pack my stuff.

Y-Alright Snickers.

J-Here you take Aiden, and I'll go pack

Y-Ok

I took Aiden from him and jumped a little when John smacked my ass

J-Thanks babe

He winked while walking up the stairs, I shook my head and laughed.

Next Morning-

Y-John get it up!

J-10 more minutes baby and I'll rock your world

Y-John I gave you a half hour get your ass out of bed!

J-Baby please leave me alone, 5 more minutes

Y-John Felix Anthony Cena get out of bed right now or else

I heard him snore and let out an angry sigh

Y-Cody wake him up

Cody-Alright

Y-By the way how do you guys get him up at the hotels?

Cody-Watch and learn

He walked into the room and flipped the mattress over.

J-You mother fuckers! Don't you know the term of 5 more god damn fucking minutes? Aw bitches, you guys fucking suck. Cody I'm gunna beat your ass, god damn bastard

I laughed as I still heard him upstairs venting. It was 4:30 am and everyone was still tired, except Aiden. He's usually up at this time, wanting to be fed.

J-Lets go

Y-Alright Johnny Boy

I grabbed the coffee from the lady and sat down by John who was holding Aiden.

Y-Where's Cody?

J-Oh, he saw some girl he thought was hot, so I told him to go after her.

Y-Ugh, Men

He chuckled and Aiden sucked on his binky.

FA-Flight 342F to Aruba now boarding

J-Cody come on lets go

C-B. B. But

J-Come on Cody let's go

C-Fine

He let out a sigh and walked up to the Ticket lady

TL-Tickets

John handed them to her and she nodded her head before ripping off the stubs and giving them back to him.

TL-First Class, front row, baby must be on someone's lap at all times

J-Aight

She smiled as she let us pass threw.

Y-John! He can't have anything like that!

J-Why not? His ears are going to pop

Y-Well face it! He cant chew gum and cant suck on anything other then his binky

J-Genius! I knew there was a reason why I married you

I stuck my tongue out and he laughed.

J-There you go buddy

He kissed Aiden's head and Aiden smiled a little

Y-Look he's getting blonde hair

J-Yeah only a few though

Y-But hey a few is a start. Huh Aiden?

I kissed Aiden's cheek and looked over my shoulder. Cody was talking to a red head he was sitting by. Strange, she looked familiar.

FA-Thank you everyone for choosing JetBlue Airlines. Flight 342F to Aruba will be 3 in a half hours. We do ask while taking off that your seats are in the upright position and that your seatbelts remain buckled at all times until the Pilot takes off the seatbelt light. Now would you please get in your front pocket of your seat the safety packet which shows all exits incase of emergency.

J-You know how old that line gets

Y-I'm sure very old

J-I bet I could be a flight Attendant, I'd have the speech down perfectly.

I laughed thinking about it

Y-You'd have to wear a dress!

J-Would not, the guys wear suit type of things so there!

I laughed again and listened as the pilot came on

Pilot-Were next in line for take off, we also encourage you to remain seated threw out the duration of this trip and only get up when needed to. Right now it is currently 6:45 a.m. and it looks like were ahead of a schedule. Thank you

They cut off and I looked back at Cody who was trying to talk the girl, but she wasn't paying attention. She had her head phones on and was watching as we slowly got onto the runway for take off. I grabbed Johns hand and leaned back against my seat. I hated this part about flying.

Aiden's POV-

Daddy, why is this making that noise? Oh my god, is there a monster in here? Uncle Randy told me about monsters daddy. He said they eat people like me! Daddy I want off this thing, I don't want to get to Aruba anymore! Oh, why didn't I just listen to mommy yesterday. Mommy save me, why are we going so fast? Daddy why won't you listen to me? Oh, yeah that's right, I can't talk. Daddy does it feel like were floating? Were dead aren't we?

J-Shs, Aiden go to sleep. Your okay buddy

But daddy! If I fall asleep uncle Randy said the monsters try to eat you then! Wait a minute. Daddy you'll protect me won't you?

J-Aiden go to sleep daddy's got you.

Ok, fine I'll go to sleep.

Normal POV-

These airplane movies suck ass, there old movies. God, this sucks . I looked to my right John was asleep with Aiden. I looked to my left and saw Cody asleep with his hood and sunglasses still on. The red head was now reading a book. It was driving me crazy! Who was she? I let it go and Rested my head on John's shoulder and listened as the pilot spoke

Pilot-We reached our maximum altitude of 30,000 feet. Were behind wind right now and should arrive a few minutes earlier. We might get some turbulence so for your safety were going to put the seatbelt light on.

J-I love you shorty

Y-I love you to baby

He kissed my temple and leaned his head onto mine.

Y-Where are we staying?

J-This amazing pent house suite I just happened to rent out.

Y-Sounds nice

J-Oh, my princess it is wonderful

I giggled as he kissed the side of my mouth.

Y-Did I tell you how cute you look today?

J-I'm wearing a baseball jersey and cargo shorts, not real attractive

Y-I could carless about your clothes babe, I married you not them. Besides I love you for you, you don't have to try and impress me. And by the way I think you look like hot.

He laughed and pecked my lips before we both looked at a sleeping Aiden. His binky tight in his mouth as we got lower to the ground.

Pilot-Please fasten your seatbelts and remain seated, we'll be landing in 15 minutes. For right now in Aruba it is currently 4:30 a.m. and 79 degrees. Sunrise is at 6:30. And once again as earlier stated we thank you for choosing JetBlue airlines and look forward to having you on future flights.

J-Oh the time difference! I thought this place was a head not backwards!

Y-Nice going oh smart one!

He laughed and gave the rest of Aiden's bottle to Aiden.

When we landed and got off the plane we waited at baggage claim for our stuff. Cody was wiping the sleep from his eyes and pulling his sweatshirt sleeves up to his elbows.

Y-How was your sleep sleepy head?

Cody-It was great for an airplane especially since I was sitting next to this really sexy red head.

I laughed and watched as John pushed Aiden's stroller over to us. I turned around and bumped into someone.

Y-Oh my god I am so sorry

??-No it was my fault, sorry

Y-No I should have watched where I was going

I helped her off the ground and studied her face. Hazel eyes, red hair and of coarse she was taller then me, by a few inches. She looked so familiar. It hit me and we both screamed really loud before hugging each other.

Y-OH MY GOD! IT'S BEEN TO LONG!

Billie-I know it's been to long!

Y-I haven't seen you since that day at the club a few years ago!

Billie-I know, you've changed so much! I heard you got married and had a baby

Y-Yeah, he's around here somewhere

I turned around and John was standing behind me smiling

Y-Oh Billie this is John, John this Billie

J-Hi, nice to meet you

Billie-Nice to meet you to

Y-And this is our son Aiden

Aiden's POV-

Daddy, who's that? And why is mommy talking to her? Do I know her? I don't think I do daddy.

Biliie-Hayden he's so adorable!

I smiled well thank you, you don't have to tell me twice, I know I am. But can you blame me? I look like my daddy, it's true we stood in front of the mirror in mommy's closet after looking at her clothes with her and mommy said I looked exactly like daddy. I take pride in that. Oh great here come's the meathead. He better not do it, yep he did. I really dislike that Cody.

H-Thank you. So where are you staying and what are you doing here?

Billie-Well, I'm staying at the Westin Aruba Resort and I got a break from work so I decided to go to Aruba.

Sounds like us daddy except for the fact neither you nor mommy work. Why is that daddy?

H-Were staying at the same hotel!

Cody-HD I got the rental lets g-Well hello beautiful

Yuck! Daddy the meathead is calling that lady beautiful. What does that mean?  
Normal POV-

H-Billie you have to come with us, please! We need to catch up

Billie-Oh, all right as long as it's ok with everyone else

Cody-HD I got the rental lets g-Hello beautiful

I watched as Billie's eyes got big. She looked like she was about to faint so Cody grabbed onto her waist.

Cody-Woah, there don't want to hurt yourself now

She blushed madly as he took his hands away

Cody took her hand in kissed the back of it while introducing himself.

Billie-I'm uh, my uh name is uh Billie

Cody-Nice name Billie

Her cheeks got redder, as we walked out to the car.

J-Alright I have to set this god damn car seat up, load the trunk.

Y-Alright baby

I kissed his cheek and loaded the bags in the trunk with Cody and Billie as John set up the car seat.

Billie-So, let me get this straight. You 2 were apart from a whole year, and when you saw each other again you were still in love?

Y-Yep then we got married the next month

Billie-How sweet, and then one day you found out you were expecting Aiden?

Y-Yep about a year and half later

Billie-That's so cute.

Cody-So tell us, how was Aiden conceived? You never did tell anyone

J-Really want to know Cody?

Cody-Yeah

J-Every single detail?

Cody-Uh, no! Gross!

J-Like I'd tell you anyways! You'd steal Hayden from me and that wouldn't be good.

Aiden's POV-

Interesting daddy, or you saying the meathead likes mommy? Good Cody, nice answer because I know mommy doesn't like you. Wait a minute are they talking about how I got here? Disgusting! I don't want to think about that daddy and mommy. Hey, what are you looking at meathead? I know I'm cuter then you, get over it! Yucky! Did they just say they got me because daddy was sad about losing at a Pay per view, and mommy and daddy did what? Ew, I got here because mommy wanted to make daddy feel better? And on a beach to? Ok, meathead get over it, I was made on a beach in Los Angeles! Ha ha meathead the girl you like is staring at me! I win!

Normal POV-

Y-Yeah, interesting story huh?

Billie-Sounds exactly like you Hayden

I laughed and Cody starred at Aiden

Cody-On a beach?

Y-Yep, on a beach

Billie laughed and Cody looked at John weird. John shrugged his shoulders

J-Hey, I said no, but she seduced me!

Billie-Yep, that sounds like Hayden

Y-Oh shut up!

J-So how did you guy's meet?

Y-I went to high school with her. We were on the cheerleading team together.

J-Interesting

Cody-SO how old are you beautiful?

Billie blushed again and looked into Cody's eyes, she started to stammer and John let out a laugh. I elbowed him and he pouted out his lip.

Y-Be nice babe

J-Sorry,

Billie-I uh, I uh I'm uh 22

Cody-3 years younger then Hayden

Billie-Yeah uh I uh am

Cody-You don't have to be nervous around me beautiful.

Billie blushed again and Cody smiled.

Billie's POV-

Ok, his eyes are gorgeous, his body is yummy and he's oh so sexy. And he just happened to be holding my hand as we walked down the beach in Aruba.

Cody-Your beautiful Billie

Y-Heh, uh Thanks uh I guess

Cody-Your eyes are prettiest hazel eyes I have ever seen

If I wasn't blushing before I was defiantly blushing after he emphasized ever. I looked over at Hayden and John. Aiden was asleep in a blanket and John and Hayden were both laughing as he tickled her. It made me want a family like that so bad. Every since my previous relationship with my ex boyfriend Derik.

Cody-There a cute family aren't they

I nodded my head and Cody grabbed my waist taking me by surprise.

Cody-May I kiss you?

I stood still and blushed furiously as his soft lips brushed against mine. He rubbed his thumb over my cheek, I didn't know what to do, this was all happening way to fast. He was about to pull away but somehow got enough strength to kiss back. And let me tell you, did I enjoy every second of that kiss with that gorgeous man.

Normal POV-

Y-Eww look, Cody made a move on best friend. Yuck

J-What can she see in Cody?

Y-I don't know, but obviously she likes him

J-So you guy's met in highschool?

Y-Yep, cheerleading . I was the head cheerleader and we had to pick out people who were good enough to join the seniors, so I picked her.

J-Was she good at it?

Y-Yeah, plus we had too many blondes

John laughed and wrapped his arm around my waist

Y-Nuh-uh mister! You're going to ruin my tan!

J-Come on your already tan enough baby

Y-Yeah, but still I need to catch up on it

J-You don't make any sense, but that's ok because I still love you

Y-Thanks glad you still like me

He laughed again and looked out to the water

Y-Pretty huh?

J-Yeah, but not as pretty as you

Y-Your so corny Johnny Boy

J-You still love me right?

Y-I don't know, I think I need time to think about that

J-You're mean!

Y-Ok I've decided, I still love you even though you always make a mess!

J-Do not

Y-Do to

J-Do not, do not

Y-Do to, do to

Billie-Do they always act like this

Cody-Nah, by now there usually going at it

I stuck up my middle finger and kicked his shin

Cody-OW! Cena control your wife!

J-Oh, Hayden stop oh gosh what are we going to do she keeps kicking him ah help call an ambulance

I started laughing and whacked John in the chest

J-OW!

Y-Oops sorry baby

I kissed where I hit him and watched as Cody and Billie started talking again.

Y-So Billie what do you do?

Billie-Oh, I'm a OR nurse

Y-Sweet, nice choice girl

Billie-Yeah, I like it

Y-Well that's good, what hospital do you work for?

Billie- Oh it's the Tampa surgery center.

Y-Oh, well that's simple

Billie-Yeah, so do you still get knee pain?

Y-No not anymore

J-Why what happened?

We both started laughing and Billie started telling the story

Billie-Ok well we were at practice one day and we were doing like a 24 girl pyramid and Hayden was on the top and there was this new guy who was a total loser at the school and he was on the football team and the only time he's aloud in for the game he threw the ball and instead of going straight it turns and hit Hayden right in the knee cap causing everyone to fall off the pyramid on to there asses.

J-That's not funny

Y-Yes it is, I dislocated my knee cap and had to be put in this metal brace thingy. And all the guys beat up the kid after the game, they were so mad at him.

Cody-Sounds kinda harsh

Y-No after they beat him up they played funny jokes on him. Besides kid was a weirdo, his name was Adam Risher

J-I've heard of that name before

Y-Sucks to be you

He laughed and Billie and I talked about everything and anything.

Billie-Oh my god! DO you remember the time the lesbian goth girls came up to you and started hitting on you?

Y-Yeah

Billie-And then you were like sorry I'm strictly dickly

Everyone started laughing and I shrugged my shoulder's as Aiden looked at me.

Aiden's POV-

Wow was it hot out there and that big blue thing that people swam in, daddy brought me in once at grandpa's and it was cold and horrible. So why do people keep swimming in that one which is a lot bigger then the one I was in. Mommy, what is this thing called that were in? And why isn't dinging and stopping? Oh no, it's opening up, I bet the monster's going to get me! Mommy I want daddy, don't think I don't love you it's just well daddy calls you short so I'd feel better if I had a bigger human shield. Thank you mommy, now off we go daddy-o, to my ro- this doesn't look like my room! Where in the world are we daddy?

Hey daddy your not wearing a shirt! How am I going to grab onto you now? Wait, no! Don't put me in that thing daddy! Ah! It's to warm daddy! Get me out of this thing! Ha I know mommy will!

Normal POV-

J-Aiden don't cry baby boo you'll be fine!

I watched as John gave Aiden a bath and Aiden was screaming and crying with actual tears running down his cheeks.

Y-Johnny please cant we take him out now?

J-Just let me get the body wash off of him. Besides he knows he's alright, you used to love these things.

Y-Yeah, but no he's going threw a stage

J-Which one is that?

Y-Where they don't like water, and then the next one is where they want to be with there mom's at all time

J-Yeah right

Y-Just watch, it'll happen

J-Yeah Yeah, now please grab me a towel for him

Y-Here ya go baby

I threw him a towel and he wrapped Aiden in it and got him dried off.

Billie's POV-

Cody is so amazing. Oh and did I mention those eyes? I did? Well I'll say it again. He has gorgeous eyes. He was such a gentleman to. We went out for dinner tonight and I had the best time I have ever had with a guy. But right now I'm dead beat tired. It's only 7 p.m. here but in Tampa it'd be like 10 or 11. I sighed and stepped into the shower. Maybe, a nice hot shower will wake me up.

Johns POV-

Y-Aiden, Aiden bo baiden

Aiden's eyes got big as I played with him on the bed in the suite.

Y-I'm gunna get you baby boo

I picked him and placed him on my chest and tickled his stomach. A big smile grew on his face.

Y-Bambino, I love you

His eyes got wide as he grabbed my shirt and balled it up in his tiny fist's.

Hayden finally stepped out of the bathroom dressed in a tank top and booty shorts. This was going to be a good night, her hair was in a messy bun with her bangs pushed off to the right side of her face. She looked hot. She pushed her bangs aside and turned around and looked at me, she had glasses on to. Weird, I've never seen her wear glasses but she looked even hotter then she did before.

H-Yes, I know I have glasses

Y-It's just I've never seen you wear them before

H-It's only for when I read

Y-Your going to read when were in Aruba on vacation

H-What else is there to do? We already ate, Aiden's asleep, Cody's passed out on the couch in the living room, your holding Aiden.

Normal POV-

J-Here I'll put him in his pack and play.

Y-Fine

He got up from the bed and put Aiden in the crib, Cody started snoring and I sighed.

J-Why don't we go out on the balcony and talk

Y-Alright

We went out to the balcony and John sat down and pulled me onto his lap.

Y-This was a good idea baby

J-I know I'm a genius

I laughed and swung my legs around his waist, I put my head on his chest a sighed

Y-You smell good,

J-You always say that

Y-Well it's true, you smell really good

He laughed and I closed my eyes listening to his heart.

J-I love you shorty

Y-I love you to Johnny Boy

He wrapped his arms around my waist as I looked up at him.

Y-Your eyes look extra blue

J-Because I'm with you

I leaned forward and felt his lips brush onto mine. I smiled and placed my hands on the back of his head deepening the kiss. He slid is tongue in my mouth and gently massaged my tongue. I moaned softly and ran my hands threw his short hair brown hair as he rubbed his hands up and down my thighs.

Billie's POV-

Knock knock

Who could that be? It's already 10 p.m. and I was having a great dream about Cody, who's ever at that door is going to die I tell you.

??-Open up!

Is it him? Really him? He one I was having the best dream ever about? It was him

Y-Yes Cody?

Cody-Can I stay with you for tonight?

Y-Sure come in, but why?

Cody-John and Hayden were being bitches to me.

Y-What'd they do?

I grabbed a pillow and an extra blanket from the closet and set it on the couch as he talked.

Cody-They put these breathe right strips on my nose because I was snoring to loud. Then I took it off and John jumped on the couch and put me in a head lock

Y-(laughing)Sounds like Hayden and John

Cody-Yeah

Y-Well, you can have the bed, I'll sleep on the couch

Cody-No, I'll sleep on the couch, you sleep on the bed

Y-No you're the guest you sleep on the bed

Cody-Ok the beds big why don't we both sleep on the bed

Y-Ok

Cody-Alright

Holy Shit no way! Cody Garret Runnels is sleeping right next to me in his boxers with an arm underneath my waist! (Silently girly scream) This is the best day ever, thank god for Hayden and John.

**That's the end of this chapter! Congrats to R.K.O.I.F for winning the contest, she decided she wanted to be in the story so she is Billie, other then that We'll have anther contest, the first person to review other then R.K.O.I.F. get's to either say what they want to happen in the story or be a part of the story. So review guys for a chance to win! **

**R.K.O.I.F.-Glad you thought the chapter rocked! I let out a few tears writing that part. Hope you liked the update! **

**ThatGirl54-Thanks glad you thought the chapter was amazing! I'm glad you liked the last line! **

**Shadeana395-Glad you think the story's awesome! **

**Super G-Thanks! I'm glad you loved the chapter, hope you love this one!**

**John Cena Is The Best-Glad you like this story! By the way awesome penname! **

**ChainGangShorty54-Thank you! I'm glad you thought Aiden's POV was cute! I'm glad Mickie's out of the picture also! For now at least. **


	24. Chapter 24

What a week! This has been incredible, I'm so glad John begged me to come here. Billie and Cody hit it off and Cody even asked her to be his girlfriend. He works fast, at least that's what John says. But if Cody hurts her in anyway he'll be dead in a heartbeat. John was holding Aiden as we were about to land in Tampa. I looked over at Billie who was laughing as Cody told her anther one of his gay ass jokes. Seriously he's about as funny as a stick.

J-Look! I think I see our house from here

I giggled and placed my head on his shoulder.

Y-You're a dork

J-Well, you just happened to marry said dork

Y-Tell me why I did again?

J-Because I'm purty

He put his index finger to his mouth and I couldn't help but laugh

Y-Ti amo

J-I love you to

??-Hayden Adelina Callaway!

No fucking way! It couldn't be, I turned my head and screamed so loud every one looked at us, Billie let out a scream to match mine.

Y-Soni B!!

Billie-What are you doing here girl??

SB-I just got back from Aruba with a few of my friends work!

Y-Nice place huh?

SB-I'll say

Billie-Like the ocean blue water, gorgeous

SB-I heard from Billie that you got married and had a baby! Please tell me it was a joke

FA-Every one please sit down and fasten your seatbelts, its going to be a rough landing

SB-Damn! Meet me when we get off the plane, ok guys

Billie-Alrighty

Y-Sounds good

When the plane landed we met up at baggage claim as John, Aiden and Cody took their time walking over here.

Billie-So, Soni what brings you to Tampa chica

SB-I got a job down here

Y-Really, what do you do?

SB-I got a job at the record company

Billie-Sweet Deal

We let out a laugh, I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. John was standing there with Aiden in his arms as Cody carried some bags

Cody-John take a bag!

J-Cody shut up! Vince said to punish you as much as possible, so this is your punishment!

SB-You know these guys?

Y-Oh, sorry Sonia this is my husband John, John this is my friend Sonia

J-Nice to meet you

SB-You to

Y-And Sonia this is our son Aiden

Aiden's POV-

SB-What a cutie

Why, yes I am. Thank you very much! Hey daddy, your right I could have 10 girlfriends. But I'd prefer them to be my height. And speak my language. You know Alanna said SHE has a boyfriend, he was 1 though. I think she may be lying to make me jealous of her. But, I'm not because she brags a lot. Like when she was over a few weeks ago she was saying how she gets to eat actual baby food, and called me a baby because I still drink formula.

But oh well, Alanna's just mad because I have more girls that like me, then she has boy's.

J-Ok Cody, lets go pack the car with Aiden

Oh, silly daddy! DO we have to bring the meathead home? You promised me we could forget to get him up at the hotel for the flight, and we didn't. Then on the flight you said we could leave him at the airport. You better not to lye to me this time. Or else. No, I really wouldn't do anything to you daddy I 

love you. But I also love ducky's, isn't that right Mr. Quacker's? Mr. Quacker's is my stuffed ducky that daddy bought me.

J-Aiden bo baiden what are you doing?

Hmm, Alanna can say mama and dada. I wonder if I can talk, I mean I am 3 months old, or at least that's what the doctor said. Let's try. Tah, Nothing. Stupid Alanna, I really dislike her. She can even run to! When can I do that daddy?

J-Were you trying to talk buddy?

Who? Me? I tried but I cant daddy? How come I cant and Alanna can?

Cody-There all packed

H-Baby, Billie and Sonia are coming with us

No there not daddy! Especially if there going to scream again. Daddy no! Don't you dare put me in this seat! If you do I'm going to cry! That's it, wait a minute look at those rings! How did they ever put those on there? Wow, daddy these things interesting, they move to? Wow, daddy those are cool, keep moving them around please.

Normal POV-

Y-What in the world is Jeff doing at our door

J-Don't know, but I bet you did it

Y-Yeah right Snickers

J-Well, you know what Twix, you owe me like 8 of those now. You keep promising them to me and then you never get them for me

Y-Jeffers whatcha doing?

Jeff-Randy got me in trouble!! I can't believe I was dumb enough to listen to him! He said we should spy on the girls with a teddy bear with a camera in it's eye. And when we did we got caught Maria dumped me and Vince suspended me and told me to stay with you guys for a month with Cody.

J-(Laughing)That's why you don't listen to him dumb ass!

Jeff-Oh ha ha Cena

John rolled his eyes and opened up the door to the house with his key, I turned around and Sonia looked ready to faint.

Y-You ok there Soni?

SB-Is that Jeffery Nero Hardy?

Y-Yeah, aka Jeffers

SB-He's so fucking hot in person

Billie-Cody's hotter

Y-Not as hot as my husband

SB-I still can't believe you are married!

Billie-And have a baby!

I laughed and stepped inside with the 2 following me

SB-Nice place

Billie-Yeah, this is place sweet

Y-Thanks now Jeffers come here, there's some one I want you to meet

Jeff-Coming queen Hayden

Y-Oh shut up

Jeff-Ok

He walked over to us and Sonia blushed as he winked at her.

Y-Jeff this is my friend Sonia and Sonia this is Jeff

SB-Hi

Jeff-Well hello gorgeous

Sonia's face became a bright pink and I laughed as I walked upstairs looking for John.

J-Buut Viiiinceee

He complained like a little baby into the phone as John spoke to Vince

J-B.but Jeff and Cody? Vince, this is serious! As if Cody wasn't enough! Now I have to watch Jeffrey to! You hate me don't you?

John moved around the room picking up the room as I layed down on the bed listening to him complain like a little girl

J-Vincent, come on this worse then the time you made frosty drive in the car with me to San Diego from Houston!

I laughed, that WAS a fun drive. Frosty is Eric Bischoff, John hates him but loves pushing his button.

J-Couldn't you have given them to Paul? That's because you like him better! Vince if I have to stay with Cody AND Jeff then you have to room with Randy and Ted for 2 months!

Like that was going to happen. Does he NOT know he's talking to his boss that just happens to sign his paychecks. John really needs to use his brain.

J-Fine! Deal, see you next month VK

Why hasn't John been fired yet? He pisses off his PA and his bosses. You know how many times a week Kenny calls me complaining about John. I swear one of these days Johns going to get it.

J-Hayden I'm gunna go out with Rob and Mike tonight k baby?

Y-Alright have fun but be good

J-I will

10 minutes later-

J-Babe? Where'd you put my hat?

Y-John I didn't touch it!

J-Well, if you wouldn't move them all the time maybe I wouldn't be asking you where you put them

Y-Did you check in the closet?

J-Well, no but-

Y-Check

J-Found it! Thanks babe see ya later

He pecked my lips before kissing Aiden and running out the door

Jeff-Ok, so I was like Randy I don't think this is a good idea, and Randy was like what are you kidding me this is the perfect idea! Don't you want to know what the girls are thinking about all the time? And I was like ok let's do this. Then Randy said Well I cant do it, I got in trouble but by Vince twice this month. You do it. SO I did and I got blamed for everything because the girls found out, then my girlfriend dumped me and Vince sent me with John and Hayden for a month.

SB-So this is like boot camp here?

Cody-Nah, only if your me. John hates me and so does Hayden

Y-Oh Codykins I don't hate you.

I hugged him and kissed his cheek.

Cody-Thanks Hade

Y-No Problamo, so since were having a "Sleep Over" what should we do?

Billie-Let's tell funny story's.

SB-Sounds fun

Y-Alright

Jeff-Sure

Cody-Why not

Billie-Hayden you go first

Y-Ok. Where should I start

25 minutes Later-

Y-And the guy started freaking out, running around his yard screaming I'm gunna you get you kids!! If it's the last thing I do! Jake got so scared he ran down the driveway and tripped over the toilet paper roll and skidded down the driveway where he flew into a puddle of mud! He slept with his toilet seat down for a whole month!

Everyone had tears streaming down the face as they laughed at my story. Cody and Jeff had red face's as Cody slammed a fist on the table sliding down his chair laughing.

Billie-Jake Pronowiski?

Y-Yeah!

SB-The one with the dog named Fifi?

Y-Uh-Huh!

3 hours later-

SB-Wow, it must be great to be able travel all the time.

Jeff-Hm, Yeah I guess it is. Kind of gets old after awhile though.

Billie-I'd imagine so

Y-Shs pause the movie! Johns calling

I flipped my phone open and put it on speaker.

J-Oww Mike stop it! Rob stop I'm on the phone!

Y-Baby

J-Hey Shorty. Whatcha doing?

Y-Watching Saw, you?

J-Getting attacked by Mike and Rob

J-Fuckin bastard, god that hurt, get off my back Mike

Sonia and Billie laughed as Jeff and Cody rolled there eyes. They were used to this John

J-Babe I gotta go Rob's trying to murder me. So If I don't come home you'll know where I a- OW ok its on bitch. Bye babe love you

Y-Love you to

We pressed the end button at the same time. I tossed my phone back on the counter

SB-John always act like that?

Y-No, only when he's out partying with the boy's.

Cody-Yeah, or when we go out to the clubs.

Jeff-But, he's a good guy. He just hasn't dropped his partying act yet.

Billie-Wow, I'm surprised Hayden dropped hers! She was the hardest partier ever

SB-I have to video on my phone of you getting arrested that one time!

Cody-You were arrested?

Y-Yeah

Jeff-Does John know?

Y-Yeah, he knows everything I've done

Cody-For what?

Y-DUI

Jeff-Were you?

Y-No! The officer was being a gay ass faggot

SB-But you did have something to drink

Y-Yeah but not enough to make me drunk

Billie-Yeah ri-

Y-Hold that thought!

I picked up my ringing cell phone and once again put it on speaker.

Y-Oh my god! What's up Bitch?

Nicole-Nothing much whore just hanging out with Joel and Harlow you?

Y-Hanging out with some friends

Nicole-Very cool, so I talked to Paris today!

Y-What'd she say?

Nicole-We both agreed that Harlow needs to have a party with her godmother and godfather. So godfather Hayden will you come to LA next month to have the party with us?

Y-I wouldn't miss it for the world babe

Nicole-Great bitch so I'll see you next month. I'll call you later when Paris and I set a date. Call ya tomorrow to talk more sexy

Y-Love you gorgeous

Nicole-Love you 2

We hung up and I placed my phone on my thigh. Cody and Jeff looked at me weird.

Cody-How are you a god father?

I started laughing remembering the conversation and started telling them

_Flash Back-_

_Y-She's so cute Nicole_

_Nicole-Thanks sexy_

_J-You girls are weird! _

_Paris-Get used to it John_

_J-What ever_

_Nicole-I cant decide who I want her god mother to be though! _

_Paris-You know what if Hayden and I were dating who do you think would wear the pants in the relationship?_

_Nicole-Hayden _

_Y-But! I like skirts! Paris likes pants_

_Paris-Oh shove it bitch! I'd be the girl! Get over it_

_Y-But, I don't have a dick! _

_Nicole-You would if you were the guy_

_Y-How do you know that? Maybe I'd be one of the those guys who has vag instead of a dick_

_John burst out laughing and everyone looked at us like we aliens from outerspace_

_Y-Ok, people I'm normal I don't have a dick! Stop looking at me like that!_

_They stopped looking and John was still laughing._

_Nicole-What's so funny Cena?_

_J-Watching my wife talk about how weird it would be if she was a guy_

_Paris-Nicki I got it!_

_Y-What is it Paris? You found out you're the one with the dick?_

_Paris-No sexy bitch Hayden can be the god father and I'll be the god mother!_

_Nicole-Perfect!_

_Y-Sorry JJ I'm cheating on you for Paris, by the way since I'm the godfather I guess if I have a dick now, just to let you know_

_Everyone burst out laughing as I just shrugged_

Jeff-Wow, you girls are weird

Y-Oh well!

I got up from the couch and went into the kitchen, grabbing a water.

SB-Turn the movie back on

Billie-Alrighty

SAW could be heard from the living room as a man's scream filled the downstairs.

Cody-More popcorn Hade

Y-You bet

Popcorn was popping in the microwave, Cody Jeff Sonia and Billie were glued to the TV and Aiden slept peacefully upstairs as I stood by the sink thinking.

Beep. Beep.

I shot my head up and opened the door to the microwave taking the bag out as I closed the door.

Jeff-Don't be scared Sonia I got ya

The door suddenly flew open and John stepped inside with Rob and Mike

J-Yeah, see I told you Vince put me with these guys!

Mike-Alright dude, see ya later

Rob-Next week, we should play paintball

J-Sounds good. Later guys

Rob-Bros before hoes dude

J-Get the fuck out now

Mike-Fine

The door closed again and the closet door could be heard opening and closing as John was done putting his hat away.

J-Hey babe, I didn't think you'd be up

Y-Nope I'm up

Cody-You drunk John?

J-No, I just had water there, still can't drink oh smart one

Jeff-That's right, we forgot about that

J-Ok, Baby I'm going to take a shower and check on Aiden, alright

Y-Ok, I'll go with you

J-Alright

Y-Night guys

SB-Night

Billie-Night

Jeff-Night HD

Cody-Sweet dreams Hade

Y-You to

John placed me on his back before he ran up the stairs with me.

Y-Johnny put me down

J-Ok

He threw me on the bed and starred at me for a minute before speaking

J-I'm going to take a shower baby

Y-Alright Johnny

He winked at me and soon closed the door to the bathroom.

When he was done he came out with a towel around his waist and water dripping from his perfectly sculpted body.

Y-Nicole called today

J-What'd she say?

Y-That Harlow misses her godfather and godmother so were going to have a party next month.

J-Sounds cool.

We walked together into Aiden's nursery, Aiden was asleep on his side and looked so cute in his Red Sox onesie.

J-Aw, look at my boy

Aiden had is pacifier in his mouth and sucked happily on it as the humidifier was on along with the light box that displayed ducks on the wall.

Y-He looks so much like you

J-Scary huh?

Y-No, I don't think so

John smiled and took out his phone from his pocket.

J-It's a good thing the lights on in here

He took a picture of Aiden, when he was done he turned off the lights and the ducks became brighter, but Aiden started whimpering so John turned his mobile on before we both walked out of the room.

Y-I love you Johnny

J-I love you to Hayden

He kissed my forehead as I pulled up the covers.

We had a big King size bed but we always slept in the middle curled up together unless Aiden slept with us that night. Night was my favorite time of the day, It was dark and quite and John and I got to cuddle with out anyone bugging us, and if Aiden cried it was nice to bring him in here with us and sleep.

John wrapped his arms around my waist and I relaxed my head on his chest. Next month he would be medically cleared to start wrestling again. And Vince was thrilled so he put him on a 3 week tour. John nearly blew his head off when he found that out. Vince had told him he would only have to go for Monday and could return home until next Monday for RAW.

But, what could you do? Vince was the boss and controlled everything that had to do with the WWE.

The Next Morning-

John, Cody and Jeff were baby sitting as us girls were at the spa for a day.

SB-Cody and you are so cute together Billie

Billie-Thanks Soni

SB-Sure thing, so Hayden how was your night?

My head was in the gutters that morning. A million things were running threw my head at full speed and I couldn't seem to figure any of them out. Most were stupid things, but some were serious. I wonder what Johns thinking right now. I miss him, and I've only been away for an hour this sucks. Maybe he wont have to go back to work. Maybe he will retire and stay with Aiden and me. No! That wouldn't be fair, he's been dying to wrestle again, and I wasn't going to hold him back from it.

Billie-Hello, Hayden!! Were talking to you

My head shot up a little as I looked at Billie and Soni. We were getting massages right now.

Y-Sorry girls, I just spaced out a little bit.

SB-What are you thinking about?

Y-A million different things

Billie-I hate when that happens

SB-Same here

Y-John how's Aiden?

After we were done with the massages we had 5 minutes before we did our next spa treatment so I decided to give John a call.

J-He's fine honey, he's sleeping on chest as Cody and Jeff clean.

Y-You are SO mean to them

J-Hey, Vince gave me the power so why not use it. Anyways I gotta go, Aiden's waking up and needs a bottle

Y-Alight Johnny I love you

J-I love you to, now enjoy your day or else!

And with that he hung up on me. I really don't know what to do. John is going to be gone next month and Aiden will miss him. But he'll be home often, so I have nothing to worry about. Right?

**Ok guy's please don't shoot me, I know this chapter was short, but there really wasn't much to write about. I'm sad to say that this is the second to last chapter in My Amore. The last chapter should be out this weekend and I'd like to thank all the reviewers for the last chapter. But one last message before I go! Please review so I will start the sequel as soon as possible! I already have ideas for it, so review! Thanks everyone!**


	25. Chapter 25 The finale!

**This is it guy's the final chapter! (Sniffle, wipes eyes) Enjoy it! By the way thank you to Sonia for giving me this brilliant idea! Thanks again girl! **

The day couldn't get any more beautiful. It's amazing how people fall in love so fast. I couldn't believe I was standing in the back of a chapels dressing room once again. But this time, it wasn't me who was getting married. It was Billie! It'd only been a month since they became boyfriend and girlfriend and John was right. Cody works very, very fast.

Y-You look amazing Billie. Don't worry

Billie-This is it, in 2 hours I will be Mrs. Cody Runnels!

I laughed and brushed her eye lashes with the mascara stick.

SB-Ok, so then Jeff was like but it's not as perfect as you, he is SO sweet

Y-Tell me why you guys aren't dating again?

Billie mocked Sonia as she repeated for the millionth time why she couldn't date Jeff. But, I knew at the end of this wedding they'd be an item. EVERYBODY hooks up with people at weddings. I realized that from my wedding. My cousin Rose hooked up with John's cousin Marcus and they've been dating ever since. Hmm, that reminds me I never called her back 5 months ago. I tightened my neck, oopsies.

Y-I'm gunna go check on the guys alright?

Billie-Ok, tell me how Cody is. I want to see if he's as nervous as me

SB-Aww, how sweet!

Billie-Shut Up Soni!

I let out a laugh while stepping out of the room closing the door behind me gently.

Aiden's POV-

Meathead stop holding me! Dadddyyyy!! Where is he? Oh, yeah daddy went with mommy for a walk. How disgusting, Alanna told me this morning that when parents hold have hands the stork will bring them a baby. They already have me, and daddy tells me I'm the bestest baby there is. Alanna is being held by Paul right now as she keep's talking to me in baby. They all think she's the cutest thing right now.

A-Aiden I got a new boyfriend today!

Here we go again with this talk. She doesn't know this but when mommy brings me to baby and mommy yoga classes there's a bunch of girls there. In fact I'm the only guy in that class but anyways, I have 3 girlfriends already. But I don't there names. Daddy would be proud of me, but he kind of doesn't know mommy takes me to yoga with her. Oh well though, daddy doesn't know what he's missing there's tons of girls there.

Y-Oh yeah Alanna I have 3 girlfriends!

A-Yeah right Aiden, your such a baby. Watch this!

God I hate her! She can talk and eat actual food. But she still talked to me, baby's can do that you know. We can tell what the other baby is saying. Uncle Randy calls Alanna a big girl. She's really not. Ok so she's a few inches taller then me, but I'll be taller then her I know I will be. Paul put Alanna down when she said down and ran to Randy. Yeah, she was a bragger alright. God Meathead your shaky today you know that?

J-Alright Cody settle down, your going to shake Aiden to death

H-Alanna, do you want to go with me and see mommy?

A-Yesh

H-Alright come on sweetie

A-By loser! Watch me run!

God I hate her! (When ever its like normal and rude, only Aiden can understand it. Ok? Just so no one gets confizzled. Lmao, sorry had to do that.)

Johns POV-

Y-Alright Aiden, I found out about you going to yoga with mommy. You poor thing, I swear daddy will save you from it.

Aiden lifted his up for about 30 seconds before he placed it down again.

Y-Keep working on it buddy, come on Cody were going for a walk

Cody-Alright

R-I think Alanna and Aiden like each other

Aiden lifted his head with his eyes big.

Aiden's POV-

Did Randy just say I liked Alanna? Yeah right! I'd rather date my Mr. Quackers, and that's saying a lot since he's stuff, and doesn't even breathe! Randy I can't believe you! Your defiantly not my uncle 

anymore. What, daddy I'm holding up my head for 45 secon- ow, that kinda hurt daddy. Did anyone tell you, you have hard shoulders. Anyways what were we talking about? Wow! Daddy look at that duck! How come Mr. Quackers doesn't fly? Or waddle around. I wish Alanna was here, she'd be dumb enough to run after it! Daddy and uncle Randy were playing basketball one time and Alanna was dumb enough to chase after the ball down the driveway when a car was coming, but daddy caught her just as the car nearly touched her pink sun dress. Uncle Randy cried for an hour straight and held her close. While I sat with my mommy in the grass, reading a book with her.

Johns POV-

Y-How much you bet Jeff and Sonia will get together at the end of this thing.

R-No doubts, so groom, how you feeling?

Cody-Good, other then the fact I'm nervous as fuck

Ted-Don't be. You'll be fine

R-Yeah. We all do it, and we have kids. Well, most of us do

Cody-Woah! I'm just getting married. I don't want to even think about having children until after I'm married for 2 years!

Y-That'll change, hold on Hayden's calling

Y-Yes baby

H-You do know the ceremony starts in 15 minutes, and the groom is no where to be found! He's 5 minutes late for the alter and Billie thinks he left her!

Y-Yikes, sorry baby we'll have him back in 5 minutes, I promise

H-Alright you better.

When I was done with the call I slid my phone into my pocket and looked at Randy and Cody

Cody-What?

Y-We gotta go, you're 5 minutes late

Cody-IM WHAT?!

R-Shit, lets go!

They ran as I took my time walking with Aiden, when I did get there Hayden was waiting for me and Kelly and Candice took Aiden and sat down.

Y-Ok, sorry we're late. But we kind of lost track of time

H-You think

She smirked before linking her arm through mine.

Normal POV-

This was too funny, Cody was sweating so bad when the piano started playing for the bride to enter. John and I looked at each other and couldn't but smile and let out a few laughs. John said something to Cody and he let out a nervous laugh.

SB-God, if I was Billie I wouldn't touch Cody with a 50 foot pole.

We both laughed and Billie's younger sister laughed so loud all eyes went on us instead of Billie. Uh-Oh, poor Billie. All of us stood still and smiled pretty as we stood in our dresses.

Priest- By the power invested in me by the state of Florida I now pronounce you husband and wife. Cody you may now kiss the bride.

Everybody smiled and cheered as Cody dipped Billie down for a kiss.

John and I took Aiden from the girls and put him in his carrier so we could maybe leave the church to go to the after party at a local hotel.

J-So, Aiden how was your first wedding?

Aiden's POV-

Daddy that was boring! The only fun part was hearing auntie Candice talk about how much of a dork Cody was being. I couldn't agree more with her daddy! Meathead was being extra meatheadish today. You know, I fell asleep when Alanna started talking to me about the monsters who eat you if you eat cookies. But, I don't believe her daddy because yesterday she pigged out on cookies and they didn't eat her, sadly. I've gotten over it though when I took my nap this morning with Mr. Quackers. Why don't you and mommy take naps? That's a good question, I should make a mental note of that.

Normal POV-

This brings back memories, everybody dancing and laughing. Cody and Billie just got done feeding each other cake, they weren't even messy though. It's funnier when your mean about it and fling it at them. It made me think of your party.

_Flash Back-_

_DJ-Everybody its time for the bride and groom to cut the cake. _

_If you knew John and Hayden, you knew this HAD to be good. Everybody crowed around the large cake and laughed when they saw the plastic bride and groom figures at the top. The bride had the groom by the back of his tux as he tried running away._

_Boog-You know babe that girl's height Is way to tall for your's_

_Y-So, I can have dreams_

_Dan-Here let us help you_

_Dan and Boog pushed down the girl figure and I pouted as everyone laughed._

_J-Ok let's cut this damn thing so I can drink again_

_We both took a hold of the knife and together cut to small pieces. _

_Y-Ok ready 1.2._

_We both had the same idea and shoved it in each others face as laughs broke out in the room_

_J and Y-Look what you did to me!_

J-Babe, you ok?

Y-Yeah, just thinking back to our wedding

J-That was fun huh

Y-Remember it took an hour to get the frosting color off our noses

J-Yeah, and how Steve and Boog pretended to be blind and then they both hit the wall so hard, that the cake went flying everywhere

Y-(laughing)Everyone thought I was going to freak out but instead I was the first person to start laughing especially when Steve slid in it and dragged Dan and Matt down with him.

I wiped away the tears that formed in my eyes from laughing so hard and smiled as John grabbed my waist hugging me to his chest as Aiden was "dancing" with Melina and Maria

Y-I love you

J-I love you to

Y-How much longer are we going to stay for?

J-Till when ever you say it's time to go

Y-Well, we should get going it's almost midnight and Aiden still needs to be bathed and put to bed

J-Alright lets say bye then

Y-Alright

Melina and Maria found me first and gave me Aiden

Melina-He's asleep

Maria-We wore him out from dancing

Melina-Either that he's tired

Maria-Or that

I laughed

Y-Thanks girls. So, you guys still coming over tonight

Maria-Yeah were gunna leave now. Mind taking us?

Y-No problem let's get going

Melina-Alright

Aiden's POV-

Mommy it was so fun! Melly and Ria danced with me! Well really they danced while they held me, but it was amazing mommy! Daddy gave me a bath mommy and I didn't like it one bit! He's not like you, he leaves me in there until I have tears running down my face, then he picks me up and brings me to you after he throws a duck towel on me. Melly was talking to me while daddy was getting me changed into these warm blue pajamas. Daddy calls me a stud. What's a stud mommy? And why's daddy making fun of me?

Normal POV-

Y-Aiden go to sleep baby

The rocking chair rocked back and fourth making noises of movement. Everybody had been asleep except for me and Aiden. I've gotten a few calls from Cody and Billie telling me we should have stayed. But, we couldn't because Aiden needed to go home and get bathed and put to sleep. Now Aiden's awake and staring at me.

Y-Baby boo please go to sleep, mommy's tired and just wants to go to sleep.

After a few minutes he closed his eye and slowly fell asleep.

The Next Morning

Y-Johnny he's going!

J-No! Your poisoning our son with such girly things! Its terrible Hayden!

Y-Stop whining he's going!

J-No he's not

Y-Is to!

J-Fine but next week he's going to a baseball game with me!

Y-Ha! That's what you think Cena

J-Whatever Cena get out of here now

Y-You cant kick me out, I kick you out!

J-Nuh uh

Y-You know what fine! You cant kick me out because I'm leaving, so HA!

I grabbed Aiden's carrier and walked out of the house and went to my car, got Aiden buckled up and left for the gym.

When we got there we were a little late, but not to late. People were spread out on the floor and Aiden looked at everyone with amusement in his eyes. He was way to much like his daddy already.

Y-Alright Aiden lets stretch!

Aiden's POV-

Wow, new girls mommy and there cute to. Oh, the one in the pink is looking at me, alright Aiden smile and be cute, no drooling either. Daddy says I wont be able to get a girl if I keep drooling, so I gotta make sure I don't. Hey there baby how are you doing? What's your name?

Hally-Hally, what's yours?

Y-I'm Aiden

Meghan-Aiden are you talking to anther baby?

Kasey- What do you mean Aiden asked me to share his teddy bear last week!

Hannah-No way! He asked me to share his frog last week to!

Uh-Oh this isn't good. Not good at all. To many babe's are mad at me, my daddy was wrong! There isn't enough Aiden to go around for everyone!

Johns POV-

Y-Randy I'm serious! Hayden took Aiden to a baby yoga class and get this

R-What John

Y-He's the only guy!

R-Sorry to break it to ya, but I'm afraid Hayden's turning him into a gay baby John. You better start manning him up

Y-I do! I dress him like he's 16 plus he already has boxers! How many people can say there 4 month old son has boxers? Not many people Ran, plus he's been to more football game's then any 25 year old I know!

R-I don't know John. Maybe Hayden thought he was a girl because he was giving her gay vibes

Y-You're an asshole Randy you know that! This is serious! Hayden is girlling up our son!

R-I was kidding man, besides don't worry about. That baby yoga class relaxes him, so maybe your son won't be so wild and crazy when he can walk!

Y-Oh, shut up Randy. Anyways I'll call you back later Hayden's pulling in the driveway now.

R-Alright man, see you tomorrow on the plane

Y-Shit! I still gotta pack for that

R-(Laughing)Alright bye JC

Y-Bye Ran

After hanging up I tossed my phone on the couch and heard Hayden come in through the garage door.

H-I swear to god half the baby's wouldn't stop crying for some reason so the class was dismissed early. For some reason it was all the girl baby's around Aiden.

Y-Probably because he's dating all of them and they all found out there being played by a baby!

H-Yeah right John, I would be worried if that was the case. Anyways can you watch the baby while I go to the store

Y-Sure, why not. But you do know I pack for tomorrow

H-Why? What's tomorrow?

Y-I leave tomorrow remember

H-YOU DO??

Y-Yeah,

Hayden pushed out her lower lip and hugged me

Normal POV-

Y-I'm going to miss you Snickers

J-I'll miss you to baby

His lips felt so soft against my forehead as he kissed it gently.

Y-Alright baby. I'll be back in 10 minutes

J-Ok Twix

Aiden's POV-

Daddy it was terrible! All of those girls! They found out I asked them all out! Daddy I think I'm gunna cry! All of those mad baby's, then they started crying and screaming and all of there mothers glared at me and mommy! Except the dad's they all stared at mommy for some reason. Maybe they like her daddy, you better beat them up!

Normal POV-

Y-Can you believe it?

J-Believe what?

Y-Your going to be leaving tomorrow!

J-I know babe, I'm sorry

Y-Its not your fault Johnny, it's just. I didn't know you were leaving so soon

J-It'll be alright babe

Y-I hope your right Johnny

J-There's nothing on TV

Y-Then turn it off John

J-B. B. But the game's coming on in 10 minutes!

Y-I can think of better things to do then watch ESPN all night

J-Nothing is better then ESPN

Y-Really?

I put down the magazine I had been flipping pages through and slowly crawled onto Johns lap. Wrapping my legs around his waist, I whispered in his ear

Y-Not even this?

I kissed the side of his neck until I got to his jaw line

J-Nope still not better

Y-Oh really?

My lips slowly grazed there way onto his and softly I ran my hands up and down his chest and abs. He let out a moan and I smiled. This was to easy. I broke the kiss and John looked at me shocked.

Y-What?

J-Why'd you stop?

Y-Because the games on. I thought the game was better then me. SO…. I guess I'll go downstairs and go call Sam

He grabbed my arms just as I was about to jump off his lap.

J-I don't think so babe, I know your ways

My lips formed into a smile as he kissed me. I was SO going to miss this. Even cuddling with him. That was even better than having sex with him. Ok, so maybe it wasn't but still cuddling was always nice. Especially since he's my big teddy bear. When we pulled away I hugged his head to my chest and kissed the top of it.

J-What are you doing?

Y-Holding your big head and giving you a hug. Why?

J-No reason, just curious

I let out a giggle and smiled as ran my hands through his short hair.

Aiden's POV-

I wonder who made cream. Alanna say's that these big huge space ships come down from outer space and drop off big gallons of cream and milk. But here's the catch she also said that at the same time, a big robot is trying to fight off all of the chickens because they were giving cows mad lime disease. Or, that's what she called it. Something tells me Alanna is a very, VERY big liar. But, hey! That's just me.

Normal POV-

Y-Bye Johnny!

J-Bye baby, and please, please stop crying. Or else I'm going to cry and then the guys are going to give me hell the whole time on the plane. And that's NOT good.

I couldn't help but to give out a laugh. He knew how to make me laugh no matter what. Even if I was sad. And when I was mad or trying to be serious and say I'm going to kick your ass, his reply "Want me 

to get you a ladder?" Yeah, my husband was ALWAYS making fun of my height. It's not my fault I'm so short!

J-This is it babe

Y-This is it

J-I love you Twix

Y-I love you to Snickers

He grabbed my hand and slowly we were separated by people running around, trying to make there next flight and then it sunk in. I was alone with Aiden, and no one else. I really hope he meant what he said, everything will be ok. But some how, I knew what he said he meant. For once, every thing WAS going to be ok. Right?

**TA DA! That was it guy's!! I hope you liked this story! And I just wanted to say a special thanks goes out to R.K.O.I.F This girl has reviewed every single chapter like literally 20 minutes after it comes out! And for that I thank you dearly! Anther one for Sonib89! She gave me this idea, and I really thank her for that! So if everyone wants a sequel I suggest that you guys show some love by clicking that Review button and leaving me a comment! Thanks again to all the reviewers and everyone who put me down on favorite author and story! **


End file.
